


Baby Bending

by TheARTboss



Series: Baby Bending - a series [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: As best as I could do, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), But is still Sokka, Canon Compliant, Consent does come later, Dubcon in later chapters, In later chapters - Freeform, It's called Baby Bending, M/M, Mpreg, Rape in the first chapter, Sokka - Freeform, Sokka gets pregnant, Sokka has a lot of bad luck, Sokka is a good dad, Sokka wants a happy ending, Teens Are Bad At Feelings, Teens with Feelings, The one and only time I'll write mpreg, There are hard conversations, They aren't always the same thing but this fic does have a happy ending, Top Zuko, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko Has Issues, Zuko and Sokka have issues they both need to work out, Zuko eventually stops, Zuko is abusive, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko wants a happy ending, please read notes and content warnings for each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 166,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss
Summary: Sokka has always had bad luck. He might just be the meat and sarcasm guy but after getting captured, twice, he finds himself becoming the meat, sarcasm, and single father guy.*Note* This story isn't as funny as the title may seem. Originally this was a small joke when I started writing it but because I can't do anything without being serious and adding angst, this story is probably more serious than the title implies.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka's canon previous relationships, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), That last pairing is only for the first chapter, Zhao/Sokka (Avatar), mentioned, very briefly - Relationship
Series: Baby Bending - a series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816819
Comments: 599
Kudos: 1072
Collections: Stories that aren't really smut





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on ff.net before I abandoned it a decade ago. Partially due to some big life changes but mainly due to the fact that I didn't have easy access to the episodes so when I wanted to revisit this story, I wasn't able to. NOW IT IS ON NETFLIX - HUZZAH. So I am returning to this story and I'm gong to finish it. I'll be posting on both this site and ff.net but I recommend continuing to read it on here as I prefer this site -- and ff.net has old chapters that will be confusing once I finish updating the story. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND DUB CON. I want to be clear on that.  
> THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MPREG. It's the only mpreg story I will ever write, and it started out as a joke, thus the title, but I ended up taking it way to seriously, so I hope you forgive me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. 
> 
> Moving forward if I have any content notes I will be putting them at the end of the chapter. I will be updating the first chunk of chapters pretty frequently, and my goal is to finish this story this summer. 
> 
> Looking forward to your reviews!

Life just wasn’t fair. 

Sokka groaned as he felt the ground move under his back. The rocks bit against his skin through his tunic and for once he was glad that his hands hadn't been tied behind his back. He opened his eyes to see the stars smiling down at him. His head was pounding and his vision swam for a moment reminding him that he had been knocked out. 

He took a deep breath and was before he was able to glance towards where his arms and legs were tied to see the back of three komodo-rhinos. That's right….he had gotten captured….

"Ouch!" Sokka groaned after he went over a particularly sharp rock.

His feet and hands were tied and then connected to a chain that was hooked around one of the beast's saddles where he had fallen off on his third attempt to escape the soldiers. The fire benders had decided to leave him on the ground after that, since he seemed so desperate to escape, they figured it would be just less work to drag him. 

Sokka’s back was never going to forgive him. 

The avatar gang had landed in a small port city only that morning before they were spotted by the soldiers. The group of three had decided to split up, making it harder for the fire nation soldiers to follow them but then Sokka had heard Katara scream a few streets away from him.  
Aang already had Appa in the air by the time Sokka had found the soldiers trying to drag his sister away and he did what any older brother would do. He attacked the soldier holding his sister and told Katara to run. 

At first she had tried to stay and get him back but between Aang pulling her away and Sokka promising to catch up with them, they were able to get away. 

Sokka wondered if Katara would be able to forgive him, it had been a promise he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep but what mattered most is that she was safe and the Avatar was safe. Their mission could continue. 

He was almost satisfied with that thought until the dragging stopped. Sokka blinked before turning his head to stare at a very big and very familiar fire nation ship. 

"Just great…." The water tribe teen muttered before he was pulled to his feet.

\---

"FOR THE LAST TIME UNCLE!" Prince Zuko turned around and snarled at his overly-friendly relative. "I DO NOT NEED ANY OF YOUR TEA!"

"But nephew…" Iroh was about to go into an anecdote about patience when a helmsman walked into the room with a small bow.

"We are making port now Prince Zuko…" The helmsman started but left his sentence unfinished to test the prince's mood. Iroh sighed at the pause, worried about his nephew’s relationship with the crew. 

"And?" Zuko snapped before he heard his uncle cough and the teen took a long calming breath.

"It appears Admiral Zhao is already at the port and he would like to board as soon as we are docked." The helmsman spoke quickly before bowing at the end. 

The temperature in the room raised a few degrees letting the helmsman know he was dismissed before Zuko turned to his uncle in aggravation. "Why is he here?"

"Even his ships need to make port for supplies, Prince Zuko." Iroh said with wisdom but the look on the older man's face told his nephew Iroh was just as unhappy about Zhao's presence. "But keep your eyes open my nephew, a man like Zhao is always up to something."

"Don't worry uncle." Zuko stated before he made his way to the deck. His ship had started to slow down drastically and that meant it was only a matter of time before the bastard Zhao was going to be there.

The search for the Avatar had been filled with nothing but headaches. Zuko needed to put an end to this quest and return home. He was so tired of being angry, of this shame he couldn’t let go of. He knew it would be better when it made it back home. 

When he was back where he belonged. 

It was pretty late into the night when Zuko walked out to the deck; viewing the small port town at dark would have made an almost beautiful sight if it hadn't been greeted with Zhao walking onto the banished prince's ship. "What do you want?"

"You really have a way with manners, Prince Zuko." Zhao almost purred as he walked across the deck so that he was next to the teen. "I just thought I would come tell you in person that you already missed the avatar, he ran away from this town hours ago."

"WHAT?" Zuko turned so that he was face to face with Zhao. The prince opened his mouth to continue screaming before his mind suddenly caught up, the gold eyes flashing back and forth in thought as he regarded the older man. "And you are not chasing him because?"

"Me?" Zhao stated in mock disinterest. "I just happened to find something interesting in the town so I was taking my time leaving. I came up here to let you know it looked like he was heading west, in case you wanted to try and get a head start."

Zuko stayed silent as Iroh walked out and started a meaningless conversation with the bastard. Zuko wasn’t going to be fooled by this for even a moment. 

Found something interesting?

In a small port town?

More interesting than chasing after the Avatar?

Zuko watched as Zhao and Iroh insulted each other without actually saying anything mean. Whatever the Admiral had, it had to deal with the Avatar. Zhao would never give up a chance to beat Zuko and win all the glory for himself. 

Zuko was sure of it.

"Do you have something you need to say to me?" Zhao turned smugly to the banished prince and Zuko's nostrils flared. Maybe the prince had been glaring too hard as he started at the grown men while they were talking. 

"No." Zuko's ponytail whipped behind him as he went back into the ship and made his way to his own personal cabin, not caring that he was being rude. He knew Iroh would dismiss Zhao soon enough and while the admiral was out of his sight he was going to plan.

Zuko needed to find out what Zhao wasn't telling him.

\---

Zhao couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he made his way down to the bottom of his ship. He had yet to see his prisoner but he had felt obligated to harass Zuko first, after all they were fire nation brethren.

Once Zhao took care of the Avatar problem, he was going to make sure that weak-willed prince and his coward of an uncle never set foot in front of him again. 

He had a prisoner. 

And it was one of the Avatar’s little friends. 

If Zhao had been prone to bursts of useless emotion, he would have been whistling. 

"What?" Zhao stopped as he looked at an empty cell, he glared at the guards who were on either side of him and they quickly ran to the cell, swinging the door open and running in to inspect where the prisoner had ran.

They didn't want to be the ones to suffer Zhao's wrath.

Sokka held his breath as he tried to hold onto the metal beam as the guards ran in underneath him, it was really hard to get a sturdy hold when his hands were chained together but luckily they hadn't chained his feet. He took a deep and silent breath as one guard stood right beneath him, he could do this.

Zhao watched with mild interest as the water tribe peasant dropped onto the guards, sending them both to the ground before he kicked his feet up in the air, hopping to his feet just in time to duck and roll under the bout of fire the other guard sent. The guards tried to grab the teen but knocked into each other. 

Sokka rolled and ran for the open cell door, slamming it shut behind him before backing into something solid, and it definitely wasn't a wall. 

'Oh, man….' Sokka thought as he looked up into the face of Zhao.

Zhao was the worst. 

"Well what do we have here?" Zhao reached down to place his hand on the smaller teen when Sokka slid away from the older man. There was a beat where they stared at each other, Zhao smirking, curious about where the kid would go next. 

Sokka spared him a second glance before he took off running down the hall, hoping fate would finally be on his side this time.

Zhao just smirked before he headed in the opposite direction, telling the guards who ran over to see what the commotion was to not worry. The two idiots who had gotten themselves locked into the cell could stay there for a night; the boy however, would not escape this ship.

Zhao always got his way. 

Sokka turned down another hall and another…then another. He could feel the sweat slide down his skin as he made yet another turn in the unnatural warm ship. 

He was so lost. 

He kicked open a door to find stairs and took another deep breath. It was hard enough to not make a sound with the medal chains around his hands! There was a commotion not too far from Sokka forcing the teen to make the decision to go up the steps. Down would just take him deeper into the shop but up might give him a chance. 

He had to get out. 

Sokka could do this. 

He paused as he found a door with a small window in it that peered into a hallway, he peeked over it to see the coast was clear before he pushed it open and rolled on the floor into a hiding place between two boxes. The chains were heavy around his wrists but as long as he held onto them he could keep them from clanking together too much. 

He just needed to find an exit. 

Any exit! 

Sokka heard footsteps again, they seemed to be getting closer, it forced the teen up before he ducked into another hallway. A dead end! Why couldn’t anything ever be easy for him!

There was a door but nowhere else to go, the teen looked around quickly as the steps got closer before pushing the door open and shutting it behind him. He tried to find a lever to lock it but nothing would budge when he pulled on it and he didn’t have time to keep guessing. Sokka turned to take a look at where he was. 

The room was huge, it had fire nation banners decorating the walls in a huge display. There was a fire in the middle of the room, a table on one side and then a bed on the other. Sokka released the breath he had been holding as the steps passed by and he looked again at the bed.

Clearly private quarters...but that meant a window! 

Sokka didn't waste anytime as he jumped onto the bed and ran to the window; he pushed the covering open and managed to poke his head out to see…

He was very high up.

So high up. 

Sokka groaned as he felt any chance of escape slowly leave him. There was no way he could survive a drop like, especially since the ship was still docked, if he hit the dock from this height he would be lucky if he just got two broken legs. He might be able to survive if he hit the water but then where would he go? This wasn’t Zhao’s only ship, the whole fleet was here. 

The air was cool from the window and Sokka took a deep breath. 

He would have to find another way out; he could just go back out there and get on a lower floor. There had to be other windows in this ship. It seemed like the ship didn’t have it’s full crew yet so he could make it down until he was closer to the water...or maybe he could find the way to the deck. No matter what, he was getting off this ship. 

He could do this.

Sokka jumped as he heard the distinct noise of the metal locks working. He turned around quickly to see Zhao locking the door, the older man sighed as if he hadn't even noticed Sokka yet and the water tribe teen didn't move. He had to think of a way out.

And now.

"If you had wanted to talk privately with me, all you had to do was ask." Zhao smirked at Sokka as the teen's eyes widened. "Or did you want to jump out of that window?"

Sokka tensed, there had been no fire yet, maybe he should chance the jump, at least that way he had a small chance of getting out unscathed. Almost as if on instinct, before he had even made up his mind his body was already scrambling for the window. He scraped his arm against the harsh metal but he was almost half way out when he felt a hot hand on his ankle.

Sokka yelped as he was pulled roughly back inside, hitting his chin on the way down before he rolled over. The chain holding his wrist was grabbed before he could hit his attacker, the metal heating up to the point where it burned his skin and the water tribe teen screamed. He should have jumped as soon as he had seen the window. He should have escaped. 

He was an idiot. 

"I'm beginning to think that you don't like me." Zhao let go of the chains and was about to hit the teen when he received a quick kick in the stomach.

“I hate firebenders!” Sokka rolled out from under the older man, hitting the floor with a thud. He tried to scramble up but suddenly there was a hand grabbing him by his hair and pulling him back up. The teen turned to elbow his attacker but was pulled forward. Sokka tried to force himself up but then there was a strong blow to his back. Each hit felt like fire but Sokka knew Zhao hasn’t used his firebending yet, this was just the man’s strength. 

"Gaah!" Sokka coughed, his ribs were screaming at him as much as he wanted to fight, his body was going limp as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's better." Zhao smirked as he flipped the body over on his mattress to see piercing blue eyes glaring up at him.

Zhao shuddered at that expression. Oh, how he relished in defiance, especially when his prey wouldn’t be able to get away. He trailed one of his pale fingers down the tan skin with a smirk. The prisoner wasn't a bad looker either, young for what Zhao normally went for but those eyes reminded him so much of a certain prince. He stroked the cheek earning a surprised look from the boy beneath him and smiled.

"I demand you release me!" Sokka yelled.

There was a swift slap and Zhao enjoyed the slight sting in his hand as he stared down at the teen that seemed shocked. 

Zhao couldn’t hold back his smile now. He had seen this kid in action, an untrained warrior but a warrior nonetheless. The teen knew how to fight but had no idea what kind of situation he was in now. Zhao stared at the teen who was looking definitely away from him. "I expect your cooperation, peasant."

"I will not help you." Sokka muttered quietly before a hand gripped his chin tightly turning his face so he had to look at the dark cold eyes. The finger dug into Sokka's skin forcing tears into Sokka's eyes.

"It is not an option." Zhao's fingers burned his skin. 

Sokka tried not to give the bastard any pleasure from his pain by remaining silent. He closed his eyes trying to think of a way out of this situation. The grip on his face loosened as his head was pushed to the side but Sokka could still feel the heat in his skin. 

He was screwed. 

"I plan on keeping you here until that Avatar comes to rescue you." Zhao traced his hand down Sokka's cheek, feeling a bit of pride in the marks that were already appearing on the kids skin. His fingers dipped down the chin, sliding across a thin neck neck before moving the tunic that showed some of the teen's chest. "And when he comes, I will capture him."

Sokka froze as the hand continued to push the fabric apart.

What was happening?

What was this firebender doing?

Zhao stopped his hand on the teen's stomach. His body was warming up without any order to but Zhao could admit that he was enjoying this. He would definitely enjoy this. The Admiral smiled as he looked at the teen's face to see that the peasant was now staring straight at him in confusion.

"I don't see why I can't have my fun before I get my prize." Zhao spoke his thoughts out loud and enjoyed watching as the teen seemed to finally understand what he was getting at. 

He always preferred a flight. 

"Stop touching me!" Sokka yelled before there was a calloused hand around his throat, silencing any further protest. He couldn’t breathe but that wasn’t what he was suddenly afraid of. He needed to get out here and fast. Even being back in a cell would be better than this. 

Zhao’s hand released his throat letting Sokka finally take in a big breath. He needed to get out. He needed to get away. Then the hands were back, both of them grabbing Sokka’s tunic as they tugged and pulled, forcing Sokka to turn over so that he was on his stomach. His mind was racing but it wasn’t long before Sokka's face was forced down onto the mattress.

"Don't wear yourself out too soon; I would hate to do all the work." Zhao pulled Sokka's arms, smirked at the chains that helped hold the teen’s hands behind him. Zhao grabbed the metal, enjoying how the smaller teen tense as he prepared to be burned again. He twisted the chains instead and pulled causing the teen’s arms to pull back and the teen hissed in discomfort. Zhao was almost feeling giddy, he was going to enjoy this...then he eyed the teen’s tunic. "What an awful blue color."

Zhao smirked as he grabbed the tunic and watched the fabric catch fire, ignoring the muffled screams of the teen underneath him. The water tribe peasant was clearly trying to not make noise, maybe it was instinct that the teen knew Zhao would get more enjoyment with noises. 

He watched how the young muscles twitch before they were burned, with a quick flick of his wrist the fire was out and the tunic was almost gone.The prisoner's skin was red from the assault and Zhao found pleasure as he heard something like a broken gasping. 

Zhao hadn't even gotten to the fun part.

"I would like to warn you, since I am a kind man, that what I am about to do might hurt." Zhao smiled as the body trembled under him, he grabbed the kid's pants and was about to pull them down when suddenly he found a foot in his face.

Sokka shoved as hard as he could. The teen toppled forward, and he was prepared to hit the floor and roll away, make another break but before he could even hit the ground there was a hand on his ankle pulling him back. 

Zhao growled as he squeezed, burning the ankle as his temper flared.

"Get off of me you psycho, you pervert, you fire nation scum!" Sokka made another attempt at a kick before it was dodged and suddenly there was a heavy body on top of his.

"I changed my mind, this IS going to hurt." Zhao promised as he shoved the teen down. He kept his hand that was now holding down the chained hands hot. He pushed down what was left of Sokka's clothes and positioned himself over the kid. "And you should consider yourself lucky that I am doing this to you, I don't choose to do this with anyone."

Sokka tried to shove the man again, he wanted to kick out but the older man was just too strong, he felt something thick and hard pressing against him. Into him. Sokka didn’t realize how hard he had been biting his lip until the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

It hurt. 

It hurt so much. 

"AHHH!" Sokka screamed, his chained hands tried to scratch the other man that was on top of him but Zhao was just far enough away and he couldn’t reach. His body was in pain, he was being split open. 

He couldn’t take this. 

"Get off of me!" Sokka sobbed as he felt another thrust. "AHHHH!"

"You’re doing so well. I'm all the way, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Zhao pulled the peasant's hips up towards him, making the teen do some of the work. He glanced up to see that the peasant’s hair was down, must have lost the hair tie in the scuffle which was too bad. Zhao wanted to see the teen’s face. "You know, from this angle you almost look like a girl."

Zhao didn’t get to enjoy things like this often, he wasn’t one for taking prisoners in the first place but he had to admit, this was giving him more pleasure than one of those establishments he would frequent back at the capital. He kept his pace consistent, never faltering, only stuttering when he realized how quiet the prisoner had gotten. 

He was so close, he wasn’t going to let the teen ruin it now by passing out. 

He would just have to teach his prisoner some manners. 

Sokka woke with a great pain and a burning smell as his back was being seared. He felt the older man move in him and he gasped for air but the pain was too much. He couldn’t breath, his body was screaming at him, or was that screaming coming from him? 

“That’s more like it.” Zhao grunted. He was going to make this last as long as possible. Zhao found himself smiling. "And now, let's see if I can get you to enjoy this."

Sokka felt like he was going to be sick. 

\---

His hands were free. 

Sokka opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what to expect. Maybe he was back in the prison cell, or maybe they had thrown his body overboard and he was dead now...but as the fire nation banners came into focus Sokka’s stomach turned and he found himself dry heaving over the side of the bed, all the aches and pains in his body screaming at him. 

"Oh you're finally awake?" Zhao smirked as he watched the teen before frowning. “I expect you to clean up while I’m gone. I have to leave you for a few moments, but I will be back.”

Sokka wanted to say something but his throat begged him to remain silent; all he could do was watch the sick man leave the room. He forced himself up and realized there was a bath set up in the middle of the room. It must have been brought in while Sokka was out which meant that Zhao wasn’t hiding his actions from his crew. 

Damn Firebenders. 

Scum. 

Sokka glanced at his body; he was covered in burns, bruises, blood, and another substance that he did not want to consider. His hands were free but Sokka didn’t think he could get very far. His hair was loose and he had a moment of being completely lost, his mind felt blank and Sokka didn’t know what to do. He didn’t-

He should take a bath. 

The teen bit his lip before hissing as he bit into an already opened wound. He should take a bath and clean himself.

And plan.

He needed to get out of here. 

He tried to make his way over to the bath only to collapse helplessly to the floor.

"Gyyaah!" Sokka sobbed at the pain. No wonder his hands were free, after everything that had happened, Sokka didn’t have the strength to even stand. He took a shuddering breath before he forced himself on his knees. He felt something slide down his thigh, blood or semen, he didn’t want to check and see. 

He managed to crawl slowly over to the bath, gasping as he touched the warm water. He could do this.

He could clean himself.

He tried to find the easiest way into the water but even thinking about lifting his legs over the side was painful, he managed to almost slide into the tub, but thankfully movement got much easier after he was submerged in the water.

There was a rag on the side of the tub but Sokka knew it was Zhao’s and refused to touch it, part of him know it wouldn’t matter but he couldn’t bring himself to scrub his skin with the same cloth. He instead reached for a blue cloth that was on the side of the tub. Clearly a burnt scrap from his tunic. 

Sokka scrubbed hard. He didn’t know if the tears were from the pain or from something deeper inside him breaking but he couldn’t think about that now. 

As soon as he felt like his skin was as clean as he could get it, Sokka glanced around the room. Everything was the same, aside from remnants of his clothes and the chains on the floor. The window was shut, where it had been open yesterday and Sokka wondered if it was now locked.

He needed to check. 

Even if the fall killed him, he was going to get out of here. 

He wasn’t going to let Zhao-

He wasn’t going to- 

Sokka needed to get out of here. 

Zhao hadn’t even asked him questions. If this was a form of torture, there was no benefit from it...except maybe that was the point. The fire nation was clearly deprived and filled with monsters. Monsters like Zhao. 

Sokka choked back a pained noise as he forced himself out of the water. 

Window first. 

The water made a mess on the floor but Sokka didn’t care. He wasn’t going to look for some fire nation robes to put on, he wouldn’t. 

He couldn’t. 

He wasn’t going to stay prisoner. He would get out and find Katara and Aang. They would be together again and then they would stop the fire nation and Sokka would go back home and be with his tribe once again. 

Home. 

Sokka made it over to the window and tried to push it open but it wouldn’t move. He eyed the edges to find the latch, it wouldn’t be as complicated as the door and Sokka knew that there had to be guards outside. 

The window was the only way out. 

"I see you managed to get out of bed." Zhao's cold voice made Sokka realize the older man had returned. 

The teen felt his knees buckle as he heard the other man approach closer. He couldn’t turn around, Sokka took a shaky breath and found himself filled with fear. True fear. 

“You must be cold.” Zhao’s hand landed heavily on Sokka’s shoulder and the teen felt frozen to the core. “How about we heat you up? Hm.”

\---

Zuko climbed up the side ladder of Zhao's ship, water from the ocean dripping off of him and his mask. He’d had to swim under the dock in order to get by the guards unnoticed. 

But like usual, it seemed like Zhao wasn’t taking Zuko seriously. No additional guards at all. 

He heard from one of the merchants that Zhao was planning on leaving the dock the next day at first light and Zuko knew he had to get a head start on the admiral by stealing whatever the admiral had. He wouldn’t let Zhao get ahead of him, Zuko was going to be the one to capture the Avatar. 

No one else. 

His crew had already made any necessary work on the ship and restocked the hold, he had told them to be ready to sail in an hour. Things had been going easier with the crew and Zuko was glad they seemed to find some sort of understanding. 

Zuko peaked over the side of the deck to see only one guard on the other side of the ship. Too easy. 

Without wasting another second Zuko made his way to the door and slipped in before the guard even turned around. Once inside the ship Zuko only had two options. Up or down. Up would be Zhao's quarters where Zuko was sure the Admiral would keep anything he felt valuable but then again, down meant the prisoner cells and cargo holds.

The security was light but Zuko knew the longer he was on the ship, the more likely he was going to get caught. He had to choose one direction. Before Zuko could come to a decision though voices were heard around the corner, and getting closer.

"I heard the prisoner is in pretty bad shape."

"What shape do you expect it to be in after the Admiral got a hold of him?"

So it was a prisoner! Zuko slid behind a door and waited for the two soldiers to pass by him before he made his way down. He barely made it three steps before he heard more. 

"The Admiral is at the helm, he wanted me to take the prisoner food in his quarters..."

Now he had to head up! 

Zuko swore under his breath as the conversation faded away, not bothering to follow to see if the prisoner was at a different location. He would find it.

Zuko found his way to Zhao's quarters without much disruption. It appeared the gracious Admiral let his crew have the night on the town in order to celebrate his prize. Zuko smirked as he imagined the look on Zhao's face after the prisoner was taken out right from under his nose.

"Consider the water a present." The cruel sounds of Zhao's voice stopped Zuko in his tracks as he peaked around the corner to see the door to the Admiral's room was open and there were two guards standing outside. "Food will be coming for you in a few minutes; I expect you to be clean and fed by the time I return."

Zhao turned to his two guards outside the door. "No one is allowed in there and he is certainly not allowed out."  
Zuko jumped up so that he was holding onto the bars above the hallway. He held his breath as the Admiral walked by before he smirked over at the two guards.

This was too easy.

The guards knocked out quickly after he jumped on both of them and Zuko had to remind himself that another one would be coming with food in only a matter of minutes as he unlocked the door and swung in open.

Sokka hadn't moved from the bed when he looked up to see the blue spirit staring back at him.

This had to be a joke. 

It had to be a very sick joke.

"Stay away!" Sokka yelled as he jumped on the floor to fight whoever this was only to have his knees give out from underneath him. He tried to hold back the broken sob as he felt pain overtake his body.

He also realized how naked he was in that moment when the masked person threw a guards shirt at him. Sokka couldn't put it on; he couldn’t. 

Whatever Zuko had been expecting to find, it certainly wasn't the water tribe boy to be naked in Zhao's room. He stood frozen for a second before he realized the teen was just standing there and not dressing. He didn’t have time for whatever was going through the other teen’s head. They needed to get out and now. The other teen visibly tensed at Zuko approached him but Zuko didn't bother explaining as he pointed his sword at the teen and then pointed at the cloak. 

Sokka took a deep breath and lifted the cloak over his head and covered himself with it. He made it this far, he didn’t need to get stabbed just cause he didn’t want to wear red. 

"What's going on?" There was a yell in the hallway and Zuko cursed as he realized the food was probably already there. Zuko didn’t waste any time as he grabbed the lever for the window and swung it open. He looked at the water tribe peasant before grabbing onto the other teen, ignoring any protest he received as he hefted and tossed the teen out of the window before jumping out himself.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sokka screamed as he slid down the side of the boat, his hands trying to desperately grab onto anything only to be grabbed by the blue spirit again. Zuko's feet touched the side of the boat and he started to run, using the momentum of their fall to run off the side and into the water instead of onto the ground.

Sokka choked as he was surrounded by the freezing water, a hand grabbed his wrist and jerked him away from the boat under water. Sokka found himself near another boat that was moving away from the harbor before he was pulled out of the water. He choked and coughed as he tried to fight off the blue spirit, not caring that it had saved him from another encounter with Zhao.

"Will you stop struggling?" The familiar angry voice startled Sokka as he looked at the spirit that threw him down on the deck after they made it up the ladder. The teen didn't have a chance to scream out before everything went black.

\---

Everything was so soft. 

Sokka groaned as he snuggled into the warmth blankets. He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by light that seemed to be set on destroying his retinas so early in the morning. He hissed at the light before all the aches and pains made their own grievances known and Sokka had to clench his teeth to keep from crying out. 

Day two of his separation from the group.

"I see you are awake." 

Sokka jumped up and immediately regretted it as he cried out in pain. He curled onto his side; he gasped as he opened his eyes and stared at the old man across the room that was looking at him in surprise. "Are you okay?"

Sokka forced himself up as he tried to get off the bed. 

He needed to get out of here before prince psycho came back. It hurt to stand but he would get out, the fire guard's shirt he was wearing made it past his knees as he finally stood. His knees didn’t give out which Sokka would count as a victory. The old man made no motion to stand from the table he was sitting at, even as Sokka gave him a glance. 

"Care for some tea?" Iroh tried a different approach as the young water tribe teen looked around the room.

"I…" Sokka started, his hair falling in front of his face making him realize he had left his hair tie on Zhao’s ship. His clothes too…they were gone…Sokka didn't realize he was crying until a tear ran down his cheek.

He was free from Zhao but now what!

It was always one thing after another for him! He had just wanted to protect his sister, he had just wanted to keep her away from the fire benders; was that so wrong? And now this! First he had been forced to endure Zhao and just when he thought, no matter how briefly, that he was free he had ended up not only on another fire nation ship but the bastard Zuko's?

Karma really did hate him.

Iroh just sat and watched quietly as the young man broke down. Sokka fell on his knees and gave off a muffled scream as he shook on the floor. Iroh had heard about how Zuko had found Sokka and while he was unsure if his nephew knew what that most likely meant, he knew how sick and distorted Zhao was.

The burns on the water tribe teen had been treated while he was asleep but there was only so much their medic could fix.

The teen finally stilled and Iroh got up from the floor and made his way over. He sighed as he lifted the teen and placed him back on the bed, tucking him back underneath the blankets.

Maybe he should talk to his nephew about letting the boy go at the next port.

When Sokka awoke the second time, not only was his body still hurting but now his head was pounding. The window beside the bed informed him that he had slept in and that it was now night. He rolled over, half expecting the old man to still be there but instead he found Zuko sitting on the floor.

The prince was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor and had his hands iin front of him as if in deep meditation. The candles in front of the other teen moved with each breath Zuko made and Sokka just stared, trying to keep his breath low and even as if he was still asleep.

Was he in the prince’s personal rooms?

Sokka felt the warmth of the flames and despite himself, sighed.

"You're awake." It wasn't a question from the prince. 

"Yeah…" Sokka muttered, ignoring how raw his throat felt at that second. He sat up, his body feeling better after the day of rest it had, he made sure he was covered by the shirt he was wearing before he looked back up at the prince. He knew what was coming. 

"Where is the Avatar?"

"I don't know."

Zuko clenched his fists, the candles behind him flaring a bit before the teen took a deep breath. His uncle had instructed him to be calm when questioning the other teen, truthfully his uncle had asked that he didn't question the water tribe peasant but Zuko wasn't going to let the peasant go without asking any questions.

He honestly wasn’t sure why he should let the teen go at all. This peasant would be perfect bait for the Avatar. 

"Tell me where the Avatar is, which way were you heading?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sokka yelled before visible flinching as the flames behind Zuko flared. He didn’t want to get burned again but he wouldn’t say anything. 

"Because I saved you from Zhao!" Zuko yelled grabbing the front of the peasants borrowed shirt but then he was suddenly kicked up in the air, flipping over the younger teen, until his back hit the wall and he stared at the now wide eyed water tribe teen.

He hadn’t meant to do that. 

And now Zuko was too close. 

Way too close. 

Sokka scooted away, realizing he had just flipped Zuko on the bed but before he could fall off, he was suddenly grabbed. Sokka flinched at the heat in the grip but it was not as burning as Zhao’s had been. The teen tried to push back but his body screamed at him, his injuries forcing him to gasp out as Zuko climbed on top of him. 

Not again. 

He couldn’t let this happen again. 

The fight started suddenly enough, both struggling to stop the other before Zuko was rolled on his back. He grabbed the other teen's wrist, temporarily forgetting his uncle's words to tread carefully as he lifted his legs causing Sokka to hit his head against the metal wall making the other teen go limp on top of him.

Sokka groaned as he felt the hands around his wrist, he sat up panting as he looked down at Zuko who was underneath him. The other teen glaring up at him as his grip tightened as if daring Sokka to try something else.

Sokka watched as a bead of sweat rolled down Zuko's throat.

"I want you to-" Zuko was suddenly cut off when the water tribe teen placed their foreheads together, a clouded look in those blue eyes.

Sokka didn’t know what was happening. He felt like he was having an out of body experience but at same time. It was his hands grabbing on to Zuko’s robes. He could feel the coarse fabric under his fingers. 

What was he doing?

What was he-

"Is this what you want?" Sokka's voice broke as he spoke, his body pressed against Zuko's suggestively. "Is this what you want from me?"

This is what Zhao wanted wasn't it, why should Zuko be looking for anything else?

Zuko let go of Sokka immediately as if he himself was scorched. 

He stared as the other teen sat up on top of him; Sokka's hands were shaking as he grabbed the fire benders robe. He parted it slightly exposing the pale chest of the prince, Zuko watched Sokka place his trembling hands on the exposed chest causing both of them to flinch.

"What are you doing?" Zuko hated how surprised his voice was but he had no idea what was happening. 

Sokka froze as he stared at his own hands, Zuko was staring at him and Sokka realized where his hands really were. Sokka’s hands pushed Zuko’s robes further apart. 

"What are you trying to do?" Zuko didn’t understand. 

Was he really trying to seduce Zuko? Sokka’s felt like they were on fire. Was he crying? He didn’t think he was but it felt like he could. 

"I-I…" Blue eyes regarded the gold ones and before Sokka suddenly found himself on his back.

"What were you-" Zuko's voice wavered suddenly as lips brushed against each other.

Sokka needed this.

He didn't know why, he didn't really understand but he knew one thing, he needed this. He needed to do this with someone else, needed to be in control for a few minutes of his life before it was taken away from him.

He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to apologize to the bastard that had been chasing him and his friends for weeks but he did. Sokka opened his mouth before realizing he didn't want to explain himself before he pulled Zuko down into a kiss. The other teen was tense and seemingly lost in the whole encounter as Sokka arched up against him.

Zuko felt hot.

His lips felt sore as he pulled away from the teen before he forced their mouths together another time, forcing his tongue into the others mouth as hands pushed away the robe he was wearing. Zuko felt like his body was on fire as he kissed the other teen harder. The water tribe peasant kept making small painful noises as they kissed, most likely pain from his still healing lips. 

Zuko hissed as he felt himself press against the body beneath him.

He was hard.

The water tribe peasant had made him hard. 

Clothes came off easier than they should have been between two enemies. Zuko stared in horror at the marks across the younger teen's skin, burns and bruises. What was going on? 

He couldn’t touch the teen without pressing against some sort of bruise. 

Zuko had no idea what he was doing. 

The only advice he had ever gotten was about girls, even if it had been so embarrassingly painful to get that talk from his uncle, it had been about girls. This peasant beneath him was obviously a boy.

Sokka felt Zuko hesitate and grabbed the other teen, flipping him down so that the prince was on his back. It was obvious that the prince did not like being beneath the peasant but Sokka changed his expression as he positioned Zuko under him.

It hurt.

It hurt just the same.

But this time Sokka was in control, he watched as the prince gasped beneath him. Zuko grabbed Sokka's hips and the teen almost grinned as he slid down the rest of the way making them both moan. Sokka gasped as he eyed the warm body beneath him, they were both panting and Zuko arched back exposing his neck to the teen on top of him.

It hurt but this was different. 

Sokka felt different. 

Sokka trembled as he moved up and then down again. He couldn't go on like this. He couldn't keep his body moving like this but he didn't want to be on his stomach. He didn't want to be attacked from behind, didn't want to be forced down.

Never again.

He fell forward enjoying how Zuko thrust into him and placed a kiss on the other’s neck. Muttering exactly what he needed the other to do as they breathed. Zuko moved slow as he turned them over, his knowledge of Sokka's injuries in the situation still evident until Sokka smirked at him. The teen wrapped his legs around the others waist and laid back.

Zuko's breath hitched as he found a steady rhythm and it wasn't long before they both finished. Sokka had to stroke himself to catch up to the prince before they finally separated. Sokka took a deep breath before he closed his eyes.

Zuko panted as he stared at the ceiling. He felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest, he almost turned to the other teen to yell at him but then he heard a faint snore. 

What the hell just happened?

The prince sat up and stared at the now sleeping boy next to him. He quickly stumbled out of the bed and grabbed his clothes, putting them on with a sense of urgency before he turned back to the other teen.

Uncle would most likely be here in the morning.

He couldn't leave him like that. Zuko left the room and returned shortly with a bowl of water and a rag before he quickly cleaned off Sokka, not bothering to linger too long in certain areas before he basically shoving the borrowed shirt over the teen and then throwing the blankets over the water tribe peasant.

He…

He...he had just slept with a peasant.

A friend of the avatar.

His enemy.

Zuko almost ran out of the room. It definitely wasn’t a full sprint but it was close. The prince needed to take a bath, then go to the helm to see when they were going to be on land again.

But most of all, he needed to get away from the water tribe peasant. 

\---

Sokka awoke to see that the sun was just starting to rise. He heard a small chinking noise and turned to see the old man was back sipping his tea.

"I assume you and my nephew had a good talk yesterday?" Iroh asked as he placed his delicious jasmine tea down. He had assumed that the talk went well when he had mentioned to Zuko the need to get more tea at the next stop and his nephew had just agreed.

Sokka blushed as he looked away from the older man.

Iroh took notice of this but said nothing about it, instead he mentioned the news he heard that morning. "We will make port in a few hours."

Sokka visibly perked up at that, not sure why he felt like he was going to be able to walk off the ship but Sokka was always an optimist. Okay so he wasn't an optimist but for some reason Sokka felt like it wasn't going to be hard to get off this ship.

"I brought clothes for you to change into, I know they're not what you are used to but…" Sokka listened to the old man's ramble as he went to the clothes, flinching as his feet hit the floor but it hadn't been as bad as it had been the first time.

Sokka’s step faltered but he kept moving forward. 

He wasn’t going to think about that. 

Sokka picked up the red clothing assuming it belonged to one of the men on the ship before he glanced around the room for a place to change but saw there was none. He looked at the old man skeptically before Iroh laughed and picked up his tea, "I will be out on the deck, will you come and join me for a game of Pai Sho after you are done changing?"

"Uh…..sure?" Sokka watched the older man leave the room before he changed, flinching as he moved his sore muscles but he finished soon enough and opened the door to his…..holding room? Sokka didn't really know what to call it but he poked his head out to see that there was a guard waiting for him.

"Follow me." The guard stated coldly and Sokka did, glancing around as he went just in case something funny was up and he would need to run. The guard stopped in front of a door and Sokka bumped into him, he smiled sheepishly before the guard opened the door and Sokka was greeted with a terrible amount of sunlight. Sokka blinked a few times before he glanced over to see the old man smiling at him.

"What is he doing out here?" Sokka jumped before he looked over towards the cold prince who was glaring near him.

Near him?

Prince Zuko was not looking him in the eye? Sokka felt his face warm up before he shook his head and made his way to the older man.

"I invited him for a friendly game of Pai Sho." Iroh stated, he looked like he was about to start saying something else when his nephew came and stood beside the water tribe teen.

"As soon as we get to dock I expect you to leave." Zuko's voice was cold but the statement surprised both Iroh and Sokka.

"What? But nephew..."

"I can go? No 'where's the avatar?' no death threats?" Sokka's eye met Zuko's and for the first time in Sokka's life he saw prince Zuko embarrassed.

"I see land, captain!" 

Zuko turned to nod at the helmsman before he grabbed Sokka by the arm dragging the other teen away from his uncle. "I need to talk to you before we get there."

"I'm so glad my nephew is making friends." Iroh laughed as the boys disappeared behind the door.

Sokka was pulled into the closest room which appeared to hold documents of some kind before the younger teen was thrown against the wall closest to them. Zuko slammed his fist on either side of him and they both regarded each other with frowns.

"About yesterday….." The prince started and both teens looked away then.

"I-well you know…" Sokka laughed. "The past is the past so let's not dwell on it."

"Shut up!" Zuko hit the wall causing Sokka to go silent. Zuko took a deep calming breath…or a deep breath anyway. "I just wanted to say don't think that you mean anything to me because of that, next time I see you, I will attack you."

The water tribe teen didn't know why, but in that second, with threats spilling out of his mouth, Zuko looked cute.

Sokka regarded the other boy for a second before he grabbed the front of Zuko's robes and pulled the prince into a quick kiss before releasing him. The prince's face heated up as he regarded Sokka in surprise.

It was only a second before Sokka was shoved firmly against the wall, Zuko's mouth over his as Sokka pulled the other teen's ponytail before both of his wrists were shoved against the wall. 

Sokka opened his mouth willingly as the kiss was deepened and then Zuko pulled away, he let go of Sokka and backed away quickly as if he had been burned.

The ship lurched suddenly as it slowed down to make port, causing Zuko to fall forward again so that they were almost touching. Zuko growled and Sokka smiled sheepishly.

"Enemies, will attack, nothing confusing about this." Sokka repeated quickly before Zuko opened the door and left Sokka by himself.

The other teen took a deep breath before he followed the other teen out.

He needed to go find his friends.

\---


	2. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what the fortune teller says, she's wrong. Sokka was a science man and this was definitely something that he could disprove with science. 
> 
> There was no way that he, a man, was pregnant.

Two days. 

It took one day before Sokka felt confident that he hadn’t been followed and another day of just plain old boring walking before he got lost. He managed to get directions to the nearest town after running into a man who claimed to see the avatar, but the man had also talked about this Wu lady who told him the future so Sokka didn't know how much he could trust the stranger’s information but anything was worth a shot.

What kind of town would put stock in what a fortune teller said?

Sokka groaned as he tripped over another root. His body was still sore, and the bruises were officially looking big and gross but Sokka knew that it meant he was closer to being healed. Soon they would fade and even the burns seemed like they wouldn’t scar. 

That didn’t mean Sokka was ever going to forget. He let out a sigh and found himself leaning against a tree for just a moment. 

He needed a moment. 

"Sokka?" The older teen jumped as he heard his sister's voice.

"Katara? Katara!" Sokka turned to see his sister running up to him. He didn’t care about how his muscles screamed at him as he pulled her into a tight hug. Katara squeezed him even harder and Sokka let out a pained laugh, so excited to see her again but also because his body was just a giant bruise at this point. Sokka didn’t think he was ever going to let go but didn’t have a choice before he was suddenly blown over by Appa. "I missed you too Appa!"

"Where have you been? What happened? How did you escape? How did you find us? Are you okay?" Katara took a look at his clothes. “What are you wearing?”

"Sokka!" Aang ran over to the two of them. “I have boomerang!”

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Sokka grabbed his boomerang out of Aang’s hands. “Especially you! Never leaving you behind again!”

"But what happened?" Katara pressed on. “We tried to go back for you but we didn’t know what ship you were on. We kept moving, like you told us to, but we made sure to talk to everyone we passed so that you could find clues…”

"Well….." Sokka frowned, wincing a bit at his still healing lip before he sighed. He didn’t know how much he wanted to tell them but he knew he couldn’t blow this off. Not with these bruises. "I was taken to Zhao…it was his guards in the city and I ended up being a prisoner on his ship.”

Aang and Katara sat on either side of him. Both frowning but giving him time to talk. “...that’s where most of this happened.” Sokka made a motion towards the marks on his skin. Rather grateful that some of them had been wrapped when he had been on Zuko’s ship. 

Zuko. 

“Zuko…” Sokka didn’t know what to say. There was no way they were going to believe him. “I was saved, at least I thought I had been saved but then I ended up on Zuko’s ship.”

But should he tell them about Zuko? 

It wasn't like they would believe the fire bender was the Blue Spirit, not to mention that the jerk had saved him from the Admiral. Zuko had made it clear that they were still going to be enemies next time they met but Sokka knew Katara and Aang. If they felt there was any way they could save Zuko then they would start holding their punches. 

They would get captured in no time. 

"Sokka?"

"I'm sorry, Katara…." Sokka sighed, not wanting to lie to his sister or his friend. "I was able to escape Zhao but ended up on Zuko’s ship. They realized I had no information about where you guys were and let me go. I ran into a man who said he knew where you guys were and then the rest is history.” 

"Sounds like an awesome adventure!" Aang smiled. Clearly trying to lighten the mood. 

"No…not really." Sokka turned over so that he wasn't facing either of them. He couldn't tell them what he had gone through.

"Sokka…." Katara sounded worried but was nice enough to drop the subject. Sokka knew it would only last for so long but he needed space. He was grateful when Katara changed the subject. "We're going to go visit this Aunt Wu lady, she sounds interesting."

"What's so interesting about a fortune teller?" Sokka whined.

…  
…  
...

Sokka stared at the doors to the fortune teller's house.

They had already been in this town for a few more days, to make sure everything was settled after the volcano and all. Sokka was beginning to think it was Katara and Aang to give him more time to heal. He almost was back to normal, and now that he was back in his water tribe clothes, no one could see the bruises or bandages on his arms and legs. 

This Aunt Wu…she said that he would be the bringer of his own misfortune for the rest of his life?

She was wrong. 

She had to be wrong. 

"Did you come here so I could read your fortune or are you here to rattle on about your science?" Wu's voice was calm and it made Sokka sigh. Maybe he had been a little harsh when he first showed up to this town. 

But everyone seemed so relieved after they talked to her. 

Maybe...maybe she could help. 

"I just want to know what you think….is going to happen…..to me." Sokka groaned as the lady stepped aside and let him in. He was just curious; there was nothing wrong with that!

He wasn’t betraying science by doing this. 

"Grab one of those bones and throw it into the fire." Aunt Wu instructed as she took a seat in front of the fire. Sokka glanced over to the small stack of bones before he grabbed the one on the top. It shouldn't matter what bone he grabbed anyway. 

Maybe this was a bad idea but honestly, any good news would be nice. 

He tossed it into the small fire and took a seat across from her and waited.

And waited.

Sokka took a deep breath as he stared at the fire.

Nothing was happening to the bone, it was just sitting there as if it wasn't even being affected by the flame at all. He glanced over at Wu to see her staring intently at the bone. Clearly she was taking this seriously, even if she could have just told him off again. 

"Interesting." Aunt Wu smiled as the regarded the bone. "Very interesting."

"Why is it interesting?" Sokka asked, deciding to play along with it. He was here anyway.

"It seems that you will be blessed with a child." Aunt Wu smiled. "Congratulations."

"That's ridiculous!" Sokka scoffed. “Of course I’ll have a kid one day. I have to think about the future of my tribe...and you know, need to save the world first.”

Aunt Wu was about to say something, her expression clearly bored of Sokka, when suddenly the bone cracked in half. There were no jagged edges; it was if a blade had sliced through it cleanly. Sokka looked at the older woman only to see her place a small hand over her mouth.

"What does that mean?" His voice might have cracked. 

Aunt Wu jumped at Sokka's voice as if she forgot he was there. "I'm sorry….it appears…" 

She paused as if finding the right way to word this. "It appears that you…..."

"Just spit it out!" 

Sokka tensed as the woman was at his side, staring him straight in the eye. She grasped his arms tightly and Sokka felt too warm. She was too close. The fire was too close. 

"Sokka, listen carefully to me." Aunt Wu closed her eyes and when she opened them again she smiled. 

"You are going to be blessed with a life." The woman's hand moved to the teen's stomach as she touched it gently. "The bones tell me that you were recently put through great pain…." 

Sokka tensed as he glared at her hand. He didn’t like this. 

He felt like she knew. 

"Sokka, child, you are pregnant."

Only one thought went thought Sokka's mind at that moment.

If there was one thing science could prove, it would be that men can not have babies.

…  
…  
...

They had been traveling for a few days before they ran into Bato. Sokka had been glad that he was able to see the older tribesman, and it had been nice to talk about the past. 

Aang hiding the note had really pissed him off but Sokka knew that his journey with Aang wasn’t over. 

He couldn't give up on the young monk yet.

Sokka rubbed his stomach as he walked ahead of Katara. They needed to find Aang, but Sokka was sure the airbender hadn’t left yet. They hadn’t been gone that long and that meant that Sokka had a few moments to think. 

Aunt Wu’s words haunted him. 

But she was wrong. 

It was impossible. 

There was no way he could be pregnant.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Katara smiled at her brother and Sokka smiled back. He wished he had worked up the nerve to talk to Bato but...he had been afraid. 

"Yeah, sorry…I'm just hungry."

"You and food!" Katara laughed and Sokka had a moment of joy seeing his sister smile at him. Even if they weren’t going to see his father, then at the very least he had his sister with him. 

Of course, Sokka was never that lucky. 

The ground rumbled and Sokka found himself standing in front of his sister as a strange creature snarled up to them with three riders.

Prince Zuko.

The woman the prince was with was talking but Sokka didn't hear a word she said, instead he looked at the golden eyes he had hoped he would never see again. Zuko’s last words were still clear in his head. "Next time I see you, I will attack you." And at least Sokka could find some comfort in the fact that Zuko wasn’t a liar. 

Also, maybe Sokka shouldn’t antagonize Zuko but his stupid mouth was just so quick sometimes. 

Sokka grabbed his sister's hand and he tried to get away before he felt a sharp pain in his side and his body went numb instantly. Sokka's first thought was 'not again' but as he was swung across the saddle, Sokka found comfort in the way things were back to normal.

Nothing had changed.

Everything was really back to normal.

Zuko grabbed his limp body and dragged him over to the angry creature before he was tossed over so that he was beside Katara. The prince shouted at the woman and Sokka tried to grab his sister's hand but he really couldn't move a muscle.

Aang had been waiting for them at the monastery with the sisters and their perfume. Sokka groaned as he was finally able to get feeling in his limbs just as he watched Aang fight the prince. 

The perfume had been Sokka's idea, and the soon after that they were able to defeat the prince, his uncle, and the scary woman after he beast ran away.

Everything was back to normal. 

Sokka sighed as he watched one of the sisters drag Zuko to a room before she left to go retrieve the other victims. The water tribe teen glanced around to see that Katara and Aang were still packing up Appa and he knew this might be his only chance. He quickly made his way over to the room and poked his head in to see two golden eyes glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Zuko's voice was cold and harsh and Sokka couldn't help but shiver before he made his way into the room.

"I just thought I would come in here and tell you how proud I am." Sokka couldn't hide his sarcasm as he squatted down in front of the other teen. "You really kept your word about attacking us next time you saw me."

"What did you expect?" Zuko's voice was arrogant in every way and Sokka frowned.

"I…" Sokka's hand went reflexively to his stomach as he clenched his jaw. What had he been expecting?

"Did you get hurt?" The prince's question was almost unheard but Sokka's eyes widened as he looked at the paralyzed teen. Zuko's eyes were on Sokka's stomach. Even Zuko seemed confused about his question but the prince didn’t retract his words. 

_"Sokka, child, you are pregnant."_

"Oh god…" Sokka felt sick as Aunt Wu's words finally registered in his head. He was pregnant wasn't he….and if he was pregnant then that meant the kid was also…his head snapped back up to the other teen before he jumped back. "No way in hell!"

Sokka took a deep breath as he regarded Zuko. 

But Aunt Wu was wrong, right? 

There was no way a guy could be pregnant, not in a million years.

"Sokka?" Katara's voice called out from outside the room and Sokka flinched before he turned around and left the prince without explaining himself.

"We better head out to make up for lost time." Sokka stated as he climbed up Appa.

He needed some time to think. And the further away from firebenders the better. 

…  
…  
...

Of course, then Sokka was surrounded by firebenders. The Fire Nation had truly reached as far as they could. 

He didn’t like Aang learning firebending, even if he knew it was something the avatar would have to learn one day. 

He also didn’t like being in a camp filled with Fire Nation soldiers, even if they were deserters. 

Of course bad things could always get worse. 

Zhao was here. 

Zhao. 

Sokka needed to get his sister and run. He needed to get his sister and Aang and they needed to get out of here, now. He would talk to Aang about the fire later, they had separated because Aang had burned Katara and Sokka had snapped at the kid. 

They needed to talk. 

Once they were safe, they would talk. 

…  
…  
...

The northern water tribe was...amazing. 

It was everything and more than what Sokka had been expecting. He marveled at the structures they had built but at the same time, Sokka couldn’t help but feel bitter towards his sister tribe and how well they were doing.

His own people were suffering and fighting on their own. 

It was petty, Sokka knew it, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the peace the North seeed to benefit from. 

"How was princess Yue today?" Aang asked as Sokka plopped down on his bed. He knew Aang was asking because Katara liked to tease Sokka but he couldn’t help but smile. 

Sokka just sighed and rolled his eyes. He really liked her.

Really really liked her.

Sokka jumped up suddenly, startling both Aang and his sister as he glanced around the room. "I want sea prune stew."

He was so hungry. 

"You've really been eating a lot of that since we got here; I'm surprised you're not sick of it yet." Katara laughed. She got up and started walking towards the kitchen before she paused and ran back over to Sokka. "Sokka, are you okay?"

Sokka paused as she ushered him to a seat. He had been feeling pretty dizzy these past few days every now and then but nothing major. He was hungry all the time but that wasn't much different than his normal behavior.

Well, it was a little weird how much he wanted sea prune stew recently.

"Your nose is bleeding." Katara huffed as she moved his hand so that it was holding on to it and tilted his head back. "And you seem pretty pale; I'm going to go get Yugoda."

"Katara, I'm fine." Sokka started but his sister was already out of the room. He tried to look over at Aang while keeping his head back. "Am I that pale?"

"I haven't noticed." Aang stated slowly before adding, "But you seemed to be a little moodier recently."

If Sokka could see Aang, he would have glared at the air nomad. As it was, he settled for sighing.

"And you sigh a lot more too." Aang added lastly.

Sokka remained silent as he stared at the ice ceiling. They had been at the north pole for a while now and Katara and Aang seemed to be settling in. Both of the benders were usually busy with water bending practice while Sokka went to warrior training.

It was nice to get some real training in while he had the chance. 

He placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed it tentatively. 

It still felt the same.

"And you also rub your stomach a lot…" Aang apparently felt like adding more to the conversation even though Sokka thought it had ended. "Maybe you really should get Yugoda to take a look at you, I hate to say it but you've been acting strange for a while now, ever since…"

Aang fell silent and it unnerved Sokka, he knew what his friend was going to say but Sokka didn't know if he was ready to tell them. If he was ready for this conversation. 

He hadn’t been the same since he had been captured by Zhao. 

Sokka couldn’t even remember what he used to feel like, before all of that had happened. But he didn’t want to remember. He wanted to move forward with his life. 

Admitting what happened when he had been captured would mean that Sokka couldn't pretend it didn't happen.

And then there was that thing the crazy Aunt Wu lady said.

And Zuko.

Sokka jumped suddenly, not knowing why the prince bastard had suddenly appeared in his mind, unfortunately he still had his head back and didn't see the step he missed before he fell hard on his back. He needed to give his body a break. 

"Are you okay?" An older woman's voice made Sokka open his eyes to see Yugoda smiling down at thim. "Your sister was very persistent that I look at you. Immediately."

"I bet she was." Sokka glared over at his little sister before he sat up; rubbing his sore back while he got to his feet. He looked at his friend and his sister and then sighed before he had a thought. 

This might be his only chance. 

"Something wrong?" Yugoda asked with some concern, clearly Sokka’s silence was bothering more than just his friends. 

"Actually…" Sokka looked at his sister. "Could I uh…have some privacy?"

Katara looked like she was about to make a joke but Yugoda was already shuffling her and the avatar out of their current home before anyone could protest. She shut the curtain and smiled over at the young teen waiting for Sokka to make the first move.

"I need you to do me a favor…." Sokka sat down on the chair and took off his heavy sweater before he looked away from the woman who was now sitting next to him. "Could you….could you see if…"

This was ridiculous!

Sokka groaned inwardly before he looked at the older woman pleadingly. "Could you see if I'm pregnant?"

If Yugoda was surprised by that statement she made no reaction, instead she ushered Sokka to lean back. "This will be a little cold but I'm sure you can handle it."

Her voice was reassuring as Sokka tried to relax, her hands traveled down his chest and to his stomach, it was cold, but it tickled more than it felt more uncomfortable. Sokka looked at the older woman who had been friends with his GranGran and wondered if she thought he was crazy.

He felt like he was losing it. 

"If you think you are the first man I have done this to then you are mistaken." She laughed at his expression. "First one as young as you I admit, but….oh!"

Sokka froze as he studied her expression. Her face softened as she pressed a little firmer on his stomach. "I would say you are about-"

"Two months." Sokka stated coldly before he closed his eyes. "I…oh no.. I'm-"

"Shhh." Yugoda pulled Sokka into a hug and rubbed his back, trying to comfort the teen. She smelled like his GranGran and Sokka allowed himself a moment of weakness as he let the older woman hug him. "You are a perfectly healthy teenager, your heart rate is normal and-"

"How can that even happen?" Sokka felt her hands on either side of his face as he glanced down at his stomach. "I'm a guy!"

"It's happened before; I remember studying about it at Ba Sing Se University back in my younger days, after Kana left. The first recorded case was an earth bender." She smiled at him. "Bodies adapt and change just as our world changes-"

"But how?" Sokka asked pleadingly.

Yugoda blushed and it would have surprised Sokka if he didn't already know the truth. "You had sex with another man."

"Is everything alright?" Katara poked her head into the tent and Sokka quickly wiped his face even though he hadn't been crying. He looked at the woman healer and sighed before he nodded and motioned for his sister and friend to come back in.

"I think I need some time with my friends." Sokka's voice cracked and Yugoda made a face as if she was truly realizing how young he was but she bowed nonetheless and left the hut after making Sokka promise to come visit her again.

He couldn’t keep putting this off. 

Not now. 

"There is something wrong isn't there?" Katara's eyes watered as she went over to her brother. "Is it serious?"

"Actually…" Sokka took a deep breath and waited for Aang to sit on the ground in front of him, he motioned for Katara to do the same and his sister reluctantly left his side to sit next to the monk before he continued talking. "I never told you guys what actually happened….when I was captured a few months back…"

Things were about to get complicated.

…  
…  
…

Zuko coughed as he leaned against the warm metal of Zhao's ship that he was currently stowing away in. He couldn't believe that the bastard had actually tried to kill him.

Okay, he could believe it.

He had known that Zhao would try something as soon as the admiral had seen the two broad swords in his room. 

Zhao knew he was the Blue Spirit. 

The prince groaned as he felt one of the cuts on his back ache a bit. He closed his eyes, using this moment of silence to get some rest before he had to go meet up with his uncle in a few minutes. He needed to rest for what was about to happen. 

Bright blue eyes stared back in his mind and it made Zuko jump up and look around the empty room before practicing his breathing exercises. Those damn eyes….that peasant had seduced him and Zuko had fallen for it. But he wasn’t going to let it affect his mission. 

Nothing would stop him from getting the Avatar. 

His fist clenched before he relaxed again.

Now was not the time to dwell on that peasant. 

No.

Now he needed to make sure that he got to the avatar before that bastard Zhao. He needed to make sure that he and his uncle got out of this sabotage mission okay; needed to make sure he did not fail this time.

He would restore his honor.

And if he ran into that water tribe peasant again then he would…

He would….

Zuko felt his face heat up under the soldier mask as he briefly let the thought of capturing the teen again. But if he had the Avatar then he would have no reason to take a prisoner...but...Zuko lifted his hand to his lips only to have his fingers touch the white mask instead. 

No. 

What was he thinking!

Zuko stormed out of the room to go find his uncle and figure out what to do next before he tried to capture the avatar. Now was not the time to be dwelling on a minor tryst between an enemy, he had more important things he needed to think about.

Much more important things. 

…  
…  
… 

"You're pregnant!" Katara practically yelled.

Sokka could always trust Katara to yell out any sensitive information he gave her. This is why his family had a no secrets policy...because they were all really bad about keeping them from each other. Katara was just a little worse than Sokka was. 

"Like I was trying to explain…" Sokka lowered his voice considerably as he glared at his sister, showing how he did not appreciate her need to shout that out. "I am apparently pregnant."

Sokka hadn't gone into every detail of what had happened but also didn’t hold the facts back from his friends. Zhao had forced himself on the water tribe teen and while it hadn’t been the same with Zuko, he had slept with two different firebenders within a day of each other. He even explained about how it was Zuko that had taken him from Zhao, that it had been Iroh who had made sure that he had been given medical attention but Zuko had let him go. Only the basics but still the truth.

"I can't believe that this happened to you…" Katara clenched her fists before she looked at her brother almost apologetically. "Do you….do you know which one is the….father?"

Sokka had never heard the word father stated with such venom.

"I…I don't know…" Sokka felt dirty as those words left his mouth. He looked over at Aang who had been silent throughout the whole conversation to see his friend looking at the ground. 

"Aang?"

Aang's head popped up and he smiled at Sokka before his grin faded a bit. "Sorry Sokka, it's just…..it's just not something I know how to react to. I mean…"

"I know what you mean Aang." Sokka smirked a bit as he saw the monk give off a sigh of relief. "I'm not exactly sure how to react to it myself."

Katara looked like she was about to say something when princess Yue poked her head through the curtain. "Sokka?"

Sokka beamed at the sight of his white haired girl. "Yue, ready to go do an activity?"

The princess laughed and Sokka slipped his heavy coat back on. He gave Katara and Aang a look letting them know that they could talk about this later before he left the house. He hoped that maybe if he gave them some time to think about it then maybe they could talk through it some more later and until then, Yue was just what he needed to take his mind off this.

Who cared if she was engaged to someone else, right?

Sokka smiled at her as she started talking about the next festival her village was planning to throw the following week, why couldn't life give him a break for once. Couldn't he fall in love with someone not betrothed to another, and to top it all off, wouldn't be nice if he wasn't pregnant while he was trying to sort out his feelings for the said girl?

He knew Yue thought it was her fault that their situation was complicated but now Sokka knew it wasn’t. 

Was this even something he should tell her? 

He never got the chance, of course. 

Black snow.

The next few moments happened so fast that it took Sokka some time before he finally realized the true extent of the fire nation's attack. Sokka finally got to meet his competition for Yue and it turned out to be a pompous jerk that didn't deserve her! He had been taken off the mission to protect Yue but now he couldn't find her, it was just his luck that she had run off to some place he couldn't find. Everything was moving so fast and he wasn’t even sure if she was okay. 

Was she safe?

Where were Katara and Aang?

He ran past the fighters and other warriors trying to find Yue, he had to protect her, he had to.

He turned down another street only to bump into something. Sokka picked himself off the ground and reached out to help the other person up before he felt his body run cold.

"You!" Zuko jumped up to his feet as he grabbed the water tribe teen and threw him against the ice wall. "Where is the avatar?"

Sokka just stared at Zuko as the teen towered over him, his boomerang clattering to the ground as he gripped his stomach, trying to protect it in case Zuko tried to punch him. The other teen noticed this and took a step back from Sokka.

"Are you hurt?" Zuko asked quickly, noting how the unusually silent teen was holding himself. He took a breath before he shook his head and slammed his fist against the wall beside the other teen's head.

Why should he care if the idiot hurt himself?

"I need you to tell me where the avatar is!"

"No!" Sokka shouted back before he punched Zuko, taking the chance to grab his boomerang and run away. He had made it around the next corner when suddenly he was pulled back and thrown back against another ice wall. Zuko was now breathing smoke.

"I don't know where he is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" Sokka couldn't say anything else because suddenly there were hot fingers gripping his chin. He stared at the gold eyes that were glaring at him and glared back defiantly.

"What did you do to me?" And before Sokka could ask what Zuko meant by that statement, there were lips on his. He tried to push the other teen off only to have his hands grabbed and slammed against the ice wall.

Zuko's skin was hot, so very hot, Sokka couldn't help but push against the other teen when the cold of the ice he was shoved against got to him. He panted as Zuko finally separated their mouths only to have the prince start kissing his neck before he could come up with an insulting remark.

Sokka growled as he finally got his hands free and grabbed onto the back of Zuko's neck forcing the other teen into another kiss. Forgetting for a brief second that they were in the middle of a fight with the fire nation.

Sokka wanted to keep touching him. 

Sokka bit on Zuko's lip as he opened his eyes.

They were kissing in the middle of an invasion.

The fire nation was attacking the Northern Water Tribe and the last stronghold of the water tribes and Sokka was kissing the prince of the Fire Nation. 

He shouldn’t be doing this. 

Yue.

Sokka shoved Zuko off him and backed away making sure that there was a few meters between them as he panted red faced and regarded the prince who seemed just as stunned at what happened. Sokka raised his boomerang, ready to throw it in case Zuko got any ideas before he took off running in the opposite direction.

He didn't need to deal with whatever that was right now.

He needed to find Yue and make sure she was okay.

Zuko growled as he watched the blue clad teen run away, wanting to chase after him but he needed to find the avatar. Zuko closed his eyes and concentrated, he had a knack for finding the bald monk, it shouldn't be too hard to find him in a city.

They weren’t running away from each other, not at all. 

It was Yue that actually found Sokka after he had gotten Appa. Sokka pulled her into his arms tightly thanking the spirits that she was okay. She yelled at him about something dealing with Katara and Aang and a scarred boy. If she understood why Sokka suddenly punched a wall, she didn’t say anything. Sokka cursed at himself for not taking out Zuko earlier as he ordered Appa to the direction Yue was pointing at.

He should had just knocked Zuko out, or taken the teen captive to use as a bargaining chip later.

He knew Zuko was never going to leave Aang alone. 

Never. 

He pulled on Appa's reins when they landed in the grass. Sokka didn't have time to take in the spectacle of the oasis as he realized Zuko had gotten Aang. Sokka pulled his sister onto Appa before making sure Yue was still okay and then getting the sky bison up in the air.  
When they had finally found Zuko and Aang, after Katara had knocked Zuko out, Sokka wondered if wanting to leave the prince behind was too cruel. Aang had looked at the water tribe teen almost pleadingly and Sokka wanted to scream at him.

Why did Aang want to save the guy who was chasing them around the globe?

The bald monk laid Zuko in the saddle and Sokka got to work tying him in case Zuko decided to wake up. It took Sokka a second as he stared at the prince's face before he realized how beat up Zuko really looked at that second.

What had happened?

Sokka cursed himself for even remotely worrying about the other teen. It was only when Yue grabbed on to his arm that Sokka realized he had been focusing too much on Zuko. He stared at the white haired girl next to him and wished for different situations. Sokka placed his hand over his stomach out of reflex and realized Katara was staring at him as if seeing if he was alright, he nodded and hoped she would get the point when suddenly the moon turned red.

Red.

Such an awful color.

Sokka felt his blood run cold as they made it back to the oasis.

He had totally forgotten about Zhao.

The admiral noticed him and gave the teen a smirk, Sokka felt like he was going to puke as he watched the rest of the scene, not being able to do anything.

He couldn’t do anything. 

He was useless.

That whole night felt like it had been a nightmare. One that recurred in Sokka's dreams weeks after the whole incident was over. It was only when they were in the earth kingdom, on their way to Omashu that Sokka finally cried for Yue. 

The moon reminded him of his helplessness.

"That's not how she would want you to think." Aang tried when Sokka finally admitted how he felt to his younger friend. "You need to take care of yourself Sokka."

Sokka just smiled at his bald friend as he undid his hair for the night and laid down in the sleeping bag. The teen knew that Katara and Aang were worried about him but there was only so much Sokka could do to keep his spirits up. 

They just needed to keep moving forward. 

Sokka was about to drift off to sleep, join his sister in dream land when he felt a small touch on his arm and turned over to see Aang giving him a pleading look. Aang spoke softly, glancing at Katara to make sure he wasn’t going to wake her before turning back to Sokka. "Can we talk… for a second, I promise not to take too long. About you being… you know.."

"Pregnant." Sokka stated plainly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

He would have been shocked at the conversation topic if he wasn’t so tired. Things have been moving so fast and Sokka hadn’t really had a chance to talk with Katara and Aang about everything since the North Pole. Sokka almost assumed that they decided to drop it but the look on Aang's face told him that the monk had been holding back for a while.

"I just wanted to say that….."

"I mean it's not like the whole thing…"

"And you might not have really wanted to be put in that kind of…."

"Aang, what are you trying to say?" Sokka sighed as the monk started to rock back and forth. Aang was trying to be quiet but clearly was still trying to find the right words. Sokka felt too tired for this. 

"I just wanted to say that I was happy for you." Aang whispered with a smile. "I know that the whole situation and timing issue might not be how you planned it. Okay well, I know you didn't plan it, but I'm just saying that I think it's really cool that you have this chance."

Sokka blinked.

"I think it's really cool that you get to bring life into this world, and I…" Aang stopped as he looked at Sokka, and the teen realized that he couldn’t stop the tears that were coming down his cheeks. "Oh I didn't mean to upset you!"

Sokka swore under his breath as he wiped his face. "I'm not upset…"

Aang looked like he didn't believe Sokka.

The water tribe teen took a deep breath before he looked at the young monk. Aang was only twelve years old but sometimes the kid really did show wisdom beyond his years.

Maybe it was a monk thing.

"I…" Sokka ran a shaky hand through his hair, should he really tell the kid about what's been bugging him? Aang already had his own fate of the world sort of problems to deal with, not to mention that the avatar was just a kid, but...maybe it would be better for Sokka to let it out. Aang was worried and while Sokka knew Aang wasn’t going to be able to solve everything, maybe it would be a good idea to put it all out there. 

“I...I don’t know if I want to keep it.” Sokka admitted as he curled his legs up so that he could lean on his knees. “I’m more worried about what this might do to the mission than I am about the fact that I’m pregnant. This wasn’t planned, this wasn’t something I wanted, and I have other things that are just more important right now. We have the whole Fire Nation that we need to stop, let alone finding you an earth bending master to train you and I…” 

Sokka sighed.

He glanced over at Aang who was listening patiently, not reacting one way or another at Sokka’s words. 

The kid was really too mature sometimes. 

"Aang...if we survive this...do you think I'll be a good dad?"

The monk blinked in surprise but had the decency to put some thought into the question before he smiled at his older friend. "Sokka, I know you are going to be a great dad." Sokka opened his mouth to say something but Aang cut him off. "You kind of already act like a dad to me and Katara sometimes, I mean you're protective, and you plan things out, and you make really bad jokes."

"Jokes don't really make a dad Aang."

"I'm just saying, I don't really know what a dad is supposed to be like since I grew up with the monks but what I do know is, if I had a choice, I would have wanted someone like you."

Sokka smiled. "I am pretty awesome."

Aang smiled as he pulled the bigger teen into a hug and Sokka reluctantly hugged back. "You don't have to get all touchy now…"

"And it's not like you will be raising the kid all by yourself." Aang smiled before he felt Sokka tense. “I know it’s not planned and there are a lot of things to consider but we can take it one day at a time.”

"I was planning on being a single parent, Aang." Sokka spoke softly, not sure where the air bender was coming from. 

"I meant me and Katara." Aang laughed before placing a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. It was clear that Aang had other questions but Sokka was glad that they were ending the conversation now. He appreciated Aang, but he wanted to sleep. 

Sokka finally pushed Aang away from him playfully as if the younger kid was bothering him, "Thanks, Aang."

"No problem." Aang smiled as he curled over on the ground so that he was no longer facing Sokka.

Sokka took another breath and he laid down, pulling his blankets up so that he was warm as he stared at the moon that seemed to be straight over him. They hadn’t known each other that long but Sokka hoped that Yue was happy with her choice and that maybe, if she had the time, she would keep an eye on Sokka every now and then. 

He placed his hand on his stomach, he didn’t feel any different. He felt like he should be planning things out, doing more research, but...Sokka sighed. 

One day at a time. 

Maybe Aang was on to something. 

…  
…  
…

If going through the secret love tunnel with a bunch of singing hippies hadn't been enough of a punishment enough for the young pregnant teen, then finding Omashu under the control of the fire nation should have been.

Sokka groaned as he tickled the small sucker off of the nearest person. Pentapox had been a pretty brilliant idea, if the water tribe teen did say so himself, but he was slightly worried about Aang and wherever the airbender had run off to. 

Sokka understood Aang wanting to save King Bumi but in all honesty, he couldn’t really hold sympathy for a man who gave up without a fight.

"Where's Momo?" Sokka turned towards Katara, wondering where his little lemur friend had gone to.

Momo had always been at his side recently, to the point where Sokka felt like he was missing a piece of himself without the chattering monkey around. As they finally made it to the campsite it was almost dark. The leader of the small rebellion started his head count just as Sokka spotted his bald monk friend returning with 'Fluffy'. It wasn’t long before everyone discovered their little fire nation baby stow away.

Sokka stared at the child that seemed to have attached itself to Momo. It blubbered words at the creature and laughed as it was dragged on the ground. Sokka couldn't help but feel uneasy around the fire nation child. This kid was going to grow up to be a soldier but as the teen watched the baby play with his club, he felt like he should have agreed more with the leader of the earth nation group.

This child might not be dangerous now, but he would be in the future.

The child gargled happily as it crawled into Sokka's lap and the teen lifted the lightweight infant up. He had one of these, growing in his stomach?

"Isn't he cute?" Katara cooed as she passed the two before going back to organizing all their supplies.

Sokka had to admit, the baby was kind of cute.

Sokka sighed as he placed the child back on the ground and leaned back against his makeshift pillow he had made out of his sleeping bag. He was about to call Momo over to distract the infant that had somehow become his responsibility when he felt tugging on his tunic. Sokka looked down to see the baby pull itself onto his lap and smile happily.

Sokka didn't really know what to do so he settled for how he treated Momo whenever the Lemur rested on his lap and rubbed the child's back in a petting motion. This seemed to work as the child stilled, using Sokka's chest as a pillow and his stomach as a bed.

Sokka groaned as the child slept on him but found that he didn't really mind.

The kid was cute after all, and it did seem rather attached to him. He couldn't make the kid's separation from his parents any harder by forcing him to stay with one of the elders of the group that might be cold to the child out of hatred towards his parents. Originally, Sokka didn’t mind that thought but one look from Katara had made him change his mind. 

"So have you thought about it?" Sokka turned to see his sister sitting next to him with a smile as he just stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I think I missed the first part of this conversation that you held in your head." Sokka smirked as Katara's frown. "Thought of what?"

"If you wanted a boy or a girl." Katara sighed as if it had been the obvious question.

Sokka glanced at his lap that was now full of baby, in the literal sense. "Not really….I mean I kind of assumed it would be a boy."

"Why is that?" Katara smiled at her brother as she unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Because I'm a guy and it's dad is a guy….sooo…" Sokka looked at his sister to see if she had gotten where his train of thought was going and at the sight of her blush it seemed she understood.

"Oh…" Katara slid into her bag and then looked at her brother. "That makes sense."

"Yeah." Sokka suddenly felt very awkward as his sister turned over so that her back was to him.

"Sokka?" The teen glanced at his sisters back wondering what she was thinking about.

"Yeah?"

"If you got to choose….I mean if you had the option…" Katara seemed to be fed up with her own indecisiveness as she turned over so that she was facing her brother again. "Between Zhao and Zuko, who do you hope the father is?"

"Ugh, Katara I'm about to go to sleep!" Sokka groaned. It wasn’t like this was something that he was constantly thinking about. He pulled the child on his stomach a little higher so that he was a little more comfortable and sighed. 

"I was just wondering!" Katara said in her defense. She paused a bit and sighed. “I’m sorry, we just haven’t really talked and I was wondering…”

"Why were you wondering something like that?" Sokka lowered his voice as the baby squirmed in his arms.

"..." Katara opened her mouth to say something but instead she remained silent and glared at her brother, hoping he would take her seriously for once.

Sokka sighed.

"If I had an option…I wouldn't be pregnant and none of that would have happened." Sokka smiled as he heard the baby make a small cooing noise.

"For what it’s worth, I think you're going to make a great dad." Katara smiled at her brother. "You look so content with that kid in your arms."

"I'm just happy the little demon went to sleep." Sokka huffed as he turned away from his sister, ignoring her giggle before she too, turned and went to sleep.

Sokka wrapped his arms around the small warm body that had become attached to him and closed his eyes. If he had to choose between Zhao and Zuko then Sokka would complain that he had been given the bottom of the barrel because no one would want either of those two fire bending psychos.

But at least Zuko hadn't forced himself on Sokka.

Sokka felt his face warm up as he remembered the last time he had seen the prince.

Okay, maybe he could see the appeal there...if he squinted. 

Maybe.

And why had the prince kissed him like that? 

Sokka shook his head and found himself praying to god that the kid's father was Zuko, if anything, then at least the kid might have a chance. Not that Zuko was an example of success. 

Zhao was a monster as far as the water tribe teen was concerned.

Sokka peaked at the child that was still sleeping happily in his arms and hoped that he could do this. He hoped the spirits would give him a break once he had the kid so that he would be able to take care of it. To raise it properly.

It was in that second that Sokka truly realized that when the kid was born, he was going to be responsible for another human being. Not the kind of responsibility like he had as an older brother but as a parent.

He was going to be a parent.

Not only that, but he was going to keep the kid. He watched the baby on his stomach and sighed. He hadn’t considered not keeping the baby in a while, when had this thoughts changed?

It was no surprise when sleep didn't come easily to the teen that night.

The day had come quickly as Sokka stood on the platform where the exchange was supposed to take place. The baby laughed happily against Sokka's chest and the water tribe teen had to admit that he would miss the thing…just a little bit.

Sokka had never really thought about how life would actually be if he continued to travel with the avatar after he had the kid, never really considered the situations that they always ended up in until he was running with a laughing toddler in his arms. 

He felt a sharp jab under his foot as he fell forward. Sokka's eyes widened as he forced his body to twist uncomfortably so that he slid on his back down the ramp. The water tribe teen felt his heart hammer in his chest as he grabbed onto Appa's whistle and blew on it with all he could muster.

He slid down the ladder, ignoring the pain in his side as he went to go find the sky bison to take the child to safety. There was no way he would be able to fight and protect the child at the same time, Sokka would end up holding the group back in these kinds of situations after the child was born.

Sokka was going to have to separate from the group after the kid was born.

The water tribe teen cursed at himself for being distracted by these thoughts during a battle. But he needed to go back in. Sokka grabbed onto Appa's reins before he handed the child off to the earth nation group leader so that it would be safe while he went back to the battle. 

They needed to get king Bumi back.

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my rewrite of this fic continues! I'll try to update the chapters as I finish them. Some might come faster than others, mainly the first seven -- because those were written already and I'm just updating them. But I feel really good about the last chapters of the story too. 
> 
> Hope you like this story thus far -- please review if you have the time. 
> 
> All the best!


	3. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph joins Team Avatar, Azula gets away, and Zuko and Sokka get more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues! 
> 
> Content warning is at the bottom, just in case you want to double check.

By the time Toph was added to the group Sokka felt like he was showing.

It was awkward for the teen who was always so concerned with his appearance to wake up one more morning and realize his stomach seemed to have grown a small pouch. Katara swore up and down that she still didn't see anything and even Aang who was always bursting with honesty swore he didn't notice.

That didn't stop Sokka from tying his tunic a little looser, just in case.

"It still creeps me out." Toph caught Sokka's attention as the water tribe teen sat next to her by the fire.

Toph had honestly taken Sokka's pregnancy in stride claiming that it would only be natural for the people around the avatar to be affected by his 'weirdness'. Sokka had been reluctant to tell her at first but then it turned out she had thought he had a health problem which led to him explaining his predicament to her, well slightly, he didn't know her well enough to give her all the details anyway.

"It's like you have a really fast heartbeat, and I mean fast." Toph concentrated on her feet before she glanced at Sokka's general direction. "I have to really focus to make out that it is actually two individual ones."

"Hey, it's weird for me too!" Sokka defended himself.

After all it was hard to know something was actually growing inside him without hard proof.  
And two heart beats was more than enough evidence for Sokka.

"If it makes you feel any better, it sounds healthy." Toph added quietly before getting up and making her way over to Appa.

Sokka didn't realize he had been that worried until he felt a weight lift off his shoulders by her words. His kid was healthy. His kid…

"Hey can you see what the sex is?" Sokka smiled as he ran up behind her, being loud enough for Katara to hear.

"Ew." Toph glared at him. "As if I would ever want to see that much of you and your insides."

"Okay guys, Appa's ready!" Aang smiled at his friends, the air bender had visibly brightened up after getting a new teacher, too excited to learn earth bending. 

Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up for the Aang gang. 

…  
…  
...

"So, how do guys get pregnant?"

Sokka spit out the piece of meat he had been chewing on in surprise to the sudden change of conversation topic. It seemed one second the group was discussing where they should go so Aang could train then something about shopping and now this.

He glanced down at the piece of meat that was now ruined in the dirt.

Such a waste.

"Are you even paying attention?" Toph's voice made Sokka give the girl his attention with a glare.

"I was ignoring you."

"See the thing about being blind is," Toph smirked slightly. "I never know if I'm being ignored, if the person doesn't answer, I just assumed they died."

"Okay guys, play nice." Katara smiled at her brother who had opened his mouth to retort.

"Well?" Toph stared pointedly at Sokka.

"Well what?" The water tribe teen looked at her with confusion. Had he just missed something?

"How do guys get pregnant?" The twelve year old earth bender stated as if she had been repeating herself for the hundredth time.

Sokka just blinked at her.

He was not going to have a sex education class with a blind 12 year old, the 12 year old avatar, and his sister. He tried not to notice Aanga fidgeting and trying not to stare while Katara was clearly trying to think of something to save Sokka from this moment. 

"I think I'm going to bed. Night!" And before anyone could protest, Sokka was already inside his and Katara's tent, taking his food with him of course.

Sokka heard them continue with a different conversation outside and groaned as he flopped down on his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling to his tent. He understood that Toph was new to the group, heck she had only been with them for a whole day before she had found out he was pregnant so it would be only natural that she was curious.

He wasn't annoyed, he was just…

Confused.

Sokka regretted not listening to Yugoda's explanation of male pregnancy at the North Pole now because when he really thought about it, he had no idea what was going on. Sure his stomach was getting bigger but it wasn't like he was growing a plant in his stomach…was it? Was that how child birth worked? He poked at the food still left on his place before turning his back to it.  
Was it something like bending?

Sokka started laughing and snickered to himself as he suddenly thought of Aang trying to master the element of baby bending. He could almost picture the avatar trying to fight the Fire Lord by throwing newborns at him.

Sokka finished his plate after he had mentally cheered himself up with the ridiculous thought of baby bending and then shoved the plate outside of his tent, knowing Katara would begrudgingly pick it up and clean it for him. The teen curled into his sleeping bag as he mentally reminded himself to tell Aang about baby bending just to get a reaction from the preteen before he sighed. Next town they went to he would need to find a healer, do a check-up and maybe get some more information.

He already felt like he was walking into this blindfolded, he could get some help before the baby was bursting out of his stomach in some bloody rampage.

Oh spirits.

What if that was how guys gave birth?

Through bursting?

Sokka groaned as he cursed Toph and silently prayed to whoever was in charge that he did not have detailed dreams that night.

…  
…  
...

“Who’s Zuko?” Toph sighed as they tried to get some shuteye. 

Damn Katara and her mouth. Sokka knew they were all tired but seriously, couldn’t she just forget that firebenders had names? Firebender one, firebender two...that’s all the labels they needed. 

“Oh just some angry freak with a ponytail who’s tracked us all over the world.” Sokka glared over at Katara and she glared right back at him. 

She was so sassy when she didn’t sleep...who even taught her that wit?

Oh. 

Yeah, that was probably his fault. 

…  
…  
...

Sokka was never going to take for granted getting regular sleep again. 

Sokka groaned at his lack of sleep. He knew his sister was doing no better, but after Appa had sent those two girls flying he knew they needed to find Aang before the crazy girl with the blue fire got to him.

Who was she and why did she join this fight? First it was Zuko, then Zhao, and now a trio of crazy ladies. 

He was too tired to think about all of this. 

Sokka tried to keep his mind focused on getting to Aang while he heard Katara move around in the saddle to see if she saw Toph anywhere on the way. It might not have been the best time to have a fight, and the earth bender was still missing after leaving the group because everyone was on short nerves. When tired Katara and Aang (yes, even Aang the wonderful mini-monk) could be jerks.

Sokka had tried to keep her from leaving but there was only so much he could do.

They caught sight of burning buildings and Sokka guided Appa to the ground quickly, hating how Katara took off before Appa had even fully landed instead of waiting for her brother to back her up. He knew she could take care of herself but they still didn't even know who this crazy fire bender chick was!

Sokka grabbed his club as he took off after his sister. Couldn't they, just once, have a fight in a room full of pillows instead of fire?

Was it so hard to ask?

Sokka ran into what was left of a house to see his sister run by one of the windows quickly. He had made it just in time at the door to swing at the fire bending chick, it was three against one. But Sokka wasn’t sure about their chances with how exhausted they were. 

Then Toph came and Sokka had never felt so relieved in his life to see that their blind friend was okay before the crazy fire bending girl took off running.

He was so tired.

Sokka took off after her, letting his adrenaline move his body. He almost froze when Iroh and Zuko joined them to surround the girl. Sokka tried to hold back his surprise as he saw Zuko glare at the girl, clearly there was a history. Even Iroh, who Sokka had thought of as a gentle soul, glared unforgivingly at her.

So she was bad even by fire nation standards. 

Sokka felt his body relax as the girl raised her hands declaring her defeat. He still had his boomerang ready just in case.

Never trust a fire bender he repeated in his mind.

If there was ever one time in Sokka's life where he wished he wasn't right, it was then. Never trust a fire bender he had thought, and as he watched Iroh fall back after he was shot in the chest he wished he could take it back.

She was gone after the explosion of elements mixing and Sokka stood back with everyone else as they watched Zuko fall to his knees beside his uncle.

Sokka wanted to ask the teen so many questions, why the new haircut? Why were they going against the fire nation psycho chick? Why did they help the team corner her?

What did she mean by traitors?

"Get away from us!" Zuko yelled as if in pain and for a second, Sokka realized how young the prince was.

"Zuko, I can help!" Katara's voice barely registered to Sokka as he took a step towards the scarred teen.

He wanted to help Iroh.

"Leave!" Zuko shot fire over their heads causing the group to back off. Sokka was pulled back by Katara's hand as the group took off running in the other direction. The water tribe teen paused as they climbed up Appa, he stood on the ground looking at the rest of the group and groaned.

He was so tired.

So very tired but he could not leave just yet.

Iroh had been very kind to him on the boat, had gotten the medic to treat him and had treated him as if Sokka had been a guest and not a prisoner on the prince's ship. He looked at the tired group he was traveling with and groaned as he took his bag off of Appa's saddle.

"I'm going back to see if I can help." Sokka silenced any complaint Katara had with a look before he turned his attention to Aang. "Don't go far, I'll find you guys in a bit."

"Yip Yip." Aang gave Sokka a nod as Appa went into the air and the water tribe teen took a deep breath.

He could do this.

He could help them.

Sokka ran over to see that Zuko had already moved Iroh, he followed the dragged trail to find Zuko halfway up a mountain towards a run down shack away from the fire. Sokka didn't give Zuko a chance to argue as he lifted one side of Iroh so that Zuko could lift the other, the old man finally not dragging on the ground as they made their way to the shack.

Sokka set up a small fire pit so that he could boil water but before he could spark it with his rocks Zuko had set the wood on fire, startling Sokka a bit as the water tribe teen realized how much potential danger he could be in. 

What was he doing?

He had willingly put himself alone with two well known firebenders. 

Sokka ignored the thoughts and pushed them back in his head as he opened his bag and pulled out some herbs he had bought for burns, he had bought them before they had learned of Katara's healing ability but Sokka felt it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially when traveling with the avatar. 

Sokka waited for the water to heat up before he turned his attention to Iroh, only to see Zuko doing a lousy wrap up job of the wound.

"What are you doing?" Sokka quickly crawled over and slapped away Zuko's hands before he was suddenly grabbed harshly and pushed to the ground with Zuko over him.

The prince snarled down at the water tribe peasant as Sokka glared right back. Sokka didn’t have time for this and neither did Iroh’s wounds. 

"Let go of me so I can help him." Sokka stated as evenly as possible, the teen was surprised his voice didn't crack in that moment and was glad that karma was on his side this time.

For once.

"Why are you doing this?" Zuko's hands on Sokka's shoulders hurt the younger teen as he was pushed harder into the ground but Sokka remained relaxed, partially thanks to the fact that he hadn't slept in almost two days.

Had he mentioned how tired he was?

"I owe him at least this much." Sokka stated softly and Zuko's face visibly softened as he let go of the teen. Sokka was surprised when Zuko went to the other side of the fire and gave Sokka space to work on Iroh in peace. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Sokka undid the futile attempt at a wrapping job that Zuko had done before he went over to the now boiling water.

"Umm…." Sokka didn't like being the one to break the intense silence but while he had seen a kettle to boil water he didn't see any cups or bowls. "Do you have something I can mix this in?"

Blue eyes met gold and Sokka shuddered at the intensity that Zuko had been staring at him with. The prince shuffled through a bag and pulled out a chipped cup. Sokka took it graciously before he put the herb in and mixed in a little water. Sokka sighed as he wiped his forehead and waited for the mix to thicken while he took a rag and dipped it into the unused water before cleaning the wound.

Iroh flinched unconsciously at the light touch and Sokka didn't fail to notice the prince tense out of the corner of his eye.

Zuko cared about Iroh. That much was clear. 

The wound wasn't actually that deep, probably thanks to the thick clothes Iroh had been wearing during the attack. Sokka put the thick goo on the burn and after spreading it evenly on the wound, Sokka wrapped bandages around the old man.

The water tribe teen sat back after he was done to see the work and sighed contentedly as he scooted back so that he could lean against the wall. Sokka sighed as he let his head roll to the side. Finally, he might be able to get some rest. 

"Thank you." Sokka's eyes opened slowly as he felt a rough hand graze his cheek. 

He probably would have acted more surprised if he had actually been running on some sleep but as it was he merely stared at Zuko as the prince leaned in closer so that they were face to face. The prince had clearly moved to Sokka’s side without Sokka even noticing. 

"Any time." Sokka whispered and couldn't believe that even in that sleep deprived, barely conscious moment, he actually meant those words.

Lips brushed against his and Sokka found himself leaning forward to add more pressure before his own body gave up. He barely had time to register what Zuko was asking him before he finally faded off into sleep.

Much needed sleep.

…  
…  
...

Zuko stared down at the limp form in his arms before he rolled his eyes and let go of Sokka, letting the water tribe teen fall in an awkward position on the floor. Zuko sighed as he moved the peasant a bit so that the boy could be more comfortable.

It was the least he could do for the other teen after helping him out with his uncle.

Iroh.

Zuko made his way over to the old man and stared at his unconscious form. Zuko had never felt that scared in his life, even taking into account his Agni Kai. Turning around to face his father or having to see Iroh fall, the man who had remained by his side throughout all of this, to fall by Azula's hands, Zuko realized he probably would have chosen the Agni Kai twice over. 

He clenched his fists as he watched his uncle take a deep breath.

Azula.

How dare she do this to Uncle!

Zuko cursed at his own stupidity for being surprised by her actions. Azula didn't care who she hurt along the way, just as long as she got what she wanted in the end. Though this time, she had left empty handed thanks to being outnumbered. Zuko had mixed feelings about his brief team up with the Avatar. It had been a necessity, the prince told himself, so that they could take Azula down.

If only he had been strong enough to stop her before anyone got hurt. 

The prince watched his uncle's chest rise and fall for a few moments, taking in that his uncle was actually going to be okay. Zuko felt his attention waiver as he heard some shuffling to the side. He glanced over to see the peasant sleeping contently on the floor.

The peasant. 

Zuko crawled over to the still form.

Why was it that every time he saw the idiot peasant Zuko wanted to touch him? Wanted to feel that skin, wanted to taste the enemy.

Wanted to burn him.

Zuko held back his urge to wake the teen and instead let his hand stroke the soft skin of his cheek. The water tribe teen's face nuzzled into the warmth of Zuko's hand and the prince felt a stirring in his stomach.

What was this?

He should tie the teen down and keep him as a hostage to get the avatar, not caress his cheek. He should have kicked the other teen out of the shack as soon the peasant had finished helping him with his uncle. He should have just burned the bastard for daring to come back after the prince had sent them all away.

Zuko should have done a lot of things.

He should have remained silent in the war room.

Should have kept the water tribe teen prisoner on his war ship despite the seduction.

Should have already caught the avatar.

But Zuko was never really good at doing things that he was supposed to. He had learned this much about himself recently and sighed as he turned his back to the distracting teen so that he was once again facing his uncle.

Zuko didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until he jolted back in surprise. The prince made himself ready for a fight as he glanced around the room, the early morning sunlight lighting the ratty shack. Zuko relaxed a bit as he realized there was nothing off about the room.

But then what had woken him?

"Nhhnn…" Zuko spun around to see Sokka curled over as if in pain.

Zuko hurried over to the teen that had helped out the night before. He turned the peasant over so that the teen was on his back and opened the blue tunic quickly checking to see if there were any injuries.

"Stop it…." Zuko paused as he watched a tear roll down the dreaming teen's cheek.

Zuko let his hands ghost over the teen's chest, not seeing any blemish or sign of bruising. There didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with the teen. Maybe it was just a bad dream?

"Zh…" The water tribe teen grabbed his stomach protectively as he turned over so that his back was to Zuko. His face scrunched up in pain as his mouth continued to move as if talking to someone but no sound came out.

A nightmare?

Zuko forced the other teen back on his back and moved the protective hands away from his stomach before Zuko placed his hand on top of it. The prince stared down at the teen, finally taking in the full view of his exposed torso. Did the peasant's stomach seem enlarged in some way?

Zuko warmed his hands as he touched the stomach, wondering if maybe this would sooth the other teen. It was something his uncle had done for him as a child when he had been sick. 

Pause.

Wait. 

Zuko kept his hand on the peasant's stomach but stared down in surprise.

Did the kid's stomach just move?

…  
…  
...

Sokka woke with the strange sensation of a hand on his stomach. It was warm and Sokka moaned a bit in content before his eyes flew open, remembering where he had fallen asleep last night. The glare of the sun hurt his eyes but he managed to scoot out from under the hand that had been touching him only to see that he had startled Zuko in his sudden action. The prince had raised his hands in the air as if to prove to Sokka that he wasn't going to do anything.

"What were you doing?" Sokka asked incredulously as he realized his tunic was open and he pulled it back close quickly.

"You…." Zuko frowned with a huff. "You were moaning and clenching your stomach, I thought it would help."

"Well it doesn't!" Sokka felt his voice crack then as he placed his hand over his stomach before he noticed a small smirk on the prince's face. A smirk that he did not like. "And what are you so happy about?"

"You've gained weight." Zuko sounded amused but all Sokka heard was the lies that Katara and Aang had been telling him for a month now.

He was going to yell at them next time he saw them.

"Excuse you?" Sokka growled as he sat up and tied his tunic. What did this bastard mean by commenting on his weight? Did he know?

No.

There was no way the prince could know about Sokka's condition by just touching him.

Right?

Zuko just eyed Sokka grudgingly before he crawled over the younger teen forcing Sokka's back to the ground once more. Zuko grabbed Sokka's hands in silence, making the teen let go of his tunic before the prince moved the fabric aside to show Sokka's bare chest.

"You were having a nightmare." The prince stated coolly as he let his hand travel up the teen's stomach, enjoying the feel of the other one shivering.

Sokka's eyes widened as he stared at the prince. "I don't remember."

"You kept saying 'stop it'." Zuko's hand stopped at Sokka's throat as he felt the other teen swallow. "And clenching your stomach, must have been a bad one."

"Don't touch me."

Sokka paled as the words left his mouth, the way Zuko was touching was honestly creeping him out. Sokka knew what he had dreamed about, same thing he had nightmares about ever since he truly realized he was pregnant. Sokka dreamed of Zhao stealing the child away, the crazy bastard chasing him and the gang to the ends of the earth, the older man forcing himself on Sokka even in the water tribe teen's dreams.

His dreams were usually sporadic, showing him things he feared but would never voice to his friends.

The way Zuko's hand shook as it touched Sokka's necklace made the younger teen realize how angry the prince had gotten about the order.

"Don't touch you?" Zuko sneered before he gripped Sokka's jaw, roughly forcing the blue eyes to regard him, and only him. "What would you have me do then, peasant?"

"I have a name!" Sokka felt his own annoyance at the prince as he shoved the older teen.

"So?" Zuko spat before he was suddenly rolled over with Sokka on top of him, straddling his waist before he was punched in the face.

Zuko growled as he grabbed the teen's arms to prevent anymore hits. They glared at each other before Sokka's eyes widened and fell forward, his head landing on Zuko's shoulder as he tried to touch his stomach but Zuko was not relenting his hold on the teen's hands.

The prince was caught off by the sudden closeness before he felt the boy gasp, his breath tingled against Zuko's skin.

The baby moved. 

Sokka tried to calm down at the sudden sensation of having something shift inside of him unannounced but failed to hold back the shiver at the new sensation. Why did the baby have to move right now?

Zuko lightened his grip on the teen's wrist and traced his hands down the other one's arms. He felt the boy shift on top of him and smirked as the teen stilled when his lips brushed against the tan skin of the peasant's neck. 

Sokka pulled back only to have Zuko's lips suddenly on his.

Another kiss. 

How many was that now?

He grabbed the front of the other's shirt pushing the prince away only to have his lip bitten in response. Sokka glared at the stubborn golden eyes of the prince before he shoved the prince down so that he couldn't be tempted by what those lips were promising him.

"What's your problem?" Zuko growled as Sokka glared at him.

"What's my name, Zuko?" Sokka dared as he sat on top of the prince's stomach, one of his hands subconsciously rubbed his stomach.

"I don't care what your name is peasant!" Zuko growled as he tried to grab Sokka only to have the water tribe teen grab the prince's arms and shove them away. "I don't see why it matters now; it didn't matter when you seduced me!"

It hurt.

It hurt a lot more than Sokka thought it would have for the prince to say that. 

The water tribe teen took a deep breath, knowing that what the prince had said to be true; he had been the one to make the first move. Sokka was even more aggravated that the prince wasn't even ashamed that he didn't know Sokka's name. 

Sokka's face hardened as he smirked down at Zuko, masking his inner turmoil. 

"Did you like it?" Sokka's voice lowered, catching Zuko off guard.

"What?"

"Did you like it when I seduced you?" Sokka leaned forward so that his body was against the prince's, ignoring how empty and cold he felt at the moment. "When a nameless enemy controlled your body, forced pleasure onto you?"

Zuko growled.

"Did you like it, having your mind and body go against each other? Not wanting to do it but the promise of what I could give you just being too much?" Sokka whispered closely in Zuko's ear. "Did you enjoy me controlling you?"

Sokka groaned as his back hit the ground, Zuko was on top of him quicker than the water tribe teen had thought the pale boy could move. The hot hands of the fire bender wrapped around Sokka's neck but didn’t squeeze. 

Sokka kept his breath even, just waiting for the fingers to hurt him. 

It was the one thing firebenders could do well. 

Hurt people. 

"How dare you!" Zuko tightened his grip but not enough to actually cut off the air.

Yet.

"What are you going to do now?" Sokka felt a crack form in his mask but continued anyway. He honestly didn’t know why he was stirring the prince up so much. He should have left by now. "Are you going to force yourself on me now that you were rejected by the nameless whore that seduced you?"

Zuko's grip tightened before he let go of Sokka’s neck and punched the ground next to the teen’s head. Zuko took a ragged breath and glared down at Sokka and the water tribe hadn’t even realized he was crying until he felt a tear roll down his face. 

"Are you going to rape me, prince Zuko? A mere peasant?" Sokka ignored the warm moisture rolling down his face. He wasn’t going to be able to get it to stop. Just like his mouth, he couldn’t stop. "Are you going to rape me just like he…."

Zuko froze.

Sokka urged his mouth to shut up but it kept moving. Ignoring it's owner's wishes just like it always did. "Maybe I should be grateful? The prince of the fire nation is willing to force himself on me, I should be honored right?"

Zuko almost wanted to yell, 'yeah, you should be honored', but remained silent as he stared at the teen whose blue eyes were glaring up at him. Sokka’s words were harsh but the teen looked absolutely broken beneath him. 

Zuko didn’t want this. 

"Who raped you?" Zuko's voice was cold and indifferent as he spoke, it made Sokka shudder. "I asked you a question peasant, who raped you?"

"My name is Sokka." The water tribe teen stated before moving out from underneath Zuko now that the prince had let go of his hold. He tried to scoot as far as he could only to hit a wall, reminding himself of how small this shack truly was.

He didn’t want to talk about this. 

Not with Zuko. 

Especially not with Zuko. 

The fire nation prince growled as he hit the ground again, flames spurting from his fist in anger before he glared over at the other teen that was now looking away from him. Zuko wanted to know who had violated the teen...Sokka...he wanted to know so that he could kill the bastard. He wanted to find them and hurt them and it pissed Zuko off because he shouldn't feel this way about a mere peasant.

He shouldn't feel like this, and yet again Zuko was doing something he knew he shouldn't be.  
He took a calming breath, stilling the anger inside him. When he opened his eyes again, Zuko noted that the teen was now looking at him, avoiding eye contact, but nonetheless looking at him.

"All fire benders are bastards." Sokka spoke softly but he knew the prince heard him. "I only came here to make sure Iroh was okay."

Sokka slowly stood, watching Zuko wearily, not putting his guard down around the fire bender now. He made his way over to his bag and quickly made sure that all his stuff was together before lifting it and making his way to the door.

"I'm sorry." Zuko's voice sounded gruff as he spoke and it made Sokka freeze at the doorway. Sokka could hear the other teen moving before Zuko spoke again. "Wait."

Sokka turned then and tensed when Zuko approached him. The prince grabbed Sokka's wrist in probably the gentlest way he could, he took a deep breath before he forced eye contact for the first time in minutes. Sokka would never get used to that golden color. 

"Please tell me, Sokka." Zuko was making a pained face as if it actually hurt to say the teen’s name and when the tan teen thought for a second, maybe it did actually pain the pale prince in some way.

"Zhao...” Sokka had to take a breath before he could continue his thought. He never wanted to say that name again. “...before you saved me." 

Sokka didn't feel like going into details as Zuko's grip on his wrist tightened to the point where it hurt before loosening again. "I honestly thought you knew…"

Zuko's jaw tightened as he remembered the night he saved Sokka from Zhao's ship. He remembered where he found the teen...how he had found Sokka. He felt annoyed, how could he have been so stupid!

He should have realized. 

"Zhao's dead." Zuko thought that the news might improve the peasa…Sokka's mood but he noticed as the words registered in the other teen's head, the tan teen visibly paled, his hand petting his stomach again. "He died at the North Pole."

Zuko didn't feel like sharing any of the other information, not knowing if Sokka would take any solace in the fact that he had tried to save the bastard's life but Zhao had refused. Wondering if maybe he should also inform Sokka that Zhao had tried to kill the prince right before the fire nation invasion of the north pole's water tribe.

Sokka had to blink a few times because for a second it felt like the world was moving sideways. 

"He's….de…dead?" Sokka had to lean against the door frame for support as he stared at the prince. The sudden weight off his chest had left the teen dizzy, the bastard had died, Sokka didn't know how he should feel at the moment.

Zhao was dead. 

He felt nothing.

A hand grazed Sokka's cheek gently, as if asking for permission to touch him and Sokka leaned into the warmth. He was allowed this moment of weakness. Zuko remained silent as Sokka leaned into his hand, giving the other teen a chance to talk, if he wanted to.

"I need to go." Sokka stated quickly as he backed out of Zuko's touch. 

And it was true. 

He should have left a while ago. 

They both stared at each other for a second before Zuko growled and pulled Sokka into a quick kiss. Their lips met briefly before Zuko let go and went back inside the shack. The prince didn’t turn back, and Sokka watched as he sat by his uncle. 

Zuko wasn’t going to watch him go. 

Sokka took a few steps backwards before he quickly turned and took off running in the general direction he had thought Aang went last night. He tried to take deep breaths as he ran, forcing himself not to turn around, not knowing what would happen if he did.

Almost afraid that if he did turn around, Zuko would be back to chasing the Avatar, and everything that had happened within the last day would suddenly all vanish.

Or worse, that Sokka would be the one to turn around and leave his friends behind. 

Zhao was dead. 

Zhao was dead and Zuko was a traitor to the fire nation. 

Sokka cursed at himself for not asking more questions. He should have tried to figure out what was happening but he had been too focused on Iroh and then sleep and then Zuko.

Zuko...

Sokka gasped as he finally slowed down. He had to use a tree for balance as he heard his sister’s voice in the distance. He needed a moment to straighten up before he saw them. It sounded like everyone had finally gotten some sleep. 

Sokka took another deep breath. 

Zhao was dead. 

…  
…  
...

Iroh groaned, opening his eyes slowly. 

He hadn’t been surprised by Azula's attack, he was surprised however to find that his chest didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would. He glanced to over to see his nephew leaning over him and Irok couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the sight of Zuko. 

He had been afraid his nephew would have been taken while he slept. 

Iroh paused a bit when he noticed his bandages. This was a far better job than he expected. Zuko wasn’t known for...a delicate job like this. Not saying that his nephew couldn't handle himself but Iroh knew his nephew had little experience with bandages and healing.

"It was Sokka." Iroh had almost thought he had heard his nephew wrong and looked over at the young man.

"Sokka, the water tribe boy…" Zuko pointed to his uncle's wrappings. "He helped me take care of you last night."

"I see." Iroh looked around expectantly but saw that it was just him and his nephew. He forced himself to sit up so that he could see where Zuko had taken him. Zuko was next to him in an instant with a cup of tea. Iroh smiled, knowing how it would taste, but he took the cup anway. "Is he…?"

"Back with the avatar, where he belongs." Zuko almost sounded bitter when he said those words but Iroh remained silent as he down the tea, not bothering to ask his nephew for more of that acid tea he had brewed.

It was a nice gesture but Iroh really needed to sit Zuko down and teach him how to brew tea properly.

"Uncle…" Zuko started but seemed to think better of it.

"Prince Zuko, if there is anything on your mind, I will be happy to listen." Iroh flinched as he felt a pain from his injury, it wasn't as bad as it could have been but it still hurt. He shouldn’t have been distracted by the blind girl but then again, maybe he really was getting soft in his old age. 

"Uncle, when we got Sokka from Zhao…" Zuko faltered in the question and Iroh looked at his nephew in surprise. 

What had happened between the boys when he had been asleep? Surely that wasn’t something that someone brought up in a casual conversation. Iroh took a deep breath as he rubbed his beard before he glanced over at his nephew to see Zuko…

Zuko looked pained. 

Did his nephew...care about the water tribe boy?

"He was a victim of Zhao's barbarity." Iroh sighed as he moved so that he could sit by the tea pot, making sure there was plenty of water before he started brewing his own tea. Iroh watched his nephew closely as the teen seemed to take the news in stride. "I am assuming that that was not what you wanted to ask me about. What is the matter, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Iroh gave his nephew a moment to get his thoughts together. Zuko used to be a patient boy but all of that had been lost when his mother left and now Iroh was trying to help him find the calm inside him. Iroh knew that his nephew, despite his temper, was an honest kid, and if Iroh gave him the time then Zuko would say what he needed. 

He had been with Zuko through everything, and he didn’t plan to stop now. 

"On the ship after we had stolen him from Zhao, me and Sokka….." Zuko’s face heated up but Iroh made sure to keep eye contact. He was beginning to understand what his nephew was trying to tell him. "I didn't know what had happened with Zhao, no, I refused to see what Zhao had done to him."

"Zuko…" Iroh placed an understanding hand on the prince's shoulder. "You cannot be blamed for what happened."

"I know but…" Zuko stopped as his uncle patted his shoulder. “Uncle, I can’t stop thinking about him. Whenever I see him, I…”

Iroh quirked an eyebrow at that. 

Zuko didn’t finish whatever he was saying. He just glanced at his uncle in an almost pleading manner and Iroh just shook his head; his nephew didn't need to say anymore. Iroh had thought something had happened between the prince and the water tribe teen on the ship but he hadn’t thought it was this...or that it would turn into this. 

Iroh changed the subject for the prince soon after, not wanting to make his nephew uncomfortable, hoping to continue the honesty they had built between them. Iroh made a point to try and talk with the water tribe boy...Sokka, next time their paths crossed. The old man knew that their paths were destined to cross again. 

The old man sighed as he watched Zuko blow himself up for the umpteenth time that day while practicing the lightning Iroh had shown him.

He had known that his nephew would have issues with this move but there was no way to fix it until Zuko realized the turbulence inside himself.

Iroh smiled as he went out onto the rocky terrain.

He could show Zuko how to redirect lightning without hurting his nephew and maybe give his nephew a completely different lesson at the same time.

…  
…  
...

Sokka stood by the water and tried to get as much as possible in the container. The past month had gone by so fast, learning about the eclipse, being stuck in the desert, needing to find Appa who had been stolen while Sokka had been stealing from the owl spirit. All this stress could not be good for this health. 

Meeting Suki at the ferry port had been a miracle but Sokka had honestly been torn on how he should treat her. 

How the hell was he going to explain that he was pregnant?

And then Suki had wanted to tag along and then Sokka was an idiot about the serpent's pass; she had been upset but still adamant about tagging along. He was already six months, his tunic hiding his thankfully still small bulge but now...not only did he have to be extra careful for himself, he had to watch out for the Kyoshi warrior.

He didn't want the same thing to happen to her as it did to Yue.

He couldn’t lose Suki too. 

Then Sokka had been knee deep in the water that contained the giant serpent that had tried to kill them, trying to fill up Katara’s water container because that pregnant lady had gone into labor. Stress had made her go into labor. A life and death situation had made her go into labor. 

Sokka was not liking his chances of avoiding labor as long as possible with the way he lived his life. 

Sokka had avoided being too near the woman who looked like she was about to burst almost afraid it would be contagious. So of course, now he was running to the rock tent that Toph had made quickly as he heard Katara call out for the water only to walk in on the most horrifying sight he had ever seen. 

Fainting had probably not been a good sign for his future. 

…  
…  
...

"Ugh…" 

Toph smirked at the teen that was on the ground with a damp cloth over his eyes. Aang was sitting on the other side of the tent but that didn’t mean she couldn’t give Sokka a hard time as he woke up to the world. 

"Someone is a little more fragile than I would have thought for a warrior." She heard his heartbeat speed up momentarily before he let out a breath. She knew he had felt that comment. 

"How long have I been out?" Sokka scooted so that he had his back to the tent and sighed as he wiped his face with the damp rag. Toph felt the ground near her move as he settled himself. 

"Only a few minutes." Toph stated boredly.

Sokka didn't think he would have the stomach to walk in the tent just yet and so he stayed beside the small earth bender. He pressed his hand against his stomach and mentally groaned as he wondered if the same thing was going to happen to him.

It looked like the lady was being split in half!

The happy cries of a healthy child filled the air and Sokka followed Toph into the tent once Katara gave them the go ahead. 

He stared at the newborn baby in surprise.

"It's soo…squishy." He knelt down and smiled as the baby continued sleeping in its mother's arms.

It was so small.

"I think we should give the family some time alone." Katara ushered everyone out and Sokka took one look at Suki before he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group. He had a headache from hitting his head when he fainted, and he still felt like he might puke if he remembered what he saw from the childbirth but...if he was going to tell her, now would be the time.

"Suki, I…"

"No, Sokka, I think I understand." Suki quickly interrupted him and he just blinked at her.

"You do?"

"Yes.." She sighed before she smiled sadly at him. "Katara told me about Yue, and I understand. Maybe I was just hopeful but I don’t want to force you into something when you are clearly still getting over someone else. I like you but...I can wait."

She looked so cute as she spoke, Sokka wanted to pull her into a kiss and tell her that he really did care for her.

But it wouldn't be fair.

"Yue did mean a lot to me but that is not the problem." Sokka saw her surprise and then she looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to explain.

Sokka opened his mouth to continue but sighed. Going 'I'm pregnant' just seemed kind of tactless right now. Suki was so smart, and funny, and he owed her a better explanation than just blurting it out at her. He didn’t want her to think he was making this up, then she might yell at him, or she would just stop talking to him. Sokka didn't want to lose her friendship over this, she had taught him many things in their short time together on Kyoshi island.

He cared about her...it was just more complicated now. 

Sokka started untying his belt and she took a step back in surprise before he grabbed her hand and placed it gently on his growing belly. He couldn’t find the words but maybe this would be enough. She seemed confused for a second before her eyes widened just as Sokka felt the baby kick, he had been hoping the kid would move for her; it just didn't have to move that hard.

That kick had not been comfortable. 

"Sokka?" Suki looked at him confused and he smiled sadly at her this time.

"A lot has happened since I last saw you, I didn't know how I could tell you….but yeah, as you can feel, I'm pretty darn preggers." Sokka stated light heartedly hoping that the conversation wouldn't lean to the heavy side.

"I had no idea!" Suki pressed against his stomach a little firmer and then did the one thing he had not been expecting.

She smiled.

"Who's the lucky father?" And of course that would be her first question. She seemed so excited for him and Sokka felt like he was letting her down now. Her smile dropped instantly at the face Sokka was making, he couldn't help it, he didn’t know what he looked like but it was probably not a happy one. "Is he?"

"Let's just say the situation wasn't in my control but it doesn't matter. I've decided to be a single dad." He rubbed his stomach fondly before tying his tunic back together so that he was covered again.

"But Sokka…"

"Don't worry about it Suki." Sokka put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "I care for you, I really do but..."

Suki just smiled and bowed her head a bit before pulling Sokka into a tight hug. "I have to head back to the port anyway. Me and the other warriors have a few more things we need to do before we head back to the island."

It seemed like only minutes passed before Suki was gone and Aang was taking them to the top of the wall to show them the giant drill.

Team Avatar never got a break, did it?

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning:   
> -Canon story violence   
> -Reference to past rape   
> -Teens kissing 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko makes some hard decisions and then some bad ones. Sokka's condition gets discovered by the people he's been avoiding the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where I start making changes from the original fic. The story line/timing will stay pretty true but I am adding more scenes, and changing how specific moments play out. Also, just a note, we’re diverging from the canon story line (which I was using as an outline) starting in this chapter but it's just a detour and we'll be back to key episodes eventually. 
> 
> Content Warnings at the bottom!

Zuko sighed as he stared at the shack they had been given as a home. The refugee quarters were not what he was used to but it was better than being on the road again. He could see his uncle taking stock of what the room already had and what they would need to buy...they would need to get jobs to start earning money. 

He would need to get a job. 

What kind of place would hire him? 

“Don’t look so down!” Iroh smiled at his nephew. Zuko rolled his eyes as Iroh took in their apartment one more time before nodding. “This will be a nice home.”

“It’s barely livable.” Zuko growled. 

“It is the best that we can do right now.” Iroh reminded him and Zuko tried not to flinch at those words. 

A new life. 

A new beginning. 

Zuko ran his hands through his hair as he scowled at the thin walls between the bedroom and the kitchen space. This was his life now?

This?

He didn’t want to stay here. He couldn’t. 

Iroh sighed deeply and gave his nephew a knowing look that had Zuko avoiding eye contact for a second before the old man laughed. “Let’s go find some flowers, that will spruce up the place, and then maybe we’ll find some other things along the way.”

Zuko didn’t argue but made his way to the door. 

For now he would just follow his uncle’s lead. It was all he could do. 

He was so useless. 

…  
…  
...

The city of Ba Sing Se was more amazing than Sokka had ever thought it would be. 

The walls were beautiful, truly a remarkable defense even if it wasn’t perfect. The buildings were huge and while the division of different parts of town made him uncomfortable, he had to be honest. It was a remarkable place. 

Too bad Long Feng and his Dai Li had to ruin it. 

He was beginning to agree with Toph about what she had told them when the first entered the city. He was getting tired of the rules and regulations.

After that whole fiasco at the bear's birthday party and the truth about how Ba Sing Se really operated, Sokka was finding it hard to find anyone he would trust above the third ring of the city. Katara could help him with some things when it came to odd pains but Sokka needed to find a healer...and most likely, a midwife. 

He knew that the Dai Li probably knew about his condition, it was getting hard to hide at this point but it seemed as long as they were playing by Long Feng’s rules, Sokka was free to do what he wanted. 

Aang and Katara had run out to ask about Appa, at this point the avatar and his sister would ask anyone who was walking in the streets. Toph had decided to have a personal day and was still snoring in her room. Sokka thought Toph's idea was the best since his whole body was aching but he had errands he actually had to do today.

He could make sure that everyone had what they needed. 

"Toph, I'll be back before dark!" Sokka yelled as he left the door, knowing she heard him and was probably cursing him for waking her up.

The water tribe teen glanced around the upper ring before groaning and heading towards the train station so that he could get down to the lower ring, where he knew Long Feng's influence wasn’t as thick. Sokka knew the Dai Li was going to follow him but he hoped he could find someone he could trust. 

He groaned as the train jolted forcing him to fall in his seat.

Ba Sing Se was really amazing, and despite the terrible things Long Feng was doing here, Sokka couldn't help but respect the man for keeping the city so orderly, even in war. The tan teen yawned as they finally made it to his stop and he hoisted himself off of his seat, stretching before he made his way out onto the streets.

He felt like such an old man. 

When he had told Katara his plan of finding a healer in the lower ring she had been reluctant to agree with the idea, since there were more sanitary places in the upper rings but Sokka had convinced her. He felt that he would most likely find better healers down in the lower ring, some who had to leave their village because of the fire nation and since everyone in the lower ring was more than likely a refugee, he knew that he could find someone that wouldn't ask too many questions.

Sokka went through the seemingly labyrinth of houses before he spotted a house with furs hanging on the outside. It almost reminded him of home.

"Can I help you young man?" An old woman was sitting in her chair in front of the house and smiled as Sokka tentatively approached her.

"I was just admiring your furs." Sokka gave the older woman a small bow out of respect before he looked at the older woman hopefully. "You wouldn't know by any chance….where I could find a healer?"

"A healer?" The woman eyed Sokka knowingly before she smiled at the teen. "Or a midwife?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sokka's voice cracked as he pulled his tunic out a little more so that it was even looser around his waist.

The old woman just let out a low laugh that sounded like gravel before she coughed. Sokka went over to her to make sure she was okay before she patted his arm softly. "My name is Min, my daughter and granddaughter were the healers of our village, back home…"

The old woman got up with help of her walking stick and made her way inside the house, motioning for Sokka to follow. The teen smiled at the old lady's back as he went into the small house, there were stairs to the side that probably led to the rooms on the top floor while the bottom floor was set up like almost like the healer's hut he had seen in the North Pole, with a table to the center of the room and another room that had more privacy with doors.

"Gran Min, has mom come back from sho-" A cute girl with long hair that was pulled back paused as she saw Sokka, she was around his age the water tribe teen noticed. "Can I help you?"

"He looks like he is a few months along." Min turned to Sokka before she took a seat in the room and motioned for Sokka to sit on the table in the middle. There was a white ox bear pelt covering the table and Sokka enjoyed the soft fur as he made himself more comfortable. "I found that furs make the tables more comfortable and help relax our patients."

"It reminds me of home." Sokka admitted with a smile.

"Um…." The girl looked at her grandma as if still waiting for an explanation.

"Jin, this is…." The grandma's eyes widened before she looked at Sokka as if she hadn't realized she didn't know his name.

"Sokka." The teen spoke quickly.

"Sokka," Min continued, "If you could just give him a check up, check his health, see if you notice anything weird about the baby."

"Baby." Jin paused as she looked at Sokka before she went to a cabinet that was against the wall and pulled a few things out then turned to Sokka. "If you could lay down, it'll make it more comfortable for you, and easier for me."

Sokka followed her instructions noticing the blush on the girl's cheeks as he undid his tunic. It was nice to see the girl had some reaction to him. Even if it was embarrassment about the situation of dealing with a pregnant man. The girl put lotion on her hands before she gently rubbed Sokka's stomach, both of their faces heating up at the delicate touch.

Sokka hadn't expected to be treated by a cute young girl after all.

This was so embarrassing. 

"How many months are you?" Jin asked, causing Sokka to make eye contact with her. 

"Around six months…a little more than…Ah!" Sokka gasped as she touched a particularly sensitive spot of his skin.

"Your six months?" Jin and Min both said at the same time while looking at the teen.

"Is there something wrong?" Sokka sat up to look at the grandma but she didn't look worried. She waved off his worry with a huff. 

"You are just very small for being so far along." Jin quickly explained her surprise before she grabbed another bottle and poured it onto Sokka's stomach before continuing the same hand motions she had done before.

It smelled nice, Sokka had to admit the lotion wasn’t that bad, and it was nice to know that there was nothing wrong with being small. He had his doubts after seeing the woman who had given birth after Serpent's pass.

That reminded him.

"Um…how is this…thing gonna come out?" Sokka looked over at Jin who looked like she wanted to laugh at his question.

"Have you not had anyone explain this to you?" Min's voice spoke volumes and even though Sokka's couldn't see her while he was lying on his back, he could tell she was still in her seat.

"I haven't really had time to stop, until now that is." Sokka didn't feel like going into the details.

"You feel really tense but the baby seems fine." Jin pulled back and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing before getting a rag and wiping of Sokka's stomach. "You need to take care of yourself more."

"But the kid is fine?" Sokka smiled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yes, and about your question earlier…" Jin traced one of her fingers just under Sokka's stomach. "When the time comes you will most likely have to have the child cut out right here, it shouldn't leave a bad scar though so don't worry."

"Really?" Sokka looked at his stomach intrigued before he was suddenly forced to turn on his side as Jin, now comfortable with what she was doing to him, slipped off his tunic off the rest of the way. "Wha?"

"Since you haven’t been having the check ups that we normally suggest, I thought I would check your health now that we know the baby is okay. It shouldn't take long." Jin smiled but Sokka couldn't see it as he stared at the wall, there was a small commotion before another woman's voice filled the room.

"I see you have patient, Jin, I was expecting you to be at the tea shop by now." 

Sokka heard the amusement in the other woman's voice and felt Jin's hands heat up in embarrassment.

"Tea shop?" Sokka asked tilting his head so that he could look at the girl's blushing face.

"They have very good tea." Min stated before her voice added amused, "Or they better have, because she is spending her savings going there every day."

"Gran Min!" Jin's hands pushed a little harder on Sokka and the boy smirked.

"You like someone at that shop?" Sokka teased receiving a glare from the girl.

"Oh, you're pregnant." Sokka noticed an older woman lean over Jin and smile. "Jin if you want to get going I can finish here."

Sokka felt the older woman's hands on his skin and tried not to laugh as she almost tickled his sides.

"I'm Sokka." The teen felt a little weird but then the woman released her hold on him and helped him sit up with a smile.

"I'm Toko, and you seem to be in good enough health, though I strongly suggest you start taking vitamins now that you are entering your last months, your health is very crucial for the child's safe delivery." She handed Sokka his tunic and smiled at her daughter who ran back in the room with her hair braided in two, smiling at them.

"I hope Lee says yes." Jin smiled as she blushed, thinking about her crush.

"Oh, you got it bad." Sokka shook his head before frowning and gently rubbing his stomach.

"Don't forget to pick up a new basket for me on your way back home." Toko smiled at her daughter and Sokka smiled over at Jin.

"Good luck!" He yelled as she ran out of the house and he slid off the table, wrapping his tunic back around himself. "And what do I owe you for this?"

Sokka paid them and thanked them for the vitamins they provided. The teen made his way back home with a lighter step, everything seemingly better now that he knew everything was okay with his body.

He even knew how he was going to have the kid!

And while being cut open might not have been the top of Sokka's list of how he wanted it to happen, after watching one woman look like she was about to be split in half, cutting was definitely the better option.

Now all they needed was to find Appa and life would be back to how it was supposed to be.

…  
…  
…

He felt like an idiot. 

Iroh was making such a big deal about this girl and Zuko going out, he felt like he had failed Iroh. Zuko had one again failed at something else. 

She had been so sweet, talkative, and…

Her eyes were brown when they should have been blue. 

He hadn’t lied to his uncle when he told him the night had been nice. It had been. Zuko got a glimpse of another life he could have. 

A peaceful life filled with trust. 

Filled with laughter. 

Zuko sighed as he stripped down and hung his clothes so that they wouldn’t wrinkle. He needed to be careful with what little they did have. He groaned as he thought of his last words to Jin. 

He hadn’t lied. 

It was complicated. 

Her lips had been soft. Zuko sighed as he pressed his fingers to his lips and laid on top of his blankets. The room was small but Zuko had been grateful that it could fit their two sleeping bags without being too cramped. 

Her lips had been soft but it wasn’t what he wanted. 

Not that he could have that either. 

…  
…  
…

Jet was gone. 

Katara held onto Appa’s leg tightly as she watched her friends celebrate the return of their missing team member. She had been so afraid of what was going to happen to Aang if they had truly lost Appa for good but they had been reunited. 

But…

Aang had told them what happened, once they made it back to safety. Jet hadn’t been a good guy, he had made a lot of bad choices but...he had been hurt his entire life. He had been alone until he had found his freedom fighters, and even when he had a second chance in Ba Sing Se...he had been brainwashed. 

No one deserved that. 

No one.  
…  
…  
…

Iroh was worried about his nephew. 

Zuko had finally made the right decision, had let the avatar’s bison go, had left his mask at the bottom of a lake, had done everything Iroh had hoped he would -- and then had collapsed as soon as they made it home. Iroh had managed to strip his nephew out of his top clothes to ensure he wouldn’t overheat and once he had the boy settled on the bed he had cleaned up the glass from the fallen vase. 

Zuko was at war with himself and it finally had manifested physically. Iroh wasn’t sure what he should do...but he would stay with his nephew throughout the whole ordeal. 

No matter what, they were in this together. 

Together. 

Iroh sighed as he replaced the wet cloth on Zuko’s head to try and keep the teen cool. 

If this lasted beyond the night then he was going to need to get something to help his nephew. He hated the idea of leaving the apartment when Zuko was like this but it was just the two of them.

They had nobody else. 

Just each other. 

…  
…  
...

Sokka groaned as he opened his eyes, he felt so heavy.

He sat up slowly, getting to his knees before suddenly feeling like his stomach had jumped into his throat. Sokka ran faster than he should have been able to before he found the nearest vase and emptied his stomach into it.

"Sokka, is everything okay?" Katara opened the door to Sokka's room and ran over to her brother quickly. "Is it morning sickness?"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Sokka groaned as he let his sister massage his back before helping to his feet so that he could wash up in the restroom.

They had taken out Long Feng, the Earth King was on their side now, and things had gotten a little easier for the group but...they were going to be separating soon. Turned out that Long Feng had intercepted letters from them while they had been in Ba Sing Se and now they each had something different that they needed to take care of. 

Toph was going to reunite with her mom. 

Aang was going to visit some guru at the air temple. 

Katara...Katara was going to visit their father at chameleon bay. Sokka was happy that she could see their father but he could lie to himself about how jealous he was that she was going to see the warriors of their tribe and he...he was going to stay and talk to the generals to make sure the invasion plan for the fire nation went off without a hitch. 

Sokka was too pregnant to go to an active war zone. 

He was most likely going to miss out on the invasion as well.

Since everything had finally calmed down Katara had bought some pregnancy books she had found at the bookstore, and since then she had been marking off any symptom she thought he had.

Moodiness had been first on her list.

Not that Sokka minded that Katara and the team were finding different ways to get involved with his pregnancy. It involved a lot of reading on Katara’s part. A lot of hovering on Aang’s part. And a lot of mockery on Toph’s. 

Mockery was a sign of love, right?

"I think you have a fever." Katara's hand pressed firmly against his forehead and Sokka groaned. Her hands were so cold, it felt nice. 

"I'm okay, Katara." Sokka pushed his sister's hand away before rinsing out his mouth and then washing his face. When he stood back up he saw that Katara and Aang were looking at him with worry, Toph wasn’t looking at him but frowning nonetheless, "I will go see Miss Toko before we all have to say goodbye.”

"Maybe you should see one of the healers up here-"

"I'm fine!" Sokka cut his sister off before grabbing the sink to steady his balance. He had suddenly felt really dizzy, maybe he should go to Miss Toko now. "Can someone get me my bag, I'll be back soon."

Aang grabbed Sokka's bag and handed it to the teen and Sokka tried not to sigh at how attentive Aang was to him. Now that they had Appa back; Aang was more worried about Sokka and made sure to be ready for whatever the teen needed. 

It was nice and awful all at once. 

Sokka groaned as he stood on the train, it was unnaturally busy today and that meant all the seats were taken. His legs hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt, well quite frankly, Sokka's whole body hurt. It took longer than it should have to get to the lower level and Sokka walked his well worn path to the healer's house.

"Sokka!" Jin was outside hanging some blankets to dry before she stopped what she was doing and ran up to the other teen. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't feel so good." Sokka mumbled as he let her lead him to the check up table, glancing around to see that her mother and grandmother were out. 

"You feel like you have a fever, hold on one second." Jin gently pushed Sokka down and opened his tunic. This would make Sokka's fourth visit since he had been in Ba Sing Se, and the two had grown used to each other, enough for her to no longer blush and him to not tense when she basically did what she wanted with his body.

"So, hear from Lee yet?" Sokka sighed as her hands went to work on his stomach a little rougher than what he was used to. "I'll take that as a no."

"His uncle moved to the next level to open his own tea shop and I haven't seen them since." Jin lightened her touch. She gave him an apologetic smile before she continued. 

"He was a jerk anyway." Sokka tried to ease her mind, being rejected never felt good, "I mean, what does 'it's complicated' even mean!"

"I know right?" Jin huffed before she handed Sokka a small glass full of green liquid. "Drink this and it should break the fever."

"Excuse me!" Sokka and Jin both jumped as an old man ran into the room before his eyes stopped on Sokka. Sokka suddenly felt his heart speed up at the sight of a very familiar face of Iroh. 

Zuko’s uncle.

"Mister Mushi!" Jin wiped her hands in her apron as she turned the older man. "I'm currently with a patient, is it an emergency?"

"Patient." Iroh eyed Sokka, and the teen couldn't cover himself with his tunic in time. The retired general knew...there was no way Sokka could hide his state anymore. 

Oh no. 

No. 

But the old man said nothing and instead turned to Jin. "I need some medicine, my nephew is sick."

"What's wrong with Lee?" Jin ran to the cabinet and grabbed some medicine as Iroh listed the symptoms. Sokka felt like his world was collapsing on itself but he couldn’t help but stare at the older man who was talking to Jin quickly. 

Lee? 

Mushi? 

The Lee that Jin had gone on a date with was Zuko?

How dare that bastard enjoy himself while Sokka was battling the Dai Li! Sokka blinked before he looked at Jin, then again, now he understood why 'Lee' had said things were complicated.  
Nothing was more complicated than Zuko.

"Sokka…" Iroh started but Jin turned around quickly and looked at the two of them as she mixed some weird concoction in a small bowl she seemed to have grabbed out of nowhere.

"You guys know each other?" Jin looked over at Sokka in surprise. "You didn't tell me you knew Lee."

"I don't know Lee." Sokka stated in his defense before he looked over at the old man. "Well I kind of know him but I didn't think your Lee was the same as the one I know."

"We ran across each other a few times in our travels." Iroh stated and Sokka almost wanted to say something sarcastic about that but remained silent. Running across each other was a nice way to say stalked to the ends of the earth. "But maybe we should catch up another time."

Sokka looked at the other man, had he just been offered a way out of this already weird and abnormal turn of events?

"Yeah." Sokka agreed and then frowned when the older man smiled.

"You should come by my new apartment for some tea, I trust you are free this afternoon?" 

Sokka was about to say that he was too busy but frowned as he felt Iroh stare at him. He felt that no matter what he said, Iroh was going to get him to come over for tea. Jin was staring at the both of them, clearly curious and Sokka knew that if he pushed back too much that she would ask questions as soon as the old man left. 

He needed to just get this over with. 

"I have some plans already but I can stop by after." Sokka turned away as Iroh smiled at him. He couldn’t smile back, he had hoped he would never run into Iroh and his nephew again and now it turns out that the both of them had been in Ba Sing Se the whole time? Was this a trap? Had Zuko stalked them this far? 

Was he just waiting for the best moment to kidnap Aang? 

"It's best if he sweats out the fever, but here is something to help with any discomfort he is feeling." Jin handed him a small pouch of powder. "Brew it like tea and it should work fine, a spoonful should be enough for one cup."

"Thank you, young lady." Iroh bowed gratefully before he handed her some coins. "And I will see you later, Sokka."

"Yeah." Sokka sighed before he laid back down again.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two teens before Sokka got up and pulled his tunic around himself. Jin looked like she was about to question him before he smiled at her. "I'm actually feeling much better." 

Sokka lied. "That drink really did help."

"Okay…but-" Jin started.

"I will be back soon, remember I am supposed to see your mom next week so that she can explain the surgery to me, more in depth that is." 

Jin smiled before she pushed the money Sokka was offering her away. "A small check up like this is on me. Now get going, and don't exert yourself." 

Sokka just nodded before he made his way out of the house and headed back towards the train. He was supposed to meet with everyone so they could say their goodbyes but now Sokka didn’t know what he was going to do? 

Should he tell them that Zuko was here? 

In the end it didn’t matter, Sokka decided. He hugged his friends and squeezed his sister a little tighter than he normally would but she didn’t say anything. They all joked and smiled and Toph made fun of how heavy he was now and then they were gone. 

It was for the best to have Aang leave. If he knew Zuko was here then the avatar might have found a reason to stay behind but he needed to talk to the guru. 

And as far as Sokka was concerned, the further Aang was from Zuko, the better. 

That meant the teen still had one thing left to do. 

"I was wondering if you were going to come." Iroh didn’t bother with pleasantries when he opened the door and Sokka was grateful. The old man opened the door wider so that Sokka could enter and the teen made his way into the neat apartment.

It was small, and Sokka could see the wear and tear but it was nice. 

Lived in. 

"I almost thought about not showing up." Sokka admitted truthfully before he took a seat at the table near the window. He glanced around to see that there was a room connected to the one he was in. The two doors were cracked open but it was dark and Sokka couldn’t see inside.  
.  
Zuko was probably in there.

"Prince Zuko is still sleeping off his fever." Iroh stated as he took a seat by Sokka, bringing two cups of tea with him. "Have some tea."

"Thanks." Sokka mumbled as he stared into the cup.

What now?

Why had the old man invited him over here anyway? If Zuko was still sick then wouldn’t have been better for Iroh to just not say anything until the prince was well enough to attach the avatar and his friends?

"How far along are you?" Iron’s voice was casual but Sokka wasn’t fooled. 

Of course. 

Sokka almost dropped the cup in his need to put it down quickly but managed to set it down on the table, no point in breaking the man's cup. "Um, seven months now, maybe a little more."

"I see." Iroh stated and sipped his tea.

Another blanket of silence settled over them and Sokka picked at the bottom of his tunic. He looked up to see Iroh enjoying the rest of his tea and took that time to study the apartment, it was a lot nicer that Sokka would have thought it would have been. His eyes fell on the doors that were ajar and he frowned.

Why wasn’t the bastard awake?

"Zuko will be fine." Iroh stated. "He is just coming to terms with a big decision he recently made."

"Hmph." Sokka played as if he was uninterested and changed the topic. He didn’t want to talk about Zuko. He really didn’t. "Did you really only want me here to drink tea?"

Iroh smiled at the young warrior. "I was hoping to have a little more of a pleasant conversation before we got to the point but since you are so adamant…is that child Zuko's?"

Sokka should have expected that question but he honestly didn;t. He just gaped at the older man for a moment. 

"You know?" Sokka almost yelled before he swore at himself and clenched his fist.

"I had an idea, but I wanted to hear it from you too." Iroh was about to continue but Sokka cut him off.

"I don't know if the kid's Zuko's." He took a deep breath, if Iroh knew about what had happened between him and the prince then surely he knew about what had happened between him and the other bastard. Sokka opened his mouth to point that out but suddenly it felt so dry. 

Zhao was dead and he still had trouble saying the bastard's name. 

"Ah…Zhao…" Iroh nodded in understanding as he frowned. Sokka sucked in a breath as he realized how much the older man truly knew. "I am very sorry about what happened back then."

Sokka didn’t know how he felt about Iroh apologizing for what had happened to him. 

The room was too warm. 

"It wasn't your fault." Sokka felt his jaw clench. "And the bastard's dead now anyway."

If Iroh had anything to say about that he didn't let it show, instead he poured himself another cup of tea and remained silent. Sokka didn’t know how the man could drink hot liquid in such a warm space but then the teen realized that it might just be him. 

Maybe his fever had finally broken from that morning. 

"From what I heard, Zhao was impotent." Iroh stated off handedly and Sokka glanced at him in surprise.

"But…" Sokka felt a smile form on his face regardless. "Who would want to claim that man as the father to their child?"

"Ah, good point." Iroh rubbed his beard.

The silence was a little more pleasant this time and Sokka couldn't help but smile. He knew Iroh was trying to cheer him up but he had already made a decision about this child. This kid only belonged to Sokka, nobody else. 

"Don't tell Zuko, the kid's not his anyway and he really doesn't need to know." Sokka tried to keep his voice as serious as he could, making sure Iroh would honor his wish. "I will raise this kid on my own, it has to be that way."

"I'm not sure if that is fair to him." Iroh stated calmly and Sokka felt the blood rush to his head. 

Was this old man serious?

"Fair to him?" Sokka's voice cracked, "Since when do I care if anything is fair for Zuko? Do you think what I have to go through is fair for me?"

"You misunderstand." Iroh's remained level despite Sokka's yelling. "Zuko should know because there is a possibility that the child is his, I say this because I care for my nephew and I know he would want to know."

"And then what?" Sokka scoffed, "Am I supposed to go into hiding with you and him and abandon my friends, abandon the avatar, just because I had his child?"

"No, I wasn't-"

"And what about when Aang finally beats the Fire Lord, then what? Am I supposed to give up everything I know and follow him to his nation because he is the prince and I am some mere water tribe peasant? I don't think so!"

"Sokka, this isn't something you should face alone."

"I won't be alone!" Sokka glared at the older man. Iroh knew nothing about him."I will have my family, my friends and people I trust, people who haven't threatened the safety of me or my friends. You cannot tell Zuko, I have enough to worry about and I don't need him trying to get involved with a kid that is more than likely not his."

"What will happen when the child is born, if I can ask?" It was clear that Iroh was trying to steer the conversation to a different direction and Sokka was going to let him. The teen let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm down. 

Sokka hated firebenders. All of them, and he wasn’t going to let his kid be raised by these monsters, father or not. Iroh seemed to feel Sokka’s thoughts as the older man sighed deeply and sadly looked towards the room where Zuko was. 

"When it's born, it will be mine." Sokka smiled softly as he rubbed his stomach. He took another calming breath and felt a little better. "I will be it's mother and father, though I am sure my Gran Gran will help out a lot too."

"I understand." Iroh stated gravely before he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You are a strong man, Sokka."

Sokka smiled before bowing to the older man. This was as close as an agreement he was going to get from the man and Sokka would take it. 

"Thank you."

…  
…  
…

The Aang Gang had already been separated for a few days by the time that the generals and Sokka finally agreed on a plan for invasion. Sokka had been aggravated about not seeing Suki since her arrival but at the same time he didn't really know how to approach her.

Sokka coughed, feeling a little woozy, he was still trying to get over this cold he seemed to have caught. Jin’s medicine had helped and he had gone back to get a check-up with Miss Toko and had been told he was fine but...Sokka felt off. He rubbed his stomach with one hand as he placed the scroll in his bag with the other, Momo purred against the side of his head and Sokka found himself smiling. 

He missed his friends. 

Sokka hadn't heard anything from Iroh since their little talk and was honestly relieved that the older man seemed to have reached some sort of understanding about what Sokka wanted. 

The teen made his way towards the direction of the King to get the stamp he needed for the invasion orders, looking forward to finally seeing Suki for again, before he noticed a new tea shop. It looked inviting with it’s little flags and seemed to have no wait. Sokka suddenly had a strong urge for Oolong tea and maybe a cake if they served it. The water tribe teen whistled with Momo on his shoulder as he made his way to the entrance.

The Jasmine Dragon was a very nice tea shop Sokka had to admit. He held up his finger to ask for a table for one when a very familiar voice caught his attention. Sokka felt his body tense as he watched Zuko walk across the floor with an apron on.

Zuko...

So this was Iroh's new tea shop?

Sokka spared one glance for the prince, who seemed to be a lot healthier now before his mind caught up with him. 

What was he doing? 

There was no way he could hide the fact that he was pregnant now and he did not need Zuko asking him about this. Iroh might have said some things about the prince changing but Sokka wasn’t going to take that chance. 

The water tribe teen took off running away from the shop, he stopped as he found himself in front of the palace and wobbled on his feet.

He should really stop running around like this.

Sokka made his way up the stairs at a slower pace. Zuko hadn’t seen him, no one was chasing him. He didn’t need to startle the king by running into the throne room in a panic. Maybe after he got the king to stamp this then he could go take a nap, and then maybe he could get Momo to sleep on his stomach again, because the warmth really did feel nice sometimes.

Sokka smiled as he saw the Kyoshi warriors sitting in front of the throne. He made his way over to his favorite warrior who still hadn’t turned around, "Suki! I need to see the earth King, but I need to tell you something first."

Sokka pulled her into a quick hug so that he could whisper in her ear. "I just ran into Zuko and I need to tell you something."

"Really?" Sokka felt his blood run cold before he shoved the girl away from him; finally taking a good look at her.

"No."

"Indeed." Azula folded her arms and Sokka quickly backed away before he felt an arm grab him. He turned over to see Ty Lee giving him a confused look. Sokka felt sweat roll down his neck as Ty Lee glanced at his stomach. 

No. 

This wasn’t happening. 

“Azula…” Ty Lee spoke softly and it was clear the princess hadn’t heard her. 

"So ZuZu is here as well…" Azula was smirking into her hand. She was already plotting and Sokka felt like he was going to vomit. He wished Ty Lee had just jabbed him but was also grateful she hadn’t. 

“Azula!” Ty Lee spoke louder getting the princess’ attention. Sokka tried to rip his arm out of Ty Lee’s grip but the girl held firm as she frowned at him. 

“What? Why haven’t you-” Azula’s eyes widened and Sokka bit his lip. The fire nation princess seemed to be confused for a second as she eyed Sokka, really saw him. “This is new…”

“Not as new as you think.” Sokka spat out. Mai, who seemed bored with the whole thing just rolled her eyes and went over to the steps to sit down. Ty Lee kept a firm grip on Sokka, clearly waiting for Azula’s order and Azula...Sokka felt his whole body fill with dread...Azula looked happy. 

“You are an interesting one.” The princess purred as she got into Sokka’s personal space. The older teen tried to back up as Azula grabbed onto his tunic but Ty Lee kept him in place. She turned her attention to the shadows with a smile. “Take him somewhere hidden but safe. I don’t want him injured.” 

Sokka tried to slow down his heart rate as he heard the girls plan about meeting up with Zuko again. Azula had a spark in her that he didn’t like and he didn’t want to find out what she had planned for him or his kid. He had to get out of here, he had to get out and warn the others, warn the earth King.

But it was too late. 

The Dai Li took him away, rougher than Ty Lee had held him but gentler than when he had first shown up in the earth kingdom. Clearly they took Azula’s orders seriously and that made Sokka want to puke even more. 

How long had she been here? 

What happened to Suki? 

He tried to ignore the dizziness that seemed to have taken over. He thought he heard Momo chattering before the lemur flew away and then there was something over his face before everything went black.

So much for being safe in Ba Sing Se.

Sokka felt like they were moving him from room to room. First he had a chain on his arm and had been left alone to the point that he had started yelling for help just in case anyone not under the influence of the fire nation had been nearby and then they had moved him again, and again, and again. 

"Ugnn" Sokka tasted dirt in his mouth. He wasn’t chained up in this new location and as he heard the earth move away from behind him it was clear that they were leaving him there. The teen quickly removed the cloth over his face to find himself underground. 

It was a weird looking cave that had beautiful green crystals that were the only light source. There was a tunnel nearby that nearly shot straight up and it made Sokka realize that it was probably the entrance to this place. He glanced at the bottom of the tunnel to see a waterskin and some fruit and found himself even more worried. 

They didn’t want to starve him. 

They clearly wanted him alive...no, Azula wanted him alive, and that was even worse. Even before they had thrown him down here they had made sure to feed him. Sokka had been scared at first but he didn’t know what else to do aside from keep himself as strong as possible. When he got his chance, he was going to get out. 

He didn’t even know how long it had been since he had seen Azula but it had to have been at least a day by now. 

He needed to rest. 

The teen started to make his way around the cave to see if he could find a way out. It was futile but Sokka had kind of figured it would be, the teen made his way over to some crystals that were in front of the chute and leaned against them. He hadn’t seen any other possible entrance so he just needed to sit here and wait. 

Wait. 

Wait for what, Sokka didn't know but the water tribe teen figured the only way in and out was this chute since he wasn't an earth bender. Sokka went over the rough soil and placed his hands against it trying to feel if he could get a good grip.

Maybe he could climb up?

Sokka didn't have time to make a choice though because suddenly there was screaming and a body came down the tube, knocking his legs out from underneath him and sending him forward onto the soft body that had crashed into him.

This could not be good for the baby.

Sokka groaned as he lifted himself up with one arm and grabbed his stomach with the other. He was only barely off the other person when blue eyes met gold.

"Zuko."

The prince stared up at the teen that was on top of him. Zuko felt like such an idiot, of course Sokka was here. First Azula, and the older teen didn’t want to go down that thought as he realized how thoroughly she had beaten him and now Sokka was in the same hole they had thrown him in? Zuko opened his mouth but before he could ask Sokka what the teen was doing down here, how long he had been in Ba Sing Se, the younger teen fell forward, grabbing his stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Zuko pulled the teen up before his hands were suddenly shoved away and the other teen was scooting away from him until he was stopped by the nearest crystals.

Zuko didn’t bother looking around the cave, not when he had Sokka right in front of him. The water tribe teen was doing some sort of breathing exercise, something that seemed like meditation and the prince wondered if the avatar had taught it to his friend. Sokka’s eyes wouldn’t leave Zuko and the older teen hated how panicked they looked. 

Did Sokka hate him that much? 

The fire nation teen noticed how Sokka flinched, grabbing on to his side, and Zuko found himself hurrying over to Sokka’s side. 

Was he hurt?

Was it Zuko’s fault? 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Zuko's voice was closer than Sokka wanted the fire nation prince to be at that moment.

There was no way he could hide his condition, there was no way Zuko wouldn't be able to put two and two together about the possibility that the child was his, everything he had wanted was going to be taken from him and Sokka couldn't help but want to hold onto that control for as long as possible. Iroh finding out had been an accident, Azula had been his own fault for not being more aware...Zuko finding out would be devastating. 

Sokka wanted to hold off as long as possible. 

"Please stay right where you are." Sokka held out his hand stopping Zuko from getting any closer. It made Sokka realize just how close Zuko was to actually touching him at that moment and Sokka tried to curl his legs to his chest, or as close to his chest as they could get with his stomach. He didn’t want Zuko to notice. 

"Sokka, if you are hurt you need to let me check it out, let me see how serious it is." Zuko's voice was annoyed but Sokka kept his hand firmly in place.

As firmly in place a shaking hand could be.

A strong hand grasped Sokka's and the teen watched in silence as Zuko held onto his hand and moved closer to him. Their fingers weren’t intertwined but that didn’t mean Sokka couldn’t feel the heat coming from the prince’s hand. 

He couldn’t hide it anymore. 

It was over. 

The prince placed his other hand on Sokka's knee gently making Sokka want to cry. His emotions were all over the place and it was clear that Zuko wasn’t going to force him. The older teen was looking for injuries and that made it worse. Zuko shouldn’t be this gentle. He shouldn’t be this caring. 

Sokka took a deep breath as he let his legs relax so that they were no longer between himself and Zuko. Zuko let go of Sokka's hand and placed it on the teen's tunic, opening it slowly but making sure to keep glancing at Sokka’s face to make sure he wasn’t jostling an injury. Sokka couldn’t take it anymore. 

"Wait." Sokka pushed on Zuko's shoulder but Zuko pulled Sokka's tunic apart without hesitating, revealing Sokka's now bigger stomach and a few bruises on his side.

Zuko’s face almost made Sokka want to laugh, even as he felt all his control slip through his fingers. 

Zuko knew. 

"You?" Zuko looked at Sokka questioningly before the other teen pulled Zuko closer to him so that Zuko was staring over his shoulder and Sokka was staring over Zuko's. It was clear that the teen was trying to avoid eye contact but Zuko’s mind was still reeling. 

"I'm pregnant." Sokka’s voice was so calm it almost felt distant. "Have been for a while now…"

Zuko took a breath. He was still confused. 

"But-" Zuko tried to scoot back so that he could look at Sokka but the other teen had a firm grip on him. Sokka didn’t want to make eye contact and Zuko wanted to respect that but he also wanted to see the other teen. "How?"

"It's Zhao's." Sokka spoke quickly. 

At that Zuko did pull away, but not far. He was on his knees leaning over the water tribe teen, Sokka's hands now resting on the prince's chest. There was no hiding Sokka’s stomach now. There was no point. Zuko stared down at the water tribe teen only to see the blue eyes looking away from him and the prince's eyes widened.

"You're lying." This caused Sokka to look at him in surprise.

This. 

This is what he had been afraid of. 

"Wha- no, I'm telling you the truth, the kid is Z-" Sokka tried to keep his voice firm but Zuko cut him off. 

"No, no way!" Zuko growled. The prince seemed to be warring with himself as he leaned over Sokka. The fire bender taking a deep breath before releasing the hot air. "But…" 

Sokka watched as the prince's eyes wavered before looking back at him.

Zuko needed to start over otherwise he wasn’t going to get anywhere. It was too much information to process all too fast. 

"You can get pregnant?" Zuko back tracked and it caused Sokka to almost smile. Zuko wanted to count that smile as something for him but he knew Sokka was just amused by how slow he was. 

"Do you think I'm faking this?" Sokka asked with sarcasm as he straightened out his back so that the stomach poked out a little more.

"And the kid's…." Zuko felt like his blood was on fire as he stared at Sokka. A very pregnant Sokka. He couldn’t help the heat that ran through his veins at the sight of the water tribe teen, even like this, Sokka was beautiful. Zuko found himself moving his hands so that he could press them against Sokka’s face, to ensure eye contact. He knew the teen would look away otherwise. "The kid's mine."

Sokka's eyes widened before he shoved Zuko's hands away only to have the prince grab his arms. Zuko tried to keep his grip gentle but firm, He wasn’t going to let the teen get away. 

Not this time. 

Sokka glared at the prince and Zuko would admit it was almost threateningly, "NO."

"But-" Zuko tried.

"The kid is Zhao's." Sokka kept his voice firm.

Zuko didn’t understand why Sokka would say that. 

Why?

"Why would you want the kid to be Zhao's, did you forget what he did to you? What he would have continued to do to you if I hadn’t saved you from him? What makes the kid his and not mine?" Zuko stared at the teen to see Sokka flinching at his words. The teen wasn’t saying anything and Zuko tried to keep his temper in check but he could feel the hurt bubbling up in this throat. "Are you so determined to push me away that you would want….his?"

Sokka did move, even with Zuko holding his arms the teen stared at the ground. 

If Sokka was going to reject them then he needed to do it right. 

"Look me in the eye!" Zuko yelled and when Sokka did he noticed how defeated the water tribe teen looked. As if Zuko’s words were digging into old wounds. Zuko lost his words, forgetting all he had been planning to say as he looked at those blue eyes that seemed to be begging him to stop this. 

Zuko couldn’t stop. 

He wanted Sokka to be his. 

He wanted…

The prince pulled Sokka forward, grabbing onto the other teen’s face with a groan before he pulled Sokka into a kiss. Sokka tried to shove him away but Zuko just tightened his hold before forcing his way into the other's mouth. Sokka's grip tightened on Zuko's shirt but instead of pushing the prince away or even pulling him closer, the water tribe teen just held on. 

They separated briefly but Zuko didn’t allow for much space before he was kissing the teen again. 

They had something.

There was something here and Zuko didn’t want Sokka to take it away from him. He wasn’t going to run from it. 

Not this time. 

Sokka opened his mouth willingly, letting himself be weak for a moment and enjoying the way that Zuko was holding him. Zuko’s hungry growl in the kiss made Sokka’s toes curl and he couldn’t help moving his hands up the other teen’s chest. No longer holding on to Zuko’s tunic but instead letting them slide up to Zuko’s chest, then his neck, and then to the prince’s hair. 

Sokka felt like he was melting. 

He was shivering and he was too warm, and he couldn’t stop wanting to continue the kiss. Kissing was good, kissing made sense. 

Anything but talking about this any further. 

Sokka groaned as he bit into Zuko’s lip lightly, not wanting to hurt Zuko but needing a second to breath before continuing the kiss. Sokka’s own lips felt bruised but he couldn’t help trying to keep it going. He felt Zuko’s own hands on his body, they left his face and had slid down his back. He felt the fire bender’s warm hands gently slide to his hips and Sokka would have not paid them much attention except then he felt one move to his stomach. 

No. 

"Stop it!" Sokka broke away from the kiss and stared down at the hand on his stomach. All his nerves returned back to him quickly before he felt the baby move in his stomach causing him to gasp. "Ah…"

Zuko's eyes widened as he felt a gentle nudge on his hand and looked at Sokka with an excited expression. Sokka felt his heart break at Zuko's expression; the prince actually looked so young in that moment. Happy. 

Sokka had never seen him look happy before. 

There was another movement and Sokka wanted to curse the kid for moving so much with Zuko there.

"He keeps kicking me." Zuko's voice was light.

"Maybe my hatred for fire benders has gotten to him and he's just trying to beat you up." Sokka smirked at Zuko's frown. Sokka almost wished he could take the words back but he wouldn’t. His opinion hadn’t changed about fire benders. 

Chemistry aside, Zuko was still a fire bender. 

"Sokka..I've….you have to understand..." Zuko looked away from the other teen and he seemed so small in that moment that Sokka didn’t know what to do. 

He shouldn’t feel this way about a fire bender. 

He shouldn’t. 

It was complicated. 

Sokka sighed before he placed his hands around Zuko’s face and gently pulled the fire bending teen to him so that they were facing each other. One hand rubbed his thumb against Zuko’s smooth cheek as if wiping away tears that weren’t here before his other thumb rubbed against the uneven skin of Zuko’s scarred cheek. 

He had heard rumors about Zuko on the road. The disgraced prince that the firelord himself had banished after scarring, the firelord had scarred his own son. 

It looked like it hurt.

A lot.

Gold eyes closed and Sokka felt the prince tense but not move away. The water tribe teen pressed against the marred skin again, not sure if Zuko’s shiver was a good or bad sign as he touched the pink skin. He let his fingers linger before sliding down to press against Zuko’s lips, almost as if imitating a kiss. 

"Can't it be mine?" Zuko whispered against Sokka's fingers.

"No…" Sokka whispered back as his hand dropped from the prince's face. He knew this had to hurt Zuko, in some way, but they didn’t know each other. Not really. 

The kid was going to be Sokka’s and Sokka’s only. 

"But….I…." Zuko pressed his forehead against Sokka's. "I've changed…I…"

Sokka silenced Zuko with a kiss, wrapping his arms around the fire nation prince once more. Zuko made a pained noise but Sokka just held on to him tighter. The water tribe teen slowly sat back, now that his knees were killing him, and moved so that it was easier for Zuko to lean over him. One last nip and then Sokka pulled away, letting go of Zuko as he finally grabbed his own tunic so that he could wrap himself up again. 

Sokka needed to say something but he didn’t know what to say that would make Zuko understand. 

It wouldn’t work with them. 

It couldn’t. 

"I can't…" Sokka started but paused as he felt Zuko grab his nearest hand and kiss his fingers gently. 

"Please…" Zuko pressed his lips against the palm of Sokka's hand. "I've thought about it, about you, since our last meeting…since before then even."

Sokka felt his heart sink.

"I….Sokka….I can't stop thinking about you….I've been trying…trying so hard to stop these…these…feelings." Zuko let out a deep breath after the last word, the warm air caressing Sokka's skin. "And now…there's a chance that that child is mine, I have a chance to….have some sort of actually connection to you and you won't let me have it."

"Zuko…."

But before Sokka could finish what he was going to say there was an explosion of dirt and the ground shook. Zuko jumped up ready to fight, blocking Sokka off from whoever was there as the other teen quickly got to his feet. 

"Sokka?" Aang ran out of the dust and froze as he saw Zuko standing in front of his friend. 

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh ran in the cave and hugged his nephew, glad to see that Zuko was still safe and unharmed by Azula. Sokka only spared the pair a glance before he ran over to Aang, giving his young friend a hug. 

"Sokka!" Aang’s hug was probably too tight. 

"How did you know I was here? I thought you would be with the Guru for longer!" Sokka squeezed his tiny friend back, avoiding Zuko's gaze as he looked over at Iroh.

"You go help your friends, I need to talk with Prince Zuko for a second." Iroh gave Sokka a smile before he turned to his nephew and Sokka was pulled out of the room by Aang.

Clearly there was a lot happening and Sokka had missed out on the action while he had been making out with Zuko in a cave. 

He was not going to tell Aang this. 

"Where is everybody?" Sokka ran after Aang, turning wherever the air bender turned.

"They went to go warn the king, we are supposed to meet them in the throne room." Aang shouted before there was a huge explosion in front of them, cutting off their exit.

Sokka hit the rock wall hard. He watched in horror as Azula and Aang started fighting, the ground shaking at their battle. Toph and Katara fell through the ceiling, the earth bender fighting off the Dai Li as Katara jumped down to help Aang.

He reached for his boomerang only to realize he didn't have it. He didn’t have any of his weapons. 

He needed to get out of the way. 

Everything was moving so fast.

Then fire exploded in the middle of the room separating all the fights to reveal Zuko. Sokka watched in horror as the teen he had just been locked in with attacked the avatar. 

Why?

Fire benders are bastards. 

But Zuko had said he changed. 

Fire benders are bastards. 

Sokka felt sick. 

Sokka ran out to yell at the bastard, to threaten him, berate him, call him out for the coward he was but Sokka didn't make it on the field before he was thrown back into the wall by another explosion. There were too many.

There were too many people and Zuko had betrayed them.

Zuko had betrayed him. 

Fire benders are bastard. 

Sokka ignored the pain in his chest as he stumbled away from the wall before feeling something warm on his side. The teen moved his hand from his side to see a thick red liquid covering his tan fingers. He couldn’t feel the injury and that was probably not a good sign. 

Oh spirits.

Sokka turned to see he had been pierced by one of the crystals along the wall. His blood covering the glowing rock. 

It would be fine. 

Sokka ignored the blood, tried not to think about if his kid was okay or how much he was bleeding, he didn’t have time to. Sokka made his way to a clearing to see that Aang had shut himself in a crystal barricade, he jumped when a Dai Li agent flew past him but found the person he had been looking for. 

Zuko was fighting Katara. 

Zuko was fighting his sister. 

Sokka ran over to them, ducking as rocks flew past his head, ignoring the dizziness that came when he moved too fast before he made it to a stone pillar. Sokka leaned against the pillar, taking a breath as he prepared himself to jump out and punch Zuko but it never happened. Aang exploded from his crystal hideout, his tattoos and eyes glowing with a different kind of fury.  
Sokka watched in awe as his friend rose in the air.

The avatar state had always amazed Sokka, how his little monk friend was able to wield such power.

Sokka felt a hand grab him to see Toph smiling at him as she dragged him away, clearly trying to find a safe space for Sokka but it didn’t matter. She grabbed his arm so that he couldn’t push her away and handed him his bag. 

His bag! 

“I tripped over this when I was following Momo.” Toph tried to joke but it was clear she was staying alert as she continued to block rocks coming their way.

Sokka opened it and tried not to smile as he saw his weapons and the plans for the attack on the fire nation were still there. Clearly Azula hadn’t wanted his junk but Sokka knew, even if their plans were ruined, that they still might be helpful. He closed the bag and put it over his shoulder before hissing as it jostled his wound. 

“You’re hurt?” Toph tried to reach for him but Sokka kept her hand away. 

“It’s okay, it’s not serious.” Sokka turned, trying to see through the dust to see what was happening. 

Toph was silent for a beat before she grabbed his hand again. “You’re lying.”

Sokka didn’t know what to say to that. 

Sokka heard a loud noise and then the cave was completely silent except for a loud gasp from his sister.

Sokka turned to see Aang fall to the ground, Azula with her hand in the air enjoying the success of her attack.

He watched in horror as his sister flooded away the opposition before catching the avatar. He barely made it to his sister and the avatar before he collapsed on the ground. 

This was not the time for his body to be giving up on him!

Toph stood in front of them, ready to defend from any attack that might come. Zuko and Azula making their way over to the small group.

Sokka didn't spare Azula a glance as he glared at Zuko. 

He didn't know why he should have been so surprised by the prince's betrayal but he was. He couldn't stop the tightening of his chest as the prince's eyes met his.

Sokka wanted to yell and scream at him but before he could say anything fire shot out at the two siblings. Iroh yelled at Team Avatar to run, he would hold the kids back and Sokka's heart broke as Iroh stood between him and Zuko. 

Sokka knew how much Zuko meant to Iroh, knew how much the man would do for his nephew but the man was here now, facing his Zuko, to protect Aang and the future Sokka was fighting for. 

Toph didn't wait for another word as she earth bended them up and out of the underground caves. Sokka knew he was crying but he couldn’t stop it. 

The light of day shocked Sokka but not as much as finding the earth king and his bear waiting patiently on top of Appa. The teen helped Katara place Aang's body on top of the bison before he felt his own knees buckle. 

He didn't have much time. He was injured, he needed medical attention and he wasn’t going to get it if he went with them. 

He would just slow them down. 

He needed to get them out of here. 

Sokka ignored his sisters yelling as he grabbed his bag and handed it to her. It had everything, everything he had planned, had argued with the earth nation generals over, every single plan he had thought of for the attack on the fire nation.

"Sokka…" Tears filled his sister's eyes before she took the bag. Toph was looking down confused, not sure of what was going on but knowing it wasn't good.

Sokka just smiled at his little sister before he patted Appa. “Yip, yip.”

Appa was in the air before Katara could voice any complaints; Sokka watched them disappear as the world started fading around him. His legs finally gave out and Sokka tried to catch himself as he fell to the ground. 

There was a familiar voice but it sounded so far away. 

He turned to see who it was but then there was an explosion behind him and everything went black.

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -Mention of off screen character death  
> -Canon compliant violence  
> -mention of previous rape  
> -underage teens making out  
> -Zuko being Zuko
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka wakes up to a new life. Zuko wakes up to an old one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support for this story so far! I'm almost done updating all the stuff that had already been written and then you'll have whole new chapters! That said, there are a lot of changes in this chapter and the next one, so I hope you enjoy them! 
> 
> Content warning at the bottom!
> 
> Please read Author's Note at the bottom as well!

Sokka felt like he was floating.

He was both simultaneously heavy and light at the same time. He opened his eyelids slowly, but only saw darkness. He tried to move but his body was sluggish and screamed at him to stop. He took a deep breath, and even that hurt. What had happened, he didn’t-

Aang. 

Aang had fallen, might even be - no. Aang had been injured but Sokka was sure that Katara would have taken care of him. He would be fine. 

He had to be fine. 

They didn’t make it this far for Aang to fall at the hands of Azula and Zuko…

Zuko. 

Sokka wiped away the tears angrily. Angry that he was crying, angry at Zuko’s betrayal, angry that he had been injured. Sokka forced himself to sit up and gasped in pain before putting his hand on his stomach.

His wrapped up and no longer swollen stomach.

Sokka panicked, trying to jump to his feet but his legs gave out immediately and he fell to the ground, pulling a bunch of furs with him as he hit the ground hard. He groaned, not even caring that the tears were rolling down his face as his body continued to scream at him. He didn’t care if he was making his injuries worse. 

His kid. 

His kid was gone. 

Sokka's heart pounded his chest as he tried to crawl around, he could barely see in the dark through the tears. He bumped into a table of sorts, knocking it over and sending it's contents to the ground in a loud clatter. The noise stung Sokka's ears before he collapsed to the ground in painful sobs.

Why was this happening to him?

"Sokka?" A soft voice made the teen freeze before the room was suddenly lit dimly by a small lamp that Jin was holding. Miss Toko stood behind her daughter, wiping the sleep from her eyes and holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Jin…Miss Toko?" Sokka's voice hurt but he couldn't stop the tears.

"Sokka!" Jin seemed to have noticed the state he was in as she placed the lantern on the ground and stilled the other teen. "Calm down! You're reopening your wounds!"

"But my stomach!" Sokka tried to explain as the tears continued pouring. The baby wasn't due for almost two months, but his stomach had been cut open, something had happened, why couldn't she see that something was wrong here!

He had lost the baby. 

"Shhh Sokka." Miss Toko placed a calming hand on Sokka's forehead before she sat next to the teen. His mind was trying to catch up to why she was so calm. Couldn’t she see? Couldn’t she see how he had failed. 

Failed his family. 

Failed the avatar. 

Failed his kid. 

"Your baby is right here, see…." Sokka ignored Jin's hands as the young girl started checking his wounds. He watched Miss Toko lean forward to reveal a small squishy baby in her arms. It was so much smaller than the one Sokka had seen at Serpent's pass but the baby made a sighing sound and Sokka found himself crying even harder.

His kid. 

"I heard explosions by the royal palace when I went to the new tea shop up there…" Jin started explaining. She eyed her mom warily but Miss Toko shook her head as Jin kept talking. "I found you collapsed and bleeding and then he...I was able to get you here…and by then you had lost so much blood…."

"I was forced to go ahead with the surgery." Miss Toko made cooing noises at the baby in her hands before she smiled over at Sokka. "You gave birth to a very healthy baby boy, Sokka."

Sokka felt himself go limp as the emotional strain finally caught up to him. He used the rest of his strength to pull Jin into a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder and the girl returned the hug. He felt sick with happiness, he wasn’t sure how it was possible but he was so happy he felt sick. 

"I was so worried you weren't going to make it!" Jin admitted as she held onto Sokka tighter. "I don't know what's going on or why you were there but I'm glad I found you!"

"Thank you…" Sokka murmured before he felt a strong tug and suddenly he was being pulled up by his feet by both Miss Toko and Jin. He was placed upright on the bed he had been sleeping on and Sokka realized he was in the private room in their house.

"Hold your son, Sokka, I need to change your bandages and make sure you didn't rip off your stitches." Miss Toko placed the child in his arms, and somehow sounded both stern and forgiving when she spoke. 

At first Sokka didn’t know what to do, he held the baby, like he had held so many of the babies in his village but...but this baby was his. His small little baby boy. 

So small.

"My son…" Sokka whispered before he flinched as there was pressure on his side. 

"Your stitches are fine." Miss Toko sighed before she looked at her daughter. "Jin, you can go back to bed. I need to talk to Sokka a bit more."

"But I…" Jin stopped as she saw the look her mother was giving her before she smiled at Sokka and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. Sokka remained silent as the older woman rewrapped his chest and stomach. He could see the stitches on his side from where the crystals had cut him and the stitches under his stomach from where they had to pull the baby out. Sokka was almost glad he had missed the last part. 

The baby squirmed a bit until it was more comfortable and went to sleep, clenching it's fingers in front of its face.

He was so small. 

"Sokka…" The teen looked at the older woman to see her giving him a serious look. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. "I never asked you about the details of your daily life but the way you were when my daughter brought you in hare…if you are involved in something that might threaten my family's safety then I need to know now."

Sokka held the child tighter in his arms before he sighed and the woman pulled up a chair so that she was in front of him. She kept her hand on his knee as it to give him a grounding point and Sokka closed his eyes. 

He owed her the truth; she had saved his life and the life of his son.

"I traveled with the Avatar, so I didn't lie when I told you that I traveled a lot. When Jin found me…yesterday?" Sokka didn't know how long he had been out.

"Three days ago." Miss Toko corrected and Sokka tried to hold back his surprise. "I was almost afraid that you were never going to wake up. If you had stayed asleep for much longer, we would have had to take you to a facility."

"Three days ago…I…we were tricked by the Dai Li and Azula…she's the princess to the fire nation….and her brother,” Sokka bit his lip at the rage the filled his chest when he brought up Zuko, he wasn’t going to touch that bomb, not right now, so he forced himself forward. “We were attacked and I was too hurt to escape with them." 

Sokka sighed.

"Rumors say that the avatar is dead." Miss Toko stated and Sokka shook his head at her.

"He can't be."

"The fire nation invaded Ba Sing Se two days after Jin brought you here. We’re under marshall law, there are soldiers in the streets making sure people stay in line" Miss Toko’s voice was calm but Sokka could tell how scared she was. 

"What?" Sokka's voice cracked at that and he almost tried to move like he was going to jump down off the table again but the glare the woman gave him forced him to stay there. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

At that outburst Sokka heard a little whimper before he looked in his arms just in time to see his child's pained face before he wailed at the noise. Sokka started making shushing noises and rocking the child slowly, his heart breaking at the sad face his son was making. It took a minute but his son finally quieted and Sokka looked at the woman in surprise to see her smiling at him. She let out a laugh as she pressed her hand against Sokka’s arm that was holding his son. 

“You are a natural.”

“There were a lot of babies growing up where I’m from.” Sokka glanced at his son to see the kid’s squishy face sleeping again, and then turned back to the older woman. “I’ll need to leave as soon as possible.”

“Sokka…” The woman started but Sokka knew what he needed to do.

“I’ll leave tomorrow morning. I’ll need some help making sure I have everything I need for my son but…”

“Sokka, you’re not allowed to leave.” Miss Toko made sure he was looking her in the eye when she spoke. “The fire nation won’t let you leave here. They’re guarding this place, we were told that we weren’t allowed to let you leave.”

Sokka didn’t know what to say. 

What to think. 

“I’m sorry.” She spoke softly, keeping her hand on his arm as she sat in the chair next to him. Sokka finally looked at her, really looked at the healer who had been helping him for almost two months and saw how tired she looked. 

This was his fault. 

“No...I’m the one who should be sorry.” Sokka sighed before he took in the sight of his baby once again. 

He was sorry. 

…  
…  
…

Katara stared at the moon from the top deck of her father’s boat. She had been grateful they had been able to find the fleet but she barely remembered what happened that day. She wrapped her cloak more firmly around her and sighed. 

Aang was alive but had been asleep for days. She was starting to worry that maybe the water from the North Water Tribe hadn’t been enough but she wasn’t ready to give up hope yet. 

The avatar was still alive. 

Sokka. 

She felt tears form in her eyes. 

She had no idea where her brother was or if he was even still alive. She remembered crying and screaming at her dad to go back to Ba Sing Se when she learned about how injured he had been from Toph, and her father had sent Bato to try and infiltrate the city but it had been too late. 

The fire nation had complete control of the entire Earth Kingdom. 

No where was safe. 

“You should be sleeping.” Katara tensed a bit before her dad leaned against the side of the boat as well. 

“How can I sleep when Sokka is…” Katara didn’t bother stopping the tears from rolling down her cheeks. “I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again, of if I’ll ever get to meet his baby, if they’re okay or if they’re both gone, or if they’re prisoners of the fire nation now...I can’t sleep without knowing.”

Sokka’s baby. 

That had been a big surprise for her father, she hadn’t told him when she had first met up with the warriors when the group had split up but when she had landed on the ship she had thrown everything at her father’s feet. Her anger at him for leaving them, everything that they had been through with the avatar, everything that Sokka had been through. It had been a fit of rage and pain but her father had taken it all and hugged her. 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for either of you when you needed me the most.” Hakoda stared at the moon with his daughter. “But until I know otherwise, I believe that Sokka and his child are alive. They might be prisoners, they might be in danger, but I know my son will do everything in his power to keep his child safe, like he kept you safe.” 

Katara nodded, letting her father pull her into a hug. 

“Until we know more, we’re going to continue with his invasion plan. I went through the scrolls in his bag and it won’t surprise you to learn how smart your brother truly is.”

Katara scoffed, “He’s such a know-it-all.”

“We will continue with his plan.” Katara nodded, even as her father continued. “And when we see him again, we’ll be ready to yell at him for worrying his only sister.”

Katara nodded again, trying to fight a smile at her father’s tone. 

Sokka better be okay or she would never forgive him. 

Never. 

…  
…  
…

A week. 

Sokka had been awake for a week and what Miss Toko had said was true. The fire nation had invaded Ba Sing Se, the streets were overrun with soldiers and the fire nation flags were everywhere. 

He wasn’t allowed to leave the healer’s house. 

Guards were posted on the street, by the doors, and even by the windows. Miss Toko or Jin were the only ones allowed to leave, even granny Min was forced to stay inside to avoid any possible rough treatment from the guards. 

He was trapped. 

Sokka watched as Miss Toko showed him how to feed his child, the baby squirming in his arms as it too watched her mix the powder into water, making a substitute for milk. Sokka had been trying to take advantage of this time and he still had so much to learn. He held the small child in his arms as it gurgled hungrily at him.

"And then it's done." Miss Toko handed him the bottle and Sokka smiled as he brought it to his son's lips and the baby made a small sound before accepting it happily.

"He's sooooo cute!" Sokka smiled happily as he stood up and started walking around the clinic area.

"Once again, yes he's adorable." Miss Toko yawned before she glanced out the window. "I have to go get some groceries but Jin should be back soon, and mother is upstairs so..."

“I’m sorry.” Sokka sighed again and Miss Toko ruffled his hair, he needed a hair tie but he felt weird borrowing one from Jin because the other teen had been avoiding him. Of course she would, it was his fault her family was being watched like this. 

“No one blames you, Sokka. It’s the fire nation’s fault. I just wish...I wish we could get you out of here.” She pushed his hair out of his face before she gave him a sad smile. “I don’t know when they’re going to take you but the best I can do is make sure that you have everything you need to take care of this boy of yours.”

“I think I’m getting the hang of most of it!” Sokka tried to smile but it fell pretty flat. 

This week had been tense. 

Granny Min had lent him a new bag, it was green but clearly well loved and it could fit all of the things he would need for the baby when he left. Miss Tokko had lent him a scroll to take notes and Sokka had ended up taking up several scrolls now. 

Miss Toko didn’t seem to mind. 

"Sokka?" The teen paused when he noticed Jin standing in the doorway and then frowned when she wasn't looking him in the eye. This was new. 

And probably not good. 

“Everything okay?” Sokka spoke softly, she was squeezing her dress causing it to wrinkle and her eyes were red as if she had been crying. The more Sokka had a chance to look at her, really look at her, he realized how tired and sick she seemed. “Are you okay?”

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about the day I saved you…don't say anything until I finish, okay?" She glared at him and Sokka nodded, trying to force down the horrible feeling in his stomach. “I’m not supposed to tell you. He made us swear not to tell you but...you need to know, I feel like you need to know.”

Sokka didn’t say anything. 

"I saw Lee there." She paused to see Sokka's reaction before turning away from him. "He actually got to you before I did but then I got there and when he saw me he started yelling at me to take you away. I tried to lift you on my own but he had to help me get you here because I just couldn't hold onto you like that."

"My mom freaked out when she saw you and accused him of putting you in that state and kicked him out of the house." She turned back to him, holding her arms close to her. "He demanded to get to stay by your side because…..because he said….he said he was the father of your child."

Sokka felt a cold chill down his spine. 

He had known, in his gut, he had known Zuko was behind all of this. 

“Mom wouldn’t let him stay and he left but…” Jin curled in on herself, she looked tired, scared, and sad. Sokka wanted to go to her but his feet felt frozen. “He came back a few hours later to threaten us. He had guards with him, fire nation guards, and he demanded to see you but mom wouldn’t let him back. He ended up being called back to the palace but he left the guards here and told us to not tell you. That we had to remain silent and keep you here, as if the guards wouldn’t be able to stop you but…”

She let out a choked breath. “I was so scared but mom agreed to his terms. He was going to burn the place down if he didn’t and…”

She was sobbing at this point and Sokka let her. 

"And you're telling me this now?" Sokka's voice cracked before he took a deep breath to relax when his child glared at him for being too loud during food time. He didn’t understand why she was telling him. 

It wouldn’t change anything. 

"So he is?" Her voice was defeated and Sokka felt his face harden. “He’s the father?”

"No." He stated it coldly, his tone surprising Jin but she said nothing of it. "He’s not but that doesn’t mean he won’t try to take the kid anyway.”

And that’s what Zuko wanted, right? 

To take his son from him. Sokka wouldn’t be able to leave his son with Zuko and would end up following, Zuko would get Sokka and the baby together and Sokka wouldn’t have a choice. 

He was already a prisoner. 

“Why did it turn out like this?” Jin continued to cry, now sitting on the floor and Sokka felt bad for her. She had liked Lee, genuinely liked him and Lee didn’t exist anymore. The baby finished the bottle and Sokka went over to put the empty container on the counter before rubbing his kids back to burp him. The teen didn’t know what to say or do so he tried to focus on his son. Jin hiccuped a few more times before taking a deep breath and looking at Sokka. “Do you know who he really is? I know his name is not Lee but…”

“Prince Zuko, next in line to be firelord.” Sokka whispered, trying to forget the rumors he had heard of Zuko’s banishment and disownment. None of that mattered now. 

“...firelord?” Jin looked like she was going to be sick and Sokka could sympathize. She wiped her face, not that it would do much good at this point. “What does he want with you?”

Sokka was surprised at this. He had told Miss Toko everything about traveling with the avatar, about what they had done in the earth kingdom, about what had happened when he had been found, he was surprised that she hadn’t shared it with her daughter. He was sure Granny Min knew but Jin had been avoiding them...avoiding him the entire time. 

Because she knew she couldn’t lie, Sokka’s brain caught up. She hid herself in guilt. 

“I traveled with the avatar.” Sokka made sure the baby was clean before placing his son in the makeshift crib against the wall, the kid usually liked to sleep after feeding. Sokka ran his hands through his hair before looking at her. “He wants me as his prisoner.” 

Jin didn’t say anything and Sokka left it at that. 

There wasn’t anything they could do, at least not yet. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko stood next to Azula while she sat on the throne of Ba Sing Se. Long Feng and his Dai Li on the sidelines of the room as another general gave them an update on the invasion. 

“One more week and we’ll have all the soldiers we need here to make it a proper base for the Fire Nation, your highnesses.” The General bowed deeply and Zuko continued to frown. 

He had better things to be doing. 

“Yes, thank you. That is all.” Azula waved everyone away and Zuko turned to her as she sighed before turning to her brother. “So another week, possibly two, before we can head home. I know you must be impatient, Zuzu, but you don’t need to be so glum in front of the generals.”

“I don’t care about their feelings.” Zuko growled but Azula just rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’m just letting you know so that you can go pick up that peasant you’ve been guarding.” Azula smirked as Zuko glared at her. “Don’t tell me that you wanted to keep it secret, putting guards on rotation like that would definitely get my attention, brother. I thought about investigating further but decided to wait to hear your plans, we only have two more weeks in the city after all.”

Zuko took a breath. 

This meant she already knew everything. 

He had been hoping to keep Sokka a secret from his sister but had known she would find out eventually. He had been stupid for putting that many guards on the house but he had also known how easily it was for Sokka to slip through his fingers and he wasn’t going to let it happen again. 

Never again. 

“It’s the water tribe peasant that traveled with the avatar.” Zuko kept his face blank as he glanced at his sister as boredly as possible. “I plan to bring him back home with us.”

“As a gift to father?” Azula was searching. 

“No.” Zuko kept his eyes even with her. He couldn’t show any weakness with his sister. Not now, not when he was so close to getting home. “He’ll be my prisoner.”

Azula quirked an eyebrow at that. “He was pregnant, right? Do you know who the father of his child is? I had a few suspicions of my own when I captured him but I’m curious if you might know more...since you’ve taken such an interest in him.”

“What have you heard?” Zuka kept his voice even as Azula got to her feet and they started walking away from the throne room.

“At first I thought it might be the avatar’s,” Azule chuckled to herself and Zuko didn’t react. “But then I heard that he had been captured by Zhao before the old admiral died and now it makes me wonder if that fuddy-duddy didn’t have his way with the avatar’s friend.” 

Zuko clenched his fist as Azula laughed. Her eyes dancing with mirth. “It was no secret that Zhao liked to toy with his prisoners but to imagine the avatar’s friend being forced to carry a firebender’s child? That man always knew how to keep a punishment going even long after he left his victim.”

Zuko...Zuko hadn’t thought about it like that. 

The prince shook his head, it didn’t matter now. All that matter was that he could finally make Sokka his. 

“I’m not sure. They traveled through many towns so it could have been anyone’s.” Zuko shrugged, “But I hope that when I show him everything the fire nation has to offer, maybe he’ll understand us a bit more.”

Azula hummed like she thought Zuko was being an idiot but the prince didn’t bother giving it a second thought. They turned the corner and paused as Ty Lee and Mai were talking towards them. Ty Lee hit Mai a few times as the pale girl blushed slightly at the sight of Zuko. 

“Ty Lee, Mai, let’s go shopping. I want to get a few more things to take home.” Azula flipped her hair and glanced back at Zuko. “You should bring your prisoner back to the palace sooner rather than later. We’ll need to get everything ready to leave soon so that we can get out of this place as soon as possible.”

Zuko didn’t bother to respond, he just turned and stomped down the hallway. 

He needed to prepare everything he could for Sokka’s arrival. 

And then he needed to go and get the teen himself. 

…  
…  
…

“Sokka.”

Sokka stirred a bit as he felt a hand nudge his shoulder. He ignored it and tried to curl more into himself but the hand became more insistent. 

“Sokka!” It was Granny Min. 

Sokka opened his eyes in confusion until he heard the shouting from downstairs in the clinic. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he didn’t bother waiting as he jumped out of bed, tying his green tunic together before Granny Min stopped him from going downstairs. She looked at him sadly and Sokka realized what was happening. 

They were here to take him. 

After three weeks of recuperating, he was finally leaving one prison for another. 

“You can’t go up there!” Sokka flinched as he heard Miss Toko yelling, probably trying to give him a few more moments of peace but when he heard something crash to the floor downstairs he knew he needed to hurry. 

“I’m sorry. Please tell them I’m sorry and thank you.” Sokka shoved his boots back on and grabbed the baby’s bag before he turned to see Granny Min holding the still newborn in a nice thick fur for him. 

“I’m sorry that we can’t do more for you.” Granny Min sighed and Sokka gave the older woman a hug before he took his son from her gently and made his way out of the room and down the stairs only to hear more shouting. 

"Where is he!" Zuko's temper seemed to already be in a bad place as Sokka watched him kick the table beside the examining bed, sending everything that was on top of it to the ground. 

"He's coming down, you can give him a moment!" Sokka jumped when he heard Jin yelp and quickly ran down the stairs, holding his child close to his chest as he saw Zuko squeezing Jin's wrist.

"Let her go, Zuko!" Sokka yelled and Zuko immediately released her, but made no move to get any closer to Sokka, instead the bastard had the balls to look relieved at the sight of Sokka.  
There was a loud slap and Sokka stared in shock as Jin's hand left Zuko's cheek, the prince clearly was caught off guard by the sudden attack. Zuko growled and Sokka managed to push Jin out of the way only to have Zuko shove him against the wall roughly.

Sokka groaned but Zuko didn't release his hold. In fact he seemed to still be visibly shocked that Sokka was still there and in front of him.

Sokk did not have time for this. "Why are you here Zuko?"

"I'm taking you with me, back to the fire nation." Zuko sounded so sure, confident and cold at that moment. Just like Sokka remembered from when they had first met. 

Sokka turned away from the prince then. “I don’t want to go with you.”

"What?" Zuko growled and Sokka turned back to the prince and growled back.

“I said I don’t want to go with you. Give me one of the other fire nation bastards to take me to whatever prison cell you want to put me in!” 

Zuko seemed shocked by that and Sokka couldn’t handle that expression. The nerve. 

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Sokka's voice caught on the last word and then suddenly there was a small whimper making the teen's eyes go wide before he looked down at his son who was now crying in his arms since his father had yelled. "Shhhhhhh."

Zuko's hold on Sokka softened and Sokka quickly pulled his son tighter against his chest as the prince tried to get a better look.

"Stay away from us!" Sokka tried to get out of Zuko's grip but the prince still had a tight enough hold that Sokka would have to try something fancy to get out, but he couldn't while he was holding on to his son. "You're a liar! You're a liar and a traitor!"

"I did what was best for my country!" Zuko defended.

"You tried to kill Aang!" Sokka felt his body start to tremble with rage, his baby still crying but it had quieted down a bit. "You said you had changed but that was just some weird scheme to get me to trust you!"

"No, Sokka I-"

"And the worst part is I fell for it! I trusted a fire bender!" Sokka felt tears prickle at his eyes before he saw a shadow in the doorway to see Miss Toko and Granny Min standing there in surprise with Jin behind them. Jin must have run to get her grandmother.

Miss Toko took a step towards Zuko but the teen just growled as he raised his fist, making her stop in mid stride.

"Don't you dare Zuko!" Sokka yelled. "I understand if you want to take me as your prisoner but leave them out of this!"

"I don't-" Zuko seemed to choke on his own words before he yelled at Sokka, his fist clenching in aggravation. “You are mine!”

"THIS IS NOT YOUR CHILD!" Sokka yelled and then there was a hand against his throat, Sokka made a choking noise as he tried to breathe while Zuko just glared at him. Sokka had planned to hold off on his anger but it all came boiling over just at the sight of the prince. 

He hadn’t meant to do this in front of Miss Toko and her family. 

"Why are you so willing to let the child be Zhao's?" Zuko's voice was low and his hold on Sokka's throat loosened. "The man who raped you."

Sokka gasped at the air he was able to have. Taking deep breaths as he watched the prince tremble in anger and then he glanced at the two ladies by the doorway, noticing that Gran Min had pulled Miss Toko and Jin further up the stairs and hopefully out of danger. 

She just wanted to protect her family. 

And here Sokka was putting them in danger. 

"I would rather the father be Zhao because…" Sokka felt tears finally roll down his cheeks. "Because that dead bastard can't hurt me anymore."

Zuko's face seemed to grow calm after Sokka finished that sentence. The other teen took a deep breath, smoke leaving his mouth to show how mad the prince was at the moment. Sokka was almost worried Zuko would hit him, and was almost prepared for it but instead Zuko stood back. 

"If you don't leave with me, right now." Zuko moved his attention to the women at the doorway. "You will not be the only one to suffer from your mistakes."

"You bastard…" Miss Toko took a step forward before her mother grabbed her and ushered her to the side.

Sokka's eyes widened before he closed them in defeat. 

Zuko let go of Sokka then and moved away from the other teen. Sokka held his bag and the baby firmly in his arms before wiped his face with his shoulders the best he could and walked over to the women who had helped him so much.

"Thank you." Sokka bowed as far as he could without dropping the child and stood back up. "I am so….so sorry but I have to go with him."

"But Sokka!" Jin was silenced by her mother and Miss Toko nodded at Sokka. The teen moved his child in a more comfortable position before turning back to Zuko who seemed to be watching the scene boredly.

"You promise that nothing will happen to them if I follow you?"

"I promise." Zuko ignored the glares he was receiving and placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder before ushering the other teen out of the door and into the street where a group of soldiers was waiting for them. 

They had a ship to catch. 

…  
…  
…

Azula watched with amusement from the watchtower on the ship as Zuko strode onto the ship with the water tribe peasant following quietly. She noticed the water tribe was holding a bundle that she assumed as his baby and how the teen held the bundle close as if trying to protect it from all the fire benders that surrounded them both. 

A literal lamb to the slaughter. 

Zuko always got the best toys. 

She watched them disappear into the ship and shrugged before turning to see that both Mai and Ty Lee had been watching as well. “What do you think, ladies?”

“I think it’s nice for Zuko to have friends his own age!” Ty Lee laughed before Mai sighed next to her. 

“I wish you let me stay behind, I would rather suffer the Earth Kingdom than deal with your brother right now.” Mai huffed and Azula smirked. 

“Don’t worry Mai, I’m sure whatever pet project Zuko might have at the moment, it’ll only be a matter of time before he gets bored of it.” Azula waved her friends off before walking towards the steps to make her way down. 

It was time to go home. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka sighed as he was escorted to a room by one of guards, the door slammed as soon as he entered and Sokka didn’t bother to check to see if a guard was posted outside. He knew there would be. 

He had managed to ignore Zuko after they had left Jin's house, but he knew it was only a matter time before he was force to face the prince. Zuko had left Sokka as soon as they made it into the fire nation ship and a guard quickly directed the water tribe teen and son through the halls of the ship until Sokka was shoved into one of the rooms. 

Sokka turned to get a good look at the room and was surprised with how large it was. The typical fire nation banner, a dresser and table, a bed, a little stand that had candles lined up on it. There were two small rooms attached to it and when Sokka peaked into it he realized one was a washroom and the second...the second was a nursery. 

Why hadn’t they taken him to the cells at the bottom of the ship?

These looked like personal quarters and as Sokka really started noticing the details, he realized he was in Zuko’s quarters. 

Sokka didn’t want to think about what that meant, not yet. 

He felt squirming in his arms and looked down at his child who was whimpering and giving off silent cries. He hadn't been able to put the child to sleep yet for the day so the baby was probably mad about not getting his nap. Sokka sighed as he turned back into the room that was empty minus a table, a crib, and a rug. He went over to the crib and didn’t like the sight of the red fabric but decided he couldn’t picky right now as he placed the baby and the fur wrap in the crib. He made sure to undo the wrap so that his son was still on top of the fur but no longer wrapped in it so that he wouldn’t overheat, he was already wrapped in soft light blanket so 

"Shhh…go to sleep…shhhh…" Sokka whispered as he rubbed his baby's belly and the baby opened its round gold eyes at him with a small glare as if to say 'I would have been asleep a lot earlier if it wasn't for you'.

Sokka bit his lip as he watched the eyes slowly close, those golden eyes were more than enough proof about who the father most likely was. As far as the water tribe teen knew, only the fire nation’s royal family had gold eyes like that, but Sokka was never going to admit it.

The kid was his and solely his.

He turned to eye the small room, curious about what it would have been originally before it was clearly turned into a nursery. There had been a door where the open gap was that led to Zuko’s room but it had been removed and it appeared they had molded the metal to soften the edges so that it felt more like a small archway. The teen would have been impressed if it wasn’t so terrifying to try and think of what Zuko’s plans for him were. 

Sokka placed his back on the table in the baby’s room, making sure it was stable before glancing at his son one more time. The baby stared at him as if trying to figure out what his father was doing. "I thought I told you to go to sleep?"

The baby just gurgled as if he was bored by his father and changed his attention elsewhere.

Sokka made his way into the other room, the distance wasn’t far from the crib and it had Sokka wondering if the nursery had actually been a closet of some kind. He glanced around the room, taking in the fire nation banners, the candles, and then the bed. Everything looked like it was nailed down to prevent movement in case the ship hit a storm. 

There were no windows. 

Sokka wondered if it was because Zuko remembered when they had escaped that way once before but he chose to move on from that thought. 

He made his way to the washroom to find a bath, toilet, and sink. It was bigger than Sokka would have thought a bathroom would typically be for a navy ship but Sokka didn’t wonder too hard as he finally found a window. 

It was small and circular, he could maybe fit his head through it but even that might have been tight. 

“Well, it’s not like you aren’t used to doing things the hard way.” Sokka sighed as he made his way back into the nursery to see his son had fallen asleep. 

He really needed to name the kid but….it was a lot harder than he had thought it would be. He thought that as soon as he saw the kid a name would pop up….but he still got nothing.

Sokka let his finger rub the baby’s cheeks to smile as gold eyes slowly opened to glare at him. 

Kado? Kuson? Koda? Haku? Haka? Sokka rolled his eyes at the suggestions before he glanced at his son.

"Kohaku?" The kid opened his eyes fully at the name. "Really, you like it?"

Sokka smiled as the baby gurgled at him a bit more before yawning and falling back to sleep. Sokka yawned himself and glanced around the small room, there was no bed except the one in the main room and Sokka refused to sleep there. 

The water tribe teen just did a few stretches before he laid down on the carpet next to the crib and let himself shut his eyes. 

He had slept in worse places. 

"What are you doing?" Zuko's voice was annoyed but Sokka remained silent, the water tribe teen hadn't heard the metal door open which meant Zuko could be quiet if he wanted to be. He needed to remember that. 

Sokka heard Zuko sigh but didn’t bother moving, just listened as Zuko walked around the other room for a moment before he heard the steps in the nursery. Sokka opened his eyes to watch the prince walk over to the crib, and the water tribe teen was on his feet instantly shoving the prince away. 

"Leave him alone!" Sokka hissed. "If you need something then you come to me, leave my son out of this.”

Zuko grabbed Sokka’s arms and shoved the water tribe teen into the main room, away from the crib as he tried to throw Sokka into the wall but Sokka twisted, using Zuko’s arms against him as he shoved Zuko face first into the nearest wall before digging his elbow into Zuko’s back. 

Zuko kicked out at the teen behind him, enjoying the feel of the other's body when he made contact, before Sokka had time to fall back though Zuko grabbed the water tribe teen and threw the tan teen against the wall in the same position that Sokka had held him in. Sokka groaned at the pressure in his back before he felt Zuko’s lips against his ear.

"Sokka….I-"

Sokka didn't want to hear what the bastard had to say. He shoved as hard as he could against the wall, sending both of the teens to the ground before Sokka hit Zuko in the face with the back of his hand. The tan teen growled as he turned and lunged on top of Zuko, grabbing the prince's hair before hitting his head against the metal floor.

Zuko kicked his legs up in the air and flipped Sokka off of him. He punched the other teen and then there was a kick to his stomach. Sokka growled as he shoved Zuko's face away from him and turned to put some space between them only to have his ankle grabbed.

Sokka was dragged on the metal floor back towards the prince before he tried to kick Zuko again only to have his foot blocked. Zuko bared his teeth as he pulled Sokka off the ground and flipped the other teen over, sending the younger of the two harshly to the ground.

Sokka panted as he tried to ease his vision, tried to regain his bearings as the room swam around him. His wounds, while healed, griped at the beating as Sokka tried to catch his breath. 

There were arms around his waist before he was able to get up and then he was hoisted in the air once more only to be dropped unceremoniously on the bed.

Sokka grabbed the prince's tunic and flipped them over so that he was on top of the Zuko, his hands wrapping around Zuko's pale neck as he growled. "I hate you!"

Sokka tried to squeeze the prince's neck, feeling the other swallow under his grip. Sokka tried to even out his breathing as Zuko just stared at him, not glaring, just staring at the water tribe teen. He felt his rage war inside him, he was so angry. 

So tired. 

He couldn't do it.

Sokka wanted answers.

"Why?" Sokka had meant to yell, to scream at the prince but as his voice finally came to him it came out more like a forced whisper. "After everything that we went through, everything that happened…"

"After you said those things…." Sokka released Zuko's neck, he couldn't do it, he hated Zuko, that he was sure of, but he couldn't kill him. "After you said that you changed."

"I have changed." Zuko sat up partly forcing the other teen to scoot down off of his chest and onto his stomach. The prince moved his hands so he could grab onto Sokka's, just in case the other teen thought of choking him again.

"I can't believe I thought for a second that you could be a good guy." Sokka stared at the pale hands holding onto his tan ones. "You betrayed me."

"I did not betray yo-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Sokka finally found his voice, his whispers turning into the shouts they were meant to be.

"I promised you nothing."

"You promised me everything in that cave! You might not have said the exact words but I heard them for what they were meant to be!" Sokka tried to hit Zuko's chest but the pale teen’s hands tightened around his. "You betrayed me…and you betrayed your uncle!"

"Leave Iroh out of this!" Zuko's hands heated up and Sokka flinched. "I did what was best for my people, I did what was best for my father and I did what was best for my honor."

"There is nothing honorable about killing the only hope left to the world!" Sokka glared at the gold eyes that were regarding him. 

Wasn’t it enough that those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life through his son?

"What about what's best for me? What about what's best for the world Zuko?" Sokka wanted more space but Zuko wasn’t loosening his grip. 

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Zuko's eyes left Sokka's as he averted his gaze.

"I almost died!" Sokka managed to hit Zuko in the chest even though it wasn't as hard as he intended it to be with the prince's hands still holding onto his but he felt it got the point across. "My son could have died!"

Son.

Sokka turned his attention to the archway that led to the nursery. He had almost forgotten that his child was sleeping, he held his breath to see if he could hear any noises to see if his child was awake or not but the only thing he could hear was Zuko's breathing.

Sokka felt Zuko shift underneath him and turned to see the prince sitting up the rest of the way, causing the water tribe teen to slide onto the prince's lap this time. Zuko grabbed Sokka's face, their noses ghosting past each other as Sokka glared at him.

"You're an idiot for running back to the man who gave you that scar." Sokka's breath was warm against Zuko's face but it was the words that burned him. Sokka hissed as the grip tightened around his face but kept his eye contact with Zuko, not faltering at the prince's glare.

"You. Don't. Understand." Zuko spoke slowly and each word held more venom than Sokka had ever heard from the teen.

"You're right, I don't understand." Sokka did his best to smirk with the fingers digging into his face. "I thought it was common sense that fathers were supposed to love their children, not scar them, but then again, I'm only a water tribe peasant, right?"

"Yes you are! How could a peasant understand anything I am going through?" Zuko's let go of Sokka's face and shoved the teen on the bed, turning over so that he was on top of the water tribe teen now. "How dare you talk to me like this!"

Sokka laid limply in the bed. His chest rising and falling as he tried to calm down. He couldn't fight Zuko, not like this, even if he was able to over take the teen there was no way he could get off the boat without putting his kid in some kind of danger.

"Sokka-"

"Why am I here, Zuko?" Sokka looked up at the prince. "Am I your prisoner?"

"No!" Zuko seemed offended that Sokka would even suggest a thing. 

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I want you!" Zuko ran his hands through Sokka's hair, pressing their foreheads together before he brushed his lips against Sokka’s. 

Sokka shoved at Zuko only to have the other teen grab his hands before Zuko sat up and untied his belt, using the material to tie Sokka's hands together before the other teen managed to squirm out from underneath him.

"Get off me!" But Zuko just shoved Sokka's hands over the water tribe teen's head and went back down, forcing his lips on Sokka's before the tan teen turned away.

Zuko growled at Sokka's rejection but kissed the other teen's jaw instead, his free hand opening the blue tunic beneath him, making the water tribe teen underneath him tense at the contact.

"Stop…ah!" Sokka clenched his eyes shut as he felt teeth against the sensitive skin on his neck. 

The prince kissed the spot again before he started sucking on it earning several new sounds from the teen under him. His hand traveled down Sokka's side, feeling the muscle on the lean teen before pausing as he touched a scar.

Zuko sat up, putting space between the two and finished opening Sokka's tunic the rest of the way to reveal two scars, one on the teen's underbelly and another on the teen's side. Zuko released his hold on Sokka's hands and moved down so that he kissed right above the scar on Sokka's stomach.

"Zuko…please…..stop." Sokka felt like he was running a marathon, he couldn't get his breathing to calm down, he couldn't get his heart to stop hammering in his chest at the gentle caresses of the prince.

Zuko wasn't supposed to be gentle.

Zuko kissed the area around the scar before he started moving up again, placing gentle touches up Sokka's stomach and then to his chest. The prince sucked on a spot on Sokka's collar bone before he nicked it with his teeth earning a groan in response. Zuko pulled away and stripped off his shirt as he stared at the teen beneath him.

Sokka was so beautiful.

"I don't want this…." Sokka turned his bright blues to the hungry gold eyes. "Zuko, stop."

"Sokka…" Zuko rubbed his smooth cheek against Sokka's cheek before pulling away so that he could lick those lips. His hands traveled up the teen's sides then grazed over the water tribe teen's arms before traveling down again.

"No…" Sokka finally moved his hands so that he could grip the back of Zuko's head, fingers pulling the prince's hair so that they could face each other. "I don't want this."

Zuko just huffed in response.

"I won't hurt you…" Zuko kissed Sokka's chin. "I won't…"

"Too late." Sokka felt Zuko tense over him and closed his eyes. "You hurt me after you saved me from Zhao and forced me to think a little higher of someone from the fire nation, you hurt me when you stole Aang from us at the north pole…"

Zuko sat up and swung his legs over the bed so that he was no longer touching Sokka, running his hands through his hair but no longer looking at the water tribe teen. "I get it."

"Do you?" Sokka sat up and didn't bother covering himself and just stared at Zuko's back. "Do you really understand, Zuko? Understand how it felt to have the person who has been chasing you and your friends down all over the world confess his feelings for you, have him demand to be the father of your child because he claimed to want to have some 'connection' to you and-"

"I get it!" Zuko jumped off the bed and took a few steps away, 

Sokka in return threw his legs over the bed so that he was sitting up directly behind the prince. Sokka felt stupid for the tears that were begging to be released but tried to hold them in.

"Then have that same bastard, the bastard who acted like he wanted to make you happy turn around and rip…rip your heart out by-" But the sentence was lost when a hand covered Sokka's mouth, the tears now flowing freely.

"No more." Zuko whispered as he released his hold on Sokka's mouth, letting his fingers linger on the other's lips for a second. Zuko let his hand fall down to Sokka's before it undid the knot that was keeping Sokka's hands together.

"Ahnnn…." Sokka froze as he heard the sounds of Kohaku slowly waking up. Zuko seemed to notice the noise as well as he turned to look towards the side room but Sokka quickly pushed him out of the way as the other teen ran over to the baby.

Sokka wiped his eyes quickly before and bent down to pick up the child that was staring at him boredly. Kohaku fit easily in one arm, Sokka then realized that his tunic had fallen off him the rest of the way when he had run over to get the waking child.

He felt even more vulnerable now holding his child and tried to turn so that his back was to the prince. 

Zuko just stood there watching Sokka rub the baby's back and start pacing back and forth in the room avoiding the fire bender's eyes as he did so. Sokka tried to take a deep breath before his baby squirmed more in his arms as if demanding 'Put me down you fool! I want to move!'. Sokka paused as he turned to Zuko to see the prince walking over to a dresser to pull out some clothes. 

"I will pour you both a bath, if you want to move around on this ship you have to be clean and into….more appropriate clothing." Zuko passed Sokka as he made his way to the washroom and Sokka went back to the bed to let his kid wiggle around on the soft padding.

"Did you have a nice nap Kohaku?" Sokka whispered with a smile as he lifted the kids outfit so he could blow on its stomach. Kohaku's eyes widened in indignation before his face turned red and he let out a cheery squeal.

Sokka hummed as he let the baby grab his fingers. The baby's eyes dared him to blow on his stomach one more time but before Sokka could there was a warm hand on the small of his back.

Sokka felt Zuko lean over him, the teen's bare chest against his back and Sokka tried to fight off a shiver at the sudden warmth. Sokka turned his head slightly to look at Zuko only to see the teen staring down at the baby with mild curiosity.

"He looks like you." Zuko's breath was warm against the side of his face and Sokka smiled at the prince.

Kohaku stared at Zuko as if just noticing the figure over his father and his eyes widened, revealing the roundest gold eyes Sokka had thought he had ever seen. Zuko tensed and Sokka tried to hold his breath, waiting for the yelling to start but instead the prince leaned forward so that he could put his hand near the baby and Kohaku grabbed the finger that was offered and squeezed.

"He's got a pretty good grip too." Zuko looked over at Sokka, their eyes meeting with Sokka smirking at him.

"Just wait, when he's bigger he's going to be beating up you fire benders left and right." Sokka paused when the hand that was still on his back moved so it was resting on his waist, his thumb grazing the scar on Sokka's side.

"The baths ready, I'm going to see if I can find some….more fitting clothes for the two of you." Zuko slowly managed to free his finger from the child before he turned to Sokka and sighed. 

The prince released his hold on Sokka's waist, letting his hand linger up the other teen's spine before settling his hand behind Sokka's neck, massaging the bottom of the other teen's scalp. "I promise to keep you two safe."

Sokka moved out of Zuko's grasp and then bent down to pick up his child before turning to the prince. "That's nice prince Zuko, but who's going to protect us from you?"

And with that Sokka carried his child into the washroom to see a steaming bath waiting for them. He turned to see Zuko leave the attached room, slamming the door behind him before the distinctive locking noise was heard.

Sokka placed Kohaku on the floor so that he could strip off the rest of his clothes, leaving them on the floor in an unceremonious pile before he stripped the baby and slowly slid in the warm water.

Sokka lifted Kohaku in the air so that he could dunk himself without submerging the baby. He lifted his knees so that he could place the baby on top of them, making sure the water only touched up to the baby's waist before Sokka spotted a rag on the side of the tub.

"Doesn't this feel nice?" Sokka wiped the top of his kid's head and Kohaku smiled at him.

After he had finished wiping Kohaku down, Sokka drained some of the water so that he could place his son on the bottom of the tub without drowning the kid before he started to wipe himself off. Sokka found himself humming again as his child splashed in the water as he cleaned in between his toes, remembering the talk Toph had given him about proper toe hygiene.

"Kohaku, don't splash me!" Sokka laughed as his son hit the water again.

"Kohaku?" Sokka turned to see Zuko walk into the wash room with clothes folded in his arms.

Sokka covered himself before he looked at his son. "Kohaku is my son's name; you have a problem with that?"

"It's not something I haven't seen before." Zuko rolled his eyes before placing the cloths on the ground and scooping up Sokka's disheveled pile.

"What are you doing with those?" Sokka's voice cracked as he tried to jump out of the tub to grab his belongings before the prince did who knows what with it. "Those are mine!"

"These are trash." Zuko stated before he fixed Sokka with a stare. "Those are your new clothes that you will be wearing from now on."

Sokka got out of the tub, ignoring that he was naked before he lifted his baby out of the cooling water and followed Zuko out of the washroom, caring less about the water dripping on the floor in his state. "At least let me hold on to those!"

"I will n-what are you doing?" Zuko dropped the clothes before he blushed at Sokka's nakedness. Sokka put his hand on his hip and glared before he frowned as the prince left the fallen clothes on the ground and went back to the washroom only to return with a towel. "You need to dry off!"

Sokka tensed as Zuko wrapped the towel around him and the child, the prince's arms wrapping around him and holding the towel in place. Sokka let Zuko lead him back to the bathroom making a mental note to grab his clothes before the prince tossed them.

Zuko started toweling off the other teen before he made it to Sokka's hair. Zuko did a quick job before gently wrapping the towel around the baby figuring Sokka would probably want to dry his son off. Zuko bent down to the clothes he had brought in before he lifted a black tunic and held it up for Sokka.

"I can dress myself!" Sokka grabbed the tunic from Zuko's hands, a blush formed on Sokka cheeks before the prince sighed.

"Do you want me to hold him so you can get dressed?" Zuko offered his hands and Sokka looked at the prince like he was insane.

"I do not want you touching my child. Ever." Sokka wrapped the towel securely around Kohaku only for the prince to suddenly grab Sokka by the back of the neck forcing the other teen to look at him.

"Let me hold him so you can change clothes, I will give him back." Sokka growled, realizing he wasn't going to be given the choice as he reluctantly let Zuko take the child. Zuko only took a step back before he leaned against the counter in the washroom and stared at Sokka.

Waiting.

Sokka realized that with Kohaku gone the only thing covering him was the tunic in his hand and quickly put it on, grabbing the black pants that were on the ground and slipping them on before he found the red belt and wrapped it quickly around his waist. He bent down and picked up the small red outfit he assumed his son was supposed to wear before turning to glare at Zuko.  
"Give me my son."

Zuko couldn’t take this. 

He didn’t understand. 

"Do you hate me that much?" Zuko asked with a frown as he handed the child over only to watch Sokka turn his back and make his way to the bed.

Sokka laid Kohaku down and finished drying off his son gently as possible in the mood that he was in. He dressed his kid in fire nation clothes, and made a promise to find something more suitable as soon as they could leave the ship. 

When he left the ship. 

Sokka tried to take calming breaths as he clenched the towel in his hand before turning to see Zuko right behind him. Sokka raised his hand to throw the towel at the other teen before it was caught and Zuko pulled them closer together.

"I asked you a question, do you hate me?" Zuko let one of his hands run through Sokka's damp hair.

"Yes." But before Sokka could add to that statement he was suddenly pulled into a harsh kiss, Sokka biting the prince's lips hard in retaliation.

Zuko pulled away and licked the small amount of blood on his lip as he glared at Sokka.

"I'm going out to the deck, if you need anything before I get back just ask the guard outside, otherwise you are not allowed to leave this room." And with that the prince left the room once again, leaving Sokka standing there with his child behind him on the bed.

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning:  
> -Talk of emergency surgery/childbirth  
> -threats  
> -canon violence  
> -unwanted touching 
> 
> Author's note: PLEASE READ: The next few chapters might hard for many readers because there is emotional and physical abuse. In fact, Zuko is basically a text book abuser in this the next few chapters. For me, this fic because a safe place for me explore an abusive relationship where the abuser not an inherently evil person. It can be hard for some to read and I want to call this out because I don't want to cause any of my readers harm and I also don't want anyone to think that this fic is meant to condone abuse. In real life, the ramifications of what Zuko has/will do would have been handled very different. Zuko, for me, is this character who is lost, obsessive, and just angry but eventually changes in book 3. I wanted to explore an unhealthy relationship that starts before his redemption and I wanted to try and see how I could get that relationship into a place where it could have a happy ending. This story isn't for everyone and that's okay, but I wanted to make sure to put this hear in case anyone wanted more context for this fic early on.
> 
> All reviews welcome and encouraged!


	6. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being bored on a Fire Nation ship does not make for a good time for anyone. 
> 
> Especially Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings at the bottom! 
> 
> This chapter was a lot of fun to update but also ended up being a lot of new stuff or just really really updating the old stuff. I hope guys like it!

Zuko growled as he hit the metal railing of the ship, Taking a deep breath to try and calm down before he glanced at the moon that was just a sliver in the sky but somehow still lighting the ship’s deck at the moment. Azula and her gang had already turned in for the night, the crew inside the ship either sleeping or preparing for the rest of the voyage. 

It would be another week before they reached their nearest port and a few days after that before Zuko would be able to see his home again. 

Home.

It had been over three years since he'd seen his home and being so close made these extra days even more painful. Zuko closed his eyes and let the breeze brush his hair over his face. Zuko had an uneasy feeling about how he was going to be accepted by people once he returned, after all he wasn't bringing the avatar with him. Azula kept reassuring him that it didn't matter since she killed the avatar and that would have worked fine for Zuko, except for one thing.

Azula always lied.

He would deal with it when the time came but for now, all he knew was that he was finally going home. The prince stared at the moon a bit before he felt a smile form on his lips despite himself as he thought of the water tribe teen he had left behind in his quarters. Sokka’s child did look like the water tribe teen, tan skin and the other teen's nose but those eyes.

Those were Zuko's eyes.

The prince wanted to hug Sokka when he had seen the child's golden eyes, wanted to pull the other teen into a passionate kiss and tell him everything would be okay because Kohaku was Zuko’s child. Zuko didn't think it was a bad name, in fact he thought it was fitting. Now they could raise the child together, Zuko would show him his favorite places around the Fire Nation, he would help Sokka and be there for the other teen. They would be so good together. 

But Sokka wouldn't see it that way.

Zuko ran his hands through his hair in aggravation, clenching his teeth to keep himself from yelling at nothing. 

Couldn't Sokka see how much Zuko cared for him? Couldn't the water tribe teen see how much the prince wanted to be with him, how much Zuko wanted him?

Was it too much to ask to be part of the kid's life?

Zuko felt his hands heat up as his body started boiling and rage and he took another deep breath. He needed to control his temper, if he wanted Sokka to trust him, wanted Sokka to see how different he was, then he needed to control his temper. 

He had changed. 

Sure, Zuko had attacked Sokka’s sister and his friends and was part of the reason that the water tribe teen was separated from them but if Zuko hadn't helped Azula then he would have never seen his homeland again. 

And now Zuko could share it with Sokka. 

Zuko felt the air drop a few degrees before he turned to see a few men walk out onto the deck, giving him a small bow before they continued doing whatever they were supposed to be doing. The prince didn't bother acknowledging them before he decided to go back inside.

It had been a couple of hours since he had left Sokka, maybe the water tribe teen would be more welcoming now that they’ve had some time.

Zuko dismissed the guard outside of his door, taking note that Sokka hadn't asked the guard for anything before he quietly entered the room only to find it pitch black. Zuko held out his hand to create a small flame and saw that the bed was empty which meant Sokka had done exactly what Zuko had expected. He made his way over to the nursery and found Sokka sleeping on the rug, using his own arm as a pillow. 

Zuko had a feeling if he tried to wake the teen it would just end in another argument and let himself go back to his room. 

Zuko walked over to the candles with a sigh as he lit them before extinguishing the flame in his hand. He should do some meditation before he went to sleep. He knew it was only a matter of time before the ship finally left port and if it moved while he was sleeping then it would just wake him up again. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

Zuko felt the little flames grow and shrink with his breathing. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember the things his uncl--the he had been taught. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

He had nothing to be angry about anymore. 

Breathe in. 

He was finally going home after all these years. 

Breathe out. 

He was going to be a hero to his people, like Azula said. 

Breathe in. 

He had Sokka with him. They could finally be together. 

Breathe out. 

Sokka didn’t see it that way though. 

Zuko took in a shuddering breath as he flexed his fingers for a moment. He just needed to not think about that now. He would show Sokka that it would be okay. 

That they could be okay. 

Zuko wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there before he finally felt the ship move beneath him. There was a small lurch, the candles flickering as he lost his concentration and the prince sighed as he finally sat back. 

He should get some sleep. 

“Wh-what was that?” Zuko glanced up in surprise as Sokka held on to the small archway to the nursery. The teen looked exhausted as he rubbed his eyes before frowning at Zuko. 

“We’re leaving port. The ship is officially on it’s way to the Fire Nation.” Zuko pushed himself off the ground and went over to the other side of the room so that he could take his armor off. He tried not to keep looking back at the other teen but he couldn’t help it. 

Sokka was here. 

He was here with him. 

Sokka seemed to be frowning more but Zuko enjoyed the sight of the other teen. Sokka had stripped out of his clothes and was just barefoot and in pants, but it was clear the other teen was still half asleep as he scratched his stomach. It only took a few moments of Zuko’s staring before Sokka seemed to notice he had Zuko’s attention. 

“I…” Sokka scratched his head. “I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Wait!” Zuko managed to grab Sokka’s arm quickly before the teen turned away and tried to be as gentle as possible. 

He could do this. 

“Why don’t you take the bed?” Zuko hoped he sounded nonchalant but by the expression that Sokka was making, most likely not. 

“I’m not sharing a bed with you.” Sokka tried to pull his arm away but Zuko kept his grip. 

“I won’t do anything, it’s just to sleep.” Zuko tried. “You’ll get more rest there than on the floor.”

“I’ll sleep just fine on the floor.” Sokka growled as he managed to get his arm free. 

Zuko took a deep breath and kept his feet grounded so that he wouldn’t follow Sokka. It was better if he gave the other teen space for now. 

For now, he would finally get some sleep. 

Alone. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka was suffocating.

Three days of being stuck within the walls and he felt like he was going to die from boredom. He had already snooped through all of Zuko’s things only to find that the prince didn’t actually have that much. 

That had been a sad revelation. 

But it was still more than Sokka had so the teen wasn’t going to give him that much pity. 

Kohaku had been keeping Sokka on his toes the first day, the baby clearly punishing Sokka for leaving the house filled with women that only wanted to spoil the child, but by the end of the second day Kohaku seemed to have settled down and was now sleeping like he had back in the healer’s house. Sokka knew that he should sleep when he had a chance but he had to admit, he was getting pretty tired of the rug. 

Zuko was usually gone throughout the day. The prince would only return for meals where he wasn’t expected to eat with his sister and the other top brass that Sokka was sure on this ship. Other than that, Sokka only saw Zuko at night and both teens seemed to have entered a truce where they just gave each other space. 

It was more space that Sokka had expected from the prince but Sokka only knew it was a matter of time. 

Firebenders were incapable of change. 

Kohaku was asleep, his little terror was probably going to be out for a few hours which led Sokka to his next problem. 

He was bored. 

He knew that Zuko didn’t like using the ‘prisoner’ word to describe Sokka’s situation but at this point, Sokka didn’t know of any other word to use. Sure, his cell was nice and gave him his own washroom and space to exercise throughout the day but it was still a prison. 

If only Sokka could explore more of the ship, it might help him get an idea. 

Help him figure out how to get out. 

Sokka should have known better than to ask for anything. 

“Well, well…” Princess Azula smirked as she made her way into the room. She glanced around boredly, frowning at the blanket on the ground near the crib before turning her attention to Sokka who was doing his best to block her from entering the nursery. She rolled her eyes as she stepped back from him and went over to sit on Zuko’s bed. “I was wondering where brother was keeping you, who knew that Zu-Zu could be so possessive of his toys?”

Sokka clenched his teeth. 

Kohaku was in the next room. 

He wasn’t going to fight her. 

He couldn’t. 

Azula seemed amused by his silence. “Now, you don’t have to be like that.”

“Why are you here?” Zuko slammed the door open, immediately zeroing in on his sister and not looking at Sokka. “We were supposed to meet with the captain in the steering room.”

“I’m sure you handled the meeting just fine without me holding your hand.” Azula purred at her brother and Sokka just wanted to leave the firebending psychos alone but didn’t want to draw attention to himself by moving. “I was just wondering what you had decided to do with your prisoner, after all he’s getting a very unorthodox treatment, Zuko. People may talk.”

Sokka flinched as Zuko growled with smoke coming out of his nose. “It’s no one’s business.”

Azula sighed and looked at Sokka as if to say, what can you do, but she stood up and made her way back over to Sokka. “That is where you are wrong, Zuko. You took a prisoner and instead of putting him in the cells downstairs along with that other traitor, you keep him in your room like some kind of pet. He even sleeps on the floor like a dog.”

“Hey-” Sokka started but shut his mouth when Azula grabbed his jaw. 

“And what a waste.” She smiled and Sokka shivered. “I thought since you turned Mai down that you had set your sights elsewhere. You can know he can give you kids at least but I’m sure he has other uses as well.”

Sokka went to slap her hand away but flinched when his arm was grabbed by Zuko’s overheated fist. 

“Azula, get out of here.” Zuko hissed and Sokka opened his mouth as soon as Azula let go of his jaw but Zuko shoved him into the nursery and stormed after his sister. 

Sokka didn’t hear what they said to each other but he was too busy checking his arm for burns. It was just a little red, he knew it would fade quick enough but felt like he was going to explode. He was so angry, so tired of being at the mercy of these psychopaths. Pissed at how helpless he felt. 

He heard the door slam and Sokka stomped back into the room as Zuko threw his own cloak to the ground. “I want out of this cage!”

Zuko took a deep breath and Sokka knew the teen was on edge but didn’t care. 

“Am I your prisoner?” Sokka pushed. “Because Azula sure thinks so.”

“It’s the only way I could get you on the ship.” Zuko ran his hands through his hair before he sighed and looked at the water tribe teen. Sokka was not impressed and knew that it was clear on his facial expression because Zuko continued. “I don’t think of you as a prisoner, Sokka.”

Man, it almost pissed Sokka off at how good Zuko had gotten at saying his name. 

He almost missed the ‘peasant’ days. 

“What am I?” Sokka hissed. 

“What does it matter? For now you’re safe with me on this ship, and when we get home then-”

“Did you think I was safe with Azula?” Sokka scoffed. “Cause you clearly ran here as soon as you realized where she was. And home? It’s your home, Zuko. Not mine. You attacked my home, remember? I know it was a long time ago but I’m sure you remember the igloos.”

Zuko growled and kicked off his boots. 

Sokka watched as the other teen stomped around the room for a moment before he realized that Zuko was going to try and avoid the argument. Sokka was done, whatever useless truce they had was over. 

“Am I your toy?”

“What? No-” Zuko tried but Sokka cut him off. 

“That’s what Azula called me before you got here and I’m beginning to think maybe she’s right.” Sokka stomped over to Zuko and grabbed a fistfull of the other teen’s tunic so Zuko had to look him in the eye. “What do you think you’re doing? Playing house with me and my son? Playing good husband who goes off to work everyday while I stay at home and wait?”

“No!” Zuko shoved Sokka back but the water tribe teen wasn’t done. 

“We are never going to be a family, Zuko. Put me in the cells down stairs if you have to but I don’t know how else-” Sokka coughed as he was slammed against the nearest wall. His breath leaving his body as Zuko growled at him. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying!” Zuko sounded pissed and Sokka was okay with that. They could both be pissed. 

“What am I, Zuko?” Sokka managed to kick the older teen in the side and get out of Zuko’s grip so he could shove the prince away. “Or are you just going to change your mind depending on your mood? At first I was a prisoner, then I was a pet, what’s next, a pl-”

Zuko backhand hurt and it sent Sokka to the ground. 

His world spun for a moment and Sokka needed to take breath. He tried to get to his feet but couldn’t keep his balance. He tried a second time but it didn’t matter because suddenly Zuko was lifting him off the ground. 

"Wha-PUT ME DOWN!" Sokka shoved Zuko's face only to have the grip on him tighten before he was dropped unceremoniously on the bed. Sokka did not want to be on the bed. 

He wasn’t going to get pulled into this thing with Zuko, not again. 

“You’re not sleeping on the floor anymore.” Zuko leaned over Sokka so that their noses were almost touching but he did not grab the water tribe teen, just stared. “You are not a toy, you are not a pet, and I don’t want you to be a prisoner but for now, that is what you are. As my prisoner, you’ll sleep on this bed.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.” Sokka was mad at himself for being the first one to break eye contact even as Zuko huffed at him. 

“Yes, you are, but I won’t do anything to you unless you want it.” Zuko 

“And if I never want it, Zuko? If I never want you to touch me again?” Sokka challenged, looking back at the prince. 

Zuko just seemed to slump a bit at those words but the prince didn’t say anything. Instead he sat in front of his candles and started his meditation ritual. Sokka felt all the energy he had a moment ago just snap like a twig. He allowed himself to fall back on the bed and groan. 

Why couldn’t Zuko have been an earth bender?

The teen blinked at that thought and found himself sitting up. No, he did not want to go down that road. He did not. 

There was a small cry in the nursery and Sokka jumped at the excuse to leave Zuko alone. 

They needed more space. 

…  
…

…

"Winter..spring, summer and fall…"

Sokka buried his head into warmth that he was currently clinging to. He felt the thing he was attached to chuckle and groaned before it started to hum the song he had just heard softly. Sokka tried to place the song but it didn’t matter because he was already asleep. 

“Four seasons, four loves…” 

Sokka felt a hand brush the hair out of his face and the teens eyes opened immediately, clearly startling the other teen that Sokka was currently clinging to like an octopus. 

Sokka was clinging to Zuko. 

“I’m sorry!” Sokka shoved himself back so that he was as far from Zuko as possible. The older teen just sighed as his reaction. 

“Believe me, I didn’t mind.” Zuko didn’t bother looking back at Sokka as he got out of the bed and went over to the dresser that had his clothes. Sokka felt his face warm at the teens words before he shook his head. Just because Zuko had a thing for him didn’t mean that he had a thing for the prince in return. 

He watched Zuko disappear to the washroom before he felt back on the bed. 

This bed had been far more comfortable than it had any right to be. He would not admit that he had just had the best sleep of his life, and if he did, it was only because he had been on a wacky newborn sleep schedule and sleeping on the floor for the past few days had actually been pretty terrible. 

Sokka sighed. 

He knew it would only be a matter of time before Kohaku woke up and then his day would start. His day of pacing, of laying Kohaku on his stomach, of never leaving the rooms. 

He needed to get out of the rooms. 

Sokka sat up to watch as Zuko made it out of the washroom, the prince already in his light tunic that he had been wearing around the ship. He only wore the armor when there were official meetings to be had but he kept the lighter tunic for the standard days. 

"Can I walk around the ship?"

The question surprised Zuko and the prince frowned at the thought. Sokka watched him think about it and found himself getting hopeful. 

"I won't try anything." Sokka felt the prince's hesitance, "I couldn't even if I wanted to…not with Kohaku."

Sokka sighed, he just admitted that he couldn't escape to the prince, he figured Zuko already knew but to say it out loud went against everything he believed in. When Zuko continued to be silent Sokka found himself getting out of the bed and walking over to the other teen. 

“Please.”

“Sokka, it might-” Zuko started but Sokka placed his hand on Zuko’s tunic covered chest and made sure the prince was looking at him. 

“I need to leave this room.” Sokka knew he was being unfair but that didn’t mean he was going to stop. “Please.”

"Fine." Zuko didn't sound excited about the decision but Sokka wasn’t going to push the teen any further. He moved his hand only for Zuko to grab in and squeeze it gently before bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on Sokka’s fingers. Sokka remembered the last time Zuko did this and could tell when the prince remembered it too because he let go of Sokka’s hand instantly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Sokka held his hand to him and stared at Zuko for a moment. “I can really leave the rooms?”

“You’ll have a guard escort you.” Went over to grab his boots before he sat on the bed to put them on. “If you don’t want to take Kohaku with you then I can leave a guar-”

“I’ll take him with me.” Sokka didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t want to thank Zuko for letting him out, but he didn’t want to just leave it at that. 

Zuko just nodded before opening the door, Zuko paused a bit before glancing at Sokka and then turning to the guard. “If he leaves the room then you are to follow him. Keep him away from the engines and don’t go to any of the higher levels. He is allowed on the deck.”

Sokka almost felt honored that Zuko wasn’t allowing him near the engines. He wondered if Azula had told him about the drill. 

The guard bowed to Zuko and Sokka smiled at the prince while Zuko rolled his eyes and left the room with the door wide open. 

The door was open. 

The guard stared at Sokka as the teen stood there in awe before he smiled. “I’m going to go get ready and I’ll get you when I want to leave.”

The guard didn’t say anything and Sokka decided that was enough of that and ran to the washroom. He wasn’t going to wait for Zuko to change his mind. He cleaned up quick, tying his hair up with a tie that Zuko had brought him on the first day but that he had ignored. He then changed clothes and went into the nursery to feed Kohaku and then they would be ready. 

Miss Toko had given him a sling that he hadn’t had a chance to use yet but Sokka was glad that the growing baby still fit. Kohaku opened his eyes slightly to glare at his father but since he had been fed, he went to sleep. 

Sokka took a breath as he prepared himself before going to the door where the guard was still waiting. “Should I follow you, or you follow me?”

The guard didn’t say anything but waited for Sokka to start walking before he fell in step. The teen eyed the silent figure with a frown before he decided to not worry about it and made his way down the hall. Sokka was going to call him ‘Mr. Hush.’.

Yeah, Sokka still had it. 

It was a nice walk. 

Occasionally, Sokka would go to open a door but then Mr. Hush would stop him, or he would try to go up or down a specific set of stairs and the guard would block him but overall Mr. Hush didn’t say anything and let Sokka do all the wondering he wanted. They had even made it down a few flights of stairs before Sokka realized how warm the ship was getting. 

He was close to the bottom. 

He reached for a door to his right but the guard put his hand on it so Sokka sighed and turned to the left which revealed a much wider room and a set of stairs to go further down. 

"What are you doing down here?"

Sokka froze before he turned to see a soldier walk up to him and Mr. Hush. The soldier was a good bit taller than the teen but Sokka stood his ground. "I'm just walking around."

The soldier stopped in front of the teen placing one hand on his hip before he lifted his mask to reveal an older looking man. Sokka didn't break eye contact, determined to not back down or show any sign of weakness to the fire bender. Mr. Hush behind him just sighed, catching the attention of the soldier who had been staring at Sokka. 

"Why would he want to walk around the prison cells?" The man gave Sokka a bored glance before turning to the guard, clearly expecting an answer from him and not Sokka. 

“Prince didn’t say they were off limit.” It was the first words Sokka had heard Mr. Hush say and he was almost surprised about how deep the voice was. 

"Prison….oh!" Sokka's eyes widened as he bit his lip, not knowing if he should just ask them. Then again the men didn't seem bothered by Sokka being there. And it wasn’t off limits. "Is..um…Is Iroh down here?"

Both of the guards shared a look which made Sokka think the answer was yes. The teen tried to think of a way to see Iroh, a reason they would let him, before he glanced down at his son. “Iroh saved my life, and my son’s. I would like to thank him.”

Not really true, but also kind of true. 

"You want to speak to him?" The soldier glanced up the stairs as if to see if there was anyone to tell him not to let Sokka talk to the old man before he turned back to the Sokka’s guard with a smirk. "I'm not sure if I should….."

"I won't tell anyone!" Sokka grabbed the soldier's arm. "Please!"

"I don't want to get in trouble with the prince-" The prison guard tried but this time he smiled at Sokka. 

“Give him a few minutes.” Sokka’s guard sighed before turning to Sokka. “I’ll wait for you here.”

The soldier still looked skeptic and Sokka tried to think of something quick, his hair fell in front of his face, Zuko’s hair tie must have gotten loose, before suddenly the soldier's hand was pushing it behind his ear.

Sokka did not like that. 

Sokka did not like the other man touching him like that but if he made a big deal then there was a good chance he wouldn't get to see Iroh. He took a step back from the guard but made it seem like he was straightening out his sling and not trying to get away. 

"Fine, fine." The guard turned down the hall and Sokka followed him a few steps back, glad to have the distance between them.

"You have a visitor, old man!" The guard yelled before he unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal Iroh sitting on the prison bed. The old man seemed annoyed at the guard before he spotted Sokka and gave the teen a quizzical look.

Sokka brushed past the soldier and entered the cell before the guard shut the door softly. "I'll be back in five minutes."

Sokka waited until he heard the guards' footsteps start to fade off before he walked over to Iroh. He knelt down so that he was in front of the older man. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?” The old man whispered, he looked tired. “I thought you got away with your friends? Did som-Oh! You had the baby!" Iroh looked astonished at the child in Sokka's arms. The older man reached out slightly then pulled his hands back making Sokka realize that the man had wanted to hold his child. 

Iroh was a firebender. 

He had also helped them out, even after Zuko’s betrayal. 

Sokka sighed before he lifted Kohaku out of the sling and gently placed the child into Iroh's arms. He knew the older man would never ask but he felt like it would be okay. 

Iroh wouldn’t hurt his son. 

"Yeah, I had him right after…well you know." Sokka finished lamely before he sat on the floor stretching his arms and back on the way. “I was injured so it was an emergency surgery but he’s been gaining weight and he seems healthy.”

"A son is truly a gift, take care of him." Iroh looked worried as he stared at Sokka. “But what are you doing here?”

"Zuko." Was all Sokka felt like he needed to say before the old man frowned and shook his head.

"My nephew…" But Iroh didn't finish the sentence because Kohaku chose at that moment to wake up. "Hey there…"

"Kohaku." Sokka smiled.

"What a beautiful name." Iroh stated softly as the baby opened its eyes and the older man froze. Kohaku’s golden eyes matched Iroh’s, and the baby gurgled at him and tried to reach for the older man’s beard. 

Sokka smiled sadly when Iroh looked at him.

"He has his father's eyes." Sokka whispered softly and Iroh smiled in understanding.

"You are a very brave young man." Iroh gently handed Kohaku back to the other teen. "I'm glad you came to visit me."

"I didn't know for sure if you were on this ship but I knew if you were…..you would want to meet Kohaku." Sokka gently placed the child back in the sling and Kohaku puckered his face at the teen letting Sokka know he did not enjoy waking up in a stranger's arms.

"Time's up kid!" The guard hit the door a few times and Sokka gave Iroh a small bow.

"I'll try to come back again!" Sokka whispered before he went out the door and the cell was closed once again, leaving Iroh alone. Sokka had managed to get a glimpse of the older man and he had seemed so sad when the door shut. 

"Now don't go telling anyone I let you in there." The guard escorted Sokka back to the stairs where Sokka’s other guard was waiting for him. 

"I won't, and I really am grateful."

"I just can't say no to a cute kid like you." The guard smiled and Sokka tried not to think about that statement as he made his way back up the stairs with Mr. Hush following close behind. He didn’t need to get any special attention from any other firebenders, he didn’t want it. 

Not that they ever cared. 

Sokka sighed, he felt tired and realized that he should get back to the room in case Zuko was there with lunch. He didn’t know how long he had been gone but he didn’t want to push his luck. 

…  
…  
…

“Aang, you need to sit down.” Katara tried to calm the avatar. 

“Calm down?!” Aang yelled as he ran his hands through his hair. HIS HAIR! The avatar had woken up only to find out he had been sleeping for weeks, that the world thought he was dead, that his friends were using a fireship to travel and...oh yeah...Sokka was missing. “How can he be missing? What about the baby?”

“He was injured when the fight went down.” Toph sighed as she kept her hands against the metal walls of the ship. “We’ve been over this, we know it’s not easy for you to understand but we’ve been dealing with this for weeks while you got some shut eye.”

“Toph.” Katara admonished and Toph crossed her arm with a huff. Aang eyed them both before she sat down. “I just can’t believe it.”

“I went to the earth kingdom myself to find him, at first there was no word but eventually we learned that he had been taken prisoner of the Fire Nation.” Bato was standing next to Hakoda by the door. “It seemed like he had the child and is now being taken to the Fire Nation.”

Katara took a deep breath as she grabbed Aang’s hand. “We’re all worried about Sokka, but the best thing that we can do right now is continue with his plan for the invasion. We’ll look for him when we get to the Fire Nation but until then, you need to stay here and stay hidden.”

Aang nodded at her words. 

It was just so much to take in. He knew that Katara was thinking the same thing he was. About the last time Sokka had been taken by the Fire Nation, but Zhao was gone thanks to the spirits and the avatar state. 

He hoped his friend was okay. 

…  
…  
…

"So did you have fun exploring?" Zuko's tone did not go past Sokka when the prince finally entered their rooms at the end of the day. 

Sokka had ended up going on another walk after lunch to the deck. He hadn’t stayed long, the soldiers were practicing their bending and the fire had made him uncomfortable so after making it back to the rooms, he decided to spend the rest of the day playing with his son when the baby was awake, and doing some stretches when he was asleep. 

He thought about asking Zuko for some sort of weapon to train with but he figured the prince might not give him that, at least not as easily as the walks had been. 

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Sokka snapped as he glared at the smirking prince. Zuko made his way to the bed and threw a few scrolls down that he would need to read. Sokka had gotten used to how Zuko ended his day. Usually it was a dump of items on the bed, then stripping down until he was in his pants and barefoot, then some mediation, food, reading, then more meditation, and then sleep. 

"I was just asking if you had fun…" Zuko smirked before he sighed. 

The prince had been gone the whole day and while Sokka had no idea what the prince could be doing on the ship that would take all day he decided he didn't need to know. 

"There's not much to do on the ship." Sokka finally answered off handedly before he sighed before he noticed his son had fallen against him. The teen made is way up and over to the nursery to put Kohaku in the crib and when he returned, Zuko was already in front of his candles with his eyes closed. 

Was meditation that important for firebenders? Sokka thought of Iroh’s cell and didn’t remember seeing any candles. He wondered if Zuko would be made if he took one to the old man but figured he would decide in the morning what he would do. 

For now, he would go through his bag and check his supplies. 

Sokka knew there were a few days before they hit the first port town in the fire nation and he needed to make a list of everything he needed, he wasn’t foolish enough to think he would be allowed to leave the ship but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t make Zuko pick up stuff for Kohaku. Then again, if Sokka saw a chance to get off the ship, he was going to take it. He didn’t know how far he would get with Zuko’s guards watching him but if he had a chance he would leave. 

He had to. 

Sokka was pleased to see he didn’t actually need that much stuff. Maybe some more formula but Miss Toko had given him a good amount. He would be able to last another week. 

When he got out and saved the world with Aang, he would have to go back and thank her. 

Truly thank her. 

Sokka cleaned up the bag and made sure everything was organized, check in on his son who was sleeping like a log, before he made his way into the main room to find Zuko already reading scrolls on the bed. 

Meditation must not have been successful this time around. 

He just sighed and made his way over to the bed, Zuko scooting over just in time for Sokka to flop on the blankets. Sokka stretched out not bothering to care if he hit the prince in the process before he yawned and turned over. “I’m bored.”

“Not my problem.” Zuko huffed as he rolled up the scroll in his hand. Sokka glard and kicked Zuko’s arm so that the next scroll he was trying to reach fell on the floor. 

“Yeah, it kind of is. I’m your prisoner after all.” Sokka didn’t know what he was doing. He shouldn’t push Zuko’s buttons like this. Zuko also seemed surprised by Sokka’s reaction as the older teen stared at Sokka for a moment before grabbing Sokka’s ankle. 

“I could think of something for us to do.” Zuko let his thumb brush against Sokka’s leg as he stared intently at Sokka, making his intention clear. “But you have to ask for it.”

Sokka felt his face heat up. 

He-

Zuko was trying to- 

"That better be you offering to massage my back." Sokka said warningly before he felt lips against his ankle. Zuko’s lips were gentle and he didn’t break his eye contact. 

"I don't do massages." Zuko warned under his breath letting his hand travel up to Sokka’s calf. The prince seemed to be mesmerized by Sokka’s skin to the point where Sokka thought about pulling his leg back but was unsure of what reaction he would receive. Sokka didn’t like this uncertainty. Zuko seemed to sense Sokka’s hesitance and let his hand stroke back down to Sokka’s ankle. “If you don’t want to, then let me finish reading.”

"I'm not your whore." Sokka stated and Zuko huffed this time, glaring at Sokka as he finally let go of the water tribe teen’s leg. 

"I never said you were." Zuko growled before he took a deep breath. 

“I mean it, Zuko.” Sokka sat up so that he was in the other teen’s space. He shoved the scrolls onto the floor and grabbed Zuko’s shoulder so that the other teen was looking at him. “I don’t know what you want. I have a good guess, and it terrifies me, but I won’t know for sure unless you talk to me.”

“I want you.” Zuko lifted his hand to grab Sokka’s tunic so that they were even closer together. Sokka had to get a firmer grip on his shoulder to make sure that he didn’t fall into the other teen and his other hand grabbed Zuko’s wrist. The prince seemed to be searching from something in Sokka’s face as they stared each other down. 

“What if you can’t have me?” Sokka whispered, genuinely curious about the answer. 

Zuko pulled Sokka closer so that their noses were touching. “Sokka, I-”

“Hey, Zuko, can we…” Both teens flinched as the door to the room swung open and Mai walked into the room. She paused when she noticed both the teens on the bed and Sokka let go of Zuko before crashing into the prince because of Zuko’s grip. Zuko just growled as he shoved Sokka away from him. 

“What do you want, Mai?” Zuko growled and Sokka took his chance to scramble away from the prince. There was a guard at the door who seemed to be watching the whole thing in surprise and it only took a moment before Sokka realized it was the guard who had let him visit Iroh. The guard’s eyes gave Sokka a once over and that was all the teen needed to march across the room and go into the nursery, he would let Zuko and Mai figure themselves out without him. 

“Sometimes I wish this ship would just sink.” Mai sighed, Sokka couldn’t see what she was doing now that he was in the nursery. Instead he leaned against the wall next to Kohaku’s crib and took a few calming breaths. 

He had been so sure Zuko had been going to kiss him. 

“You shouldn’t just barge into people’s rooms like that.” Zuko’s voice was rough. 

“Clearly.” Sokka had never heard someone who could sound so bored all the time. “Listen, Azula wants to see you and I was hoping we could talk on the way.”

“We can talk here.”

“No.” And this time her voice almost felt colder. “We really can’t.”

Zuko huffed and Sokka could hear him moving around, most likely picking up the scrolls from the floor before the prince responded. “Give me a second and I’ll join you.”

There was another huff and some movement before Sokka heard the door close. The water tribe teen got to his feet just as Zuko walked into the tiny room. Sokka was surprised to see he was still there. “I thought you left. 

Zuko didn’t respond, instead he just walked over to Sokka and quickly pushed the other teen against the wall before kissing him. Sokka grabbed at Zuko, ready to push him away before he realized the teen had put his tunic back and on suddenly Sokka found himself grabbing the fabric as Zuko growled against his lips. 

"Ah!" Sokka tried to push Zuko off of him but the prince just kissed his jaw then the teens neck, before returning to Sokka’s mouth where he licked Sokka’s lips before continuing the kiss. Sokka found himself pulling Zuko closer, tring to bite the older teen’s lips before he felt a finger against his neck, tracing his necklace. 

“Don’t touch that.” Sokka hissed when he turned his face so that Zuko couldn’t keep the kiss going, not that it stopped the prince as he placed his lips against Sokka’s jaw. 

“It would be easier to kiss your neck without it.” Then Zuko did kiss Sokka’s neck, his mouth touching some skin and the necklace itself at the same time. Sokka knew he was about to be swept away and shoved Zuko hard, actually getting some space between them as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Mai is outside.” Sokka tried. 

“She can wait.” Zuko’s hand caressed Sokka’s neck before moving up to Sokka’s face and turning the teen’s head so that Sokka had to face him. 

“Azula is waiting for you and she can’t.” Sokka tried again. 

Zuko just sighed before he took a few steps back and Sokka stared at the prince for a few moments while Zuko stared right back. "What they hell was that for?"

Zuko just smirked as if he knew something Sokka didn't and made his way out of the nursery and out of their rooms. Sokka took a step to chase after the other teen before thinking better of it. 

Space. 

They needed some space. 

…  
…  
…

The next morning was like nothing had changed. 

Sokka stared at the door Zuko had already left out of. The prince had come back that night in a bad mood, Sokka wasn’t sure if he had gone to bed at all since he had fallen asleep to the prince meditating but when he woke in the morning the prince was putting on his armor and leaving the rooms. 

They hadn’t said a single word to each other. 

“I’m a moron.” Sokka groaned as he held his son closer to his chest. Kohaku was playing with Sokka’s fingers, clearly having the time of his life while his father had a mental crisis. “Do you think Katara was able to get the plans to everyone?”

Kohaku squeezed Sokka’s finger and drooled a bit. 

The water tribe teen smiled at his son before getting to his feet. He wanted to go on a walk again but he wasn’t sure about bringing Kohaku with him. Maybe if he did one lap around the hall then Mr. Hush outside wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on his son if they left the door open. 

Mr. Hush had been quiet, that was for sure, but Sokka didn’t get a bad feeling from him. 

The teen took a breath and opened the door to see Mr. Hush standing there almost boredly. He tried to smile a bit as the guard glared. “If I went on a walk but left Kohaku here, would you watch him?”

The guard didn’t say anything, just kept staring. 

“I won’t go far, just to the mess and back.” Sokka felt like an idea was forming. “I’ll grab food for us both and be back in a jiffy. I know the way now and I promise-”

Mr. Hush sighed a deep and bored sigh and Sokka took that as confirmation. The teen turned to his kid who yawned widely in his arms. Sokka placed him gently on the bed and made sure Kohaku’s bed was nearby. The baby would just sleep and if he was on Zuko’s bed then the guard wouldn’t have to come in the room, they could just leave the door open. Kohaku grumbled a bit, but settled when Sokka stroked the top of his head. 

Sokka made sure the door was as wide as possible before turning to the guard. “I will be right back.”

Again, not even a noise from the guard but since the man stood still when Sokka walked to the end of the hall, turning to start heading to the mess. Mr. Hush didn’t even budge or glance Sokka’s way. 

It was okay. 

He would be real fast. 

Sokka started sprinting down the hall, scaring some guards when he rounded another corner but Sokka just shouted an apology and kept moving. He just had two more turns and he would be at the mess where he could grab a meal and be on his way. Sokka slipped slightly when he hit the next corner and was only able to catch his balance as he humped into someone. 

Sokka hit the ground before he had time to register who it was he had hit but when he opened his eyes he saw a very startled guard.

The same guard who had let him visit Iroh.

"What's the rush?" The guard smiled down at Sokka and held out his hand to help the teen up.

Sokka hesitated before he grabbed the man's hand so that he could be pulled up to his feet. "Uh…thanks…"

The man just smiled at Sokka before he smirked. Sokka gave him a sheepish grin before he started to walk around the man only to feel a hand grab his arm. "Hey, don't go just yet."

"I really should be getting to the kitchens…" Sokka tried to pull his arm out but the grip tightened as the man suddenly pulled Sokka into the nearest room; which turned out to be a supply closet. Sokka did not want to be in a small space with him. 

"Will you let go of me!" Sokka yanked his arm back and collided with a shelf. 

"If I let go then you'll just run away." The man shut the door to the closet before walking up to Sokka, the teen stepping back until his back hit a stack of boxes.

"I need to leave." Sokka tried again but the guard chuckled. He moved so that he was in Sokka’s space, his body pressing up against the teen's making Sokka very aware of the erection the man was sporting.

Sokka wanted to puke. 

He hit the guard in the chest, his hand screaming as it hit armor, before he tried to knee the guy in the groin. The guard shoved Sokka at the same time so that his knee didn’t make contact before he shoved Sokka again, turning the teen around and smelling his hair. "I thought you were cute but I wasn’t going to do anything to prince Zuko’s prisoner...then I saw you yesterday on the prince’s bed and realized what kind of 'prisoner' you must be…"

"I'm not-" Chapped lips pressed against the side of Sokka’s face but the teen wasn’t going to have this. He smashed his head back, hearing the crack as he broke the man’s nose. Sokka shoved the man back as he kicked him again, growling when he heard the man slam into more shelves. 

Sokka was sick of this. 

He wasn’t going to let this happen again, never again in his life. 

“You brat!” The guard swung at Sokka and managed to hit Sokka in the face but Sokka kept going. He grabbed the nearest thing and swung, watching as the guy’s head snapped back but the guard was big. He slammed his hand into Sokka’s face and glared down at the teen, blood flowing from his nose. “I'm going to kill you!” 

Sokka didn’t wait as he bit into the man’s hand, not caring as blood filled his mouth. 

He wasn’t going down without a fight. 

The man screamed out in pain as Sokka bit hard, the guard tried kicking the teen in the stomach to get him to let go but Sokka wouldn’t. He just dung his teeth in deeper. 

"What's going on in h-" Sokka fell forward as the door to the storage closet swung open, releasing the man's hand as he quickly scrambled as far as he could get only to look up and see Zuko with two very stunned guards looking at the scene.

The guard on the floor paled at the sight of the prince as he nursed his bleeding and most likely broken hand. Zuko stood thin-lipped as the prince took in the scene, the air in the area rising several degrees to the point where Sokka could feel sweat on the back of his neck. The water tribe teen spit out a mouthful of blood and Zuko’s hands sparked and suddenly there were fire daggers.

"You son of a-" Zuko took a step towards the guard that had attacked Sokka before suddenly the prince took a deep breath and extinguished them. "Throw him in a cell, strip him of his armor and no one is allowed to near him until I am ready to deal with him myself."

The guards didn't bother waiting for the man on the floor to react before they were dragging the very pale guard away from the prince, everyone was probably surprised that the man was still alive.

Sokka certainly was.

"You." Sokka jumped as two hands forced him to his feet before he was suddenly being dragged back down the hall. Sokka opened his mouth to say something but found it hard to speak with the man's blood still in his mouth, he spit what he could on the floor until he was pulled into another turn and suddenly he could see Mr. Hush. 

“Prince!” The guard seemed startled as he took sight of Sokka. 

“You were supposed to watch him!” Zuko’s fury was hot, Sokka could feel the heat radiating off the prince. 

“Sir!” Mr. Hush bowed. 

“Don’t get mad at him!” Sokka wiped his mouth, flinching at his bruised jaw as he tried to get between the prince and the guard. “I asked him to watch Kohaku, I wasn’t going very far!”

“And you were still in danger!” Zuko shoved Sokka into the room. The prince stomped his way in, following Sokka closely. The yelling had woken up Kohaku who was now starting to whimper. It wouldn’t be long before the baby was wailing. Sokka tried to move to his son but Zuko grabbed him so that he couldn’t move. “Guard, remove the child.”

“No!” Sokka shoved at Zuko but the prince growled as he shoved Sokka against the wall this time. “Zuko, you can’t take him-”

“I’m only getting him out of the room!” Zuko yelled back and the prince was almost smoking in his rage. “Guard, take the kid to the infirmary and wait there until I say otherwise.”

“Zuko-” Sokka tried, feeling real panic take over him. He needed to get control over this but he also didn’t want Kohaku around if Zuko was like this. Zuko’s temper was a thing of legends and Sokka had already seen it first hand a few times. The teen took a breath before he made eye contact with the prince. “Take him to Iroh, please.”

Zuko seemed shocked by that before the prince growled. “He’s a prisoner on this-”

“So am I, Zuko!” Sokka shouted back before he grabbed Zuko’s hands that were still holding him against the wall. “Please, I trust Iroh. The guard can stay with him but please, let Kohaku be with Iroh.”

The prince growled in frustration as he let go of Sokka and hit the wall next to the teen. Zuko took a deep breath before he turned to the guard who was holding Kohaku, and the baby’s bag. Sokka made note that clearly the fire bender had been around children, he didn’t seem uncomfortable holding a baby. “Take the child to Iroh, and the bag. You will remain outside the cell the whole time and the child will not be moved elsewhere until I tell you.”

“Yes, prince Zuko.” Mr. Hush did a bow and made his way out of the room. 

Sokka hated seeing his son go.

They hadn’t been separated like this before. The teen was grateful that he knew where Kohaku was going but he couldn’t shake the anxiety that was building up in him before the door to Zuko’s room slammed shut and the older teen dragged Sokka to the washroom, the prince throwing him into the empty tub before turning on the faucet. The tub started to fill with water despite both of them being in clothes, and only Zuko kicked off his shoes before he jumped in. 

"Zuko, what are y-"

"Where did he touch you?" Zuko opened Sokka's tunic roughly, Sokka just gasped as he sank into the water and the prince pressed down on his chest. "Tell me where?"

Sokka didn't have time to answer because Zuko's lips crashed into his, the prince scraping his teeth against the water tribe teen's lips before he forced them open and deepened the kiss. Sokka gripped onto Zuko's tunic, trying to hang onto the prince as he slipped further down into the growing water.

Zuko pulled away only to pull the rest of Sokka's tunic off the teen and let it drown in the water before he pulled his own soaking tunic off and threw onto the floor. Sokka tried to catch his breath as he felt Zuo’s lips on his forehead and then a little lower. He tried to reach up and grab the prince’s face so that they could look at each but Zuko pinned his arms to the tub and kissed him again. Zuko brushed over Sokka’s lips before he let his hands feel down the teen's arms before pausing as he noticed bruises on Sokka’s forearm. 

"That bastard…" Zuko hissed before he pulled Sokka up, hooking his fingers in the teen's pants.

"Wait, Zuko..." Sokka panted as he tried to find something to grab onto but slipped against the wet chest of the prince forcing their bodies ever closer together. "He didn't get that far."

Zuko ran his hands through Sokka's hair before he gripped the back of Sokka's head so that he could kiss the teen's neck while the other hand started pulling down Sokka's pants. Sokka whimpered as Zuko's teeth scraped against the skin near his necklace and Sokka tried to take another breath. He needed to calm Zuko down. The hand in Sokka's hair slid down until one of the fingers managed it's way between Sokka's neck and the necklace causing the water tribe teen to gasp. 

"Wait, Zuko…wait." Sokka choked as the finger touched the sensitive skin under the necklace, he tried to grab Zuko's hand but only managed to slide against the other teen. "Zuko…ah!"

"I won't break it." Zuko whispered before sliding the necklace up a bit so that he could suck on the skin there.

"Ah!" Sokka slipped down, sending both of them under the water causing it to spill over the side of the tub. Sokka gasped as he came back up before he pulled himself out of the tub only to end up on the wet floor gasping for air.

Zuko choked as he popped out from the water before he quickly ran over and stopped the water. He pulled the drain before he took another deep breath. Sokka watched as Zuko took sight of him before he jumped out of the tub and lifted Sokka from the ground. Before Sokka could catch his breath he was being pushed towards the bed, the prince slipping off the soaking pants off of the water tribe teen before he practically threw Sokka on the bed.

"I told you he didn't get this far, Zuko!" Sokka tried to reason with the prince before suddenly the prince was on top of him.

"I don't care!" Zuko shoved Sokka into the mattress before he turned the water tribe teen over so that he was kissing the teen's back. Zuko nipped his way down Sokka's back, his hands skimming over Sokka's scar before he bit down on the teen’s side to leave a mark. 

Sokka closed his eyes tightly as he felt Zuko's hands roam his body. He tried to calm down as the other teen nipped his skin, tried to fight the feeling of dread as he buried his head into the pillow. Zuko’s hands were still too warm, they felt so hot on his skin. 

Not like this.

Not when he couldn't see who was doing this to him.

Sokka hadn’t even realized he had started shaking until Zuko stopped moving. He tried to take a calming breath but it was short and gasping. Sokka found the prince looking at his face as the fire nation teen rolled Sokka around again. The water tribe teen felt tears roll down his cheeks as he stared at Zuko. The prince seemed genuinely worried. "S…Sokka?"

"Not like this…" Sokka opened his eyes to look at the prince pleadingly before he felt himself being pulled forward so that Zuko was hugging him. The fire nation prince wrapped himself around Sokka as if trying to warm him up. 

"Sokka?" Zuko grabbed the teen's face, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

Sokka grabbed the prince's face pulling Zuko into a harsh kiss. He bit Zuko's lip and didn’t care when the prince flinched, before the water tribe teen pulled back to see Zuko staring at him. Waiting for him. Sokka shook as he pulled the prince back down again so he could kiss the prince's scar. He kissed Zuko's nose then his cheeks before he kissed the prince's chin and then the prince's lips.

This was Zuko. 

It was okay because this was Zuko.

They could have something, if Sokka let them. 

It was Zuko

"I never want it like that." Sokka threatened as he kept his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. The teen has so many things to say about Zuko’s anger, about his possessiveness, about how his sporadic personality but Sokka just took another breath. "Never do that to me again."

"I'm sorry." Zuko kissed Sokka again, a quick peck before he ran his hands down Sokka’s body before grabbing the teen’s face that they were looking at each other. "I…I don't ever want to see someone else touching you. I don't care if that means I have to lock you up in here…"

Zuko's words and his breath sent shivers down Sokka's skin, the other teen realizing just how naked he was as Zuko's hand ran down his thigh. Sokka sat back slightly so that he could run his own hand down Zuko’s naked thigh. Sokka wasn’t going to stop this thing that he had with Zuko, at least right now. 

Sokka would leave eventually, he had to, but had to admit that sometimes...just sometimes...he wanted the prince too. "Before you lock me in here….you might want to try and convince me to stay."

Zuko's eyes widened before the prince shoved Sokka back down and kissed the teen. The prince sat back after kissing the bruise on Sokka’s jaw before he placed his lips against one of the water tribe teen's thighs.

"Sokka, I...I..." Zuko growled but Sokka wasn’t going to let the prince finish as he pulled Zuko forward so that they could kiss again. Sokka groaned as he tightened his hold on the prince before the prince pulled back. There was a beat while Sokka waited for the prince’s next move but then Sokka suddenly felt cold as the prince hopped off the bed they were on. The water tribe teen glared at the prince as Zuko ran to the washroom, sliding on the floor along the way, and then made rattling noises.

"What are you doing at a time like this?" Sokka sighed before he flopped down on the mattress. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long. 

Zuko returned quickly, climbing back over Sokka with a small smirk on his face. Before Sokka could ask what he felt was so important that he had to leave he noticed a small bottle in Zuko's mouth. "What's that?"

Zuko didn't say anything, he just took the bottle out of his mouth and placed it on the mattress before leaning down to kiss Sokka again. 

Kissing they could do. 

They were really good at kissing at this point. 

Sokka gasped when he felt Zuko’s hand trail down his stomach. Zuko’s kisses followed his hand as he went down Sokka’s neck, biting against the skin near the necklace before diving down to Sokka’s collar bone. Sokka gasped loudly when Zuko licked his nipple, his free hand pinched the other one when his teeth and tongue started to fondle the nub. “Zuko-” 

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s head, unsure if he wanted Zuko to continue or to stop but the prince kept going, even as Sokka wrapped his fingers in Zuko’s hair. 

Sokka gasped as Zuko's hand tightened around his half hard cock. Zuko hummed as he licked the teen's neck before sucking on the necklace. Sokka pulled on the prince's hair forcing the prince's lips to meet his own with a groan.

This was different. 

They hadn’t done this yet. 

Zuko pulled back, his body heating on its own at just the sight of Sokka beneath him. Zuko didn’t think he could ever get tired of the sight. He stroked the teen a few times, watching how Sokka’s muscles tensed and reacted to the sensation before the prince grabbed the bottle he had placed on the mattress. 

Sokka watched with interest as Zuko finally picked up that bottle. Zuko poured some of the liquid on his hands before he separated Sokka's legs a little further. Sokka opened his mouth to protest before Zuko's hand stroked the teen's entrance, sliding the liquid between Sokka's cheeks.

"Wh…what is that?" Sokka jolted as the liquid heated in Zuko's hands and the prince kissed his scar that was on his lower stomach.

"Oil." Zuko smirked at Sokka. "You need to relax."

"Easy for you…" Sokka cringed as Zuko slid a finger in before taking a deep breath and falling back on the pillows. He tried the breathing exercises he remembered Aang teaching him as he closed his eyes and just focused on the sensation of Zuko's fingers as another finger entered him.

It was strange.

Sex was supposed to be painful.

“Who taught you this?” Sokka gasped as Zuko's fingers skimmed something inside him and he tried to yell at Zuko to hit that spot again but then the prince added a third finger and suddenly he felt a burning sensation. Sokka’s erection felt heavy as it stood tall and Sokka watched as the prince eyed it before taking the tip into his mouth. 

It was too much, 

Sokka came fast, faster than he had been expecting, and he tried to feel bad about Zuko’s coughing but his world was too dull at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Zuko pulled his fingers out and wiped his mouth as he stared at the blissed out teen beneath him. Sokka nodded, trying to lift his arms, but it seemed like Zuko could read his mind because the prince was suddenly on top of him again, kissing the water tribe teen deeply. They both groaned as their erections pressed rubbed against each other. Sokka pulled the prince down into a rough kiss, biting his lip as he glared at Zuko above him.

"You didn’t answer the question." Sokka growled as Zuko kissed him with a small laugh before the prince pulled away again and found the bottle of liquid. Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand, ignoring how the oil seemed to heat against his skin when their hands pressed together as we repeated himself. “Where did you learn this?”

Sokka had never seen Zuko turn so red in his life. 

The prince coughed a bit before he pressed Sokka back down and sighed. “There were some books-”

“You learned this at the library?” Sokka’s voice cracked as he tried not to laugh. He felt Zuko huff about him before the prince kissed him deeply again, letting their body rub against each other before the prince pulled back. 

“The oil is supposed to help relax you and make everything smoother.” The prince pulled back as he grabbed the bottle again, this time pouring the liquid on his hand before he started stroking himself. “It helped my fingers stretch you for this.”

Now Sokka was the one blushing. 

Sokka watched as Zuko lathered up his erection before the prince lifted Sokka’s legs so that his knees were over Zuko’s shoulders. Sokka tried to sit up so he could watch but as Zuko entered him he felt himself fall back with a groan. 

It felt weird. 

Big. 

Full. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Zuko groaned as he kept pushing himself inside Sokka’s body. Sokka felt his own erection twitch at the stretch and he couldn’t help but try to catch his breath. Sokka was beginning to wonder if it was the oil that made him feel warm or if it was Zuko’s skin against his. 

He felt like he was on fire. 

“Ah.” Zuko’s hips twitched against Sokka’s thighs and the water tribe teen took another breath as he realized Zuko was done pushing. He was all the way in. 

Zuko and Sokka both groaned. Sokka tried to catch his breath as the prince slowly rocked his hips, not really moving in or out but just rocking them together. It felt like he was stirring up Sokka’s insides and Sokka choked as he clenched his teeth, trying to relax before Zuko started moving again.

Sokka own erection felt like it was weeping, the teen wanted to stroke himself but was afraid if he let go of the bed sheets that he would get lost in everything that Zuko was doing. Zuko fucking him, Zuko kissing him, Zuko loving him. 

Sokka hooked his ankles together and pulled the prince forward, ignoring how his muscles screamed at him as Zuko somehow felt deeper inside him as he kissed the prince. 

Everything was hot. 

So very hot. 

Zuko grabbed onto Sokka’s knees and sat but before he started to thrust into the teen. Both of them groaning at the friction, Sokka feeling tears in his eyes as the sensations started to become too much. 

Zuko growled and Sokka felt his toes curl as the prince came inside him. He could feel the heat inside and Sokka didn’t know if there was something wrong with him because it just made him harder. 

He was so full. 

“Shhh…” Zuko pulled himself out, and Sokka wasn’t sure why the prince was shushing him except then the prince's mouth was on his erection again and Sokka shouted as he came in the prince’s mouth. 

When Zuko pulled away, Sokka couldn’t help but blink at the older teen before he was pushing Zuko back and crawling on the other teen’s lap so he could wrap his arms around the pince. Sokka felt like his skin was a livewire of sensation, everywhere he touched Zuko seemed to spark in some sort of feeling. 

He didn’t care that he was tasting his own come for a second time, wanted to do it again. 

And judging by Zuko’s own erection that was now poking Sokka in the thigh, the prince was having the same thought. Sokka found himself laughing a bit as he pulled back and smiled at the prince. “I love libraries.”

“I love you.” Zuko pressed Sokka’s hair out of his face so that they could stare at each other. “Sokka, I lov-” 

Sokka placed his hand over Zuko’s mouth as he sat up on his knees. He stared down in Zuko’s eyes and wished he hadn’t heard those words but they weren’t going to stop. “Where’s the oil?”

Zuko lifted the bottle up, not taking his eyes off of Sokka before the water tribe teen wrapped his arms around Zuko’s neck so that they’re faces were side by side. “I want to do it like this, do you think we can?”

Zuko huffed in Sokka’s ear before the water tribe teen felt oil drip onto his backside. The prince pressed two fingers into him this time, causing Sokka to shudder before he felt teeth on his shoulder. Sokka moaned in encouragement for Zuko to continue, Sokka grabbing Zuko's back, his nails digging into the prince's skin making Zuko groan as he thrust into the water tribe teen from this position. 

They were so close. 

Sokka’s sensitive and bitten nipples rubbing against Zuko’s chest. Zuko’s breath in his neck. Zuko deep inside him. 

"So good." Sokka whispered quickly as he saw stars form in front of his eyes. He tried to get the prince's attention by lifting his hips but Zuko’s grip on his hips just pushed him further down. Sokka tried wrapping his legs around Zuko's waist and it caused the same sensation again. "Oh spirits!!"

"Sokka..." Zuko grabbed Sokka's hips, steadying the teen above him. "Sokka…I…"

Sokka tightened his legs around Zuko's hips and forced the older teen to press further into him as he grabbed the back of Zuko’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. "I know."

He knew. 

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings:  
> -threats  
> -canon violence  
> -unwanted touching and violence  
> -underage sex (starts off dubious then is more consensual) 
> 
> Please review if you have a sec! Would love to hear what everyone thinks.


	7. Vindicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were a reader of the original story, you might be like 'hey, chapter 7! we're all caught up!' but really, I have added so much additional material this updated version that we ended up needing to turn the original 7 chapters into 8 chapters.
> 
> But I hope you like the new content.
> 
> Note: I wanted to bring up that something about Zuko specifically. I always thought Zuko's personality was either HOT or COLD in 'The Last Airbender', especially in the first two seasons. His uncle was a good moral compass for him, but Zuko really had a lot to work out as a character. I think that is why I really enjoyed watching him grow. But unfortunately Zuko was never able to make the right choice the first time...or the second time...and was a little iffy the third time, unless it was a decision that benefited him. It really took him a while. Like, half way through the last season before he finally made the right choice. In my mind that inability to change, or unwillingness to see what is right in front of him speaks volumes about his character and it's with those thoughts that I write the Zuko you see in this story. (And these early chapters) So I totally understand if you don't agree with that characterization of him, as we will all attach to different aspects of different characters, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS ARE AT THE BOTTOM!

“Winter, spring, summer and fall…” Iroh hummed as he held the small child in his arms. He had been surprised to be handed the baby when the guard had come into his cell but when his questions went unanswered he had decided to give Kohaku his full attention. 

He hoped Sokka was all right. 

Kohaku had been screaming when Iroh had first gotten him and it had taken some time to quiet the child down but now the baby would whimper every now and then as he clung to Iroh’s thumb. Iroh smiled as he watched the big golden eyes start to droop. Iroh continued to hum as he held the child a little closer. 

Or maybe not that close, someone needed a diaper change. 

“Guard?” Iroh spoke up, trying to keep his voice soft as the guard that had brought the baby stepped into the doorway, Iroh noticed the baby bag and smiled. “Could you check to see if there is an extra diaper in that bag? My cellmate has relieved himself.”

The guard said nothing but did as he was told and handed Iroh everything he needed so that he could change the baby’s diaper. It wasn’t long before Kohaku was clean and fully asleep in Iroh’s arms. 

The old man sighed. 

Lu Ten had been this small once. 

So had Zuko. 

As if summoning his nephew, Iroh heard steps approaching outside his cell. He stayed seated, holding the child for a little longer. 

“You are free to go.” Zuko’s voice was rough as he dismissed the guard. “You will be back on normal rotation tomorrow, no more escort duties.” 

“Yes, sir.” The guard bowed and Iroh got a glimpse of the guard handing the bag to his nephew before Zuko was at the doorway of the cell looking in. 

Zuko had been this small once, but he wasn’t anymore. 

Iroh sighed at the sight of his nephew and turned away. 

“I’m not here to fight you. I promised Sokka I would come get Kohaku.” Zuko seemed tired, almost calm, and Iroh wondered what led to this behavior. 

If Sokka was okay. 

Zuko put the bag on his shoulder before stepping into the cell. “Thank you for watching him but now he has to go back.”

“I’m sure his father misses him.” Iroh nodded as he got to his feet to hand the child to Zuko. The older man paused as his nephew took the baby, making sure Zuko was holding the baby just right before he rubbed the child’s head. “I am honored I was trusted with such a task.”

Zuko didn’t say anything, just eyed his uncle before leaving the cell. There was only a moment before the door shut on it’s own and was locked causing Iroh to sigh. 

He couldn’t fault himself for being glad his nephew had looked well. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka groaned as he heard the door shut to their rooms. He sat up quickly, ignoring how his muscles were overly sore when he saw Zuko holding his son. Sokka smiled as he ran over to the prince to hold his kid again. Zuko was gentle when he passed the baby over and Sokka felt instant relief at having his son in his arms again. 

Reunited. 

Sokka hummed a bit as he felt Kohaku stir and made his way into the nursery, knowing that Zuko was following as he placed his son in the crib. Kohaku squirmed for just a moment before settling and Sokka sighed with a smile, letting his fingers gently touch his baby. 

“You’re not allowed to separate us ever again.” Sokka spoke quietly, knowing Zuko heard him as the other teen placed a hand on Sokka’s lower back. “Zuko, I’m serious.”

“I can’t promise that, I would want him out of the room if I’m that angry.” Zuko was speaking softly and Sokka’s eyes widened at the admission, Zuko pulled Sokka away from the crib and grabbed both of Sokka’s hands so that he could kiss him. “You calm me down but this baby...Kohaku...Sokka, I know what an angry father can do and I don’t ever want to be that person to him.”

Sokka held his breath at those words. It was the first time in a while that Zuko had even hinted at the fact that he was Kohaku’s father. It wasn’t even a demand this time. 

The water tribe teen pulled one hand out of Zuko’s grip so that he could touch the scar on the older teen’s face and sighed. “I’m sorry your father hurt you, but that doesn’t mean you can separate me from my kid. I thought you were going to keep him away from me.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Zuko’s voice rose but Sokka just stepped closer so that Zuko would be quieter. Zuko seemed to be struggling with himself before he wrapped his arms around Sokka. “I can’t promise that, I know you want me to and I wish you I could but I can’t...I’m sorry.”

Sokka sighed, putting the fight in the back of his head as he leaned into Zuko. “I’m tired, let’s go to bed.”

The teen didn’t mind when Zuko helped him strip out of his tunic top, since he was already naked under it, but Sokka’s back was already mad at him for standing so much without rest that he didn’t bother to help Zuko strip out of his clothes. Not that it took the prince long because it was only a moment later before Zuko was pulling the covers over them both and wrapping an arm around Sokka. 

They didn’t say anything, Sokka thought about saying good night but he was already asleep by the time he had the thought. 

He woke briefly a few hours later when he felt lips on his forehead. The teen blinked awake to see Zuko in full armor and was confused. “It’s so early.”

“I know, go back to sleep.” Zuko’s hand rubbed Sokka’s head as the teen sighed and did as he was told. 

The third time Sokka woke up, his body felt like it had given up on him. He felt heavy and tired, and his muscles were complaining to him in all new ways he hadn’t heard before. The teen groaned for a moment before he realized what woke him. 

Or he should say, what two things had woken him. 

Kohaku was whimpering in the nursery, clearly thinking about waking up but not a full on cry just yet. Sokka knew his son had probably slept in a little longer from the stressful day yesterday but it was time to get up and make it up to the baby. Maybe a little extra play time on the bed after breakfast. 

The second thing that had awoken Sokka was Azula sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at him. 

“This is a nightmare.” Sokka groaned as he turned to glare at the girl who was staring at him rather blankly. 

“I was curious about what had gotten into Zuko this morning.” Azula ignored Sokka’s comment and turned her attention towards the room as if she was in deep thought. “His punishment of the guard that attacked you had been cold, brutal, and merciless.”

Sokka was afraid to ask what Zuko had done. 

He really didn’t want to know. 

“So here is my brother, finally acting like the prince of the fire nation that he was meant to be, the next Firelord…” Sokka did flinch at those words. He started to sit up before he realized how naked he was under the covers. Azula stood from her spot, whether she was letting him have the blankets to cover himself or was just trying to make a point, Sokka didn’t care as he finished sitting up with the blanket wrapped around him. 

It was still clear he didn’t have any clothes on but at least he wasn’t flashing Zuko’s sister. 

“Finally, my brother is doing what is expected of him.” Azula turned to Sokka then and was frowning at the teen. “And I wanted to know why. What could influence him in such a way, could fuel his anger into something almost impressive.”

There was a beat and Sokka didn’t know if he was supposed to respond. She glared at him for a bit longer before she continued, “To think a mere peasant could bring so much out of him...though I guess that’s not really accurate either, is it, Sokka?”

Sokka didn’t understand what she was saying. 

Kohaku’s whimpering was officially crying and Sokka made his way off the bed, holding tight to the blanket as he tried to find his tunic only to see that Azula’s foot was on top of it. They both had a brief stare down before Sokka considered it a loss and went to his son. He could hear her boots behind him. 

“I got an interesting report a few days ago, I was surprised by the findings so I had to send out messages to verify the facts but did you know that the Fire Nation has to deal with a lot of small time wanna-be heroes from time to time?” Azula sounded bored and Sokka knew it was a trap. 

He needed to ignore her. 

He lifted his son out of the crib, Kohaku quieting down as soon as he was in his father’s arms. The teen tried to walk past Azula to go to the washroom but she grabbed his arm tightly.

For as much as she was shorter than him, Sokka felt like she was glaring down at him. “It should be of no surprise that we keep tabs on these individuals. Learn about them...about their families.” 

Surprise must have shown on Sokka’s face cause she smiled and let him go. He went over to the washroom and filled up Kohaku’s bottle with the water and formula quickly. Trying to keep his hands busy as Azula stood, watching him. 

It was only when he got the bottle into Kohaku’s mouth that she got to the point. 

“I wonder how quickly Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe would surrender to the Fire Nation for his son’s life.” Azula’s words were like poison. 

His dad. 

Sokka actually felt the bottle leave his hands before he managed to grab it. Kohaku glared at him for the interruption but kept eating as Sokka stared at the princess. 

She knew about his father. 

She knew about-

“Ugh.” Azula leaned her back against one of the metal walls. “Your reaction is boring. Sit down before you drop your bastard.”

Sokka flinched at that, and made his way over to the bed. He did need to sit down. His body was still sore but now he felt jittery for a completely different reason. The water tribe teen wasn’t sure why Azula was telling him these things but he needed to sit down. 

He needed to think. 

“Zuko still thinks you're some peasant and it turns out you’re the son of the chief of the southern water tribe.” Azula laughed. “Not much of a tribe now, I admit, but it at least tells me that we might be able to use you for more things than just Zuko’s amusement.”

“What do you want?” Sokka finally found his voice and sighed as Kohaku continued to eat and squirm in his arms. 

“What I want?” Azula pushed off the wall and stood over Sokka, grabbing the teen’s chin so that he had to look up to face her. “I know what Zuko’s use for you is, I’m just trying to figure out what myi…”

Azula’s eyes widened as she stared down at the baby in Sokka’s arms. The water tribe teen felt her fingers heat up, not enough to burn but enough to know she had been caught off guard. 

She could see Kohaku’s eyes. 

Sokka didn’t know what to do. She seemed so surprised in that instant. The water tribe teen had honestly thought Zuko would have told the ship the child was his eventually but it was clear that he hadn’t. 

Not that it mattered. 

Azula knew just at the sight of Kohaku’s gold eyes. 

They matched her’s as well. 

Azula let go of Sokka’s chin and started to laugh. She backed up a few steps before her chuckling turned to something more maniacal. Something that didn’t quite sound right to Sokka’s ears.

“This is rich!” Azula was back in Sokka’s space, then she was next to him, leaning against him so that her body was against his side. “Is this why he couldn’t catch the avatar for so long? Was he too busy fucking you”

“It’s not-” Sokka started but felt an arm move up against his back before her hand clenched the back of his neck, it felt warm enough for the threat to be very real. 

“Did he make love to you?” She purred in his ear and Sokka felt sick. 

Where was Zuko?

“Oh, don’t look so scared!” Azula’s nails scraped over the skin of his neck as she leaned further into him. “We’re basically family now, aren’t we.”

“No.” Sokka spoke softly, her hand tightening as soon as he got the word out. 

She glared at Sokka for a bit before she let him go and stood from the bed. She took a few steps away as she seemed to consider something before she turned to Sokka. “If we kill your father, that makes you the next chief, right?”

Sokka felt the blood drain from his face before Azula was in his space again. “It’s just food for thought, hm? Afterall, my nephew is in line to be the Firelord one day.”

Sokka didn’t remember if she said anything after that. He just remembered that when he finally was able to focus on the room again, he was alone. His ears were pounding. He didn’t remember Kohaku finishing his bottle but the baby clearly did, because it was empty and on the floor. The child was now sleeping in Sokka’s shaking arms. 

He needed to get out of here. 

He needed to escape now. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko stared at the rows of troops in front of him on the deck of the ship. Taking a deep breath as he felt a rush of contentment at the sight of the soldiers exercises. 

Finally, everything was as it should be. 

He was on his way home. 

He had helped his sister destroy the avatar and now he could finally come home and restore his honor. 

But Sokka didn’t think the avatar was gone. 

Zuko shook his head at that thought and stood proudly on the deck. The Fire Nation’s number one enemy was gone and Zuko was going home. Not only that, but he had Sokka with him, their son was going to see Zuko’s home. Sokka was finally his. 

_What if you can’t have me?”_

Sokka’s words resonated with Zuko and the prince found himself frowning. 

No. 

That didn’t seem right. 

Sokka was finally his. Last night proved that. 

_You had taken his son from him, what did you think he was going to do?_ A voice that sounded far too similar to Iroh’s piped up and Zuko found himself growling to himself. 

It didn’t matter. 

Sokka was his. 

“Sir!” A guard caught Zuko’s attention by bowing in front of him. “The captain has asked for you in the steering room.”

“You can let him know I’m on my way.” Zuko barked, letting the guard run off before he turned to make his way over. He wished he could return to the room and spend the day with Sokka but after he punished the first guard this morning he knew it was important to be seen on the ship. 

He would be respected. 

He would even be feared. 

Whatever he needed to be, so that he could be the prince his people always wanted. 

…  
…  
...

Sokka had been pacing around the room for hours. 

After he had managed to put Kohaku to sleep, which had been a little harder this time around because the baby seemed to understand that his father was in distress, the teen had taken a bath and dressed in his black robes. 

At first he had waited for Zuko, knowing that once the prince knew of Azula’s visit that he would come to check in on Sokka...only...Zuko never came. 

Sokka fingered the necklace around his neck before he sighed.

What was he doing? 

Waiting for Zuko? That wasn’t going to fix anything. Sokka wouldn’t be able to tell the prince of his need to escape. He was sure if he did then Zuko would really lock him in the room, or even a cell downstairs. 

Yesterday had been terrifying, that guard had attacked Sokka and then Zuko had taken his son from him but still...Sokka felt his face heat up, he couldn't believe they had gone that far. And now with Azula this morning, Sokka was feeling a knot of regret build in his stomach. 

He regretted a lot of things. 

He regretted getting captured by Zhao. 

He regretted the stolen moments between him and Zuko. 

Regretted letting his guard down in Ba Sing Se. 

Sokka started fiddling with his necklace again. He had seen the marks Zuko had left on his skin and his neck felt even more sensitive as the water tribe played with his necklace. It was more than obvious how Zuko felt about the water tribe teen, the prince was possessive, and irrational and…and very passionate. But it wasn't what Sokka wanted.

There was no way Sokka wanted to be loved by someone like Zuko.

Sokka wasn’t even sure if what Zuko felt was actually love. 

Zuko had betrayed him.

Had helped Azula kill Aang, though Sokka couldn't help but feel that his friend was alive. 

Aang had to be alive. 

And then Zuko had forced him out of Ba Sing Se, threatening the women that had helped Sokka not die, the women that brought Kohaku to the world while Sokka had been injured and unconscious. 

Those were just some of Zuko’s crimes, Sokka sighed. Sokka didn’t even want to get started on his feelings about how Zuko had locked up his own uncle under the boat.

Iroh.

Sokka suddenly had an urge to see the old man. Toph had said that Zuko's uncle had been good at giving advice and maybe he could help Sokka. And no one knew Zuko better, honestly, Sokka wondered if Iroh knew the prince better than the prince knew himself. 

If anything else, Sokka felt like Iroh would let him know what to expect when they got to the fire nation. 

Sokka quickly found his sling for Kohaku. The teen made sure he had everything he might need as he placed his sleeping son in the sling. Kohaku squirmed a bit but settled quickly and Sokka put out a thankful prayer to the spirits that he had such a low key baby. 

Sokka briefly wondered if he should leave a note for Zuko, but shook his head. The prince would probably be gone all day and Sokka wasn’t going to be gone long. He just needed to see Iroh and then he would come right back. The teen made it to the door and was surprised to find the hallway empty when he opened it. 

Mr. Hush wasn’t there. 

No one was. 

Sokka felt his heart speed up as he realized he probably wasn’t supposed to leave. He took a deep breath as he tried to think of next steps before he squared his shoulders and stepped out of the rooms. He wasn’t going to be trapped, not when he could do something. 

Sokka left the door cracked open before he slowly made his way down to the prison cells. He ran into a few guards this time but they would either ignore his presence or avoid him completely giving Sokka the impression that whatever Zuko's punishment had been for that one man…..it had been bad.

Very bad. 

Sokka huffed, his body was still sore. Every step and turn made him feel heavier but he grew more confident the further he made it in. He was going to see Iroh and no one was going to stop him. 

Which is why it was even more of a surprise when he made it to the prisoner cells and found no guards on duty. He glanced around in confusion expecting to find someone there but just shrugged as he made his way to the old man's cell.

"Mister Iroh?" Sokka whispered as he opened the sliding hatch that let guards look in on the cells. Unfortunately the door was still locked. 

"Sokka?" The water tribe teen saw the old man looking up at him in a bit of surprise. "Are you okay? You should not be down here."

“I’m fine, I wanted to thank you for watching Kohaku last night.” Sokka took a deep breath. “And I...I wanted to ask you for advice.”

“Thank you for trusting me with your son, especially when you have no reason to.” Iroh was clearly trying to look at the bundle in Sokka’s arms and the teen couldn’t help but smile as he got closer so the old man could see the sleeping baby. Iroh seemed to smile at the sight before he looked at Sokka again. “Did my nephew hurt you?”

Sokka fiddled with this necklace as he bit his lip. 

“He was angry, but he didn’t hurt me. Or at least, he didn’t mean to hurt me, I don’t think.” Sokka knew Iroh was frowning at him now. “I wanted to ask you about the fire nation, about the people...are they all…”

Iroh chuckled, “They are all people, Sokka. There is a strong national pride, like you’ve seen in other nations, but you’ve also seen where our pride has led us.” 

Sokka had been worried about that. 

“But…” Iroh continued. “...you might be surprised about where you can find a helping hand. You might not realize this, but the avatar has a lot more people willing to help than you know.”

Sokka brightened at that before there was a clang in the distance. He turned to the old man. “Are you okay?”

"You don't need to check on an old man like me, in my life I have been through far worse things than being a prisoner on a ship." Iroh gave Sokka a small smile making the other boy frown. "Now go before the guards come back, and take care of Kohaku.”

Sokka gave Iroh a small bow knowing that the older man couldn't see it before he shut the hatch and sighed. Sokka looked down at Kohaku to see the baby was now holding onto his tunic with both hands. The kid was just too cute. Sokka made his way to the entrance he heard a door open and more footsteps. 

Sokka hid behind the stairs and waited for the guards to disappear out of sight before he quietly ran up. He had almost made it to his floor when he heard the distinctive voice of Azula and Zuko heading down towards him forcing him to make a turn onto a floor that Mr. Hush hadn’t allowed him on. 

The hall seemed empty so he made his way away from the stairs just in case the siblings decided to stop on this floor and found a room with a door that was slightly ajar. Sokka took a quick glance around before he hopped into the poorly lit room. Watching the door he took a few steps back before he finally turned to look where he had gone to only find the one thing he wasn't expecting.

He was in the communication room!

It had a map with writings all over it informing him of where their ship was, where other ships were and even small notes on the weather. Sokka turned to the wall that was to the right of the giant map to see tons of scrolls; most likely from the messenger hawks the fire nation seemed to have everywhere that were probably meant to be given to war generals once they reached the fire nation capital.

Sokka had to take a deep breath to try and not steal all the scrolls in front of him, he was sure Zuko would be pissed to find that the water tribe teen had not only seen information he was sure he wasn't supposed to see but had also chosen to steal it. Sokka quickly ran his hands over some of the scrolls, there had to be something useful written in them, he just knew it.

There was a loud clanging noise in the hall that caused Sokka to jump before he quickly grabbed a scroll and gently placed it between him and Kohaku in the sling knowing that the baby would probably be mad at him for it. Sokka made his way over to the door and poked his head around to see that no one was there before he made his way back to the stairs.

“Oh, it’s you!” Sokka froze as Ty Lee smiled brightly at him. Mai was standing beside her and glaring directly at him. Sokka took a step back but he ended up bumping into the door he just came out of. Ty Lee smiled as she glanced at Sokka’s sling. “And that’s your baby, right? He’s so cute!”

“Uh...thanks?” Sokka tried and Ty Lee just laughed before she started heading down the stairs. 

"I can't believe Zuko chose you over…." She paused before sighing. "When we get to shore tomorrow I'm going to get off this ship before I kill myself."

Sokka felt her leave more than watched because his back was still pressed against the door he had been leaning on for support after seeing them. Them seeing him out would not be a good thing. 

Zuko was definitely going to find out. 

Sokka quickly made his way up the stairs and thanked the spirits that he hadn't run into anyone else yet as he made his way to his room. He quickly slid through the door and slid it shut with a smile of relief on his face.

Relief until he saw the prince sitting in front of the candles trying to meditate with trays of food next to him that was most likely supposed to be his and Sokka's lunch. The candles flickered when the door finally clicked shut but Zuko remained silent.

Sokka knew two things at that moment.

He needed to take Kohaku to the crib. He didn’t want Zuko separating them again and the best way to make sure that happened was to get Kohaku to his crib. 

Second was that he needed to keep his mouth shut. He always knew what to say to piss Zuko off even more and if he could just keep quiet long enough to get his son in the crib then it would be okay. 

And thirdly, because Sokka suddenly remembered a third, was that he had stolen some random scroll from that communication room and Sokka did not want to know what Zuko would do if he found out. 

Sokka took a small step forward to see if he would actually be able to move in the heavy atmosphere and found that his urge to put his son safely in the crib overcame his urge to protect himself. Sokka didn't bother taking off the sling until he was by the crib and carefully placed it inside the crib to cover the scroll at Kohaku's feet. Even if Zuko looked into the crib right now all he would see would be the baby and a blanket and a sling. 

Once Kohaku was safe, Sokka made his way back into the main room. 

Sokka felt more than heard Zuko take a deep breath, the flames on the candles had enlarged tremendously before going back to their small little flames that they would be normally. Sokka didn't feel like being the first one to talk and had to bite on his lips every time his mouth tried to ruin that. He started to move so that he could sit on the bed but Zuko's hand grabbed his wrist stopping his movement.

"Sit." Sokka's body was obeying the order before his brain had even caught up to the fact that Zuko had finally spoken. He sat so that he was beside Zuko before the prince let go of his wrist and resumed his meditation.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak and the flames got slightly bigger as if demanding he stay silent. Sokka sighed before he closed his mouth and just stared at the flames.

It was sad really.

How beautiful fire was and how calming it could be to stare at the tiny flame of a candle but Sokka knew the truth.

Fire was destruction.

"You shouldn’t have left." Zuko's voice was flat and to the point, the prince was obviously trying to get a hold of his anger.

"I know." Sokka whispered, unsure of how Zuko would take the response but sure it was better to be honest. He had known he wasn’t supposed to leave. Sokka just took a deep breath and waited for the prince to continue.

There was a slight chill in the room as the flames on the candles returned to a normal size. Sokka took a moment to look around, surprised to see Zuko’s armor on the floor, clearly the prince had thrown it in a fit when he had returned. The bed had been changed with new sheets, which Sokka was grateful for. 

The food on the floor had to be cold. 

"I love you."

Sokka didn't have time to react to Zuko’s words before the flames rose and Zuko was shoving him to the ground. Sokka’s head hit the floor hard enough to make the teen hiss before his eyes widened as the fire behind Zuko. It roared and the prince grabbed Sokka’s face harshly with one hand around his chin. 

Zuko was on top of Sokka's stomach and his other hand was gripping the teen's black tunic tightly.

"Why did you leave?" Sokka couldn't answer because of the hand on his chin so instead he settled for trying to push the older teen off of him. Zuko's hands loosened only enough to slide down to Sokka's neck.

"Zuko, I-" Sokka swallowed and found that the hand on his neck wasn't actually pressing against him, it just laid there and waited for Sokka to explain himself. Sokka closed his eyes before he looked into the prince's golden eyes and sighed, the truth was okay to tell sometimes. "I went to see Iroh."

Zuko seemed to be trying to decide if he was mad at that or just surprised before he growled. The candles behind him flaring up so high that they extinguished themselves making the room smell like smoke. "YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT!”

Anger was the easy way out, Sokka knew it, he could try to remain calm and try to talk to Zuko, actually talk to the prince but that's not how their relationship worked. They weren't good at talking, not yet, maybe never. Sokka didn’t care has he let his own anger flare. 

"I'M NOT YOUR PET TO CAGE, ZUKO!" Sokka yelled back only to have the hand around his throat tighten as if to say 'wrong answer' but he continued to glare at the prince as Sokka grabbed the wrist of the arm that was holding him down.

Zuko smirked and it made Sokka's stomach drop and suddenly Sokka knew one thing, he needed to run. His instincts were yelling at him to run as fast as he could.

"That's where you're wrong Sokka." Zuko almost purred those words as he released Sokka and got off the ground before pulling Sokka up and shoving the other teen towards the bed. "Get on the bed."

"No!" Sokka turned to shout at the prince before he was shoved again causing him to trip over the trays of food. Sokka fell part way on the bed and tried to turn around but Zuko’s hands were on his hips and he was immediately hoisted the rest of the way on the bed.

"I wanted to treat you like something precious." Zuko murmured in Sokka's ear causing the other teen to shiver before the prince crawled on the bed too so that he was once again sitting on Sokka's stomach. "I really did want to, but obviously you don't want that."

"Zu-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Zuko growled before he slid his hand down Sokka's face then neck then to the middle of the teen's chest. "You take advantage of any freedom that I give you, you have no consideration for the danger that you are constantly putting yourself in, and then you get mad at me when it pisses me off.” 

Sokka shivered as he felt Zuko's fingers tease his skin.

"You leave yourself unguarded and open for others…." Sokka had something to say about that but only managed to groan when Zuko smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss; their teeth hitting together painfully before Zuko scraped his teeth against Sokka's lips and pulled away. "I have no option but to cage you, Sokka."

"I just wanted to see if Iroh was okay!" Sokka yelled and suddenly there was a loud slapping noise as he was back handed. The water tribe teen turned his head to stair at the wall next to the bed as he felt his cheek start to sting. He knew Zuko was going to apologize for this later, but it made the teen hate the prince more in the moment. 

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Zuko pulled his own belt off and used it to tie Sokka's hands together. The teen stared, unsure of what to do while the prince was like this but let Zuko shove his tied hands above his head so that they were touching the headboard. "Don't move your hands."

Sokka just stared wide eyed at Zuko as the prince let go of his hands, they slid down a bit so that they were in a more natural position for Sokka but they stayed above his head. Zuko's gaze met Sokka's and the prince's hands started to undo Sokka's belt while they kept eye contact.

"Sokka…" Zuko groaned as he exposed the teen's chest. "I want you…all of you. I want to possess you, I want to control you..."

Sokka kept his mouth shut. He wanted to tell Zuko what he thought of the other teen’s feelings but knew it would just make it worse. 

Zuko was scaring him. 

"Zuko…." Both Sokka and Zuko froze as Azula slammed open the door. The princess had the decency to look surprised at the scene in front of her before smirk graced her lips. "Oh, don’t let me stop you.”

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko snipped but made no move to get off of Sokka. The water tribe teen found himself glaring at the ceiling so that he would have to stare at either of the fire benders in the room. 

He wasn’t safe with them. 

"I just heard from Mai and Ty Lee…." Azula walked up next to them so that she could get a good look at Sokka. "And I was just curious about why your prisoner was roaming the boat on his own. Silly me, I didn’t need to worry. Clearly you can dole out punishments on your own.”

"If you’re done, you can go." Sokka felt Zuko shift on top of him, seeing the prince turn his attention to the water tribe teen with a frown. As if he was surprised that Sokka wasn’t looking at him. 

"Whatever." Azula sniffed boredly as she made her way to the door. " I need to talk to you, let's go."

"Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?" Zuko growled.

"Zuko, you can play with your toy later." Azula snapped. "I will be on the deck, we have some stuff to discuss before we make shore tomorrow."

The silence that remained in the room was deafening. 

Sokka took a shuddering breath as he felt Zuko’s hands on his cheeks, wiping them. Sokka hadn’t even realized he had started crying, he just knew he felt nothing. He could barely feel the prince’s weight on top of him. Zuko seemed so confused as he stared down at Sokka before the prince’s eyes widened and he got off the water tribe teen and started to help Sokka sit up. 

"Sokka…Sokka I…" Zuko leaned forward so that he could kiss Sokka's forehead.

"Just go." Sokka opened his eyes and stared blankly at the prince. Zuko was tense as he slowly unwrapped the binding on Sokka’s hands. "I don't...please leave…"

Zuko didn’t say anything, he just straightened himself out once he knew Sokka was free and left the room. 

Sokka slid off the bed and onto the floor as soon as the door shut. He placed his head into his hands as he tried to get his thoughts in order. 

He wasn’t going to think about Zuko, not right now. 

He needed to plan how to get off the ship when they reached the shore. 

…  
…  
...

“What do you think Azula and Zuko are arguing about now?” Ty Lee smiled from the watchtower before she turned her attention to Mai. “Looks serious.”

“Blah blah, nation and honor, blah.” Mai sighed as he glanced at the siblings. Her eyes landed on Zuko more than they should but she couldn’t help it. 

Feelings couldn’t just disappear. 

“Tomorrow, when we reach shore, I think we should go get some cake.” Ty Lee pulled Mai into a hug with a smile. “Just the two of us.”

Mai could almost smile at that. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

…  
…  
…

Sokka slowly opened his eyes, his body felt so heavy.

He stared at the empty space beside him on bed and groaned. He had waited for Zuko to return to the room but it was clear he had fallen asleep before that had happened. Sokka glanced around the room and realized that the mess with the food from lunch and the armor had been cleaned up while he had taken his nap. 

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he groaned and sat up. He could hear someone walking and Sokka’s eyes flew open to the sight of Zuko, now clothed in just pants, feeding his son with a bottle in his hands.

"Did I wake you?" Zuko made his way over to the teen now sitting up on the bed.

Sokka tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. For a second, for a very brief second, Sokka had been afraid that Zuko was taking his son. 

He didn't want Zuko to hold his son.

Didn't want to see how nice the prince looked with Kohaku in Zuko’s arms. 

Didn't want to feel like the prince was going to take his son away at any second, but he did.

"Hold him for me." Sokka watched a surprised look pass Zuko's face. The water tribe teen took a deep breath as he tried to force himself to relax. "You look like you have it under control."

"I just…" Zuko seemed unsure. "…watch you do this with him."

Sokka just nodded before he flinched as he tried to stretch a bit. Zuko sat at Sokka's feet before looking at the water tribe teen. "Did I hurt you?"

Sokka gave Zuko a look that had Zuko looking down for a moment. 

Zuko kept glancing at him but would turn his attention back to Kohaku who was currently busy drinking the rest of the bottle. Kohaku gurgled happily and Sokka smiled sadly at his son. For all that this ship had been stressful for Sokka, the teen knew that once they got on the road again, it would be harder for Kohaku as well. 

"Do you regret sleeping with me?" Zuko turned to Sokka expectantly and the water tribe teen just met his gaze.

"I…don't know yet." Sokka didn’t know which time Zuko was talking about. There was a small noise and both boys turned their attention to Kohaku who was done with the bottle and now looking at Zuko as if to say 'your job is done'.

The prince stood up and proceeded to burp the boy before taking Kohaku back to his crib in the nursery. Sokka sat there in the silence as Zuko cleaned off a few more things before he came back to the bed. Zuko crawled over Sokka, the other boy remaining still until the prince caressed the side of his face.

Sokka flinched when the hand slid down to his necklace. The fingers getting between the necklace and the sensitive skin of the neck, Sokka tensed.

"What does the necklace stand for…in your tribe?" Zuko kept his voice soft, as if trying to keep Sokka calm. 

"It means I'm a warrior…we get it once we're old enough to be trained by our fathers…" Sokka whispered, trying not to shiver as Zuko's hand left his necklace and ghosted over his stomach. “Does this mean you’re done yelling at me?” 

A hand slid up Sokka's arm and he turned to see Zuko looking at him seriously. "You're not allowed to leave the rooms anymore."

"But-" 

"No.” Zuko grabbed Sokka's chin, his thumb grazing Sokka's bottom lip. The prince seemed to be mesmerized by Sokka’s lips and it made the water tribe teen bite at this thumb. Zuko let his thumb be caught and almost smiled at Sokka, as if they were playing some game. “You’ll be locked in here until we make it to the capital.”

Sokka scraped his teeth against Zuko’s thumb, only realizing what he was doing when the prince shivered against him. Sokka released Zuko’s thumb and the prince ran it over Sokka’s lips before turning Sokka to him. 

“Can I?” Zuko leaned towards Sokka, making sure his intent was clear. 

Sokka found himself meeting the prince half way. Grabbing onto Zuko’s shoulder so that he could push the prince down and crawl on top of him. It was hard to ignore how hard Zuko was when he was sitting on the other teen’s lap. Sokka stared down at Zuko for a moment before he let his own fingers trace Zuko’s lips, in a parody of the prince’s actions earlier. 

Zuko placed his hands on Sokka’s hips and started moving them up, the water tribe with singular focus. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Zuko, you’re not.” Sokka stated plainly as he pushed himself against Zuko’s erection. He felt the prince try to create his own friction between their bodies and pulled up again causing Zuko to huff at him. “It’s okay.”

The last words were whispered and Sokka wasn’t sure Zuko heard them as he moved the teen’s hands from his hips to the ties on his tunic. Zuko sat up then, bringing them closer together while the prince started working on untying Sokka’s belt. Zuko glanced up at the other teen, and Sokka stared back, waiting for whatever Zuko was going to say. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Zuko sounded small as he finally got Sokka’s belt untied and started to push the fabric aside so that he could let his warm hands press against Sokka’s skin. Zuko reached out and stoked the side of Sokka's face, the other teen visibly wincing at the contact before Zuko sighed. "I know I scared you."

Sokka glared at Zuko. "I'm not scared of you."

Sokka pulled Zuko into a kiss. Biting at the other teen’s tongue before he felt Zuko growl into it. The prince grabbed Sokka’s thighs just in time to flip them over so that Zuko was now over Sokka, the water tribe teen with his back flat on the mattress. 

"You should be…" Zuko shoved Sokka down gently with another kiss before his hand reached towards the stand next to the bed to grab the bottle of oil. He didn’t do anything with it, just placed it on the mattress before they started to kiss again. 

Sokka squirmed as he tried to get out of his tunic, Zuko’s skin was so warm he was sweating and needed to get the layers off as soon as possible. Zuko didn’t seem to mind as he broke the kiss to help Sokka slide out of his top, kissing Sokka’s shoulder as it slipped free before biting against the skin. Sokka gasped out as he felt Zuko’s teeth on him, his own erection now pressing against Zuko’s in their position. 

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s pants and started pulling down as Zuko’s attention went to Sokka’s own pants and the prince started to pull them up and off Sokka’s legs. Sokka had never really noticed how flexible both of them were until this moment. Sokka being nearly bent in half as Zuko pressed against him and Sokka’s own arms pulling down the prince's pants to his knees. 

“We make a good pretzel.” Sokka gasped when Zuko bit his thigh before sucking on the skin. Zuko didn’t seem to enjoy Sokka’s sense of humor as much as the water tribe teen but Sokka didn’t mind, everyone was a critic. 

Zuko just moved Sokka’s body until he had both of their erections lined up with each other, the prince holding both of Sokka’s legs in the air before glancing at the other teen. “Get the oil.”

Sokka reached above him, in the general direction he thought Zuko left the bottle and sure enough, was able to get it after some searching. The water tribe teen opened the bottle himself and was surprised with how thin the liquid felt as he poured some into his hands before closing the bottle and dropping it next to him so that he could rub his hands together. 

Even with his just hands rubbing together, Sokka could feel the oil heat on his skin. 

“What are you-” Zuko started but shut up as soon as Sokka grabbed both of their erections with his hands and started to stroke them both. 

Sokka groaned as they pressed together, at his own movements, his hips making aborted thrusts with his hands as he tried to get more movement but with the way Zuko was holding his legs, he couldn’t get enough leverage. Sokka glanced up at Zuko to see the prince watching him, Zuko was gasping into Sokka’s leg and the teen started feeling like he was going to be close. 

So close. 

He grunted when Zuko started to move him, the teen moving one of Sokka’s legs so that the knee bent on his shoulder while Sokka’s other leg wrapped around his waist. Sokka choked as Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hips and started his own thrusting along Sokka’s hands. 

Sokka clenched his jaw, feeling his release building before suddenly Zuko bent him so the other teen could grab the bottle of oil. The stretch and closeness was too much and Sokka came in his hands, covering his own stomach and some of Zuko’s arm that had been reaching for the bottle. 

Zuko didn’t seem to mind as he sat back up again and poured oil into his hands before pressing a slick finger into Sokka. 

Sokka’s breath hitched, his dick was trying to join Zuko’s in hardness again and he didn’t think it would take that long as Zuko pushed another finger into him. 

Why did this feel so good?

Sokka stretched back, knowing that Zuko was eyeing him. Zuko’s fingers almost felt like they were heating up and Sokka had to choke back a moan. The water tribe teen turned attention to Zuko was surprised about how blissed out Zuko seemed to be. As if just touching Sokka was enough. 

It wasn’t enough for Sokka. 

Sokka reached up to grab both of their erections again, his hips stuttering as Zuko’s fingers went deeper into him. Sokka gasped for breath, his hands falling to the bed so that he could clench the sheets as Zuko finally pulled his fingers out and shifted them so that Sokka had both his legs around Zuko’s waist. Zuko pressed against him and Sokka was almost afraid he was going to come again. 

“Wait.” Zuko pulled and Sokka groaned before he was suddenly lifted up so that he had to hold onto Zuko more tightly. Sokka’s arms were around Zuko’s neck, his legs clenching around the prince’s hips, as Zuko grabbed onto Sokka’s cheeks and slowly pressed inside the other teen. 

“Spirits…” Sokka groaned. Gravity and Zuko doing all the work for him as he wasn’t even touching the bed, Zuko somehow keeping balance on the mattress while being on his knees. 

It was deep. 

Zuko was so deep inside him. 

Sokka clung to Zuko’s back, his neck, his hair. Anywhere he could as he tried to hold on. Zuko’s teeth were now toying with one of his nipples, sucking and biting with such focus that Sokka was afraid of what the bruise would look like. 

“Zuko…” Sokka kissed the teen’s ear, before pulling back enough so that he could kiss Zuko properly, sending the prince off balance as Zuko fell back. 

“Sokka!” Zuko groaned as he thrust up into Sokka, pushing Sokka’s hips down so that he was still filling the water tribe teen as much as he could. Sokka was panting into Zuko’s face, he couldn’t even make eye contact as he felt his world go out of focus. He felt Zuko tense beneath him, the prince biting onto his abused nipple as a heat filled Sokka’s insides before the world started to fade out. 

At least he was giving the prince something to remember him by. 

…  
…  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -threats  
> -canon violence  
> -unwanted touching  
> -underage sex
> 
> Reviews ALWAYS appreciated.


	8. Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka needs to get off the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had read the original story, with this chapter we are officially caught up to where I left off last time and all chapters moving forward will be 100% new content. This also means that future chapters might take a little longer to update because I'm writing from scratch versus having old material to update and add to. Hopefully not too much longer, haha. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS AT THE BOTTOM.
> 
> Spoiler note at the bottom.

When Sokka came to, his first thought was it was too warm and his bed seemed to be breathing. His second thought, which was a new sensation all together, was that Zuko was very much still inside of him. 

“Un…” Sokka tried to scoot away but with Zuko’s arms still around him, he couldn’t move without waking the other teen and with as hard as Zuko currently was in his sleep, Sokka didn’t think he was ready for another round. 

He could still feel Zuko’s cum dripping down his thigh. 

Had they both passed out? How much time had passed? Why was Zuko still hard? 

Sokka stared at the prince that was beneath him, breathing gently. There was still sweat on both of their skin so maybe they hadn’t passed out for as long as Sokka thought. The water tribe teen had plans for the next day and didn’t plan to miss them because he was taking a nap on top of the prince. 

“Zuko…” Sokka whispered, watching as the other teens eyes twitched as if still trying to decide if he should wake up. Sokka decided to make that decision for him and pushed himself up, letting Zuko’s erection slip out of him as he bit the prince’s jaw. 

“Ow!” The prince grabbed Sokka and rolled them both over so that Sokka was on his back, Zuko holding him down as he took a few moments to wake up. He blinked at Sokka, then the room before turning his attention back to Sokka, “What was that for?”

“We both fell asleep.” Sokka sighed with a smirk before he traced the side of Zuko’s face, watching how the other teen focused on his lips for a moment before Sokka slapped his hand directly in Zuko’s face and shoved the prince off him. “I’m going to clean up. Take care of yourself and then you can join me.”

If Zuko let out a few choice words when Sokka left him alone in the bed, Sokka was too busy filling the tub with water to pay attention. 

…  
…  
…

Azula stood on the deck of the ship and took a deep breath as she concentrated all her energy throughout her body. Her first step was perfect, and why shouldn’t it be? 

Everything she did was perfect. 

She swung her arms and continued the motions with her body as she built up lightning, as she felt the heat and energy build up inside her. 

Zuko had a son. 

Azula’s step faltered as she shot the destructive electricity into the sky. She knew Li and Lo were watching, judging her, but she refused to acknowledge them as she straightened herself out. 

Zuko had a son. 

Azula stomped over to the front of the ship to get some space from her advisors as she stared at the night sky. She hadn’t been able to sleep and had hoped some exercising would help her out but now she realized what was truly bothering her. 

Zuko had an heir. 

Even if it was a hybrid with the water tribe peasant, Azula wondered if her father would accept such a child. Would it be a bender? With it’s mixed blood would the line to the throne be diminished with a water bender? The peasant’s sister had been a water bender. If it turned out to be a fire bender like Zuko then Azula knew she had nothing to worry about. 

An heir. 

She hadn’t been surprised to learn that Sokka had been the son of the southern water tribe chief. No really. 

He seemed smart, resourceful, and had been the obvious planner for the Avatar group. 

He had been a nuisance. 

Which is why Azula had been fine with her brother keeping the peasant as a prisoner. One less aggravation in the world, and honestly, she had loved the idea of her brother keeping one of the avatar’s friends as a sort of trophy for their victory...but now…

But now she wasn’t sure if that was the case. 

She huffed at herself, annoyed about how much thought she was putting into this. She turned back around and readied her pose one more. 

Each step would be perfect this time. 

She found herself grinning as her own power coursed through her veins in preparation. She didn’t have to worry about the prisoner, or about her brother. If they got in her way then she would remove them from the picture. 

And if the kid turned out to be a firebender?

Well then it seemed like Azula had gotten herself an heir without having done much work. 

And that was perfect for her. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko left again early in the morning, Sokka had been awake because of Kohaku for a bit already but he got to watch as the prince got ready for the day. Zuko didn’t go with the full armor that Sokka had expected, especially with the ship making port in a few hours, but a nice tunic that had an extra cloak that somehow made Zuko seem regal. 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

Zuko was a prince after all. 

The prince kissed Sokka’s forehead before gently touching Kohaku’s head and then made his way out of the room. The water tribe teen figured he would have at least an hour or two to himself. Sokka didn't mind because it gave him more time to plan his escape, he could worry about his relationship with the prince at a later time. 

When Sokka and Kohaku were safe and very far away. 

Sokka had already organized and repacked his bag. Kohaku would be fine on food for a little while longer but Sokka’s first concern would be to find water, preferably water he could heat up. 

The scroll that Sokka had stolen had been about an earth nation fleet that Sokka didn't really care for but it was also a map of the fire nation. Sokka had finally gotten his map of the fire nation and while it wasn't really detailed it still pointed out major roads and towns.

It was a starting point. 

He could use it to figure out where he was and try to track down his sister, Aang and Toph.

Aang was still alive and they were still going to invade the fire nation during the eclipse, Sokka had faith in his friends and while he wished he could be there to help them, he knew that they would be able to take care of things without him. They were amazing like that.

Sokka had even managed to steal an extra blanket from the prince when he had asked a guard for one, not stepping out of the room but by poking his head out of the door and whistling at whoever passed by. It had been a weird interaction, and Sokka was honestly getting tired of the color red, but it fit nicely in his bag. 

He had stuff to ensure Kohaku would be warm and fed and a map but Sokka knew he would need money sooner rather than later. He would need to find a job after he was safely away from the port so he could earn food for himself. It wouldn't do any good if he ended up starving before he found his friends.

He would have to find a safe place for Kohaku during the eclipse but Sokka would have to worry about that later.

One thing at a time. 

Right now his main problem was figuring out a way off the ship. He hadn't seen the deck since his one field trip with Mr. Hush, and since the room had no windows that he could fit through, he was looking very slim on options. He had been hoping for a lifeboat but after a quick talk with Zuko he realized that in the fire nation navy, either you won or everyone went down with the ship. 

That had been a rather dark conversation. 

Sokka didn’t think he could just walk off the boat...maybe Zuko would let him off of the ship and then he could just take off? Sokka found himself snorting at that though, Kohaku who was on his stomach for some tummy time made an imitation of the noise and Sokka found himself smiling at his son. 

The real problem was protection. 

If he came across any fire benders or any thieves he didn't have any weapons to protect himself. It would be hard enough to run away with Kohaku in his arms but Sokka wanted to make sure he could put up a fight if something did happen.

He was going to be in the fire nation after all. 

It was when Sokka was looking for spark rocks (knowing it was a wasted search with Zuko’s oh so powerful bending but it didn't hurt to try) that he found a small dagger. It had been hidden at the bottom of Zuko’s dresser, not really hidden but it felt almost forgotten. The water tribe stared at it before he unsheathed it and found an inscription on the side.

"Don't give up without a fight…." Sokka read aloud as he flicked the blade with his wrist before sheathing it back.

"Uncle gave that to me after he tore down Ba Sing Se's outer wall, back when he was a general." Sokka jumped slightly before he turned to see Zuko holding a tray of food.

Sokka found it hard to look the prince in the face while he was plotting an escape so he settled for staring at the floor. He watched Zuko's feet approach him before the prince placed the tray on the floor in front of Sokka then held out his hand for the dagger.

Sokka didn't want to let go of the dagger, he had finally found a weapon he could use to defend himself but he had to give it to Zuko. He didn't want the prince to get suspicious about his behavior. Zuko's hand clasped around Sokka's when the water tribe teen tried to place the dagger in it, his warm fingers sliding down to Sokka's elbow as he scooted closer to the water tribe teen.

Sokka remained still as the prince closed the distance between them, the tray of food being pushed to the side before the prince caressed the side of Sokka's face gently pushing Sokka's face up so that the water tribe teen would have to face him.

“You’ve been quiet today.” Zuko pressed his lips against Sokka’s and the water tribe teen opened up easily. It didn’t last long but let Zuko card his fingers through Sokka’s hair. “Kohaku looks like he’s about to fall asleep.”

Sokka glanced at his son to see sure enough, the baby had given up trying to lift his head and was now getting droopy eyes. Sokka huffed out a laugh as he left Zuko to wrap his son in a blanket before putting him in the crib. 

It was the last time Kohaku would sleep in this crib, if everything worked out. 

Sokka made it back to the room to see, with a bit of disappointment, Zuko placed the dagger in his belt. He tried to perk up when Zuko looked over at him and Sokka smirked as he walked over to the prince. “Someone is looking official for his little field trip.”

Zuko glared at Sokka before motioning to the food Zuko had brought with him. It was on the side table near the bed, nothing fancy but Sokka really wasn’t picky after traveling so much with the avatar. “Lunch, should tide you over until I get back.”

“Not going to eat with me?” Sokka was joking but Zuko seemed to be watching him closely. He did not need the prince to get suspicious of him. 

He needed Zuko off the ship. 

“I…” Zuko paused for a second, a blush getting on his cheeks as he let his hand rub up Sokka’s arm. “I have some time.”

Sokka was beginning to think Zuko was addicted to sex. 

Really, it was a good thing Sokka was planning to leave. For the prince’s sake and his own. 

“I think you only want me for my body.” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s belt and pulled the prince to him. Zuko grabbed the water tribe teen’s arms and Sokka found himself being back towards the bed. 

“You might be onto something there.” Zuko huffed and Sokka would have been impressed with the joke if Zuko hadn’t shoved him on the mattress at that moment. 

Sokka stared at the ceiling as he felt Zuko undo his belt and open his tunic. The prince's hands were rough against his skin despite their gentle caresses on the teen's body. Sokka tried not to think about the fact that this was most likely the last time they would do this. That next time, if he was ever able to see Zuko again, they would be enemies. 

Zuko loved him.

In his own distorted way, Zuko loved Sokka. The water tribe teen couldn't deny the prince's feelings, but he also couldn't deny his duty to help Aang take down the fire lord. Zuko's father was bad and Aang was going to take him down. Sokke sucked in a breath as he felt Zuko’s lips on his jaw, slowly moving down. 

Zuko probably wasn’t evil. Sokka didn’t think he couldn’t be this confused over the teen if he was but...but Zuko was returning to his dad. Zuko was working with his sister and the fire lord which meant that they were working to invade the rest of the world as well. 

Zuko was on the wrong side. 

Sokka would die before he let his son live in a world controlled by the fire nation.

His son…

Sokka closed his eyes as he felt a kiss against his stomach.

Zuko.

Zuko was going to be so pissed after he ran away. Sokka wondered if the prince would chase after him. The water tribe had to admit that Zuko was pretty good at chasing people down, even if he couldn’t actually catch them. Sokka hoped that Zuko would be distracted with being home that he wouldn’t be able to chase Sokka. 

He would let Sokka go. 

Sokka couldn't hold back a deep sigh before suddenly Zuko was leaning over him with a small glare. "I'm offended that your mind seems to be wandering."

"It's not wandering, you’re just taking so long." Sokka smiled at Zuko before he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. 

"Was that a challenge?" Zuko whispered against Sokka's lips as he kissed the teen but as soon as Sokka opened his mouth to deepen the kiss he pulled away.

Sokka groaned as Zuko seemed to be teasing him before he grabbed the back of Zuko's hair. He enjoyed the feel of the other teen's hair in between his fingers as he pulled it slightly making Zuko grimace before Sokka let go and Zuko wrapped his fingers in Sokka’s hair. 

Sokka hoped that Zuko would forgive him for leaving.

He didn't know why it should matter.

But it did.

Zuko pulled Sokka up for a harsh kiss, growling until the water tribe teen finally let him deepen it. The prince groaned in approval as he threw off his tunic and then started working on Sokka's pants. Sokka lifted his hips in approval before suddenly Zuko sat back to grab the small bottle of oil that was still on the stand. 

The prince didn't have time to put it to use because Sokka grabbed him and tossed the prince down on the bed, this time Sokka crawled on top of him. The water tribe teen kissed Zuko roughly, biting the older teen's lips and then sucking on them. He wanted to make sure Zuko’s lips were swollen. That Zuko had some marks of him, of this brief time together before they all faded. His hands trailed up Zuko's arms until his hand came into contact with that small bottle and he snatched it away quickly.

"When do we reach shore?" Sokka started to grind against the prince causing Zuko to moan.

"Any time now…" Zuko tried to catch his breath before he grabbed onto Sokka's hand that was holding onto the bottle. "Want me to?"

Sokka blushed as Zuko sat up and kissed his neck while taking the bottle out of the water tribe teen’s hand. The prince's hands wrapped around Sokka, pulling him closer, and the water tribe teen pressed against the prince as he heard the bottle open.

Sokka couldn’t help but watch Zuko’s face. 

This close up, the prince seemed so young.

Some oil dripped onto Sokka's back, making him shiver as the cold liquid slid down. Zuko coated his hands and started massaging Sokka's cheeks before he kissed the teen's chin. They stayed like that for a moment, Sokka pressing himself against Zuko, the prince peppering his chin and neck with kisses. Sokka took a deep breath as he tried to relax himself, Zuko pushed two fingers to start with and Sokka felt like he was on fire.

Zuko had one hand trying to stretch Sokka and the other holding the teen up. Sokka couldn’t help but push back on the hand on his back every now and then because it made Zuko press them closer together, as if the prince was really afraid Sokka would fall off the bed. Sokka’s face flushed as he felt his own erection press into Zuko’s abs. 

That had some nice friction. 

This position was awkward, a little uncomfortable for what they were both doing but Sokka didn’t want to stop. Sokka moaned as he felt the fingers go deeper in him and pressed himself tightly against Zuko.

He needed to make this last. 

Needed to wait but-

"I'm ready…" Sokka gasped as Zuko’s fingers continued to work him. HIs toes were starting to curl with how deep they were getting but soon Zuko pulled his fingers out and Sokka was left gasping against the prince’s neck. 

Whoever Zuko moved on with would be very lucky, Sokka decided. 

At least physically, the family drama might not be worth it. 

Zuko oiled himself before the bottle fell to the ground with a clank, Sokka made a note to take it with him. It wasn’t like Zuko was going to need it before the water tribe teen lifted himself up so that Zuko could scoot down a bit more. Zuko’s mouth latched onto one of Sokka’s nipples in the process and Sokka choked on air at the sensation. 

Zuko’s mouth was sinful. 

Sokka held onto Zuko tightly, knowing he was scraping the prince's skin as he lowered himself down. More marks for Zuko to remember him by. Zuko's hands firmly gripped his hips as the prince pulled Sokka into a kiss. Sokka gasped against Zuko’s mouth as he finally slid down all the way and took a deep breath.

"Amazing…." Zuko whispered before he kissed Sokka gingerly.

They were never going to do this again.

Sokka clenched his teeth as he started moving his hips before his body had fully adjusted. The water tribe teen wanted to feel Zuko, wanted to feel every stretch. He held onto Zuko's neck, keeping the prince's mouth against his. Zuko gasped as Sokka started moving his hips faster before Sokka finally pulled away so that he was panting against the prince. 

Sokka was probably never going to see Zuko again.

The water tribe teen bit his lip to keep his noises in. He almost wanted to cling to the prince even more but Sokka honestly didn’t think they could get closer. 

Zuko released a breath more making a noise that startled Sokka and he glanced at the prince that was staring up at him in confusion. "Am I hurting you?" 

Zuko's hand was wiping the side of Sokka's face and Sokka honestly had no idea what Zuko was talking about until the prince rubbed underneath both his eyes. "You're crying…"

Sokka had never felt so betrayed by his body. He didn’t bother to respond to the question as he pulled Zuko into a deep kiss, enjoying how Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka’s hips and started quickening the pace. 

Quick was good. 

So good. 

Sokka pulled back so that he could take another breath but then Zuko’s lips were around his other nipple and Sokka swore he saw sparks. 

If only they were on the same side. 

Sokka's thought was interrupted as the ship slowed drastically sending both him and Zuko to the side. Sokka was startled when the prince continued their roll so that Sokka was on his back as Zuko smiled down at him. 

Sokka just held on as Zuko quickened his pace.

"Seems like we're finally at the port." Zuko whispered in Sokka's ear and the teen underneath the prince groaned.

"You really need to work on your sex talk." Sokka gasped as Zuko gave a hard thrust making the water tribe teen tense. Sokka couldn't hold on any longer as he felt Zuko hit that spot inside him. His arms scrambled to pull Zuko to him, closer. 

He wanted to be closer.

Zuko licked Sokka's neck before the prince bit down, Sokka’s body going rigid at the sensation of pain and pleasure when the prince thrust as deep as he possibly could into the water tribe teen. Zuko enjoyed the feeling of Sokka grasping, of the water tribe teen holding onto him as if his life depended on it, his warm breath against Zuko's skin.

They both needed to catch their breaths. 

Sokka’s stomach felt full and warm. He placed his hand against it, wondering if the prince was still coming inside of him and he watched as Zuko’s eyes followed his movement. The prince slowly rocking into him even as Sokka’s own erection flagged, clearly done for the moment. 

“Do you think-” Zuko started, as he stared at Sokka’s hand before the prince shook his head. Sokka grabbed the teens face and pulled him into a gentle kiss, eyeing the prince befor Zuko huffed and continued his thought. “Do you think you’ll be able to get pregnant again?”

And Sokka’s already rapidly beating heart went into overtime. 

What-

But-

Sokka stared wide-eyed at the prince. Unsure of how he was supposed to react, afraid that his panic was showing through but it didn’t matter before Zuko was kissing him again and Sokka let him. 

Zuko bit at Sokka’s lips and the water tribe teen pushed his panic to the back of his mind. It would be another thought to go over once he was safe. Not now. 

It was too late to worry about it now. 

They stayed in that position for a while, Sokka's back screaming at him to kick the prince off but he didn't want to let go yet. 

Not just yet. 

Sokka would worry about Zuko’s words later. For now, he had something he needed to do. 

Sokka felt his heart hammer in his chest as he pulled Zuko up a bit so that they were face to face, he had to do this before he left, it was the very least he could do for Zuko.

"He's yours." Sokka whispered and Zuko looked confused.

"What?"

Sokka tried not to roll his eyes. "Kohaku…I'm sure you already knew this…" 

Sokka pulled Zuko into a quick kiss before he let his head fall back so that he no longer had to look Zuko in the face as he closed his eyes. "He's your son."

They had known. Everyone had already known but Sokka hadn’t said it out loud to Zuko yet. The water tribe teen felt it was important to say it out loud. Needed to put the truth into words. 

Just this once. 

"Sokka…" Zuko pulled out causing Sokka to hiss before the prince pulled the other teen up so that they were face to face. "Sokka look at me."

Sokka opened his eyes slowly before he was pulled into a bruising kiss. It was deep and filthy and if Sokka hadn’t already been wrung out, he would have been ready to go from this kiss alone. When they separated, Zuko grabbed Sokka's face and kissed his forehead. "Why….why are you telling me this now?"

Sokka felt his heart stop for a second. 

Did Zuko know his plans? There was no way the prince had figured it out, 

Sokka took a deep breath before he met Zuko's gaze and he sighed. Zuko had a valid question, Sokka had been denying it vehemently since Kohaku had been born, why admit it now.

"I just wanted…." Sokka sat up and stretched his back. Zuko followed suit in the same action so that they were sitting next to each other. "He's your son, I wanted to say that now so that….if in the future…..something happens, regardless of how mad I ever get at you, he will still be your son."

It wasn’t not the truth. 

"Are you planning to get mad at me soon?" Zuko teased before he pulled Sokka into a quick kiss. "Thank you, Sokka."

There was a knock at the door and the prince groaned as a guard apologized on the other side of the door. Sokka had a moment of being glad it wasn’t anyone walking in on them at that specific moment. The guard let Zuko know that Azula wanted his presence on the deck so they could go into town. Zuko growled before he went into the washroom to clean up quickly. 

Sokka listened to the water and Zuko’s scrubbing for a moment, wondering how much time he would have and how many guards were still on the ship. He was almost startled when Zuko came back out after a moment, already drying his hair. "Do you want me to bring you anything from the port?" 

"I could use a hair tie." Sokka smirked before Zuko leaned over him for a quick kiss as the older teen finished putting on his clothes. Only a little sad to see Zuko was keeping the dagger with him before the prince was over him again for a kiss.

He could enjoy this moment before the prince left.

He could let Zuko enjoy this moment.

It wouldn't be too long before he was running again and this time he would be on his own with a baby. 

Alone in the fire nation.

…  
…  
…

Ty Lee almost laughed when Zuko finally made it to the deck. The prince’s hair was wet, and a mess, almost like someone had jumbled their hands through it on purpose. The prince seemed annoyed by it as he tried to straighten it out but Ty Lee was amused. 

She turned over to make a comment to Mai but saw her friend frowning at the sight. 

And not just usual Mai frowning.

“Azula, are you okay if we go without you?” Ty Lee smiled brightly as she grabbed Mai’s arm and pulled her gloomy friend to her. “We wanted to go to a cake shop!”

“Fine, yes, go.” Azula waved them off and Ty Lee was not going to wait for Azula to change her mind or worse, invite herself over. As much as Ty Lee considered her a friend...sometimes...she also knew that Mai needed a break. 

From princes and princesses. 

“You really don’t have to worry about me.” Mai sighed and Ty Lee just grabbed her hand. 

“I think it would be nice to have a nice relaxing day with the two of us.” Ty Lee pulled her friend along. “Plus, less guards to worry about without them.”

“And more cake?” Mai smirked. 

Ty Lee couldn’t help but beam brightly at her friend. “Definitely more cake!”

Now she just needed to find the cake first. Not that it took very long, Ty Lee would have gotten lost in all the other shops but luckily Mai seemed to be just as excited for cake as she was when her friend managed to drag her into a tea shop with a few cakes on display. It didn’t take long before they were seated and had their orders brought to them. 

Ty Lee took a bit of the cake and watched, with a little worry, as Mai poked at her food. “I’m sorry about Zuko.”

“Don’t be.” Mai sighed before she stabbed a strawberry on her cake. “I’m not sure what he’s thinking but Azula’s right, it’ll only be a matter of time before he gets bored. I can wait for him, I’ve already waited three years, what’s a few more weeks?”

Ty Lee did not want to be the one to say it but, “What if he doesn’t get bored?”

Mai blinked at Ty Lee before she looked down at her plate for a few moments. “Then I guess I get my heart broken and have to move on.”

Ty Lee reached out and grabbed Mai’s hand with a small smile. “If he breaks your heart, I’ll give him a few whacks for you.”

“Thanks.” Mai gripped Ty Lee’s hand back with a small smile. “I’m more worried about my parents and...the Fire Lord.”

Ty Lee did flinch at that. 

A lot of people would not be happy with Zuko bringing home a foreigner for a...she paused a bit before looking at Mai. “Would Sokka be his wife? Is that the right word?”

At that Mai let out a laugh that seemed to even surprise her before she took a bit of her cake and shook her head. “I would assume consort but that might be weird. Can we have a prisoner who is also our consort?”

Ty Lee just shrugged. 

The Fire Nation already operated at the whims of the ruling family, what was one more eccentricity?

…  
…  
...

Sokka stood in the rooms, taking in everything as one last time to make sure he had managed to grab anything that could be useful. 

Kohaku’s bag was heavy but Sokka had done his best to keep it to the essentials. He had managed to find the oil bottle that Zuko had dropped on the floor earlier and it had fit in the bag easily enough. Two of Zuko’s candles might have been a weird choice but Sokka was hoping to find some spark rocks when he was on the road and it would be nice to be able have some light without making a fire. 

It would be some time before he would be able to build one, if ever, without gaining any unwanted attention. 

He was officially in enemy territory. 

Sokka held Kohaku to him in the sling, making sure the baby was secure and swaddled tightly together. He had made his son stay up a little longer before his nap in hopes that Kohaku would be able to sleep through Sokka’s movements.

A crying baby did wonders if you were trying to not be seen. 

Sokka grabbed the cloak he had found in Zuko’s dresser. It wasn’t as nice as the ones he had seen Zuko wear on the ship, which made him think it must have been something the teen had picked up when he had been on the road with his uncle, but it would cover Kohaku and Sokka so they would look more like a traveler than the prisoner that shouldn’t be leaving the ship. 

He took a deep breath after putting it on before grabbing Kohaku’s bag and making his way over to the door. Sokka had finally seen Zuko use the lock enough times that he knew what to do to unlock it, and the door opened without a problem. 

The hallway was empty. 

Sokka held Kohaku tight to him as he made his way down the hall. He slipped his hood up and tried to walk as normally as possible in case anyone spotted him. The ship was practically empty minus a few random guards every now and then. It had been exactly as Sokka had hoped, most of the men would have been away from home for who knows how long and he was sure that as soon as the ship hit port, the soldiers had been dying to touch land. 

Zuko had left with his sister and friends almost an hour ago which meant that the security would be a bit more lax. There was no one to protect and no one to be afraid of. 

He had managed to dodge the guards that he had passed in the hall, all of them too busy with some task or another before Sokka finally made it to the deck door. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, squinting as he was almost instantly blinded by the light before he took a step out of the door. There were a few guards but even better than that, there were merchants walking on the deck. Strangers in different clothes, and the occasional cloak, it was almost better than what Sokka had hoped he would find. 

Sokka didn't bother wasting his time as he walked off the ship, the docks were busy with travelers loading and unloading their ships and Sokka did his best to blend in. He didn’t glance around, made sure it looked like he knew where he was going and he strode towards the land with fake confidence. 

It wasn't until he was leaning against a wall in an alley of the small port town that Sokka finally took a deep breath.

It had been too easy. 

Way too easy. 

A group of soldiers passed by causing Sokka to tense but they paid the teenager no mind. The teen took another breath and kept his hood over his head as he made his way out onto the street. He eyed how the traffic was flowing and managed to stick close to a small crowd as they headed to what he hoped was the town center. 

Sokka closed his eyes and took a moment to relax, Kohaku was sleeping peacefully in the sling, clearly not stirring even with his father moving around so much. 

First thing he needed to do was find out where he was.

There was a gust of wind as Sokka made it into the city square that knocked his hood off but Sokka didn’t mind as he stared at the buildings and the people bustling about. The buildings were closer to the architecture he had seen in Ba Sing Se, minus the coloring, and the people were walking around with their families. 

As if they weren’t part of the nation that was declaring war on the world. 

"Hey you!" Sokka froze and turned to see a guard looking at him in confusion. The guard didn't have his mask on so Sokka could see the flash of realization pass his face before the water tribe took off running. "HEY, WAIT!"

He was not going to wait. 

"I knew it was too easy!" Sokka swore under his breath as he turned down another alley way and booked it. It was easier to run with Kohaku than Sokka would have thought it was, his son had woken up and was gripping onto Sokka's tunic as the teen held onto the boy tightly.

Sokka turned into a small tea shop, hoping to run through and was startled by the surprised looks of Mai and Ty Lee as they blinked at him. 

Not good. 

Ty Lee started to stand, as if to grab Sokka but was pulled back by Mai who seemed startled at herself as well. Sokka didn’t need another second and turned back out, running through another alley. 

There was more shouting behind him and Sokka figured that the guard had gotten help. He ducked into another doorway, hoping to find a crowded restaurant he could hide in only to find himself face to face with a restaurant full of fire nation soldiers.

Karma really did hate him.

"Huh?" Was all Sokka heard from one of the men before he ran through the place and into the kitchens so he could make it out the back door. He jumped over a box and nearly tripped on another box that was at the exit as he stumbled onto the road. Sokka turned so that if he fell, he would land on his back only to slam against a carriage that was blocking the road. 

He didn't have time for this!

There was more shouting and Sokka knew the guards were about to make it through the kitchen. Sokka opened the door to the carriage and slid in before slamming it shut behind him. He just needed to catch his breath and maybe he could hide in here until the guards passed. He just needed a moment to figure out what to do. 

There was a glint in the light and Sokka froze as he felt a blade press against his neck as he finally registered the older man sitting across from him with a frown.

"Not smart to rob a carriage without any weapons." The man spoke slowly as the flat side of his sword pressed firmer on Sokka's skin and the teen paled.

He hadn’t-

"I'm not trying to rob you…" Sokka whispered pleadingly before a small cry reached his ears. It was clear that Kohaku was mad at him now but Sokka needed his baby to quiet down so the guards wouldn’t hear him. He couldn’t move with the sword on his neck but he needed to quiet his son. Sokka knew he wasn’t hiding his panic as he stared at the older man. “Please.”

The sword was removed and Sokka quickly pulled Kohaku to him. Letting his son rest against his chest as he rubbed the child’s back. The older man was leaning towards Sokka now, staring at the baby in Sokka’s arms while Sokka tried to quiet Kohaku down. 

It had probably been jumping over the boxes and tripping. 

He hadn’t meant to scare Kohaku. Sokka ignored the older man as he kissed his son's head and started rocking, ignoring the crashes outside the carriage as he got his son down to a light whimper. There was a scuffle outside the carriage and Sokka froze as he heard guards yelling at each other, giving off directions. Sokka then turned to the older man who had put away his sword at the sight of a child.

"Please, let me hide out here until they leave, I won't stay any longer and I won't ask you for anything else…" Sokka hated begging but he didn't have any other choice at the moment. He could not be caught now, now that he had made it so far. "Please mister…"

“Did anyone check in here?” Sokka felt cursed as he heard the guards outside the carriage door. 

“Hey, don’t open it. Don’t you know who that belongs to?” There was another scuffle as Sokka tried to ease his breathing. This was really it. 

He was going to get caught.

Zuko was going to be pissed. 

There was a loud knock in the carriage door and Sokka stared at the older man. He stared back for a moment as he frowned at the teen before leaning over Sokka to unlatch the window so that Sokka was still hidden from view. Sokka tried to shrink back into the darkness and he hushed Kohaku.

"Can I help you?" The older man’s voice spoke of someone who saw a soldier and was not afraid. If anything, he almost sounded bored. 

"Master Piandao, sorry to disturb you. Did you see a young boy with a baby run by here?" The guard asked stiffly and the stranger who suddenly held Sokka's future in his hands just sighed.

"May I ask why you are looking for them?" The man, Piandao, asked as he gave Sokka a quick glance and Sokka felt his stomach drop.

"The boy is a prisoner to the fire nation, he should be considered dangerous. The baby with him was stolen, and we hope to return it to its parents."

Sokka felt such rage at those words but kept his mouth such as he kissed his son’s head. He couldn’t help but mutter, "Not as dangerous as you fire bending bastards…" And then cursed at himself as the older man in the carriage had obviously heard him.

He was going to get sold out because of his stupid mouth and his stupid opinion, there was a good chance that this man was a fire bender. The guards clearly held some sort of respect for him which meant he was probably important. 

Maybe even someone close to the Fire Lord. 

Sokka’s mouth felt dry as he glanced around the carriage. Had he found himself in a different sort of trap?

"If I see him I will report it to the authorities." The Piandao’s words were spoken boredly and while he wasn't looking at Sokka the teen suddenly felt a sense of relief. Sokka felt a great weight leave his back as he heard the soldier walk away and the man that had saved him watched the guards outside the window for a brief moment, before shutting the window and turning his attention back to Sokka. "A prisoner?"

Sokka opened his mouth to correct the man, after all Zuko had said he wasn't a prisoner but then what was he supposed to consider himself? He had been a prisoner. He just hadn’t been the fire nation’s prisoner, he had been Zuko’s. He couldn't tell this man that he was the fire nation's prince's temporary lover who had decided to run away with their child because he needed to help his friends plan an invasion of the fire nation so they could overthrow the fire lord, now could he?

Sokka blinked as he realized he was staring at the older man with his mouth open before he sighed and sat back in the temporary seat.

"I was a prisoner." Sokka mumbled before there was another knock at the door. Sokka tensed immediately, his son drooling on him in punishment, before Piandao waved his worry off. 

“Yes, Fatmir?”

"Master Piandao, are you ready to head home?" A stern voice asked outside the carriage and Sokka glanced at the older man. His instincts told him he might be able to trust him, after all Iroh had seemed to believe there were good people in the fire nation, but Sokka had been wrong before. 

Had been betrayed before. 

The teen needed to sneak out of the town and he wasn’t sure what way the carriage was going. It would be his luck if Piandao lived on a ship and he was making his way back to the port. 

"Very well." Piandao glanced back at Sokka before he opened his door to the carriage and continued to talk to Fatmir, who Sokka guessed was his servant. "Actually could you get me some tea before we head off, and bring an extra cup for my guest."

The servant leaned in a bit so that he could look in the carriage with confusion as he frowned at Sokka before nodding to his master. "Anything else, master?"

"Ah…" Sokka started but then shut his mouth knowing that he shouldn't ask for anything.

"Yes, son?" Piandao had caught Sokka's slip and the teen sighed as he bowed his head deeply.

"I don't need any tea but I would like some hot water for…" Sokka sat up and looked at his son who was frowning and looking like he was about to complain any moment. "So I can feed him."

"So tea, hot water…and maybe something to eat, we will be on the road for a while." Piandao smiled at his servant and the man bowed before leaving and Piandao shut the door to the carriage while looking at Sokka. "I will take you to the next town if you wish, it might be easier to avoid the soldiers who are after you."

Sokka couldn’t believe his ears. “Why are you helping me?”

Piandao looked at Sokka for a moment and the teen felt embarrassed for questioning the man but he couldn’t help it. He needed to know. The older man sat back, his sword leaning against his side as he smirked at Sokka. “I’m helping you because you need it.”

Sokka just blinked at those words. 

He might actually be able to escape the fire nation guards now. 

And Zuko.

Sokka felt a small sting, but forced himself to suck it up before he started rocking Kohaku back and forth as the baby started whimpering again. "Shhh, I'll feed you as soon as I get some water."

The baby glared at him as if to say 'I would have hot water if we didn't leave the ship' but Sokka just sighed before he continued rocking and looked at the older man who appeared to be studying him. "Thank you."

"Care to tell me what is going on?" The older man asked light heartedly as he sat back and folded his arms in front of Sokka. The water tribe felt it was a fair thing to ask but honestly didn’t know where to start. 

Didn’t know if he could push his luck with the truth. 

"It's a long story." Sokka sighed.

"We have a long trip to make on this thing." Piandao patted the carriage before there was another knock at the door. It was the servant and he handed his master the things that were asked for before shutting the door again with a bow. There was only a beat of silence before the carriage started rolling and Sokka realized he was actually going to make it out. 

Sokka took the hot water first and quickly pulled out Kohaku's bottle and the powder, mixing the two and then promptly putting the bottle in front of Kohaku so that baby could eat. The baby and his round gold eyes accused Sokka of neglect even as he took the bottle greedily. Sokka couldn’t help but smile at his son. 

Sokka’s own stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten the lunch Zuko had brought but had packed it away in his bag for rations. The older man was man motioned to a container of food that his servant had brought but Sokka just smiled and shook his head. He would would wait until Kohaku was settled, then he could eat some food.

"You're awfully young to be a parent." Piandao stated but there was nothing negative in his tone and it made Sokka smile as he glanced at the older man before looking at his son. 

"How'd you know he was mine?" Sokka looked up at the older man to see the man nodding at both Sokka and his kid. 

"You look too happy to be feeding him." Piandao took a sip of his tea.

"He wasn't…planned." Sokka tried, not really wanting to get into the details with a stranger but he could at least let the man know the truth about some things. "I was separated from my friends in…another city."

Sokka didn't know if he should tell this man that he wasn't from the fire nation, after all the man might have been sympathetic to him but that didn't make him any less likely to change his mind and turn Sokka in. 

The man remained silent and Sokka wondered if he should add more. He eyed the door for a moment, wondering how easy it would be to jump out of the carriage but as Kohaku continued to eat he realized that he would have to wait, just for a moment. 

"I was taken by Zu…by the soldiers because they connected me with some people who are against the...war...with the other nations..." Sokka knew his story was sounding flimsy, he didn't want to say any names but he was trying to let the man know what had happened without seeming like a threat, Sokka wanted to destroy the fire lord, not the nice citizens who helped him out. "I escaped from them as soon as we made port because I was afraid of what would happen to me and my son when we reached the capital."

Which was true.

Sokka had always wondered what Zuko’s plans for him had been. He hadn’t been able to get an answer from the teen but Sokka worried that Zuko planned to trap Sokka in his rooms. As if one prisoner for another would really change the fact that Sokka had been a prisoner the whole time. It wasn't like he was going to marry Zuko, stop the war, and then happily ever after once he was at the palace.

Sokka was most likely going to get murdered by Azula first. 

"That wasn't very long." Piandao said with a hint of amusement and Sokka relaxed before he looked down to see Kohaku had finished the bottle, and was yawning at him with satisfaction. Sokka sat back and put Kohaku on his chest so that the baby was on his stomach and started rubbing up and down his son's back. Sokka stared at the older man, unsure of what to do now. 

Piandao seemed to be thinking something over as well before the older man glanced out the window and turned to the water tribe teen. “We’re out of the town, if you want to be let out here, but…”

The man made sure he had Sokka’s attention as they continued eye contact. “If you would like a place to rest, and maybe get your bearings, then I would like to offer you my home. I promise you, no fire nation soldier will ever enter there.”

Sokka blinked, the words sounded almost unreal. 

Why would this man help him? Sokka was a complete stranger, and sure, he had a kid but that wasn’t enough to let someone into your home, was it?

Aang would. 

The thought surprised him as he stared at the older man. “Are you a monk?”

Piandao laughed at that, the older man trying to hide his smile behind his hand as he shook his head. “No, I’m not a monk.”

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Sokka took a deep breath. “I would really appreciate a chance to rest.”

The older man nodded before he made another cup of tea, this time handing it to Sokka could was able to take a sip while he continued to hold his son. "So what's your name?" 

"I'm Sokka, this is my son, Kohaku.”

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -underage sex  
> -controlling/possessive Zuko  
> -dubious consent  
> -running with a baby (should not do that) 
> 
> Spoiler note: I changed Piandao’s assistant's name from Fat to Fatmir, which means ‘good luck’ because I hated that apparently his name was Fat. It's never said in the show and I think that tells you that even over a decade ago they knew they shouldn't have just named a hefty character Fat, so I turned it into something I felt more in line with the other show names. 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


	9. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets a master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! 
> 
> This is officially the first 100% new chapter that isn't based off any old chapter and it was actually really fun to write. Actually this chapter and the next one were both really fun because it was a challenge trying to get this story back into the canon story line of the show. I hope you all really enjoy it and I sincerely and adoringly appreciate all the reviews this story has been getting. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Content warnings at the bottom!

Zuko felt nothing.

No, that wasn’t true. He had tried to feel nothing, wished he felt nothing, instead he was confused and angry. 

He was so angry. 

The teen sat next to his window in his rooms overlooking the fire nation. He had finally made it home, finally had everything he was supposed to have. He had been greeted back to his nation like a hero and he was being celebrated. 

He should be happy. 

The prince watched the lights around the city, how the small fires in the streets seemed to light up the fire nation capital like stars on the ground. It was beautiful, it was a sight that Zuko had missed for three years, a view that used to calm him when he had stared out at it in his youth. 

Now, Zuko felt no peace. 

Sokka didn’t want him. It was the only thing that Zuko had finally realized when he had returned to his ship with some small gifts only to find his rooms empty. His first thought had been that the teen had been taken, that Sokka and Kohaku had somehow been stolen from him in his moment of distraction but then he had seen what was missing. 

Sokka had run. 

Sokka had taken their son and run as far as he could away from the prince. Zuko had only felt molten hot rage as he realized how he had been tricked. How Sokka had held him so closely that morning, had given Zuko a glimpse of what their lives could be like before the water tribe disappeared as soon as he got the chance. Azula actually had given Zuko space when she had realized what had happened. She had been ready to order the men to chase after Sokka, ready to order the men to take the child but Zuko had said no. 

He had ordered his sister down, realizing the one thing that he could give Sokka was this. Sokka could be free and Zuko would never bother the teen again. Then Zuko had walked back to his rooms and had set everything on fire. If there had been a chance that Sokka had touched it, he wanted it burned to ash and dumped into the water. 

He wanted it all gone. 

Of course, now Zuko wished he had actually searched the room before setting it on fire. He might have been able to find something, a hint of where the teen had gone. 

Why he had left. What had been the thing that pushed him away?

Zuko felt like an idiot. 

Of course Sokka had left him behind. The teen had told him over and over again that Zuko couldn’t have him, hadn’t he? Zuko had let his guard down after locking Sokka in the room, he had confessed his feelings and while Sokka hadn’t responded in kind, Zuko had thought something was there, that there had been something between them but there wasn’t. 

Sokka had been trying to survive while the prince had been living in his own world. 

He was such a fool. 

“You can chase after him, you know.” Zuko sat up and turned to see Mai staring at him with her arms crossed. “You’re home now, everyone has accepted you, why don’t you go after him?”

Zuko just stayed seated as he put his head in his hands. Mai had been the only person talking to him since he had gotten home. The only person who seemed to understand what he was thinking. He knew she liked him, knew that she might even still hold out hopes for something more, but he didn’t understand why she seemed to be supporting him. 

“Zuko…” Mai sighed as he made her way over to him, sitting on the cound next to him. 

“I thought you would be happy that he left.” Zuko spat out at her. “I chose him over you and made a fool of myself.”

Mai just sat back in the chair and stayed silent. Zuko pressed the palms of his hand against his eyes so hard that it hurt before he sighed and turned to her. 

“If you’re done having a pity party then you can take me to dinner.” Mai frowned as she looked away from him. “I still like you, even though you’re an idiot. But if you want to go chase after him, that’s fine too, but I won’t be waiting for you when you come back this time.”

“Really?” Zuko didn’t know what to say to that. “Why me?”

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just that bored.” Mai sighed before she glanced over at Zuko. “But you have to decide Zuko.” 

Zuko glanced out the window at the lights again, seeing how they seemed to glimmer from a distance and he still felt no peace. 

But he was home, and that should be enough. 

Zuko stood up and held his hand out to Mai who seemed genuinely startled by the gesture before he rolled his eyes at her. “Are we going to get something to eat or not?”

Her smile had been small but Zuko liked that it was genuine. 

He didn’t know if he could let Sokka go, let the teen truly go, but this was his chance to try. 

If Sokka didn’t want him then there was nothing he could do. 

…  
…  
...

One week had passed. 

Sokka sat out in the courtyard and just enjoyed the sun for a moment while he took in the sights around him. Piandao’s palace, which Sokka had originally called a house much to the disgruntlement of Fatmir until the servant had corrected Sokka by giving the teen full tour. It had been huge, a lot of rooms and space and...not a lot of people. 

In fact, only two people lived here as far as Sokka could tell. Piandao seemed to be some sword expert and Fatmir was his cook and live-in assistant. Even though Fatmir seemed to act more like a servant than anything else, Sokka had caught them joking once and realized that they were probably friends. 

Kohaku loved Fatmir. 

Sokka had never seen his baby attach to someone so fast but Kohaku seemed determined to be held by the other man if he was in the room. At first Sokka had been heart broken, his son’s love passed over so quickly, but at the end of the day it was still Sokka that Kohaku slept next to and ate with. 

Piandao was something else. 

Sokka had been given permission to roam the palace at his own leisure as long as he didn’t break anything or disturb Master Piandao. (Both rules set by Fatmir.) Sokka had found himself following the older man around, at a distance, to see what the man did throughout the day. It involved a lot of sword training, calligraphy, and just walking around. 

If the older man minded Sokka’s spying, he didn’t say anything. 

Kohaku drooled on Sokka’s pant leg and the teen poked his son on the nose getting a smile and wide eyes as a response. Kohaku’s eyes almost seemed to glow in the sun and Sokka couldn’t help but wonder what Zuko was doing. 

If the prince was okay. 

“There you are.” Fatmir walked up to Sokka with a sigh. “Piandao will most likely have a visitor today so I’m going to the market. Would you like to join?”

Sokka perked up at that. He lifted Kohaku off his lap and stood up. “Who's the visitor?

“Some brat from one of the royal houses who wishes to be trained by Master Piandao.” Fatmir rolled his eyes at the thought before perking up as Kohaku made a grabby hand in the older man’s direction. Sokka smiled as he handed his son over and Fatmir and the older man smiled at the baby. “Hello Kohaku, are you joining us in the village?”

Kohaku made some incoherent noises but Fatmir didn’t need words to continue the conversation. 

“Do you have kids?” Sokka smiled at the older man only to see the old man frown for a moment before looking at Kohaku with a different type of smile. “Oh, I’m…”

“It was a long time ago.” Fatmir shoved the heavy door to the main gate open with one hand and Sokka followed quickly behind. The teen had tried to open the door on his own once and it had not been very pretty. “I found Master Piandao after that and he helped me find peace.”

Sokka didn’t say anything else, but if he made a point to be the one to carry the bags so that Fatmir could hold Kohaku a little longer, he hoped it was appreciated. 

“So, does Master Piandao train anyone who asks?” Sokka groaned as the bags weighed down his arms on the way back to the palace. 

“No, he usually turns everyone away.” Fatmir sighed. “But that doesn’t mean that they won’t keep trying. It’s very rare that he takes a student.”

“He took you.” Sokka smiled as the older man stood a little prouder at the words. 

Fatmir was pushing the gate open again, this time holding it open so that Sokka could waddle through with his heavy bags. The older man seemed to take mercy on the teen then and let Sokka take Kohaku back before he man took the bags and went back to the palace. Kohaku just huffed as he curled into his father and Sokka made his way back inside as well so that he could put his son down for a nap. 

They had been given a large room that had a small table that Sokka had been using as a desk. He borrowed paper from Piandao to write letters to his friends before he realized how unlikely it was going to be that he could send the letter. He had then started writing out more plans, he knew that the eclipse was coming and it was only a matter of time but Sokka wanted to try and be as prepared as possible for when he found his friends again. 

Sokka made sure that he kept his notes vague enough so that if Piandao or Fatmir read them they wouldn’t really understand what he was saying but it would work for now. 

He trusted these men. 

He knew they were good and lived their lives separately from the fire nation, but that didn’t mean they would take too kindly to finding out who Sokka truly was. 

What his mission was. 

Sokka took out his map he had stolen from Zuko’s shop and made a mark of where he was. He heard something fall out of his bag and turned to see what it was only to see one of Zuko’s meditation candles roll underneath his desk. Sokka put his map down and reached under to grab it, finding himself holding and staring at the candle with conflicted feelings. 

It was just plain wax and a string, there was nothing about it that made it identifiable but...but Sokka knew who he stole it from. 

“If you stare any harder, it might melt.” Sokka jumped at Piandao’s words to see the older man smiling down at him. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, of course! Why wouldn't it be?” Sokka laughed awkwardly as he shoved the candle back in the bag before looking back at the older man. “Did you need something?”

Piandao looked like he was going to say something but then there were three loud knocks clearly coming from the front gate. The older man sighed before he shook his head. “Ah, it seems I have a guest.” 

Sokka watched the older man walk away and decided to go see for himself what was happening. Kohaku was out to the world, and Piandao’s office wasn’t that far so Sokka left the door cracked and made his way to the hall to see Fatmir go into Piandao’s office with a tray of tea. The door was left open so Sokka flattened himself against the wall and shuffled over until he could hear what was being said. 

“..,I’m the strongest bender on my island and have decided to learn the way of the sword. “ Sokka had to sneak a glance at the guy who was talking and his eyes widened when he saw how big the guy was. He kept talking and Sokka ended up making eye contact with Piandao who seemed amused by Sokka’s eavesdropping. The guy continued, “I heard you were the only teacher worthy of my skills and so I have traveled far to seek you out.”

“You don’t say.” Piandao seemed bored and Sokka almost laughed before he went behind the door again. So this is what Fatmir said about students asking for Piandao’s teaching. 

Not that this guy was really asking. 

“I have brought with me three komodo rhino’s and a hefty sum of gold to prove my worthiness as your student.” Sokka blanched at that, scurrying down the hall so that he could look outside and sure enough, there was a whole entourage outside with three komodo rhinos. 

There was a loud bang that made the palace shake and Sokka was surprised to see smoke coming from the room Piandao had been in. There was another bang and Sokka ran over as a table smashed through the door, the water tribe teen grabbed a table leg and had it at the ready as he jumping into the room only to see Fatmir picking up broken tea cups while Piandao stood on top of the large fire bender, his sword at the man’s neck. Sokka hated how his voice broke when he spoke. “Are you okay?” 

“We are fine, Sokka.” Piandao stood straight as he removed his sword. “It was just a difference in opinion but I think we’re all on the same page now, aren’t we Lee?” 

The man on the ground just grumbled a Piandao took a step off of him. 

Sokka was beginning to think that maybe Master Piandao was a bigger deal than he acted like he was. 

…  
…  
…

“My dad thinks I’m a hero.” Zuko didn’t know why those words bothered him so much as he paced back and forth in his room. “Azula is up to something.”

“Azula is always up to something.” Mai sighed from where she sat on the couch. 

“Yes, and I know what she’s doing. She wants me to look like a fool if the avatar is alive.” Zuko growled as he kicked the wall. 

Mai sighed. “But the avatar is dead.”

“...yeah.” Zuko sighed. He needed to go on a walk. The prince marched over to his boots and strapped them on, knowing he should probably say something to Mai but also knowing that whatever he said would most likely just piss her off and he was getting tired of how miserable he felt he made her. 

Zuko made everyone around him miserable. 

That’s why they kept leaving. 

“Pick me up something cold on the way back.” Mai sighed, both acknowledging that he was leaving and she was staying in the same sentence. 

He grunted and stormed off. 

He needed to think. He needed to sort himself out. 

He needed space. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka stood in front of Piandao’s office and found himself chickening out. 

He had asked Fatmir to watch Kohaku for the day and Fatmir had given him a knowing look before he had taken the baby and Sokka found himself staring at the door. 

He had thought about it non-stop as soon as he realized that Piandao was a master swordsman, someone who students traveled the entire world to be trained by. The water tribe teen had traveled the world and more importantly, Sokka could use the training. He had no weapons and no real way to make it out in the fire nation aside from his sharp tongue. He had been hoping to leave for the road soon but if he could get trained first...if he could find a way to be a bigger part of the team in the fight against the Fire Lord then…

“Sokka, come in.” Sokka jumped as Piandao’s voice startled him from his thoughts before he finally managed to open the door. 

Sokka took a few steps inside before he sat on the ground in respect, before bowing his head. “Please Master, I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword.”

“Hm?” Sokka couldn’t see Piandao but he assumed the man was just continuing his calligraphy as if Sokka hadn’t been interrupting his day with this request. “This is a surprise.”

Sokka sat up at that, feeling what little confidence he had started to shrink. “Is it?”

Piandao put his brush down before turning to face Sokka, his face was serious. “Why should I train you?”

Sokka flinched but he bowed his head. “Fatmir explained how this was supposed to work. That I was supposed to come in here and prove my worth to you but...I’m not sure I’m worth anything.”

“You’re really not selling yourself here.” Piandao almost sounded amused and Sokka felt like he had been an idiot. 

“I know…” Sokka sighed. “I just want to be able to help my friends when I meet them again. I know one things for sure, I have a lot to learn.” 

“Well then,” Sokka glanced up as he heard Piandao get to his feet, the older man smiling down at him. “Together we can see how worthy you are, Sokka. I will teach you.” 

Sokka couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he scrambled to his feet to hug the man. He realized what he was doing and took a step back to cough but Piandao just smiled at him. 

“I hope you’re prepared for hard work.” 

“I’m prepared for anything!” 

Sokka was not prepared for anything. 

The teen stood by the edge of the wall as he puked again. He had been running like his master told him to but now the world was spinning as Sokka continued to empty his stomach. 

“Your father is out of shape.” Sokka tried to ignore Fatmir and Kohaku off to the side as he took another deep breath. 

Sokka wasn’t out of shape! 

He was...just out of practice. 

Sokka closed his eyes as he took another deep breath. His stomach clenched but it felt like it was finally settling down. He wiped his mouth before he turned to his spectators. Man, he had felt that nauseous since…

Sokka glanced at Kohaku but he placed a hand on his stomach. 

He wasn’t…

He couldn’t be…

“Sokka, if you’re done running for the day then I have some coal for you to move.” Sokka turned his attention to his master and nodded his confirmation. 

He was being stupid. 

Even if he was pregnant, it would be too early to tell. It’s not like the town of Shu Jing had a fortune teller...did it? Sokka found himself hating himself a little bit at that thought. He was a man of science and facts, not a man of nonsense.

Who cared if Aunt Wu had been correct? 

Sokka sighed as he found the coal he needed to move to the forge. He made sure his hair was held tight together before he grabbed the first bucket and started walking it over. He just needed to focus on training. He was going to get ready and be ready for when he ran into his friends again. 

He had to be. 

…  
…  
…

There was water everywhere. 

Zuko didn’t understand what was happening but it seemed like the whole palace seemed to be dripping everywhere he turned. Zuko tried to find Mai as the water continued to climb but he couldn’t find her anywhere. He tried to find Azula but his sister was gone. 

Zuko ran and ran, he wanted to go find his uncle but he found himself in the throne room instead. It was weird, at first the prince thought that the flames were blue but as he got clower he realized that it was water sprouting from the ground. He tried to firebend it away but nothing happened. He tried to stop the water but it ended up over taking him. The last thing he saw was his uncle sitting with tears running down his cheeks. 

Then Zuko was drowning. The water felt heavy, like it was pushing Zuko down further and further. 

He couldn’t get away. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

“Gah!” Zuko sat up quickly, running his hands through his hair as he tried to take deep breath after deep breath. He touched his face as he realized he was crying and didn’t understand why. 

Why couldn’t he find peace?

Isn’t this what he wanted?

…  
…  
…

Sokka hadn’t been able to sleep. 

His body was sore all over but he was finally getting more defined in his arms and stomach, things he had lost after surgery and a month of not a lot of movement. Piandao and Fatmir were working him to the bone during the day and Sokka couldn’t complain. It was what he needed, he felt like he was finally getting a grasp on what his teacher was telling him...even his solutions to those lessons weren’t very traditional. 

His only breaks in the day were when Kohaku woke up. The baby might love Fatmir and be willing to be held by Piandao, sometimes, but Kohaku always wanted to know his dad was nearby. 

Sokka smirked as he eyed his kid who was sleeping next to Sokka's legs. 

It was late in the night and since Sokka couldn’t sleep he had decided to continue working on his breakdown of operation Black Sun -- cool name, he came up with it all on his own -- and started spending his nights planning out different routes the invasion could take, depending on how much support they had. 

As much as he wished he could say the Earth Nation navy was going to be there, he knew it was unlikely after the fall of Ba Sing Se. 

Sokka sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He knew he needed to sleep but there was still so much to do. He needed to train, he needed to be ready to meet his friends. He needed to have the invasion planned airtight. 

He needed to sleep. 

Sokka stared at the candle that was lighting him his map and sighed before he blew it out. He groaned as he stretched out on the floor before he turned so that he could watch his sleeping son for a moment. He briefly wondered if he would be able to get some shut eye before he heard the first chimes of the day in the distance. 

Stupid small town with it’s stupd bell. 

“Nnn…” Kohaku started squirming and Sokka laughed. 

“That bell is stupid, I completely agree.” Sokka yawned as he lifted his son up and they made their way out of the room to find Fatmir in the kitchen. The older man glanced at Sokka with a frown. 

“Why are you so pale?” Fatmir grumbled before he handed Sokka a bottle already filled for Kohaku. “There’s some soup for you when you’re done and then I’ll give you something heartier for lunch...you don’t want to eat a big breakfast today.” 

Sokka just groaned as Fatmir chuckled at him and then the teen let Kohaku eat his breakfast first. 

Of course, Sokka should have known better with a warning like that. 

“Today you’re going to climb this cliff.” Piandao motioned to a cliffside that looked about the 40 feet tall. 

“Really?” Sokka perked up. He had climbed things like this before, it would be no problem. 

“Blindfolded, of course.” Piandao held up a white blindfold for Sokka and the teen cursed to the spirits as he turned so that this master could blind fold him. Piandao seemed to pause as he tightened the knot before Sokka felt the man’s hand on his shoulder to guide him to the cliffe. “Are you feeling okay, Sokka? You’re sweating.”

“It’s really hot outside.” Sokka sighed before smiling sheepishly. “I mean, Master. It is hot outside, Master.”

“Hmmm.” Piandao didn’t seem impressed but then he rarely was so Sokka didn’t take it to heart as he let his hands feel along the rocky wall before getting his first grip. “Very good, just because your sight is taken from you doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take your time and find the best route. You can’t always trust that you’ll have all of your senses.”

Sokka was able to take his first step up and felt more confident as he found the next rock to use as leverage. Honestly, it almost seemed too easy as he made his way up the wall. 

“Don’t forget to take your time.” Piandao’s voice had a bit of a warning tone. 

Sokka took a deep breath, trying to keep his Master’s words in mind as he reached for the next rock but his hand slipped. The teen took a moment as he wiped his hand on his pants before he reached for the rock again, slipping again, only this time...it felt like the whole cliff was slipping past his hands. 

Or was he falling?

“Sokka!” Piandao’s voice was the last thing Sokka heard before he passed out. Not even realizing that his master had caught him before he hit the ground.

Sokka should have really seen this coming. 

Blindfold or not. 

“Hn.” The first thing Sokka felt when he started to come to was that he should probably be in more pain but he didn’t feel that bad. 

“Oh, look who's finally waking up!” Sokka opened his eyes at the unfamiliar voice to see an old old woman smiling down at him. “Your poor master and Fatmir were worried sick, you know.”

“What?” Sokka tried to sit up but the woman kept her hand on his shoulder before slowly helping him get up. 

“Mrs. Li Jin, you shouldn’t tease him.” Piandao and Fatmir were sitting in Sokka’s room, Kohaku was awake and seemed to be chewing on Fatmir’s tunic as both men sighed in relief as Sokka finally sat up. Piandao smiled at Sokka. “I think I’ve been working you too hard.”

“No!” Sokka started before he was pinched by the old woman who was glaring at him. She huffed at Piandao before she started checking Sokka’s vitals, first his neck than his chest. 

“Look, now Master Piandao is doubting his training. It’s not his fault that you’re like this, is it?” She hummed and Sokka felt his eyes go wide at her. 

What was she saying?

Sokka felt his face flush as she pressed against his stomach and he let out a startled yelp. “I can’t be pregnant! Not again!”

Everyone froze as Sokka tried to catch his breath. The old woman touching his stomach gave him an odd look before she pulled her hands away and felt Sokka’s head. Sokka felt his face heat up at the startled faces of Piandao and Fatmir, who were staring at him before they both slowly turned to look at Kohaku. 

“You’re serious?” The healer hummed and Sokka couldn’t help but nod. She rubbed her hands together, warming them up and pressed lower in Sokka’s abdomen before she found herself nodding. “I see, when they said that child was your’s I had assumed…”

Sokka grimaced, wishing he was alone with the woman before the woman perked up and glared over at two older men. “Wait, are one of you-”

“No!” Sokka groaned. “It wouldn’t be them...but, does that mean...I’m?”

“No, you’re not pregnant.” Li Jin chuckled in a way that reminded Sokka of his GranGran. “It’s been a while since I had to check a young man but you are hardly the first. Have you been using protection or drinking any of the teas?”

“Um…” Fatmir stood up, holding Kohaku tightly as he avoided Sokkka’s eyes. “I’m going to step outside in the hall.”

“He was always a prudish one.” Li Jin sighed before she gleaned back at Sokka. “Do you want your master to go too?”

“He can stay.” Sokka sighed as he hid his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry, Master. I should have told you but-”

“It’s okay, Sokka. You never lied. You are the child’s father.” Piandao’s voice sounded normal so Sokka took it as a sign that maybe everything would be okay before he turned to the healer. She was rustling through her bag before she pulled out a small silk sack. 

“This is contraceptive tea.” She handed him the bag and Sokka peaked in to see a bunch of loose leaves. “Treat it like your standard Jasmine tea and you’ll be fine. I recommend drinking it the morning after for the best results, and make sure that you keep it dry.”

Sokka almost asked ‘morning after what’ before his mind caught up and he felt himself go even redder. Li Jin didn’t seem to mind as she turned to Piandao. “This one is fine, he’s in perfect health aside from the exhaustion. I would recommend giving him a day of rest before you start training again.”

She placed her hand on the top of Sokka’s head, making the teen finally look up to look her in the eye. “You shouldn’t keep things from your master, he might be more help than you know.”

“Thank you.” Sokka whispered as she left the tea with him. 

“Thank you, Lo Jin. Let me show you out.” Piandao turned to Sokka. “Feel free to rest. Fatmir can take care of Kohaku.”

Sokka didn’t say anything as the door shut and the teen stared at the tea leaves in his lap before he passed it over so that it was near his bag. Sokka fell back into his bed with a groan. He had not only embarrassed himself but he had outed himself in front of the two men that had been so kind to him. They didn’t seem to mind but then- 

“Stupid!” Sokka thunked his head on the ground before wincing and curling over so that he was on his side. 

He wasn’t pregnant. 

Sokka pressed against his stomach again, trying to remember what Zuko’s fingers had felt like. He remembered how curious and happy the prince had seemed at the thought of Sokka getting pregnant again, and Sokka remembered his own panic. 

He wasn’t pregnant. 

His training would continue and then we would be able to help his friends take down the fire lord. They would take everyone out who stood in their way like Azula...or even Zuko. 

Sokka huffed another breath before he felt his eyes start to droop. He would fix things in the morning, for now, he would sleep. 

When morning did come, Sokka ended up sleeping through it. The teen hadn’t realized how tired he was until he finally woke up and realized it was already past noon. He got to his feet and changed into his trainee clothes before he made his way to the kitchen. Sokka was almost shocked that Fatmir wasn’t there but smiled when he found some food waiting for him on the counter. 

He made sure to clean the plate and the counter before he left. He realized that this was the longest he had gone without seeing his son but knew that Fatmir would take care of Kohaku no matter what. 

Sokka walked past Piandao’s office, and even the other empty rooms. The teen actually started getting a little worried as he made it out to the courtyard to find that no one was there. 

“Over here!” Sokka jumped before he scurried to the back where the rock garden was to find Piandao sitting on his rock that was under the tree. The teen let out a breath as he made his way down the steps before he sat on the ground in front of his master and bowed his head. 

“I’m sorry.” Sokka started but paused when his master leaned forward so that they could make better eye contact. 

“Sokka, I think there is something else you should be telling me.” Piandao’s voice was gentle and Sokka honestly didn’t know where to start. He hated lying to Piandao and felt like he could be honest but then...what if this backfired? Sokka heard his master move and glanced up as Piandao slid to the ground so that they were on the same level. “Sokka.”

“My sister and I found the avatar in an ice cube, I’m from the south water tribe, and we’ve been travelling all over the world to try and stop the fire lord. I got captured once and I don’t really want to talk about it but that’s basically how Kohaku happened. I didn’t realize I was pregnant until we were at the Northern water tribe but then the fire nation attacked and then there was Zu-some guy trying to kidnap the avatar but we were able to get him back. After that we went to the earth kingdom to try and get help from the earth king but there was a shadow man named Long Feng who controlled the Dai Li and they were brainwashing our friends and kidnapping Appa but we were able to get Appa back but it was too late cause even after I separated from my friends I got captured but then they came to save but then the avatar was hurt. I got separated from everyone when Ba Sing Se fell and ended up a prisoner on a fire nation boat because Zu-someone wanted to keep by close by but then I was able to escape them and that’s when I found you.” Sokka took a deep breath before he glanced at his teacher who seemed to be staring at him blankly. “...um, Master?”

“Sokka, I just meant for you to tell me who Kohaku’s father was.” Piandao sighed before the man let out a laugh. “I knew you weren’t from the Fire Nation, Sokka is too unique of a name.”

“Oh.” Sokka let his shoulder’s sag. “I’m sorry for lying to you about who I was.”

“Sokka, you never lied. You didn’t tell me everything, but I also never asked.” The older man frowned a bit as he eyed Sokka. “You mentioned that you’ve been captured a few times now. Sokka, when I found you were just then escaping the fire nation soldiers after being their prisoner for some time...did they-”

“No!” Sokka started before he shuddered. “Yes, but that wasn’t Kohaku’s father.”

“I’m sorry to ask you something so personal.” Piandao sighed, “You see, I was once part of the fire nation army. I saw first hand the things some people were capable of and at first even I relished in destruction but along the way, I saw the error of my ways and left. I now reside here and spend my life protecting this town.”

“Kohaku’s father...is a firebender. We’ve never been on the same side but there were times I thought he might…” Sokka couldn’t say the word change with his jaw going tight before he took a deep breath. “His life has been complicated, sometimes he feels like a threat, someone I should be scared of and runaway from but then other times...he almost seems...human.”

Piandao seemed to consider Sokka’s words for a moment before he spoke. “I had a student like that once. He was a firebender, strong, but not as strong as he wanted. He came and demanded I taught him the art of sword fighting and at first I meant to turn him down but his uncle was a good friend of mine. Instead of seeing the boy as he was in front of me, I chose to see him as the man he could become one day, if his pride and anger stopped controlling him.”

Sokka felt like the boy sounded too familiar but he didn’t want to name names. “What happened to him?”

“I taught him everything I could and then I had to let him go back home. As much as I wanted to teach more, his choices were his responsibility, I just needed to give him the tools to make the right ones. It’s up to him to decide whether or not he should use them.” Piandao sounded a bit sad at the end and Sokka wondered if they were talking about the same person. 

Only Zuko could break a person’s heart like that. 

“I appreciate you telling me the truth about the avatar. I hope you know that you’re safe here.” Piandao bowed and Sokka bowed lower in response. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you and Fatmir, I’ll apologize to him as soon as I can.” Sokka got to his feet and helped his master up, the teen felt lighter than he had since his journey with the fire nation had started. 

Sokka spared one last thought for Zuko before he made his way towards the house. He was sure it would be easier to find Fatmir this time around. 

…  
…  
…

Iroh watched Zuko stomp off from his cells once again. 

His nephew was so lost. 

The older man closed his eyes as he turned away from the door. He knew Zuko wasn’t going to be back tonight, maybe even not for a while, but he wished there was something he could do for the prince. His prince. 

Iroh had made mistakes in his life, had done things that he would regret for the rest of his days. He already had to live with his biggest regret, not being able to help out his own son when Lu Ten needed it the most and now…it felt like Zuko was slipping through his fingers. 

Zuko was broken, had been broken for a long time, because of his father. Iroh felt a strong sense of guilt towards his brother as well, wondering if there had been something he could have done to prevent Ozai from becoming what he had but then...Iroh had hoped to save Zuko. Had hoped that on their impossible mission to catch the avatar that he would have been able to help Zuko find peace. 

Iroh hadn’t thought the avatar would have shown up. 

He had been prepared to live out the remainder of his years with his nephew traveling the world. Showing Zuko the things the world had to offer outside of the fire nation but then the avatar had shown up and Zuko’s hope at finally returning home, of finally restoring his honor had consumed him. 

There had been a chance, a moment in which Iroh had thought he had finally broken through to his nephew after Azula’s betrayal, after the water tribe boy. 

Sokka. 

Oh how Iroh wished he had dragged Zuko out of those caves in Ba Sing Se, how he wished he had broken through the crystals faster before his nephew could make his choice. They had been so close to a life of peace, Zuko had seemed happy for the first time in a long time and then it had all been destroyed in an instant but it hadn’t been enough for his nephew to destroy Iroh’s dreams for him, no. His nephew had dragged Sokka into it as well. 

Iroh had seen the water tribe teen on the ship, had seen how scared Sokka had been. 

He had been putting up a good front but he had been tired, alone, and scared. Scared for himself but more than anything else, had been scared for his son. 

Kohaku was such a good name. 

Iroh had been impressed when he had learned of Sokka’s escape. He hadn’t been surprised, the old man had known Sokka had been planning something though he hadn’t been sure of what. Iroh hated to admit it but it had been the smart thing to do. 

Sokka wasn’t a citizen of the fire nation. 

If his nephew had been foolish enough to bring Sokka to court it would have ended poorly for everyone. 

Now, Sokka was hopefully safe and back with his friends, and Iroh was forced to watch as his nephew continued to break further and further. If Zuko didn’t see what what happening around him, the longer his nephew refused to see the truth, the harder it was going to be for his nephew to come back from it. 

Iroh sent a small prayer to the spirits that it wouldn’t be too when the time came. 

…  
…  
...

Katara stared in wonder as the giant shooting star suddenly started heading towards them. She grabbed onto Toph’s and Aang’s hands in case they needed to run before suddenly it swooshed over their heads and crashed in the distance. “We need to go!”

They made quick work of the fire but everything they did felt incomplete. They were doing everything right but something felt missing. 

“I miss Sokka.” Toph sighed as headed into the town they had just saved the night before. 

“I know, I miss him too.” Katara tried not to think about what could be happening to her brother. All she knew was that if she ever saw Zuko again, she was going to make him regret ever laying a hand on her family. 

“Uh...this place smells good?” Aang piped up and Katara couldn’t help but give him a smile. He had almost been overly cheery since he had accepted that Sokka was gone and Katara knew it was for his sake. 

“Oh, this does smell good!” Toph pushed Katara forward, making the trio march into the restaurant with a laugh. It didn’t take them long to get settled at the table and Katara couldn’t help but wonder how no one in the town knew how close they had been to getting burned from the fire last night. 

“I miss the love.” Toph sighed and Katara couldn’t help but laugh at her before a voice spoke up from behind them. 

“Boo hoo, poor heroes.” All three kids jumped out of their seats to turn and see Sokka smiling at them. He was wearing a long tunic but otherwise, he seemed fine. 

Sokka was- 

Sokka was okay!

“Sokka!” Katara didn’t bother hiding her tears as she wrapped her arms around her brother. She squeezed him tightly and didn’t mind laughing as he squeezed her right back. Sokka seemed like he couldn’t believe they were in front of him and she knew the feeling. “You’re okay!”

“Sokka!” Both Aang and Toph were now hugging her brother and Katara both. The group pressed tightly together before Katara placed her hand on Sokka’s stomach only to feel how flat it was.

Sokka grabbed her hand and smiled at her. “I have someone that I want you all to meet.” 

“The baby? You had the baby?” Aang’s voice was so loud that Toph ended up elbowing the avatar as Sokka hugged his sister again. 

“I can’t believe it really was you last night. I saw the asteroid and a fire in the distance that suddenly went out. I was going to walk down there today but then I heard your voices and-” Sokka hugged all three of them. “I missed you all so much!”

“Sokka.” Katara jumped as another voice joined the group to turn and see an older man holding a few bags in one arm and a sleeping baby in the other. 

The baby. 

Katara couldn’t help but squeeze her brother’s arm. 

Sokka was okay and the baby...

“Fatmir!” Sokka seemed to only just then realize the scene they were making before he started pulling everyone away and onto the street. “You should come with me, so we can talk.” 

All three of the kids piled out of the restaurant, not caring that they might be leaving food behind. 

They were never letting Sokka out of their sights again. 

…  
…  
…

Azula had forgotten how fun Zuko’s paranoia could be. 

Sure, now that Zuko was giving Mai a chance her friend was prone to glare at Azula a bit more but the princess didn’t care. Mai always got in line, just like everyone else. 

Zuko actually seemed to think he was going to be next in line for the throne. Azula scoffed as she pulled her hair down so that she could prepare for bed. As if she was ever going to leave her nation in the hands of such a weak willed fool. 

Sure, her father had managed to keep uncle alive while taking the throne but Azula didn’t see the point. When she was fire lord there would be no one to challenge her for the spot, she would make sure of it. 

Until then, she would let Zuko continue to struggle. 

Her entertainment was all he was good for. She almost wished he was more of a challenge but with their uncle behind bars Zuko was never going to be threat. 

She had nothing to worry about. 

…  
…  
…

“...and that’s how I ended up here.” Sokka smiled at his friends. He had Kohaku in his lap, the baby seemed unsure about where he liked the attention or not but still made an effort to grab any fingers that got too close to him. “I’ve been training with Master Piandao for a few weeks, and then my hope was to find you once I was able to get on the road again.”

“Sokka…” Katara couldn’t believe her brother. “But what if we had decided to not do the invasion? What if Aang had been dead? What if-”

“You know me, Sokka the optimist.” Sokka laughed as Katara hugged him again. 

“Fatmir told me that we had guests.” Piandao stood at Sokka’s doorway and took in sight of all the kids. Sokka smiled as his master bowed to his friends. “It is a pleasure to meet the avatar and his friends.”

Everyone turned to look at Sokka who smiled sheepishly. “I kind of told him everything? It’s been a rough few weeks, okay?”

“He’s the one that saved you from Zuko?” Aang eyed the older man warily and Sokka felt his smile falter at the name he had been avoiding saying out loud all of this time. 

“Hm.” Piandao gave Sokka a look, “So he’s the father of your child?”

“What? Really?” Aang and Katara were leaning closer to Kohaku whose eyes widened at the attention so that everyone could see how golden the eyes were before the baby scrunched his face and let out the most pitiful cry. 

“Shhh…” Sokka stood up, getting some space from his friends and taking a moment to allow himself to be mad at everyone for putting his secrets on the table. Kohaku whined a bit more and Sokka realized that it was probably way past his bedtime and turned to his teacher. “Is it okay if they stay here for the night?”

“Of course.” Piandao smiled at Sokka’s friends. “I would be happy to make a room for all of you.”

“No.” Aang sighed before shrugging at Sokka. “I should probably go back to Appa and Momo. I don’t want them to think the worst.”

“Well I’m not leaving.” Toph fell on her back on the ground and turned over as if she was going to sleep right there. “I’m not letting him out of my sight again.”

Katara looked torn before she smiled at Sokka. “I’ll go back with Aang but we’ll be back first thing in the morning.” 

Sokka hugged his sister one last time before he turned back to Kohaku to start getting the baby ready for bed. Toph was almost unnaturally quiet the whole time but Sokka found he didn’t mind. He was just happy to have his friends together again. 

…  
…  
…

Ty Lee wanted to go back to the circus. 

It was one thing to follow Azula across the world to chase down her brother and the avatar, it was another thing entirely to be back home with nothing to do. She hadn’t even been able to see Mai as much as she wanted to. Ty Lee sighed as she sat outside by the turtleduck pond, she usually saw Mai sitting here with Zuko and figured it was only a matter of time before her friend came out. 

“Oh.” Ty Lee perked up to Zuko staring at her and only frowned a little bit when she realized that Mai wasn’t with him. Zuko seemed unsure what to do before he made his way to his usual spot and sat down on the ground. 

They both sat there in silence, watching the turtleducks swim across the water. 

“Mai’s not here?” Ty Lee couldn’t help herself. If Mai wasn’t here than she might as well go home. 

“No.” Zuko sighed and that was when the pink teen finally got a good look at the prince. He had definitely lost some weight and he looked tired. 

He had seemed healthier on the ship. 

Ty Lee hummed for a moment before she got to her feet and made her way over to sit next to Zuko. He frowned at her but she didn’t mind as she continued to watch the water with him. 

Sometimes Ty Lee really did feel like all Zuko needed was a friend. 

…  
…  
...

Making a sword out of meteor was probably the coolest thing Sokka would ever do in his life. He almost thought it was cooler than helping the avatar taking out the fire lord. 

“You have a sword that is as unique as you are.” Piandao smiled as he handed Sokka back his sword after their last fight. Sokka couldn't help but smile, even as out of breath as he was. “Would you care to join me for some tea before your friends come to get you?” 

Sokka nodded with a huff and followed the older man back inside the house into one of the more informal rooms. Sokka just smiled at Fatmir and Kohaku, who were both sleeping in a corner of the room, before he turned his attention to his master. 

“Sokka, I know this might be a hard thing to hear but it’s something that I really want you to consider.” Piandao put his hand on Sokka’s shoulder and the teen found himself already dreading the conversation. 

He knew what his master was going to say. 

They hadn’t really brought it up yet but it was time to get it out in the open. 

It was time to talk about Zuko. 

“I think you should leave Kohaku with Fatmir as you finish your journey.” His master sighed seriously. 

Sokka just blinked. 

Wait, what?

…  
…  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -teen angst  
> -thoughts of male pregnancy  
> -no self care 
> 
> Thank you! And reviews are always welcome!


	10. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sokka's planning to be put to the test. The Day of Black Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everyone who has been enjoying this fic! Your reviews give me life. 
> 
> This chapter is a little choppy but mainly because I needed to get through some canon episodes so that I could help catch the story up. I really hope you like this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be coming in a few days. 
> 
> Content Warnings at the bottom!

Sokka was not handling this well. 

“You know this is a good idea. He’ll be safe here.” Katara was rubbing his back, leaning against his side as he fed his son. Kohaku had clearly known that something was going on and it had taken Sokka all morning to settle the baby down. 

Of course it was a good idea, Sokka knew this. He had gone over plan after plan after plan, he had spent sleepless nights in Ba Sing Se, on Zuko’s ship, and even in Piandao’s palace coming up with the perfect plan to take out the Fire Lord. But just because it was a good idea didn’t mean it wasn’t breaking his heart. 

He had never left Kohaku before. 

Toph leaned against one of Sokka’s legs. She hadn’t said anything but Sokka could feel her support and appreciated it. 

Aang seemed to be dealing with this even worse that Sokka was as the avatar was pacing a few feet away. When Sokka had first told everyone of the plan to leave Kohaku behind that morning, Aang had needed a moment and taken to the sky. Now the young monk continued to pace before he stopped for a moment, looking positively heart-broken as he finally said something. “What if you don’t come?”

“No, I’m coming.” Sokka sighed, knowing his friend was trying to do the right thing. 

“But this doesn’t feel right.” Aang started pacing again. “I can’t make you leave your son. After everything we’ve been through, all that you’ve been through-”

“Aang, I have to be there.” Sokka knew he probably sounded more confident than he felt. He honestly didn’t want to leave his son behind but he couldn’t take a baby into battle. “This is hard, I won’t lie but if I don’t go…”

Sokka has spent so long planning for the day of Black Sun. He couldn’t let this time he’d used go to waste. “I can’t take Kohaku with me and I have to be there. Like you said, we’ve been through so much, I have been through so much...I need to be there.”

Aang still seemed torn but the monk dropped the subject. It was only when Sokka managed to get Kohaku to go to sleep that the teen finally handed his son over to Fatmir. “Take care of him.”

“I swear on my life.” Fatmir bowed and then held his arm out for Sokka to grab. “Nothing will happen to your son.”

“If…” Sokka glanced back and saw that everyone was busy getting ready to leave before Sokka turned back to his friend. “If something happens to me, will you make sure he gets to the Southern Water Tribe? My GranGran is there and...I want him to grow up there.”

“You have my word.” Fatmir bowed his head one more time before letting their arms go and Sokka took one more look at his son. 

His son. 

The baby was so tiny. The teen didn’t know how something so tiny could bring him so much joy and stress and just jumbled emotions. He loved his son and now he had to leave him. Sokka hesitated before reaching out and brushing the baby’s head and placing a gentle kiss on the kid's forehead. Fatmir didn’t say anything and Sook appreciated it as he turned around and found himself leaving Piandao’s palace for the last time. 

He was happy to see Master Piandao saying goodbye to his friends and Sokka couldn’t help but run up to the older man. He paused for a moment before hugging the older man and Piandao let out an amused sigh before Sokka pulled away to give his master a bow. 

“Sokka, good luck.” Piandao spoke calmly before he handed Sokka a small bag. “Here is something that I want you to keep you, just in case.”

Sokka nodded as he took the small bag before he bowed one more time. “I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

If everything worked out then it would only be a few weeks. If it didn’t work out..Sokka didn’t want to think about how long it would be before he saw his son again. 

Everyone said their goodbyes and Sokka found himself walking on the road with his friends once more. It had been so long since he had been with them and it should have felt like the world was finally righting itself but…

Sokka tried not to think about how empty his arms felt, tried not to think about his son that he was leaving behind but instead tried to focus on the mission ahead. 

They had a lot of work to do. 

“Hey, what did he give you? Toph startled Sokka a bit and the teen glanced at the small bag he was still holding. 

“Oh, let’s see.” Sokka opened the back gently before being confused by the game piece that was inside. “A pai sho tile?”

Why would he need a pai sho tile? If Sokka remembered correctly, it was the lotus tile but he hadn’t really paid attention. His master always seemed to enjoy playing the game and the teen had been thinking about asking to learn but then his friends had shown up. 

“Maybe it was for good luck?” Toph tried to guess and Sokka shrugged as he put it back in his bag. 

They would need all the luck they could get. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko didn’t know how he had gotten roped in on this trip but Ember Island was nothing like he remembered it being. There were more people for one, but it hadn’t been that terrible of a trip so far. He wasn’t sure why Azula was trying too hard to fit in with the other teenages, Zuko figured it was about time his sister just accepted that they would never be like the others. 

They would never be normal. 

The prince made his way through the tall grass as he recalled all the happy memories he had of the island. Of time spent with family. 

When they were happy. 

Zuko remembered his cousin Lu Ten, how as kids they had spent so much time together but Lu Ten had grown up and joined the fire nation army to follow in Iroh’s steps. 

The prince didn’t want to think about his uncle right now. 

He knew Mai would be mad at him and he deserved it. Zuko ran his hands through his hair as he tried to force himself not to turn around and go yell at everyone at the party. He kept moving forward and counted it as a small victory. 

He knew he and Mai were trying too hard. 

They worked together. 

They should have worked together. 

His father even seemed to like her as a pair for him. He had made one comment about Zuko finding a commendable partner and the teen had taken it to heart. Zuko wasn’t sure why Azula had never told their father about Sokka, why she’d silenced the entire ship on their escaped prisoner, but when Zuko really thought about it, he was sure that she was just saving the information for a better moment. 

If she was going to take Zuko down, she would make sure that he could never come back from it. 

It was the one thing Zuko could count on her for. 

He was such a crappy boyfriend. He didn’t know what she wanted and he felt like everything he tried was just wrong. Not to mention how he still couldn’t stop thinking about Sokka, even if he wasn’t trying to but sometimes Zuko wondered if Mai knew when his mind drifted. 

She deserved better than him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep trying. 

No point in wishing for someone who wasn’t there. That was one lesson that Zuko had learned early in his life. 

The prince paused as he finally found the old steps that led to his family’s deserted beach house. It was desolate, everything overgrown, broken down, and rotting. 

“Just like us.” Zuko found himself chuckling before he sighed. 

He was losing it. 

He was tired of always being on edge. Of always being so angry. He felt like he could do everything he was supposed to, be exactly the person that his father wanted him to be, and it still wouldn’t be enough.

He was broken. 

Just like this house. 

Zuko glared at all the images and faded pictures. It wasn’t fair. 

He was finally who he was supposed to be, with the person he was supposed to be with , and all he had to show for it was misery. He was so tired of feeling this way. 

The teen paused as he saw a small plate of clay with a baby handprint in it. It was his handprint and Zuko couldn’t help but place his hand over it and wonder. 

Had Sokka made a handprint for Kohaku?

Zuko found himself carrying the plate to the porch before he sat down and just stared at it. He knew no answers would come but he thought, maybe, just maybe, if he could just have a moment of peace then it would make the rest of the turmoil a little bit better. 

But like usual, he was wrong. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka groaned as he made his way through the tall grass. 

He had almost missed this. 

Missed being part of team avatar. 

Waking up in the middle of the night, getting attacked by a strange metal man, having to flee and find a new place to sleep. They had made it a good distance and the team had settled on a beach but Sokka had volunteered to try and find some food, just in case. Honestly, he had a hard enough time sleeping without having Kohaku with him and he figured a small walk would do him some good. 

Sokka found himself stumbling over a thicket of trees before he finally found the first sign of civilization but it wasn’t what he had been expecting. 

It was a grand house, that was for sure, something Sokka could see Toph’s family having if they had a beach out. 

He sighed. 

They probably had three. 

He made his way closer and realized that it had clearly been abandoned years before. The teen found himself trying to be as quiet as possible, just in case, as he made his way to the front but the closer he got the more he realized there was not point. 

No one could live there. 

Not in a place this broken. 

Sokka sighed as he stared at the porch before making his way. He spotted a small clay play and picked it up, curious about what it was doing out there only to see a small baby hand print on the other side. 

Sokka smiled as he placed his hand over it, almost surprised to see how big his hand was compared to the baby that made it before he chuckled to himself. 

He wondered if Kohaku was sleeping okay. 

The teen made his way into the abandoned home and found it completely bare. He wondered what kind of images had hung up there once before Sokka made his way to the main wall and leaned the plate against it. 

There was the smell of smoke towards further down the beach but Sokka didn’t want to chance running into too many people. The teen gave the island up for a loss and made his way back to his friends. 

They still had a lot of things to prepare for. 

…  
…  
…

Why?

Why would his uncle send him on such a roundabout errand only to tell Zuko that his great grandfather had been none other than avatar Roku. 

Why did he make Zuko read that stupid scroll?

Why had Zuko’s great grandfather, Sozin, let his best friend die so that he could continue his dream of taking over the world? 

Why had-

Why couldn’t-

Why-

“WHY!” Zuko shouted as he turned his desk over, not caring that he was probably scaring servants. Not caring that he was destroying everything. 

Why couldn’t he destroy everything?

What’s what his family did best right?

Death, destruction, defling everything that they touched!

But that was only one side of his family, wasn’t it?

It didn’t matter, Zuko came from a long line of fire lords. Greedy firebenders that used their power to take and take and take. 

Zuko was no better than them. 

But what if-

Zuko didn’t want to go down that thought. The teen started stripping out of his armor, preparing for bed as he tried to clear his mind. 

His uncle was just treating him like a fool. 

His uncle would never do that. 

His uncle had abandoned him when he had needed his help the most, had sided with the avatar. 

No, Zuko had abandoned his uncle and sided with Azula. 

The prince threw his helmet against the wall, not caring that it embedded itself in place before he grabbed his couch and flipped that over too. Not caring that everything that had been on it scattered across the floor. 

He didn’t care anymore. 

He was done. 

He couldn’t care. 

He refused. 

“Shut up!” Zuko kicked the stand at the end of his bed, the heavy wood scooted a few inches and the prince felt like his body was boiling. He reared back to kick it again before he found himself pausing at a small frame that was underneath it. 

Zuko fell to his knees as he pulled out the photo of his mom, her gentle smile was something he didn’t deserve right now but Zuko couldn’t throw this. 

Couldn’t destroy this. 

She was his mother after all, she was just as much part of him as his father was. 

Zuko stared at the photo as he finally lost all his energy. Her expression never changed, how could it when she was no longer there. He wondered what she would think of him now, after all these years. 

If she was even alive to think about him. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka held his sister tightly as she cried in his arms. 

He knew Aanga and Toph were trying to give them space but there wasn’t that much room on top of Appa and they needed to get out of this town.

Sokka pulled his sister closer to him and brushed her hair with his fingers. It was so rare to see her vulnerable like this, she was usually so busy taking care of others. He let her cling to him a little harder. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay.”

“She made me do it.” Katara whispered but Sokka heard every word. “She took something I loved, something that has been part of me since as long as I remember and she ruined it. I had to...she wouldn’t have stopped otherwise but-”

Sokka placed his head on top of her head as he tried to find the right words. “No one can take waterbending from you, Katara.”

“You saw what I did!” She pulled on his robes as if trying to hide herself. “I’m just like her, just like-”

“No.” Sokka pulled back and made sure Katara was facing him. “Hama was wrong. She was hurting people, people that you saved. If you hadn’t blood bended then we wouldn’t be here right now, you saved us. You used your power for good.”

“She probably thought her power was for good as well.” Katara sighed, her eyes avoiding her brothers and Sokka couldn’t help but wipe her tears. “I feel...distorted…”

“You will always be you, Katara.” Sokka held her face for a moment so that she would look at him. “You’re right, what she was doing was wrong but I know you. You will never be her.”

Katara’s eyes scrunched tightly together. “How can you know?”

“Because you’re Kohaku’s favorite aunt.” Sokka said the first thing that came to mind and watched as Katara stared at him in surprise. “And he’s such a smart baby. Do you think he would let someone like Hama be his favorite aunt?”

“No!” Katara seemed angry at the idea. 

“Exactly.” Sokka pulled his sister into another hug, knowing that he was cheering her up but not really helping her deal with the problem. “Thank you, by the way.”

She sighed against his tunic. “For what?”

“For saving us.” Sokka kissed her forehead, something their dad would do to them before he had left for the way. He held onto her tightly as he felt her calm down a bit. “You’ll always be my favorite water bender.”

“You’re the worst.” Katara laughed, it was slightly forced but Sokka took it as a win. “It’s either me or Paku.”

“Or me!” Aang shouted from the front causing Katara to blink before she looked at Sokka. 

“No, Aang is not my favorite waterbender.” Sokka smiled and Katara smiled back at him. It seemed a little more genuine this time. Sokka didn’t mind that his sister clung to his side for the rest of the night. Or how everyone set their sleeping bags closer to Katara’s for the next few days. 

They needed to look out for each other. 

Things were only going to get harder. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko's first sword swung slowly to the right. The prince trying to keep his breathing even as he kept to the practices his old teacher had taught him so many years ago. 

Breathe in. 

His second sword turned to meet the first, both his arms sliding against each other before he wiped them behind him and swung wide, slowing movement before he took a breath outward. 

Again. 

Zuko took a step forward, letting both his swords move in tandem with each other. 

Breathe in. 

He could be calm. Like the movement of his blades, precise and deadly. 

Balanced. 

Zuko closed his eyes. 

He needed to find balance. 

Needed to be the balance. 

Needed to finally accept that what he wanted, what he truly wanted, wasn’t going to be here in the city. 

Zuko let out his breath as he continued the motions. 

He didn’t have time to fight with himself anymore. 

He knew what he needed to do. 

…  
…  
...

Sokka watched his friend finally get some long awaited sleep. He had been worried about the avatar, hadn’t known what to do while his friend struggled to get sleep but finally Aang was sleeping. 

Really sleeping. 

“Maybe it’s time we get some sleep too.” Katara yawned and Sokka found himself nodding as they made their way over to Appa. 

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. After years of not seeing his father, Sokka was going to see his dad for the first time. Katara had already admitted that she had told their dad about Sokka being pregnant. That they had even tried to find him in Ba Sing Se before they had heard he was being taken to the fire nation as a prisoner. 

Sokka wondered what his dad would think of him. 

The teen ended up not needing to worry about stressing himself out because he ended up sleeping like a log. It was only after Katara had thrown water at him that he had woken up and changed into his water tribe clothes. They all made their way to the shore, Aang finally himself after a good night’s rest, and Sokka couldn’t help but start feeling jittery. 

His dad. 

His dad was coming. 

When the ships showed up Sokka almost jumped in the water to swim to them but it was Katara’s hand on his shoulder that was helping him play it cool. 

He hadn’t been able to keep it cool when his dad walked off the ship though, and hoped no one would blame him when he threw himself at his dad. Sokka ignored Bato’s laugh as he smiled at his father, his dad, his dad was really here. 

“Sokka.” Hakoda pulled his son into another hug before Sokka felt his sister join in. “Katara, I missed you both.”

“Did you get the instructions? Were you able to pick everyone up?” Sokka turned to the ships and, sure enough, saw the friends they had made along the way. 

Everything was going to plan. 

Well, maybe not everything. 

“Sokka…” Bato got Sokka’s attention before motioning to the side. The teen turned his head to see his dad staring at him, as soon as they made eye contact his dad pretended to look away and Bato just rolled his eyes. “Go talk to him. There is still time before the big meeting.”

Sokka nodded as he made his way over to his dad and pulled the man away from the group. At first his dad seemed surprised before they both smiled at each other. “I guess I was too obvious.”

“If you wanted to talk, you could just say so.” Sokka laughed before he found some rocks for them to sit on. “It’s really good to see you.”

“And you.” Hakoda placed his hand on his son’s shoulder before looking a little lost. “Katara told me that you were?”

“Pregnant, yes.” Sokka shrugged. “Not sure how it works but apparently it happens. I had the baby in Ba Sing Se...oh, um, you have a grandson?”

“A grandson.” Hakoda’s eyes were wide as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“His name is Kohaku.” Sokka smiled as he fiddled with his sleeves. 

“It’s a wonderful name.” Hakoda was suddenly next to his son and pulled Sokka into a hug. The teen couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Did you leave him in the Earth Kingdom?”

“Uh, no.” Sokka rubbed the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what Katara had told his dad but he figured now would be a good time to be honest. “When I was captured they took both of us. Kohaku is in the Fire Nation, but he’s with a friend I trust. They know to take him to the water tribe if anything goes wrong.” 

“And the father is…” Hakoda seemed to be thinking about his next words. “Dead?”

So Katara had mentioned Zhao to his father. Sokka didn’t mind that his sister had taken care of that part of the conversation but he almost wished she hadn’t told him anything. 

“No, that man isn’t the father.” Sokka rubbed the back of his head. There was a good chance that in a few hours, they would be fighting Zuko and Sokka didn’t want to make things harder than they needed to be. “It’s complicated.”

They both sat there in silence before Hakoda pulled Sokka into another hug. 

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with so much of this on your own.” His father sounded so sad.

“But I wasn’t alone.” Sokka pulled back and motioned to their friends in the distance. “I had Katara, Aang, and even Toph. They’ve been with me the whole...well, most of the time.”

They had a few more moments together. Sokka told his dad about his escape from the fire nation ship, how he had found Master Piandao and Fatmir, and how they had taken care of him until he found his friends. His dad laughed at all of his bad jokes but especially about all the things that Sokka had been dealing with Kohaku and Sokka couldn’t help the giant grin on his face as he heard some of his dad’s own stories. 

He had missed him so much. 

“Sokka, dad, it’s time!” Katara waved them both over and Sokka was proud to walk with his dad to the gathering. He was nervous about talking to the group but more than that he was determined. 

No matter what, they were going to win today. 

They had to. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko stood in front of his mother’s picture and bowed. He had already left a note with Mai and all he had left to do was find his father...and then find his uncle. 

He didn’t know why but he felt at peace. 

For the first time in a long time, Zuko felt like he was making the right choice. 

…  
…  
…

Azula couldn’t hide her glee at the sight of the teen in front of her. Sure, it had been nice to fight the blind girl and the avatar but this was rich. 

“Where is Suki?” Sokka growled as he shoved her against the wall. She smirked down at him and didn’t say a word. 

“Sokka, we need to go-” The avatar was pulling the teen away and Azula couldn’t have that. 

“Was that girl so precious to you?” Azula teased, knowing her smiled was anything but sweet. “I should have told Zuko, maybe then he would have made some special time for her.”

“Where is Suki?”

“You first. Where is that precious nephew of mine?” Azula could help herself. “I had so been looking forward to getting to know him better.”

“Leave my son out of this!” Sokka’s hand was pulling her armor up enough that it almost choked her and the Azula had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Good guys were so predictable. 

“Didn’t you want him to meet his grandfather?” She smiled brightly. “I'm sure daddy dearest would love to meet the little guy, maybe he would give him a scar to match Zuzu?”

She couldn’t help the glee in her eyes as she saw Sokka reach for his sword. She wondered if the teen was actually going to stab her before there was an explosion in the distance. She turned to her audience. “Oh, is the firebending back on?” 

Azula was only a little disappointed that they had been able to jump back enough to not be hit by her flames as she escaped her shackles. She almost wanted to egg them on even more but that hadn’t been what her father wanted so she gave them the directions they needed before taking off. 

She made sure to look back one more time to see Sokka’s face, enjoy his moment of defeat as the teen realized the eclipse was over. 

It wasn’t the first time she had made Sokka feel loss, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

She had always had more fun with Zuko’s toys than her own. 

…  
…  
…

His dad was injured and there was nowhere for them to go. 

They had lost and it was his fault. 

They had lost and it was HIS fault. 

“Sokka.” Sokka stared at his dad’s face, grabbing onto his dad’s shoulders as he tried to deny what was happening. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I let you down. I let everyone down.” Sokka stared at all his friends. 

They had all believed him in but he had failed. 

“No son, you got us further than we had ever been for.” His dad pulled him into a tight hug before letting go to hug Katara as well. “You need to go.”

“I’m sorry.” Sokka tried but no one seemed to listen to him as they all said their goodbyes. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Sokka.” Toph’s hand was reaching for him and he took it. Almost feeling like he was on autopilot as he got onto Appa’s back. 

He heard Aang talk to everyone, knew that everyone was feeling what he was feeling but he couldn’t stop himself as the tears fell down his cheeks. 

He had failed. 

He had totally failed. 

…  
…  
…

They were walking to their hiding place, giving Appa a small break from flying as they continued on their journey. Toph didn’t need to see to be about to tell how defeated they were. 

They had lost. 

She felt a sharpness in her chest and tried to force it away before looking for a familiar heartbeat. She reached out to grab Sokka’s wrist and found herself desperately needing him to tell her the truth. “Did you mean it?”

Sokka seemed confused so Toph tried again. 

“In the bunker, you said that you were really glad that I was added to the group. Did you really mean it?’ Toph felt her voice waver and looked towards the ground. Everyone had stopped walking and she knew she was making a scene but...she needed to know. 

“Toph…” Sokka started before he moved his hand so that he was holding hers now. “Of course I meant it. I meant every word.”

“But I let you down.” Toph tried. She had failed them. “If only I had been strong enough.”

“You’re the strongest one here.” Haku chimed in but Toph wasn’t listening to him. 

“Toph, I can say without a doubt, you are strong enough. It was my fault, if I had listened to my own advice we couldn’t have gotten there in time.” Sokka’s voice didn’t stutter at all. He blamed himself as much as she blamed herself. “I’m sorry.”

“But if I had been faster or stronger then-”

“Toph, you already know how to bend metal. I honestly don’t know what I would do if you were stronger.” Sokka let out a forced laugh before the teen pulled her into a hug. She felt her face flush a bit. “You are my favorite bender.”

And his heart didn’t falter at all. 

He hadn’t lied. 

Sokka hadn’t been lying at all. 

“Hey!” Toph found herself laughing at Katara’s voice. “You said I was your favorite waterbender!”

“And you are.” Sokka said matter-of-factly, “But Toph is my favorite bender.”

“What about me?” Aang tried and Toph knew she wasn’t hiding the smile on her face. 

“You...are my favorite monk?” Sokka seemed to be looking for a word to say. 

“Not even your favorite avatar?” Aang seemed so disappointed and Toph couldn’t help but laugh at that before suddenly she felt something beneath her feet. 

“We’re here!”

…  
…  
…

The new plan was the old plan. Sokka honestly didn’t think it could get easier than that. 

They just needed to find Aang a firebending teacher. 

…  
...  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -Separation from baby   
> -Dark thoughts  
> -mentions of blood bending  
> -mentions of past rape  
> -canon violence
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


	11. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has changed and he wants to join team Avatar. Sokka has a lot of feelings about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you all for the reviews on this story! I've been able to keep chipping away at future chapters and sometimes there are moments that kick my butt but seeing people are enjoying this story makes it easier to push through. Thank you!
> 
> Content warnings and a more general note is at the bottom! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kohaku was crying. 

Sokka could hear his kid and the teen tried to push through the fog of his sleep. He felt heavier than he normally would, wasn’t sure why everything hurt, why his head hurt, but Sokka forced himself to wake up. His son was crying and needed him. 

There was a loud noise and Sokka found himself sitting up instantly, scrambling up to grab his kid before he tripped over his pack and got a face full of dirt. Sokka glanced up confused about where he was for a second before he made out the shapes of the Western Air Temple. 

Kohaku wasn’t crying. 

Kohaku wasn’t even here. 

“Sokka?” The teen turned to see Toph sitting up from her spot on the floor, clearly still half asleep and Sokka felt the previous day crash down on him. “Are you okay?”

He couldn’t lie, that would wake her up further. He forced himself to smile, knowing she couldn’t see it but hoping it would help the tone of his voice. “Go back to sleep, I’m going to stretch my legs for a bit.”

Toph huffed before she plopped back down and the ground and the water tribe teen managed to get around the rest of his friends before he started walking around the platform. The wind was cold but it wasn’t the temperature or the wind that had Sokka’s stomach rolling. 

Kohaku. 

It wasn’t enough that he had left his dad behind but his kid...when was he ever going to see his kid again? 

The teen crouched down on the ground and took a long shuddering breath. He didn’t want anyone to hear him, didn’t want them to hear him, he just needed...he just needed…Sokka couldn’t stop the tears as they started rolling down his face. The wind making them nearly painful as they continue down his cheeks and the teen didn’t care. 

He would be strong in the morning. 

He would help figure a way to fix this in the morning. 

For now, he would let himself break down. 

Because it would be okay in the morning. 

…  
…  
...

They had only one night of sleep and reflection. Only one minimum moment to collect themselves and wake up knowing that they had left so many loved ones behind in the capital. 

And now this. 

“Hello, Zuko here.”

This was not happening. 

Sokka watched as Zuko stood in front of them. His first instinct had been to run but Sokka was so tired of running. The prince had come alone and that was stupid but what was even more stupid was everything the prince was saying. 

They were just supposed to trust him now?

Judging by Aang’s and Katara’s faces, everyone was feeling the same. Who cared if Appa suddenly seemed to like the prince? Who cared that Zuko actually seemed remorseful?

Who cared if he could teach Aang firebending?!

Well...Sokka did care about that but…

“If you won’t accept me as a friend, then, maybe you’ll accept me as a prisoner.” Sokka watched as Zuko knelt on the ground with his hands in the air. 

The teen took a step forward in rage. It was so much easier to deal with Zuko if he grabbed the first emotion he felt and leaned into it and this right here? This pissed Sokka off. 

Prisoner?

Who would want to take Zuko as their prisoner? Sokka had already been a prisoner to the teen once, did he think that switching their roles would suddenly make it better?

Luckily Sokka didn’t need to do anything because Katara splashed Zuko and sent the prince away from them. The water tribe teen didn’t know what to think at that moment but he knew one thing was for sure, they couldn’t trust Zuko. 

Why was Zuko even here?

The prince should have been back home celebrating their victory over the rebellion. Should have been thrilled to finally have Hakoda and the other water tribe warriors, the men that had been fighting off the fire nation for years. Sokka couldn’t help the guilt that swelled inside him at the thought of his father before he pushed it away.

Zuko was the person he should be mad at. 

“He wasn’t lying.” Toph interrupted Sokka and Katara as they continued to argue with Aang. Sokka was surprised and turned to her, unsure of where she was getting at. 

Wondering if it truly mattered as Aang sided with them. 

Sokka flinched at Toph’s blind comment and found himself setting up camp. They would all stay together, make sure that they were in eye sight of each other. Especially with Zuko around. 

Zuko. 

Sokka found himself on his feet as everyone gathered around the fire. Toph was still missing from her storm off but the teen couldn’t take it. 

He needed some space. 

“Sokka…” Aang grabbed his wrist gently and looked up at the older teen. “Don’t go too far.”

And that was the crux of the problem now, wasn’t it? With Zuko nearby everyone was going to be on edge. They had learned to be on edge with the prince around. Sokka nodded to his friend with a small smile. “I just need a small walk. I’ll be close.”

Aang seemed to hesitate for a moment before he also nodded. 

Sokka made it around the corner before he grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as he possibly could into the deep ravine. 

Zuko. 

The water tribe teen found himself sitting on the edge and letting his legs hang off the edge. He felt the breeze as wind blew through the valley and couldn’t help but take a deep breath. 

Zuko had looked good. 

“Stop that.” Sokka groaned into his hands as his mind started to wonder. He couldn’t help but think of the last time he had seen the prince. He had told the prince that Kohaku was his son and then had escaped a few hours later. Sokka had slept with Zuko, kissed Zuko, enjoyed Zuko, made Zuko think that maybe things were okay...before Sokka had escaped a few hours later. 

Honestly, Sokka had thought that the next time they saw each other would end with Zuko frying him to a crisp. 

This Zuko?

This Zuko had barely looked at Sokka. 

No, that wasn’t true. The prince had made eye contact with all of them. Zuko had stood before them ready to be accepted as a friend or even a prisoner but he hadn’t expected to be rejected and thrown from the group. Zuko had seemed different, desperate in an all new way that Sokka wasn’t familiar with. 

He’d seemed calmer. 

After escaping Zuko, Sokka had tried to be angry at the prince. Had tried to remember the rage he had felt when he had woken up in a world where the avatar could be dead, where Zuko had betrayed him, but Sokka knew their relationship was more complicated than that. Sokka had tried hating the prince and when that had failed, he had pushed the prince as far from his thoughts as possible. If he couldn’t think about Zuko in the way he wanted to then he wouldn’t think about Zuko at all. 

Only...it was hard not to think about Zuko when Sokka had held Kohaku. It had been hard not to think about the prince when he thought of Kohaku’s future, of what his son might look like when he was older. 

It had been hard not to think about Zuko when Sokka had watched Piandao practice his sword exercises. His teacher showed him broadswords even though Sokka didn’t have the knack for it. 

Really, it had been hard for Sokka not to think about Zuko. 

But it had been okay to allow himself to stray then. What was a random thought about someone he was never going to see again? It was nothing!

So of course life would have other plans and now fate had decided to make Zuko a good guy? After all this time? 

After everything Sokka had been through?

Now?

Sokka didn’t know how long he had sat there, alone on the ledge, but he had been cold by the time his sister had come to collect him. Katara had a few choice words to give Zuko, something she didn’t mind sharing with Sokka and the teen couldn’t help but agree. 

He didn’t sleep well that night. 

And his morning went sideways as soon as he had seen Toph with her burned feet. 

Zuko was dangerous. Sokka knew this better than anyone. Even if he wasn’t with the Fire Nation anymore, even if he wanted to join their team now, they couldn’t leave Zuko on his own. 

Of course, that was when Combustion Man showed up because team Avatar never got a break. 

And then Zuko had swooped in on some rope like some weird swinging man and Sokka had to watch the prince fight an assassin that he was clearly not prepared for. Sokka felt his heart jump to his throat as the prince was blown off the ledge and had for a moment thought that was it. The prince was about to die in front of him and Sokka hadn’t had a chance to punch the prince. 

Hadn’t had a chance to talk to him, to figure out what they were-could-maybe...Sokka saw Zuko fall and wished he had kissed him one last time. 

Sokka had been surprised by the last thought but he didn’t dwell on it because thankfully Zuko had managed to grab some roots and after some choice throwing on Sokka’s part, his boomerang had saved the day. 

They were all safe once again and...

And now Aang had a firebending teacher. 

Sokka took a deep breath as he carried Toph back to the camp. She clutched his robes. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Sokka opened his mouth to make a joke but found he couldn’t. He didn’t know if he was okay with this. Was he okay with Aang having a firebending teacher then yes, Sokka was okay with it. Was he okay with the teacher being Zuko? Sokka glanced down at the girl in his arms before he placed her on the edge of their camp, near her stuff. “I don’t know.”

If Zuko had really changed?

Sokka didn’t know what to think about that. Never in all of his fantasies, and he was willing to admit that he had quite a few, did he ever think the prince would betray his own country and join their team. It had never seemed like a possibility. 

Zuko had made promises before, and they had nearly ruined Sokka’s life. 

This time?

If Zuko was being honest? 

Sokka didn’t know what to think. He would need time. He would need space to wrap his head around it. He would need-

“Hey Sokka, do you want to show Zuko to a room?” Aang came running to Sokka as if he had no concern for Sokka’s inner thoughts and as the teen saw the hopeful expression on his friend’s face, the teen realized that the Aang was trying to make an olive branch. 

Was trying to bring the group together. 

Probably some Avatar need for peace and unity. 

“Uh.” Sokka glanced up at Zuko who was holding a small bag and looking at the ground. “Sure.”

If Sokka purposely chose a room that was away from the camp side, a room that was a little farther than everyone else’s rooms? Well, Zuko either didn’t notice or didn’t care as Sokka motioned for him to go inside. Zuko was quiet the whole time and when he nodded at Sokka, the teen almost turned to leave but he knew they couldn’t pretend this wasn’t what it was. 

Couldn’t avoid it forever. 

Sokka took another step in the room and paused when Zuko took a step back. “Zuko…”

Zuko took another step back before he seemed to realize what he was doing and he stood still. The prince seemed tense, like he was scared...no, maybe not scared, but definitely worried, or maybe it was on edge. He was on edge because of Sokka. 

“Where’s…” The prince started before he put his bag down and stared at the floor a bit. 

Where? 

Sokka blinked a few times before he realized what Zuko was asking. 

He wanted to know where their son was. 

Their son. 

“Kohaku is with a good friend.” Sokka rubbed the back of his head. “I couldn’t take him into the invasion, it wouldn’t have been safe.”

“You shouldn’t have been there either.” Zuko sighed under his breath and Sokka couldn’t help but feel the anger boil under his skin. 

“Why? Because I can’t take care of myself? Believe it or not, I have been able to get pretty far in my life without you, Zuko.” Sokka snapped and almost enjoyed how the prince flinched at his words.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” The prince almost sounded bitter at his next words. “Believe me, I know you don’t need me.”

Sokka took a step forward at that. If Zuko wanted a fight then Sokka would give him one. They were good at fighting each other, good at the yelling. 

Zuko lifted his hands up in surrender, not letting Sokka get any closer. “I’m sorry...I don’t know...I don’t know how I should act with you.”

Sokka rolled his eyes before he put his hips on his hands. “Just do whatever you want, I don’t care-”

“You should.” Zuko snapped and it made Sokka take a step back this time. The prince seemed angry but not at Sokka, and the water tribe teen didn’t know what to do with that. This Zuko seemed off, seemed so different from the Zuko he had known. Zuko took a deep breath, an action that should have been familiar to Sokka but somehow seemed foreign, before the prince stared Sokka straight in the eye. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

Sokka didn’t understand, wasn’t that an easy thing to do. “Then don’t hurt me?”

Zuko looked absolutely devastated as he ran his hands through his hair. The teen took another step back as if the entire room might not be enough distance between them. Zuko stared at his own hands for a moment before he turned to stare at Sokka. “I don’t know how.”

Sokka didn’t know how to respond to that confession and found himself leaving the prince’s room a little quicker than necessary. He found Aang along the way and made a joke. Passed by his sister who seemed to be stomping off with a mission but Sokka didn’t pay her any attention. 

He would have to try talking to Zuko later. 

Not now, definitely not now. 

But maybe later, when they both were a little more comfortable around each other. 

…  
…  
…

Haru didn’t really understand what was happening but he thought maybe it was for the best. He was worried about his dad, about his friends, but he was glad that he was given a chance to fight with the avatar once again. But being able to fight alongside his friends and seeing them...like this was interesting. 

“Did we miss something?” Teo wheeled up next to Haru as they watched Katara lay out her sleeping bag next to Sokka’s in Sokka’s room. “I thought we each got our own room.” 

“We do.” The Duke was standing on Haru’s other side as they watched Toph, gently make her way over too. Her feet were still sensitive from the healing but she seemed to do well enough as she threw her back on the ground and proceeded to fall in the dirt as if she had landed in a cloud. 

Even Haru didn’t like the earth that much. 

“Maybe they’re too used to sleeping together?” Teo tried and Haru almost agreed but they had been fine the night before. 

There was really only one thing that had changed. 

“What are you guys staring at?” Sokka saddled up to the group to see his sister and Toph and sighed. Haru almost laughed at the teen’s expression but managed to keep a cool face. 

“Do they think Zuko is going to kidnap you?” Haru laughed, hitting Sokka in the arm. All three boys watched as Sokka visibly deflated at those words and then the teen made his way to his room. 

Haru turned to The Duke and then to Teo. “Was it something I said?”

…  
…  
…

Mai wasn’t going to wait for him. 

Not this time. 

He had finally made his choice. She was going to move forward and never look back. 

Zuko was an idiot. She couldn’t believe that he would leave her like this. That he would break into her home, leave a note on her bed, and then betray the fire nation, his home, to go team up with the avatar. To go team up with the person he had been trying to kill only months ago. 

The worst part of all of it? 

She wasn’t even mad. 

Zuko hadn’t been the same. Something had changed in him when he had been gone those three years...or maybe he was finally being his true self. Maybe what she had seen as a kid, what she had liked about him had all been an act. 

Or maybe both versions were true. 

There was a snort on the other side of the room and Mai couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Ty Lee snoring in the bed. Her friend had stayed by her side as soon as Zuko’s betrayal had come to light. Mai hadn’t wanted company at first but then Ty Lee had been persistent and now Mai was grateful. 

She didn’t need Zuko. 

And clearly he didn’t need her. 

…  
…  
...

Zuko took a deep breath. As if Katara’s threats to him last night hadn’t been enough, he woke up to her glaring at him from the doorway to his room. “Food is ready.”

She turned and immediately stomped off and Zuko found himself closing his eyes. When she had made it more than obvious that she would kill him if he did anything to the avatar or Sokka, Zuko had to admit, he had been impressed. His first thought hadn’t been, be careful, he had just been glad someone in this group had what it took to make those kinds of promises. 

She hated him. 

They all hated him. 

Well, maybe the avatar didn’t hate him but the avatar was a monk. Zuko rolled his eyes at himself as he sat up and then started getting ready for the day. He had known that they wouldn’t believe him, had tried to prepare himself for how much they wouldn’t trust him but even with all of that he hadn’t been prepared to experience it in person. 

He had changed. 

Zuko could feel the change in his core. Like the roaring fire in his veins had finally settled down to a dull simmer. He almost felt relieved? Zuko wasn’t sure if that was the right word but it was like all the turmoil he had been experiencing for the past few weeks...the past few years if he was really honest...was suddenly gone and all that was left was...him. 

He was just Zuko. 

Now instead of anger and frustration consuming him it was just guilt. Zuko moved over to the other side of the room where he had set up Iroh’s picture and his meditation candles. The prince knew he needed to calm down before he saw the group and having a few moments to himself would do the trick. He lit the candles easily enough and sat back with his eyes closed. 

He was finally doing the right thing. 

Following the right path. 

Too bad his uncle wasn’t going to see it. Zuko flinched a bit as he took another breath. He needed to focus on what was in front of him. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

He could do this. 

He could be a good guy. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe O-

“Hey, you hungry?” Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin with how close Sokka was. The teen jumped back at Zuko’s reaction before they just stared at each other for a moment. Zuko glanced at Sokka’s hands and saw the teen had some food. Sokka glanced at the plate and held it out awkwardly. “Uh, Aang was getting worried so I thought I’d bring you food and check in.”

“Thanks.” Zuko reached out to take the plate but when his fingers touched Sokka’s he found himself jumping and putting more space between them, not even caring that he had knocked the food to the ground. 

They both stared at the food and the plate on the ground before slowly looking up at each other in confusion. 

Zuko hadn’t even been with the group for a dull day and he was already losing it. He couldn’t help it but for all that he had mentally prepared himself to join the avatar, to help the avatar take down his father and most likely the rest of the fire nation, he had not prepared himself for Sokka. 

Sokka shouldn’t have been here. 

Why did Zuko think that Sokka wouldn’t be here?

And why was Sokka acting like this didn’t affect him as much as it affected Zuko? Why was Zuko the only one flinching at words and touch from the other teen. Wasn’t Sokka afraid of him? After everything Zuko had done to the teen, after everything they’d been through together, why was Sokka delivering him breakfast? 

“You should hate me, like your sister.” Zuko spat out before he knelt on the ground to pick up the bread and fruit. 

He heard Sokka move a few steps before Zuko finally looked up to see Sokka walking over to sit on Zuko’s bed. The water tribe teen ran his hand over the top blanket while Zuko stared transfixed at the sight of Sokka in front of him. 

Sokka was here. 

He was really here. 

“I don't hate you, Zuko.” Sokka sighed, leaning forward to put his arms on his legs before he hooked his fingers together. “I’ve tried and as much as I feel like this change of yours is too little too late, I can’t hate you.” 

Zuko didn’t know what to do with that. 

“It’s because you don’t know me.” Zuko found himself saying the words that had been in his head. Something he had thought about after Sokka had left him alone. “We don’t know anything about each other.”

“I think I know enough about you.” Sokka spat out and Zuko could hear the underlying threat in those words, the anger. 

But Sokka was wrong, they didn’t know anything about each other. And how could they? The only basis of their relationship had been Zuko’s consistency in trying to chase the avatar down, hadn’t it? Their only interactions were forced upon Sokka, whether he wanted them or not. 

But...Sokka didn’t hate him. 

And...Zuko had changed. He really had this time. 

Maybe...

“What if I want to know more about you?” Zuko couldn’t help feeling desperate as the words came out. It was the truth but he knew he was going to be rejected but...Sokka was silent. The teen seemed to just watch Zuko for a moment, blue eyes piercing into his own. 

“I think you know enough about me.” Sokka’s tone was hard but he seemed more confused than angry. 

“Just because I know where to touch you, just because I know where you like to be touched...doesn’t mean I know you, Sokka.” Zuko bit his lip as he tried to get his point across. “I want to know more about you. Who you are.”

“And if I don’t want to know anything about you? Do I get a choice?” Sokka sat up a bit straighter and Zuko found himself sitting lower to the ground. 

“You have a choice.” Zuko swallowed, not missing how ‘this time’ went unsaid in the silent room. 

Sokka didn’t say anything and Zuko took a moment to stare at the other teen and take in the changes he hadn’t gotten to see. How more toned Sokka’s arms were, how much longer his hair was even though he was wearing it pulled back. 

Sokka looked good. 

He looked better than any of those days he had been with Zuko. 

“Hey, what’s taking so-” Aang popped in the doorway and Zuko felt embarrassed by how the situation might look. Zuko on the floor, holding a plate of broken food with Sokka frowning at him from his seat on the bed. The monk seemed torn for a moment before he actually set foot in the room. “Sokka, you should go back.”

“Yeah.” Sokka sighed before looking at Zuko. The fire nation teen held the blue gaze and couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Sokka shook his head and got to his feet. “Yeah, I’m heading back.”

Zuko felt both relieved and anxious about Sokka leaving but he had told himself that he wouldn’t go near the teen. He was supposed to give Sokka space, let Sokka live his life without him. 

The life Sokka had always wanted. 

But maybe, just maybe, if they got to know each other. If there was still something there once Zuko put all his tiles on the table, then maybe Zuko would start thinking about a different future. For now, he wouldn’t think about anything. 

Zuko glanced at the food and found himself not hungry. He knew it would keep so he placed the plate on the bed before turning to the avatar and motioning towards the door. “Are you ready for your first lesson?”

Aang seemed to be distracted for a second, glancing in the direction that Zuko assumed Sokka left in before the monk turned his attention back to Zuko. “Yeah, let’s get started.”

And if the avatar had wanted to say anything else, Zuko was glad that he had kept it to himself. The prince only needed to worry about training the avatar. 

It was the only thing he needed to worry about. 

…  
…  
…

“And now he can’t even firebend?!” Katara huffed and Sokka couldn’t help but laugh as his sister did the thing she always did when she was angry. Clean and organize the entire camp. He had to admit that her frustration wasn’t unwarranted. 

Zuko suddenly couldn’t firebend? How on earth did that happen?

“It’s just so typical.” Katara huffed as she started laying out everyone’s packs to go over and clean. Sokka reached for his bag and pulled it away, deciding that he didn’t want her to touch his stuff this time. He would clean it himself. “He’s been chasing after us for months! Nearly a year!”

“Yeah.” Sokka sighed as he made his way over to the fountain before slipping his sandals off and putting his feet inside. 

The water was so nice. 

“He attacked our village. He tried to kill us, tried to kill Aang.” Sokka turned to his sister at that, she had moved on from the packs and was now rearranging the firewood. Katara growled as she continued. “How many times has he tried to take Aang from us now, tried to stop us from saving the world from his father, not to mention what he did to you-”

“Katara.” Sokka kept his voice light but he knew she heard him as she threw down the last log and made her way over to the fountain. Sokka reached out his hand and she grabbed it quickly before sitting on the edge and not looking at him. “You’re going to have to accept this, accept him.”

“No, I won’t.” Katara pulled her hand out of Sokka’s before she turned to face her brother. “And I don’t know why you are, after everything? Really Sokka? After Ba Sing Se?”

She had seen his scars when they had reunited. The scar on his abdomen from where Kohaku had been pulled from and the scar on his side from where he had almost bled out during that fight. 

She couldn’t see the other scars, the ones on the inside, the ones that Sokka tried to heal over with his son. The scars he still felt from their time in the cave, from those broken promises. 

“Aang needs a firebending teacher.” Sokka opened his bag to sort through it, needing something to do with his hands if they were going to have this talk. “It turns out that I hate the fire lord more than I hate the fire prince.”

“But you don’t hate him. I don’t know why everyone seems like they can forgive him so easily. It’s Zuko!” Katara flung her arms in the air as if it would suddenly make some answers start falling from the sky. “And he’s already useless, you heard him! His firebending is gone.”

“And thanks to Toph, they already have a new plan.” Sokka stared at the two small silk sacks that had been in his bag. Sokka knew one had a pai sho piece but he couldn’t remember what the other one was. 

“Why don’t you hate him?” Katara’s voice sounded desperate and it made Sokka look over at her. She was sitting farther from him, before she noticed him looking and got to her feet to start pacing. “I honestly don’t understand, Sokka. Why don’t you-”

“It’s complicated.” Sokka tried again. 

“I need to know.” Katara stopped so that she was standing near Sokka. She seemed to be trying to find the right words, her anger on her face as clear as day. “I can’t wrap my head around it.”

But Sokka didn’t know how to explain it. 

He should hate Zuko, should hate the prince on the sheer fact that the prince was a firebender. Should hate that the fire nation teen has been terrorizing their lives, making this journey harder than it needed to be. But…

“He saved me from Zhao.” Sokka’s throat felt thick as he said the other man’s name, he still had small scars on his back from the burns he had gotten from the dead admiral. Katara scoffed, and Sokka knew she was about to say something she wouldn’t be able to take back so Sokka grabbed her arm before she could. “I know I told you what happened but Katara, Zuko didn’t rape me.”

“You were his prisoner, how is it not rape?” She spat out and Sokka couldn’t answer that either. 

He tried to think of the right words, tried to think of the situation. Sokka had thrown himself at Zuko their first time, had been desperate to feel something other than Zhao on him and the prince had gone along with it. The kisses they shared in between that moment and when Zuko had taken Sokka prisoner after Ba Sing Se had been different, Sokka had liked them. The water tribe teen could finally admit that he was attracted to Zuko, there was something about the way the prince held him, the way the prince looked at him...the way that Sokka looked at the prince. 

The attraction was mutual. 

But Sokka had been his prisoner. Zuko had taken Sokka as a prisoner. Nothing would change that fact. Nothing would change the turmoil Sokka felt those days on the ship. The fear.

Maybe Zuko was right. They didn’t know anything about each other. Sure, Sokka knew some things but there was a difference between knowing stories and knowing a person. They had been physically compatible, Sokka couldn’t deny that, but that wasn’t enough. 

It would never be enough. 

“Did I ever tell you that I thought I had gotten pregnant again?” Sokka tried for a different tactic. 

“No…” Katara took another step closer to Sokka. “What happened?”

“Katara, I slept with him again. I slept with Zuko on his ship.” Sokka kept his grip firm on her wrist just in case she tried to pull away from him again. Sokka knew that everyone had assumed what happened to him while he had been in Zuko’s care, but to say it out loud had to be a shock on some level. “I knew he wanted me and yes, he scared me sometimes, but I still slept with him. Then I escaped and ended up getting sick at Piandao’s place. I had been so sure that I was pregnant again, so sure, but then the healer told me that it was just stress and I, I don’t know, I was actually sad about it?”

“You...wanted another kid?” Katara sat down next to Sokka, seemingly still unsure about this conversation. “You wanted another kid with him?”

Sokka was honestly impressed with the amount of disdain his sister was able to put into the word ‘him’. 

“No, I didn’t want another kid but it wasn’t because of Zuko.” Sokka placed his hand on his stomach before looking at his sister. “I had been terrified that I wasn’t going to be able to help out in the invasion. All I wanted was to fight next to you guys and then...in the end it didn’t matter.”

“It’s not your fault.” Katara would never falter on how she felt about the invasion and Sokka appreciated it. He didn’t believe her but he appreciated it. 

“Have you ever known a guy that you wanted to hate, wanted to hate with every fiber of your being, but then when you saw his face you kind of just wanted to kiss him instead?” As soon as the words were out of Sokka’s mouth, he regretted them. He didn’t want to make light of this conversation. It hadn’t been what he wanted to say but then he heard Katara let out a confused noise before his sister scooted closer to him. “I’m serious, Katara. There is something about him, I don’t know, in our time together there were times I honestly felt like I could kill him and then there were times where I could have seen...I don’t know...something more.” 

“I hate him.” Katara’s voice was pure venom and Sokka felt himself flinching at it. “I know he’s Kohaku’s dad, I know there are reasons I should accept this but I can’t. If he hurts you or Aang again I will put a stop to him for good.”

That didn’t sound like his sister. 

Sokka reached for Katara’s arm but she stood again and stomped off and back into the air temple. He watched for a few moments, wondering if she would come back but then Sokka didn’t know what he would do if she did. It wouldn’t change anything. 

He didn’t hate Zuko. 

He didn’t trust the teen, but he didn’t hate him. 

Sokka glanced back at the small bag in his hand before he opened it up to see tea leaves that smelled thick with spice. As soon as he remembered what they were he closed the bag and shoved everything back inside his bigger bag as quickly as possible. 

He wouldn’t need anything like that anytime soon. 

Definitely not. 

Nope. 

…  
…  
...

Zuko hadn’t expected dragons. 

Real. 

Live. 

Breathing. 

Dragons. 

He had honestly thought he was going to be killed but instead he finally understood what his firebending was for. What all of this had been for. 

How much pain had he caused just because he hadn’t listened to his uncle. 

Listened to his fate. 

“Zuko…” The prince glanced over at the monk who was sitting on Appa’s head. Aang was looking as if in deep thought before the avatar got up and hopped into Appa’s saddle with the prince. Zuko waited for Aang to keep talking. “When all of this is over, when we beat your dad...what are you going to do?”

“I…” Zuko took a deep breath. He hadn’t really thought it through but he knew one thing would need to happen. “I’ll duel Azula for the right to the throne.”

Aang blinked at him. “Do you think you’ll win?”

Zuko did not want to answer the question right now. He finally felt like he had a better understanding of firebending, but did he think he would win if he faced Azula as he was now? Zuko shrugged as he looked out across the sky. “I don’t know, but if I fail then you’ll have to take her out because you do not want her to be fire lord.”

Aang groaned as he thought about it and Zuko couldn’t help but chuckle. 

No one wanted Azula to take over. 

Aang got quiet again and Zuko let the silence settle. He never imagined in a million years that he would go on a trip with the avatar, just the two of them. Maybe not as friends yet...but Zuko wondered if they would get there one day. 

If they made it through this. 

“You’ve changed.” Aang spoke softly as he stared ato Zuko. The prince wondered if the avatar had the ability to see something others couldn’t. 

If Aang could see what he felt. 

“I want to change.” Zuko glanced at his hands. “I spent so long living in anger, using my rage to fuel my bending, I honestly don’t know if I ever didn’t have anger in my flames.”

“When I was born, my father thought I wouldn’t be a firebender and wanted to get rid of me. It was only my mom and the fire sages that were able to stop him.” Zuko didn’t look at Aang as he spoke. “Even when I did learn to bend, Azula had been born a prodigy. The child my father had always wanted. When I made my first flame it had been out of desperation to not be forgotten, it had been anger at my own weakness.”

Aang was quiet for a beat. “You just wanted your dad to love you.”

“I wanted a lot of things.” Zuko could hide the bitterness in his voice. He was changing, he was a different person, but that didn’t mean his old feelings went away. Zuko took a deep breath, letting his lungs expand and deflate slowly before he found himself meeting Aang’s gaze. “What we learned today, I wouldn’t have been able to do without you. Thank you.”

“No no no!” Aang blushed and Zuko couldn’t help but smile at the avatar’s humbleness. “All of this is you. I wouldn’t have even known where to start if you hadn’t been here.”

The rest of the ride had been peaceful and Zuko wondered if this was how traveling with the avatar was like. If just knowing you were on the right side brought a different sort of fulfillment or if it was just something normal people felt. 

“Zuko…” Aang turned to the prince again, from where he was sitting on Appa’s head now. Zuko had moved up in the saddle once he realized it was the avatar’s preferred seat. “...”

The avatar hesitating was probably not a good sign. “Yes?”

“Do you love Sokka?” The monk turned around to stare out at the sky in front of them, or maybe to give Zuko some privacy but Zuko didn’t really know. He was happy the avatar wasn’t looking at him though because Zuko wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making. 

Panicked? 

Sad?

Guilty? Zuko was getting good at feeling guilty. 

“I don’t know.” The prince made sure to keep facing the monk, so that his voice would carry. He didn’t want to have to repeat himself. “I thought I did once...but now, I’m not sure that’s what it was. I know I hurt him, I know I took him away from his friends, forced him to make hard choices. I didn’t see it at the time, after Ba Sing Se all I saw was a chance to make him mine. When I saw his kid was mine…”

“So you know?” Aang seemed surprised as he turned to look at Zuko. “Sokka told you?”

Zuko couldn’t help the bitter smirk that came to his face. He motioned towards his own golden eyes, knowing that Aang would understand the gesture. “I had a hunch when I saw Kohaku’s eyes but Sokka told me before he ran away...I think he was trying to get me to let me guard down and it worked.”

“Escaped.” Aang’s voice was harder than Zuko had heard it in a while. 

“What?” Zuko wasn’t sure what the avatar was saying. 

“Sokka didn’t run away from you. He escaped.” Aang gave Zuko a look. “There’s a difference.”

Zuko nodded, his mouth feeling dry. 

He couldn’t argue with that. Aang was right and it was just one of the many grievances that Sokka could bring to the prince. Sokka had never been with Zuko willingly, no matter how the prince looked at it, even the night he had saved Sokka for Zhao...Sokka had been his prisoner. Even after Ba Sing Se, Sokka had been his prisoner. 

Zuko clutched his tunic as he took a few more deep breaths. 

He had changed. 

He could continue to change. 

“Aang.” Zuko’s mouth felt dry but he forced the words out, knowing the avatar could hear him. “Whatever happens, if anything does happen in the future with Sokka, I can promise you that I won’t be the one to make the first move.” 

“Katara would prefer it if you didn’t make any moves.” Aang glanced back, not even pretending to steer anymore. The land was looking familiar so Zuko thought they must be close. 

“I can’t promise that.” Zuko couldn’t, he was trying to be honest. He knew himself. 

If Sokka came to him? If they were able to talk it out and Sokka said that he wanted Zuko? The prince didn’t have the strength to turn him down. Sokka made him feel calm, even now, Zuko couldn’t help but feel like there was something about Sokka. 

Something that made them work. 

They could be an amazing team, if they just got to know each other first. 

Zuko sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Right now my only goal is to teach you firebending to make sure that you can fight my father before the comet. It’s the only way you’re going to be able to beat him and we still have a lot of work to do.”

Aang gave Zuko a look like he didn’t really believe the fire nation teen and Zuko couldn’t blame him. 

He wasn’t sure he believed himself either. 

“Oh!” Aang smiled bright as the air temple came into view. “We should show them the dance.”

“It’s not a dance.” Zuko groaned. 

“No, we should definitely show them the dance. Sokka will definitely not be interested in you after that.” Aang smiled as if he was being funny but Zuko couldn’t see the humor. “It’s a really goofy dance.”

“We’re not showing them the dance.”

Somehow Zuko knew he wasn’t going to win this one. 

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -parent missing child  
> -rejection  
> -canon violence  
> -awkward feelings 
> 
> General note: Zuko and Sokka need to actually sit down and have a very hard conversation...but they're not ready for it yet. The conversation is going to come, they can't runaway from it, but because Sokka is wants to focus on other things right now, he's not going to start it..and because Zuko is Zuko, he's going to be following Sokka's lead...until they can't anymore. At least, those are my thoughts right now, haha. The conversation will come. 
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Reviews are always encouraged and enjoyed!


	12. Boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is going to save his dad no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Thank you all for continuing with this story and the reviews. Seriously, they really make my day. 
> 
> Note for this chapter: This chapter and the next chapter will follow pretty closely to the episodes in the show...with slight differences. So some dialogue might be familiar and some scenes might feel like they're missing, but it's because they're in the episode and I didn't want to have too much of the same dialogue over and over again. But I'm very excited about these two chapters so I hope you like them! 
> 
> Content warnings at the bottom!

Zuko had never really thought about the dynamic of the avatar’s group when he had been chasing them. He had honestly just thought the avatar had been the natural leader of the group, with the two water tribe teens following as bodyguards. 

It didn’t take long to realize how wrong he had been. 

Aang was definitely the focal point but to call the avatar the leader wasn’t right. He was the group's motivation, he was their guide by his natural instinct to make the morally right decision, but he was so young. Zuko watched as Aang fumbled over a step before correcting it and letting out a decent size flame at the end. The flame didn’t have the power it needed to have behind it because even after the dragons Aang seemed to still pull his punches when it came to making fire...but the avatar was getting better. 

“Again.” Zuko couldn’t believe he had never been able to catch this kid as he watched the avatar pout before returning back to his starting point and doing the steps again. 

There was some laughter in the distance and Zuko found himself glancing towards the camp to find the real reasons he had never been able to catch the avatar. Katara and Sokka were laughing at something Toph said, the blind girl making a motion with her fist that had Haru spitting up the tea he was drinking as Katara laughed harder. Sokka was wiping a tear from his face and Zuko wished he knew what they were saying. 

The avatar’s team operated as a true unit. Each pulling and pushing each other in the best direction and that’s what Zuko had lost to. 

Katara was clearly the strength of the group. The more interactions that Zuko had with her the more he realized that she was the one that never gave up, no matter how scared she should have been or overpowered she could have been, she would never stop when it came to protecting Aang. She also had softer moments, almost motherly, with the group and Zuko wondered how many of the team's decisions were actually made with her guidance. Her understanding of everyone around them and what they needed to continue their journey. 

Not that she had shown Zuko any of that, he had just seen it with her treatment of the others. Even the kids he didn’t recognize. 

Toph was a powerhouse and her instincts were honed to almost a deadly point. She had joined the team later, after Zuko had defected from the fire nation the first time, but she had ended up becoming the shield that they had desperately lacked. Zuko found himself more comfortable with her than the others sometimes. He wasn’t sure why but maybe it was because he couldn’t lie to her, something she had made very clear once he had been allowed to join the team, or maybe it was just how sharp her sense of humor was. 

It reminded him of his uncle. 

Then of course there was Sokka. He was clearly the strategist behind everything. He was the over thinker, someone whose loud mouth and stupid sense of humor tended to make other’s underestimate him. Zuko would know, he had never thought of Sokka as crafty. He had thought the teen was strong, seemed like a good fighter, but he had never really considered how smart Sokka could be. 

But then again, Sokka had survived this long for a good reason. 

Zuko watched as the avatar didn’t fumble his steps this time, the monk smiling after he finished the move. Even the prince had to admit the fire had more power behind it and Aang was getting more comfortable with the idea of being a fire bender. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

Not yet. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka knew what he had to do. 

Everyone was busy preparing for their next step but Sokka didn’t want to wait. He still had things he had to make up for from operation Black Sun and he couldn’t sit still any longer. There was some laughter to his side and Sokka realized he had been glaring at the ground for a while as he turned to see his sister say something at Zuko’s expense causing everyone to laugh. 

She really wasn’t letting up. 

Not that Sokka could blame her. He understood some of her feelings but he also wasn’t sure why she was closing off so much. He had tried to talk to her again but there never had been a good time. 

Sokka perked up at the sudden sight of a tea up in front of him before looking up and seeing Zuko handing it to him. The prince looked unsure and Sokka started to reach for the cup to end the awkwardness but then an idea popped in his head. 

Zuko would know. 

Zuko had to know. 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Sokka didn’t bother to wait for a response as he made his way over to Appa, far enough from the group that they wouldn’t be able to hear him but close enough that everyone would be able to see the water tribe teen. 

Yeah, Sokka knew that everyone still watched him like a hawk because of Zuko but he would deal with that later. At least he had gotten them to stop following him around the air temple, it had even turned into a game for The Duke, Haru, and Teo that Katara and Toph had encouraged until Sokka snapped at all of them. The teen turned around to see that Zuko had followed him, the prince seemed unsure of what Sokka could possibly want with him. Sokka couldn’t blame Zuko for that, he had been pretty much avoiding Zuko as much as he could. 

“So...what’s up?” Zuko was trying to be casual and Sokka took a deep breath. 

He could do this. 

“If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?” Sokka went straight to the point, he didn’t need to beat around the bush with Zuko. Actually the longer they were together the more tense both of them would get. It was better to get this over with. 

He just needed information. 

“What do you mean?” Zuko seemed surprised and confused. He took a step towards Sokka before realizing what he was doing and stopped. The prince looked Sokka in the eye instead of moving closer. “Who was captured?”

Sokka didn’t want to get into that. The more information he shared with Zuko the more their understanding of each other changed. Sokka liked the distance they had now, this distance was safe. There was no confusion with this distance. The water tribe teen bit his lip as he thought of how to word this. “When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be.” 

Zuko turned away from Sokka and said the one thing that Sokka wasn’t going to accept. “I can’t tell you.” 

‘Can’t’ meant he knew. Zuko had the information Sokka needed. 

“What? Why not?” Sokka took a step towards Zuko, making the other teen look at him as they ignored Appa’s rustling not too far away. Sokka wasn’t going to back down. 

He couldn’t. 

“Trust me.” Zuko flinched as if realizing his poor choice of words before he turned to Sokka. “Knowing would just make you feel worse.” 

The prince turned to leave but Sokka wasn’t going to let that happen. Not now. 

He needed to know. 

Sokka did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He pushed himself into Zuko’s space, grabbing the other teen and forcing Zuko to look at him. 

“It’s my dad.” Sokka kept his voice soft. Looking down for a moment as he grabbed onto Zuko’s tunic. This was the closest they had been since that time on the ship and Sokka couldn’t help but look up at the prince’s eyes as he took a step closer. Zuko had always responded better the closer Sokka had been to him and the water tribe teen needed these answers. “He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through.” 

Zuko seemed frozen for a moment as his eyes searched Sokka’s for a moment before the prince grabbed Sokka’s hands and pushed the water tribe teen away from him. Sokka had been about to push back but then Zuko spoke. “It’s not good, Sokka.”

Sokka didn’t care. “Please.” 

When Zuko finally did give him the information that he wanted, Sokka couldn’t help but feel like Zuko knew what he was up to. The prince had seemed angry at Sokka but the water tribe teen didn’t care. 

He was going to save his dad. 

Sokka waited until everyone was asleep before he grabbed his bag and started making his way over to Appa. He was grateful that everyone seemed knocked out and that even Momo was sleeping so deeply that Sokka didn’t have to worry about the lemur’s chittering waking anyone up. 

Appa grunted when Sokka started to climb and Sokka couldn’t help but shush the sky bison. The teen knew that if anyone woke up it would be over. 

This was something he needed to do. 

By himself. 

“Not up to anything, huh?” Zuko’s voice startled Sokka so much that he ended up falling off the sky bison. Sokka groaned as he realized he spilled his bag before glaring up at Zuko. 

“Fine, you caught me.” Sokka started picking up his stuff, trying to keep his voice to a whisper but still feeling angry that Zuko was going to try and stop him. “I’m going to rescue my dad. You happy now?”

“I’m never happy.”

And wasn’t that the truth. The teen glared back up at the prince with a small growl. “Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea, it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong.”

Sokka flinched when Zuko landed on the ground next to him, he expected the prince to grab him and drag him away and back to the group but instead the prince took a step back and sighed. Sokka turned to argue with the prince, if Zuko was going to try and stop him then the fire nation teen needed to just shut up and walk away. 

This had nothing to do with Zuko. 

It was Sokka’s fault. It was Sokka’s fault that his father and all their men were now in prison. It was Sokka’s fault because his plans had failed. Sokka found himself grabbing the prince’s tunic before shoving the prince further from him. “You can’t stop me, Zuko.”

He hadn’t expected Zuko to try and go with him. Zuko said he ‘got it’? Sokka shook his head. There was no way Zuko would understand what Sokka was going through. 

But it looked like Sokka wasn’t going to get a choice in doing this on his own. 

“We’ll take my war balloon.” Zuko huffed and started walking off but Sokka sighed and grabbed the teen’s arm. Zuko pulled out of his grip instantly and Sokka had to fight the urge to grab the prince again before he hissed at him. 

“We need to leave a note.” 

Zuko seemed startled by this. “Are you only thinking of this now?”

Sokka rubbed his hand over his face before he pointed at Zuko. “When it was just me going? I didn’t need to leave a note but now that you are making this a group activity, we need to leave something.”

“Why?” Zuko huffed. 

“So they don’t think you kidnapped me...again.” Sokka ground out and watched as Zuko took another step back from him before nodding. 

This trip was not going to be fun. 

Not even a little bit. 

…  
…  
…

Katara was fuming as she held the note in her hand. 

“What does it say?” Toph yawned as she scratched her stomach. Aang was peeking over Katara’s shoulder and the waterbender had to take a deep breath before she started to read. 

“Need meat.” Katara rolled her eyes. Her brother was an idiot. “Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko.” 

Aang had already started making his way back to his bed before Katara called out to him. “One more thing, Aang, practice your firebending while I’m gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Zuko.” 

She heard the avatar groan and get to his feet but that didn’t stop her from reading the last line that was clearly in Sokka’s handwriting. “I promise that Zuko did not kidnap me. Sokka.”

“Your brother is an idiot.” Toph yawned. 

“I know.” Katara crunched the note together and threw it on the ground before stomping over to the fountain. 

She needed to practice her waterbending. 

And when Sokka got back? She was going to kill him. 

…  
…  
…

“Well...this is awkward.” Sokka sighed loudly before glancing at the prince who was frowning as he shot more fire into the tank that was keeping the balloon up. 

They hadn’t said a word to each other since they had finished writing the letter to leave to the group and Sokka had honestly thought Zuko would have asked him more questions once they had gotten the balloon in the air. Then they watched the sun rise with no words between them, and Sokka realized that neither of them knew where to start. 

“Pretty clouds.”

They were both morons. 

Sokka found himself glancing away before his eyes travelled back to the prince. Zuko seemed just as uncomfortable as he was and the prince was clearly making an effort to not look at Sokka. 

“You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons.” Sokka tried, hating himself a little bit for wanting to have a conversation with Zuko. The teen wished he could settle in the silence around them but...but Zuko was right here. 

Zuko the good guy. 

Who was helping him go save his dad. 

When were they ever going to be alone like this again? 

“No kidding.” Zuko’s voice seemed light, like he was honestly surprised by the information and Sokka took it as encouragement. 

“Yep, a balloon...but for war.” The teen hissed at himself at the last word. He had wanted to stay away from that conversation. 

“If there’s one thing my dad’s good at, it’s war.” Sokka watched as Zuko turned away and shot more fire into the tank and Sokka found himself leaning forward as he watched Zuko’s movements. 

Zuko really never did put down his guard. 

Sokka wondered how exhausting that must be. To never just let yourself exist in the moment, but then Zuko was probably on guard because of him. 

Because they were alone. 

_”I don’t want to hurt you.”_

Sokka found himself taking a deep breath as he remembered the prince’s words. He wondered what sort of olive branch he should reach out with, afterall, all of Zuko’s actions so far had proven he was with them now. 

He was on their side. 

“I think your uncle would be proud of you.” Sokka didn’t miss how Zuko flinched at the mention of Iroh but the water tribe teen continued. “Leaving your home to come help us? That’s hard.”

And it was hard. 

Sokka still dreamed of snow some nights. He constantly wondered how the village was doing, how his GranGran had been holding up without him. If Paku had ever made it to the Southern Water Tribe and if they were doing what they could to start rebuilding. 

He should be there. As the son of the chief, he should have been there. 

But the avatar had to take priority. There was no point in trying to rebuild, truly rebuild, when there was always a chance the Fire Lord would finally decide to wipe them all out. 

“It wasn’t that hard.” Zuko’s voice almost sounded amused but when Sokka glanced at him he saw how sad the prince seemed to be. 

“Really?” And Sokka didn’t know why he was surprised. He had met Zuko’s sister and could only think about what his father was like...but didn’t Zuko have someone else? “You didn’t leave behind anyone you cared about?”

“Well…” Zuko started before his eyes widened and he looked at Sokka before shutting his mouth. 

Sokka sat up at that reaction and smiled at Zuko. “What?” 

The prince opened up the tank again and started bending fire inside but Sokka wasn’t fooled. The teen got to his feet and shut the tank door before leaning into the prince’s space. “What were you going to say, Zuko.”

The prince growled and Sokka huffed at him before pressing his hand on Zuko’s arm but Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hand instantly and squeezed tightly. “You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Sokka hissed as Zuko released his hand before the teen stared up to see Zuko’s flushed face glaring at him. 

“You always do that. You touch me whenever you want something from me.” Zuko took a step back to put space between them. “If you want something then you should just ask, you don’t need to do that.”

“It works doesn’t it.” Sokka bit out, taking a step in Zuko’s direction again. Sokka reached out to grab Zuko’s tunic, backing the prince up against the tank of the balloon. If the metal was hot, Zuko didn’t react to it. Instead the prince was holding his hands up, making sure that he wasn’t the one that touched Sokka and for some reason that pissed Sokka off more. “Just touch me already!”

Oh. 

Sokka hadn’t meant that. 

He let go of Zuko immediately and backed up to the edge of the balloon, he lifted his hand up to cover his mouth before he glanced at the other teen. Zuko was staring right back, both of them clearly trying to take a breath to calm down their nerves. 

“I had a girlfriend. Mai.” Zuko ran his hands through his hair, obviously deciding that their original conversation was safer than where they were currently heading. “But now everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I’m a traitor. I couldn’t drag her into it.”

Sokka watched at how Zuko’s gaze left his at the end of the sentence and the teen suddenly couldn’t stop his mouth again. “Being a traitor...was that the only reason you broke up with her?”

Zuko’s eyes met Sokka’s and then he admitted. “No, that wasn’t the only reason.”

Sokka was an idiot. 

The water tribe teen swallowed as he gripped the side of the balloon feeling like he needed a moment to balance himself. He turned his attention back to the other teen when Zuko took a step towards him and Sokka’s gaze never faltered, even as Zuko placed his own hand near Sokka’s on the side of the balloon. They still weren’t touching but Sokka felt like Zuko was suddenly too close, but he didn’t move. 

“Do you want me to?” Zuko’s voice was soft, his hand scooting a little closer to Sokka’s but still leaving space between them. “To touch you?”

Sokka couldn’t stare at their hands any longer and he forced himself to look Zuko in the eyes. Just like their hands, the prince was close but there was still enough space between them. Sokka opened his mouth, ready to say something biting or sarcastic but when his eyes met Zuko’s he found himself holding his tongue. 

“When I was a baby, I almost drowned but my father saved me. I think it’s the only nice thing he’s ever done for me in my entire life.” Zuko kept his eyes on Sokka’s and the water tribe couldn’t look away now. He wanted to know what Zuko thought he was doing. “When I was a little older, my father told me that my sister was born lucky, and that I was lucky to be born.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Sokka couldn’t help how dry his throat was now. 

“When I was eleven, my dad banished my mom from the Fire Nation and I don’t know where she is or if she’s even alive.” Zuko used his free hand to reach up and touch the scar on his face. “When I was thirteen, my dad gave me this scar and banished me from my home for disagreeing with one of his commanders in the war room. He said it was to teach me respect.”

Sokka kept his one hand clutched to the side of the balloon but his free hand grabbed onto Zuko’s tunic again. He didn’t know why Zuko was telling him this but he wanted…

“On the day of the eclipse, I went to my father and told him that I was leaving and that I was joining the avatar.” Zuko’s hand fell from his scar to just fall against his side. His eyes kept gazing at Sokka, as if trying to make a point. “He shot me with lightning but I was able to deflect it because of what my uncle had taught me.”

“Zuko…”

“What else do you want to know about me?” Zuko was leaning closer to him and Sokka knew he was wrinkling the front of the other teen’s tunic with his grip. “I’ll tell you anything, Sokka.”

Sokka didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know what he was supposed to do but he was worried what would happen if he let go of the prince. He was worried what would happen if he didn’t let go. 

“Sokka.” Zuko was so close now. Sokka’s eyes flickered back and forth as he realized how close Zuko had gotten. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Sokka felt his face heat up at the question but suddenly Zuko’s eyes seemed brighter. As if Sokka had just given him the greatest gift in the world. 

“I used to love red.” Zuko’s nose brushed against Sokka’s briefly. “But lately I really like blue.”

Sokka couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips at that. Zuko smirked and suddenly they had a little more space between them. Sokka’s hand let go of Zuko’s tunic as he suddenly felt a little lighter. Zuko’s hand was still near his on the edge of the balloon but they didn’t move them any closer as both teens took a breath and smiled at each other. 

“That was cheesy.” Sokka laughed again. 

“I wasn’t lying.” Zuko leaned back so that his back was to the sky and put more space between them. The fire nation teen glanced over at Sokka. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Green.” Sokka answered easily enough. “We don’t see a lot of green in the south pole.”

While Zuko didn’t say anything, Sokka was beginning to think that Zuko had been amused by his answer by the way the teen was smirking and looking elsewhere. The water tribe teen found himself finally moving his hand off the edge and sat on the floor of the war balloon. He brought his knees up as he watched the prince continue to stare out towards the sky and he smiled a bit to himself. 

“I got this when I was five after trying to use my dad’s spear.” Sokka pointed to a scar on the back of his arm. Zuko looked at him and snorted and Sokka considered it a victory. “I know, I wasn’t always the majestic warrior that you see before you today.”

Sokka hesitated a bit before he rubbed the side of his head. “You can’t see it with my hair like this but I have a scar on the side of my head from when I was learning how to throw my boomerang. It was always good about coming back but I wasn’t always good about catching it.”

Zuko looked like he was about to comment before he paused for a moment. Zuko slid one of his own hands against the side of his thigh. “You have a scar on your left thigh, about here.”

Sokka nodded. “From when I was trying to repair old lady Kano’s roof. A blizzard was coming and I was the only one who could do it, ended up slipping off and cutting my leg up pretty bad on broken ice. Katara found me before the blizzard hit so I was able to make it home safely. I was...twelve?”

Zuko nodded and they both sat in silence for a little bit before Sokka sighed and the teen found himself glaring up at Zuko for a moment. “Any other questions?”

Sokka watched as the prince shook his head before turning his attention to the sky again and Sokka took that moment to put his face in his hands. 

They were both idiots. 

…  
…  
…

Katara knew Sokka was going to come back but the fact that the day was already fading away made her start to worry. 

She didn’t like her brother being out there, alone. 

With Zuko. 

“You know that Zuko’s changed now.” Aang was sitting a few feet away from her. “He’s not going to hurt Sokka.”

“No, probably not.” Katara turned her attention to Aang. “Not on purpose anyway but that doesn’t matter. All he ever does is hurt people.” 

Aang was silent after that and Katara appreciated the silence. She needed her brother to be back with them soon. She didn’t know if she would be able to take it if anything bad happened to him. It was bad enough that she didn’t know how her dad was doing but to know that Sokka had gone willingly with Zuko? 

What was Sokka thinking?

What was anyone thinking?

…  
…  
…

Zuko was pissed. 

Any thought he had ever had of Sokka being the smart guy, Sokka being the planner, the strategist of the group flew out the window after they had crash landed Zuko’s war balloon. He had stood by in shock as he had watched Sokka kick the remains of the war balloon into the boiling lake and then both teens were officially stranded. 

Is this how his uncle felt whenever Zuko had jumped into things without a plan?

Sokka bumped his shoulder into Zuko’s as they made their way up to the prison. Zuko didn’t know if it was an apology or just a sign of camaraderie, but the prince wasn’t willing to forgive Sokka just yet for stranding them. 

Once they made it out, he would. 

Not a second sooner. 

“Shhh.” Sokka shoved Zuko behind him as he watched some guards come out of a small door along the wall. The guards were laughing about something and Zuko could feel the other tense, getting ready to run but Zuko grabbed onto Sokka’s side to hold him in place. 

Sokka glanced back in surprise and Zuko knew that he was breaking his own rule but he didn’t want to see the teen get captured. Another guard walked through the door before stretching and then all three of the guards started to walk around the building, thankfully the other way around. 

“Patrols usually have three.” Zuko whispered and Sokka nodded, not waiting for Zuko to move his hand before the teen was already running along the wall. 

The prince sighed before he found himself following afterwards. 

This was going to end poorly. 

They slipped in the building easily enough and Zuko was almost surprised how easy it had been for them to find a room filled with uniforms and lockers. Sokka was opening all the ones he could before he finally found one that was empty and started stripping out of his clothes while grabbing the guard uniforms. “This looks like it’s my size, did you find one that fits you?”

“Uh, yeah.” Zuko hadn’t looked, he was too busy staring at the expanse of Sokka’s upper body completely uncovered. Sokka glanced down at himself before flushing a bit and pulling the uniform over himself. 

“You already know about those scars.” Sokka muttered as he kicked his boots and pants off and started searching through the pile. 

Zuko didn’t comment that it hadn’t just been the scars he had been looking at as he started stripping off his own layers. It didn’t take long before suddenly they were fully dressed and looked like the guards they had seen earlier. Sokka hmm’ed as he handed Zuko a helmet. “You’ll want to keep yours on. They’ll recognize that scar right away.”

“It’s a rule to keep safety gear on at all times.” Zuko muttered as he took the helmet and glanced at Sokka. “Blue eyes are not that common in the fire nation, be prepared to answer questions about them.”

“Oh, I have that covered.” Sokka tied his hair up in the fire nation style as Zuko watched. The teen smirking at Zuko. “Dad was born in the Fire nation colonies, grandmother was from the south.”

Zuko just rolled his eyes as he finally put the helmet on his head and made his way over to the door. They wouldn’t have very long to find a way out but they needed to find Sokka’s dad first, then figure out the rest. 

“Zuko…” The prince turned to see Sokka right behind him. The other teen smiled at him with confidence that Zuko didn’t understand. “I’m actually glad that you came with me.”

Zuko felt his face heat up and didn’t bother to respond, instead he forced himself out of the room just in time to see a rush of guards run down the hallway. 

Sokka would figure it out, Zuko would just keep him alive in the meantime. 

…  
…  
…

Toph wasn’t worried. 

Zuko was a good guy now, and honestly, Zuko was probably roped into some Sokka nonsense right now more so than Sokka getting wrapped into his but Toph had faith that they would make it back just fine. Sure, it had been over a day now and ‘getting meat’ didn’t actually take this long. 

She hoped that they brought meat back with them, regardless of whatever they were doing. She had been craving it since their note. 

“I’m bored.” Toph groaned to no one since her only entertainment had gone on a trip without her. 

Next time she was the one who got to leave. 

…  
…  
...

Sokka might be in over his head. 

His dad not being at the prison had been both a blessing and a curse. Sokka was glad to know his father hadn’t been suffering at the hands of the warden all this time but it also meant that his dad was somewhere else. Somewhere Sokka couldn’t save him. 

Discovering the coolers and what they were used for had been a happy accident. Sokka had been curious about them but when he realized what their potential was, he had been giddy. He just needed to work out a few more kinks in the plan and then he would share it with the team. 

Suki. 

Sokka had been so happy to see Suki after all of this time. He had feared the worst, after Azula’s taunts during the invasion but to see her alive and...well, as well as could be, Sokka had felt a great sense of relief. This trip hadn’t been a total waste because he was going to be able to save Suki. 

Sokka could save somebody. 

His visit to her could have gone better but they hadn’t seen each other in months. Sokka had still been pregnant then and Suki had been so shocked at the sight of him. He had updated her on what he could but then a guard had come by and everything had gone south. 

Getting Zuko arrested had put a wrench in the plan but Sokka was working on it. Zuko had gone with it despite the guilt that Sokka felt about the whole scenario. The water tribe teen was glad that Zuko trusted him enough to go along with it. 

Zuko had trusted him. 

That was something Sokka was going to have to unpack later. 

Much much much later. 

Now Sokka just needed to get everyone in one place so that he could tell them his plan. Sokka knew that Suki was worried about her Kyoshi warriors but having her here helped give Sokka an extra piece he needed to make things happen. He just hoped that Suki and Zuko would be able to work together on this. The teen walked down the stairs and turned the corner, surprised to see Zuko and Suki already together and mopping floors. “Oh, good, you guys have met.”

Suki gave Sokka a look. “Actually, we met a long time ago.”

Sokka felt the blood drain from his face as he remembered his first time on Kiyoshi Island and how that had ended. He was a moron. Zuko, not getting a clue, turned to her in surprise. “We did?”

Now it was Suki’s turn to glare at Zuko. “Yeah, you kind of burned down my village.”

Sokka groaned as he watched Zuko pause and actually take time to think about it. The teen did not want to think about how many villages Zuko must have burned through in his avatar chasing days. Zuko at least looked a little chagrined by the information when the prince turned to Suki. “Oh, uh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again.”

Suki turned her attention to Sokka, waving at Zuko as if to say ‘this wasn’t part of your update’ and Sokka shrugged with a smile before he motioned for them to move to the side. They needed to keep this secret. 

Which meant it didn’t stay secret for very long. 

Sokka would admit that it was partly his fault but it worked out because Chit Sang had ended up helping them get Zuko in the cooler. The water tribe teen only worried about the prince for a few moments as he made his way through the rounds and tried to blend in with the other guards. For a prison that seemed to be ruled with an iron fist, there was way too much leeway in the guard schedules. 

Sokka figured he could write a letter after they took down the Fire Lord. 

Getting Chit Sange out of his cell had been easy. 

Suki had been waiting for him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Zuko was now a good guy?” She had her hands on her hips as she pointed at Sokka’s chest. “I almost killed him, Sokka. I saw him with a mop and I almost broke it in half to stab him with it. I can’t believe you’re actually working with him!”

“Uh, Suki.” Sokka lifted his helmet off his head as he rubbed the back of his head. He was mad at himself for not remembering that they had ‘met’ before. “Would you believe me when I say it’s actually pretty complicated?”

She looked at him like he was a moron before she laughed. She pulled Sokka into a hug before she straightened them both out. “Everything you do is complicated.” 

Sokka didn’t know how to respond to that so he just smiled at her. Suki took a breath. “Sokka, I know you and I know you wouldn’t just take him at his word but...are you sure you can trust him? Trust a firebender? Trust the son of the Fire Lord?”

The water tribe teen took a deep breath before he tried to give Suki a reassuring smile. She didn’t return it so Sokka tried a different approach. “I know, I know. We have a long history and you’ve seen that history in action but...but Zuko could have left the fire nation and started a new life somewhere else instead of joining us but he chose to train Aang in firebending. I know saying it’s complicated might really over simplify things but...I think...we can...trust him?”

“Your confidence in those words does not make me feel better.” Suki rolled her eyes at him. “Next, you’re going to tell me he’s the father of your kid. That would just be the-”

“Before you finish that thought.” Sokka interrupted her quickly as he pressed his fingers together. “I already told you that Kohaku was safe...but I didn’t tell that you about Zuko being the-”

Suki punched him so hard in the arm that Sokka actually lost feeling for a few moments. He hissed, trying to keep quiet while she grabbed his uniform and pulled Sokka to her so that she could whisper angrily. “When we’re out of here, I’m going to kick his ass and then I’m going to kill you both.” 

Sokka just nodded, hoping she wasn’t being serious before she handed him back his helmet. “I’ll meet Chit Sang by the water, you better go get...Zuko...out of the cooler.”

Sokka slipped his helmet back on, not missing the way she said Zuko’s name before he checked the area so that he could open the door to Suki’s cell and let her out. He made sure she made it safely to the hallway before he made his way up the stairs to where the coolers were. Sokka groaned as he imagined what his future conversations with Suki were going to be like. 

He hoped Suki would end up on his side and not Katara’s. 

Sokka paused. Not that there were two sides to this. Everyone wanted to trust Zuko and after everything that they had been through, of course it was harder for some than others. It wasn’t like Sokka liked Zuko, they were just getting to know each other for the sake of their son. 

Their son. 

The teen had a moment as he thought of his son. He wondered how the kid was doing and if Fatmir was still wrapped around the baby’s fingers. 

Sokka groaned and his head against the wall. Some guards saw him and gave him a wide berth but Sokka didn’t mind as he growled at himself. Now was not the time to be distracted. He didn’t have time to worry about his son who he knew was safe, right now he just needed to focus on getting everyone else out of the prison. 

And fast. 

Sokka found Zuko’s cooler and glanced around real quick before he cleared his throat and opened the door. “I can take you back to your cell if you’ve learned your lesson.”

He couldn’t help but smirk as Zuko raised his head and gave him a small smile. Steam released from his mouth as Zuko breathed fire before the fire nation teen showed Sokka the bolts and screws he had managed to get out. “Yes, I have…”

Sokka smiled as he took a step back so that Zuko could get up. “I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They’ll be waiting for us at the shore.”

Sokka turned to step out of the cell before there was a noise and suddenly Zuko was pulling him back. “Someone's coming!” 

The water tribe teen was pressed against the freezing wall as Zuko shut the door to the cell and suddenly Zuko was in his space. Pulling Sokka into him and it only took Sokka a second to realize why as the temperature in the cell continued to drop. 

Sokka was near the door so he could hear the guards as they walked by. He couldn’t help but stare up at Zuko as they heard the news of more war criminals but Sokka kept his mouth shut until he knew the guards were far enough away. Zuko was so warm against him, Zuko’s hand on his lower back, pressing them together as they stared at each other. 

This wasn’t fair. 

“War prisoners. It could be your father.” Zuko’s breath felt like fire in Sokka’s ear as the water tribe teen shivered.

“I know.” Sokka did know. This could be his chance to save his dad but…

Sokka had been wrong before. 

It wasn’t right for him to risk Suki’s freedom, all of their freedom on the small chance that his dad might be part of the new prisoners. What happened if his dad wasn’t there? They weren’t going to get a chance like this again. 

Sokka felt a warm hand against his face and found himself staring back up at Zuko. The firebender felt like a small heater and Sokka wanted to know how he was doing it. Sokka pressed his face against Zuko’s hand, not caring that his lips pressed against Zuko’s palm as the older teen pulled them closer together. 

“It’s your call, Sokka.” Zuko’s nose brushed Sokka’s before the older teen pulled back. “No matter what happens, I’m with you.”

Sokka didn’t know what he had done to get Zuko’s trust like this but he really hoped he didn’t screw it up. Sokka made sure his helmet was on before he flung the door open and dragged Zuko out with him. They made it a few steps before Sokka turned to the firebender.

“I really like spicy food.” 

Sokka watched as the other teen blinked for a moment before Zuko nodded, a soft expression on his face. “So do I.”

…  
…  
...

Aang really hoped everyone was okay. 

He had to admit that the meat trip seemed to be going a lot longer than anyone planned and it was only Aang’s insistence that they trust Zuko that kept Katara from taking Appa and searching for her brother. The young monk knew Katara was just waiting for the firebender to let them all down again but Aang...Aang had a feeling that Zuko wasn’t going to this time. 

Zuko had changed.

People needed to be allowed a chance to change. Aang took a breath as he sat on the floor and prepared to meditate for a bit. 

It would all work out. 

Aang believed that more than anyone. 

…  
…  
…

They were staying. They let Chit Sang go without them and something must have happened in the water because now the prison was being shut down but that wasn’t what everyone was waiting for. 

Zuko stood next to Sokka as they all watched the gondola make it to the prison. 

The prince turned to see Sokka squeezing Suki’s hand and glanced up to see Suki glaring at him before she smirked and leaned against Sokka. The firebender blinked, unsure of what to make of her actions before he got closer to both of them so that he could see who the prisoners were. 

Zuko realized that he had no idea what Sokka’s father would look like. 

Would he have a haircut like Sokka’s? What was his name? Zuko found his gaze finding Sokka’s more and more as he realized how little he actually knew about the other teen. Scars were one thing but what about Sokka’s life. 

Zuko realized Suki was staring at him again as he met her gaze. She just blinked at him a few times before they both turned their attention to the gondola as the last man was forced onto the platform. 

Zuko blinked as none other than Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water tribe and a very wanted fire nation war criminal, stood before them. Zuko could recognize the man from the wanted posters. 

“Dad…” Sokka’s voice sounded like a mix of happy and sad and Zuko felt like he was getting punched in the gut. 

Sokka was the son of the chief of the Southern Water tribe. 

Sokka was the son of the chief. 

That meant Sokka was supposed to be chief one day, didn’t it? 

Zuko’s thoughts were lost as Sokka grabbed his arm with a huge smile. “It’s him. He’s here.”

The firebender smiled back, not sure if it was coming off natural but it didn’t seem to matter because Sokka was pulling Suki into a hug. She laughed at him before she handed him his helmet. 

“Sokka, you need to get us back to our cells.” Suki was pulling both of them towards the building. “The longer we wait out here the more chances we have of being caught.”

“You both go back...I’m going to go see my dad.” Sokka didn’t wait for them to respond before he took off running and Zuko just turned his attention to Suki as she glanced back at him. It was clear that Zuko wasn’t someone she wanted to be stuck with so Zuko gave her space. He had done a lot of things he wasn’t proud of and he would just have to add getting on her wrong side to the list. He waited for her to start leading the way before he followed, not wanting to get in her way. 

It was clear that she was close to Sokka, how close Zuko wasn’t sure but the teen tried not to think about it. Suki was just another roadblock and Zuko would either make it through or he wouldn’t. He wasn’t here to push Sokka into a relationship with him...he really wasn’t. 

But then what had he been doing on the air balloon?

What had he been doing in the cooler?

Zuko was almost grateful they were going back to their cells. He needed time to think, he needed a moment to himself and to meditate. He was just here to make sure the avatar’s friend didn’t get trapped or worse, killed. That was it.

Nothing more. 

They made it back almost as easily as they escaped, Zuko made sure Suki made it to her cell first before he gave her a nod and went into his own. 

Zuko had no idea how Sokka was going to get them out now but he couldn’t deny that if anyone was going to do it then it would be Sokka. Zuko made his way to the mat on the floor and sat down with a thud as he put his head in his hands. 

Sokka’s dad was Hakoda of the water tribe? 

Zuko almost felt a little sick as he realized he would have to meet the man. Hakoda and his warriors had been slowly chipping away at the Fire Nation’s navy for years. The firebender suddenly wished he had kissed Sokka in the cooler, he had wanted to but hadn’t let himself give in. 

He definitely doubted he would get another chance in the future. 

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings:  
> -awkwardness  
> -tension between teens  
> -canon violence 
> 
> And seriously, thanks for reviews. They're always appreciated and I love seeing how you react to each chapter. It gives me life. 
> 
> You're the best!


	13. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka are going to make sure they make it out of this prison, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate all of you and your reviews for this story. It's turning out longer than I thought it would be but instead of being discouraged I'm actually really excited to write more of these characters for you all. Seriously, thank you! 
> 
> This chapter was particularly fun. 
> 
> Content warnings at the bottom!

Suki was confused. 

She had hoped, had known that if Sokka had learned where she was then he would come and get her. She would have done the same for him. And he had, he had come and had planned the perfect escape but when she had learned that his dad might be there...she wasn’t going to leave Sokka behind in this prison no matter how long she had already been here. 

That wasn’t what confused her. 

Zuko. 

Zuko, the prince who had been sailing around the world for years harassing villages like hers on his quest for the avatar. Zuko, the prince and next in line to be fire lord, the guy who had burned her village down and had attacked her friends and her warriors...was now on their side? Sure, she had heard of the prince’s treason. There had been whispers with the guards that went around to the prisoners, most fire nation citizens had been appalled by the idea of their prince betraying his father while the rest of the prisoners felt nothing. What was more betrayal and violence in the long decades of betrayal and violence with the ruling family?

This Zuko? 

The one who apologized easily as if it was something he was used to? The one that stared at her friend as if Sokka was something special? As if Sokka was something to protect?

She had seen how Zuko tried to encourage Sokka to believe in himself at the side of the boiling lake. Had seen how Sokka responded to the prince’s words and Suki...Suki couldn’t believe she was thinking this but...they made a good team. 

Aggravated with herself she stood up and started doing her exercises. She needed to move, she needed to make sure she was ready for whatever plan Sokka came up with because she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Sokka made it out of here with his dad. 

Sokka was a dad. 

Suki sighed at herself, she had liked Sokka. Really liked Sokka, and when she had seen him at the time when they did the Serpent’s Pass she had still liked him. Even after she found he had been pregnant, he had never given her the full details but the more Suki thought about it...thought about when Zuko would have crossed paths with Sokka to get him pregnant...the more she was not liking how things were adding up. 

He had told her that the situation hadn’t been in his control after he had shown her his stomach. That he had planned to be a single father and Suki had planned to support him no matter what. She had liked him but she understood that things were complicated, that it was clear he needed space and no matter what happened, they would always be friends. 

Sokka was such a lovable idiot. 

She would ask him about it when they had the chance. In the meantime, she would trust Zuko only because it was clear that Sokka trusted the prince but if Zuko ruined their chances, Sokka’s chances of making it out of here? 

Suki kicked the wall as hard as she could before flipping backwards and throwing a few punches in the air. 

…  
…  
…

It took everything in Sokka’s self restraint not to attack the warden when the man had made his dad kneel on the ground. He had held back because he knew it was only a matter of time before they escaped...and when they did, Sokka would make sure the warden regretted ever looking down on Hakoda of the Water Tribe. 

The teen made his way down the stairs knowing that it would take some time before his dad’s cell would be assigned and decided to check in on Zuko. A quick glance around told him that everyone else was busy dealing with the lockdown and Sokka slipped into Zuko’s cell, quickly shutting the door behind him.

“Hey, it’s me-” Sokka paused as he saw Zuko sitting in the corner of his cell with his head in his hands. Sokka went to the other teen quickly. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?

Sokka reached for Zuko’s arm but stopped when Zuko put more space between them. 

So they were back to not touching. 

Sokka didn’t know what to do as he sat near Zuko who was still not looking at him. Sokka had thought that they had been doing well. This trip had eased things between, had actually gotten them to talk to each other more and...and now Zuko was putting space between them. The water tribe teen didn’t understand. 

What had changed in the few moments since they had last seen each other?

“Zuko.” Sokka took his helmet off and sat down on the ground. He watched as Zuko finally glanced towards him and Sokka perked up at that.

“Sorry.” Zuko groaned before he ran his hands through his hair and glanced over at Sokka again. “Suki suits you.’ 

“Suki’s great.” Sokka agreed before he felt a tug at his chest. He didn’t like how Zuko had worded that but he couldn’t place why. “Did something happen between you two after I left?”

Zuko shook his head and Sokka pressed again, keeping his distance. He wasn’t going to invade Zuko’s space this time, not after the teen said he could just ask. “What happened?”

When Zuko didn’t answer right away Sokka groaned and stretched out his legs. He made sure he still gave Zuko space but he really didn’t know how much time he had to hang out in this cell with the fire nation prince. But Sokka also felt that if he left without getting Zuko to talk, they would be able to square one when all of this was over and Sokka wasn’t ready for that. 

They needed to move forward, no matter where it landed. 

“You’re the son of Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko wasn’t looking at Sokka as he said the words but instead seemed to be staring at the other side of the room. 

“Uh, yeah?” Sokka paused. “Didn’t Azula tell you?”

Zuko did look at Sokka then. “She knew?” 

“She threatened to use me as a hostage to get my dad to surrender.” Sokka sat up before he scratched his chin. “At least that’s what I think she was threatening me with. Honestly, she just kind of always hinted that I should be useful or die whenever she spoke to me.”

“I wouldn’t have allowed that.” Zuko hit the ground with his fist. “Of course she knew and didn’t tell me.”

“Zuko...this might be a weird time to say this but…” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. “You know when I escaped it wasn’t just you I was running from right? Like, I knew I couldn’t give you what you wanted but I was terrified of your sister...and what would happen to Kohaku. Azula knew he was yours too and I was afraid she would find some way to use him like she wanted to use me...just in case she never said anything.”

Judging by the look on Zuko’s face, Azula never told her brother anything. 

“She knew about Kohaku and I was worried what would happen to him if we made it to the capital.” Sokka had nightmares about when he had been at Piandao’s. Waking up in a cold sweat before he curled next to his son. “Best case scenario was that I would be locked into prison with my son in some dark corner to never be heard from again…” 

Sokka always dreamed of the worst case scenarios. 

“You thought we were going to take him from you.” Zuko’s head was in his hands again and Sokka wanted to see the prince’s face. Wanted to try and understand what the firebender was thinking. Sokka scooted closer to the prince and hesitated a bit before he reached over and pulled Zuko’s hands away from his face so that they could look at each other. 

“Look, I know that you’ve changed. I’m not scared of you Zuko, I know that when all of this is over you’re not going to try and steal Kohaku from me.” Sokka didn’t know why he had to spell this out, he thought Zuko knew this. 

Had thought they were doing better. 

“You’ll take him back to the Southern Water Tribe where you’ll be chief one day.” Zuko’s voice was flat but he kept his eyes on Sokka’s. 

“Of course, where else would we-”

Oh. 

Sokka found himself looking away from Zuko now. 

Even if they fixed everything between themselves it wouldn’t matter. Sokka was supposed to be the next chief of the water tribe and Zuko was supposed to be the next fire lord. 

Sokka took his hand away from Zuko and got to his feet. He grabbed his helmet and glanced back at Zuko who was watching him with such a resigned expression. The water tribe teen didn’t know what to do but he knew they couldn’t do it here in the prison. 

“I’m...going to check on my dad.” Sokka motioned for the door and Zuko nodded. 

Sokka wanted to say more but didn’t know what words would make this okay. 

“I’ll be back when we have a plan.” And with that Sokka left the prince’s cell and made his way up the steps to find where they put his dad. 

Even with all the awkwardness between them, this disjointed friendship that felt like it could be on the verge of something more...Zuko had been thinking that there had been a chance Sokka would stay in the fire nation after all of this. Sokka found an empty hall and stepped to the side to take his helmet off. He slid to the ground and couldn’t help but grip his tunic as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

Sokka had never considered this.

Zuko had wanted to help raise Kohaku. 

Zuko who would most likely be fire lord after all of this because Sokka wasn’t helping Aang save the world just to have Azula burn it all down again. Zuko was who was currently trying to make up for his past but somehow still clinging to the future. 

Sokka heard some steps and quickly got up and placed his helmet on his head. He scurried further down the hall where he had found the map of cells when he had first gotten there and quickly found his father’s. 

He didn’t have time to think about this. 

He needed to get everyone else out first. 

The water tribe teen managed to find his father’s cell after going up another floor but Sokka waited for a switch in guards before he slipped in. They had made it too far for him to get caught now. “Thank goodness you’re okay!”

Sokka turned just in time to see his dad get in a fighting stance, his father’s fist close to his face. “If you take one step closer, you'll see just how ‘okay’ I am.”

Sokka had the coolest dad in the world. 

Once he was able to get his dad to see it was him it didn’t take long to catch Hakoda up on the situation. Sokka couldn’t believe his dad was here, that this mission was actually going to work out like he had hoped it would. That he was going to be able to save not only Suki, but his dad as well.

Sokka wasn’t useless. 

Sokka perked up when his dad mentioned the Kiyoshi Warriors, Suki would be glad to hear that they were okay. “Their leader Suki is here and she’s gonna escape with us.”

“Good. We’ll need all the help we can get.” Hakoda smiled at Sokka and the water tribe could help but feel his gut clench at his dad’s words. 

Speaking of help…

“And you know prince Zuko?” Sokka tried to sound nonchalant, unsure of how much he wanted to tell his dad. 

This wasn’t the right time. 

He shouldn’t say anything. 

“The son of the Fire Lord?” Hakoda considered for a second. “I don’t know him, but I know of him.” 

“Well, he’s here too.” Sokka kept a smile on his face. He shouldn’t say anything. He should wait for them to be out of this prison and safe. Maybe once they were all back with Aang. 

Aang would make sure nothing got out of hand. 

“Sounds like a major problem.” Hakoda sighed and Sokka thought that his father wasn’t really wrong. 

“Actually...he’s on our side now.” Sokka nearly laughed as his dad raised his eyebrow in doubt. “I know, I had the same reaction. After all he’s done, it was hard to trust him but he’s really proven himself. And I never would’ve found you without his help.”

Which was the truth.

Sokka wouldn’t have been able to do this at all if it wasn’t for Zuko. 

Sokka bit his lip for a moment before his dad got his attention again with a small frown. Sokka smiled quickly, he didn’t need his dad to worry about him. Not right now. 

Now was not the time to tell him. 

“So…” Hakoda paused to make sure Sokka had a chance to speak before he continued. “Do you have a plan?”

“Zuko is Kohaku’s father, and I know this is a really bad time to tell you because I don’t want you to be distracted but I figured you should know.” Sokka took a breath as he stared wide eyed at his father. “What I mean is-”

“Sokka.” Hakoda silenced him for a moment and they both sat there for a moment. Hakoda stared at his son almost blankly at Sokka trying his best to keep an awkward smile on his face. There was another beat before Hakoda closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then he opened them as he turned to Sokka again. “Let’s make a plan to get out of here first.”

“Yeah…” Sokka felt like such an idiot. 

“Son?” Hakoda put his arm on Sokka’s shoulder. “We’ll talk about that once we make it out but in the meantime, how about we prove there is no prison in the world that can hold two water tribe geniuses?”

“Then we better find two.” Sokka joked and was rewarded with his dad’s laugh. 

It would be okay. 

It would all totally be okay. 

…  
…  
...

Zuko was not okay. 

Letting Sokka pretend to beat him up had been quick thinking but he had no idea what the water tribe teen’s plan was, now all he had was a general time frame. He needed to be in the yard in an hour. 

Simple enough except…

“Your handwriting sucks.” Mai glared down at him as he sat in the chair in the center of the room. She was holding the note he had left for her and Zuko should have expected that the warden would tell his niece but Zuko had honestly just forgotten about the possibility. He hadn’t worried about it because they were already supposed to be out of here. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Zuko started but the words fell flat. 

He had said things like this before. The teen found himself closing his eyes as he wondered when he was ever not going to hurt people. 

Was he even capable? 

“I told you that I wasn’t going to wait for you this time.” Zuko didn’t have to see her to know she was crossing her arms. 

“Then why are you here?” Zuko tried to turn his head to look at her but she was already moving in a different direction. 

“I wanted to look you in the eye and let you explain why you thought it was a good idea to betray your country, after all this time.” Mai sighed and Zuko got to his feet to look at her and she stared at him right back. 

“That’s not how I see it.” Zuko kept his voice calm but Mai just rolled her eyes at him. 

“I’m sure the water tribe peasant had nothing to do with your betrayal either.” Her words were cold and Zuko had to bite his tongue not to lash out at her. He deserved her anger. He had used her and then when it hadn’t worked, he had abandoned her. 

“I’m trying to save my country.” Zuko tried again again and Mai took a step closer to him. It was only instinct having him glance at her hands to make sure there weren’t blades there. 

Zuko did not want to get stabbed. 

“I was trying to save you!” Mai threw the letter she had been holding on the ground. “Zuko, do you know what I’ve been through because of this?”

“I’m sorry.” He tried again. 

“Sorry?” Mai’s tone had never sounded so unimpressed. “What happened to you? What happened to the prince that I grew up with who knew about loyalty and honor?”

“I didn’t like the price tag.” Zuko whispered but he knew she heard him because she just glared harder. 

The sad part was that he knew Mai agreed with him. In those small moments of honesty between them, they had both realized how unhappy they were. How much their families, their nation had expected from them...expected from everyone...and how much they were suffering for it. They would have never been the perfect little soldiers. 

Zuko kept his back to the open door and knew that arguing with her was going to be his best chance to make it out to the yard. If he ended this too quickly she could have him locked further away and Zuko did not want to know what would happen to him once everyone else got off the island. 

Once he was truly alone. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Zuko kept his voice even and Mai sighed. 

“Are you?”

…  
…  
...

Suki couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“How did you get them to open the cells?” She asked as she ran over to Sokka who had his visor up as he kept a look out for everyone in their group. He was sweating and Suki grabbed his arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Sokka laughed awkwardly. “Just almost got caught by the warden so we better make sure we get out this time otherwise I think I’m done for.”

“Son.” Suki turned to see Hakoda run over them to them before he gave her a smile. “You must be Suki.”

“Nice to meet you.” Suki grabbed his arm in greeting before she turned back to Sokka who was still frantically looking around. “What are you-”

She paused as she realized Zuko wasn’t with them. 

Sokka was chewing a nail now and she couldn’t help but saddle up to him. She glanced at Hakoda before whispering over at Sokka. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my-” Sokka’s voice cracked before he glared at Suki and she smiled brightly at him. There was so much they needed to talk about but Suki was going to take Sokka’s lead. If Zuko was a good guy, really one of them now, then that meant she was allowed to tease Sokka about it. Sokka turned to the crowd of prisoners before looking at his dad. “Now we just need to start a riot.”

“On it.” Hakoda marched off and Suki grabbed Sokka’s hand to get his attention. They could see Hakoda pushing and then talking to another prisoner but Suki wanted a moment with Sokka, real quick. 

“If you need to talk, I just wanted you to know I’m here” She squeezed his hand as Sokka turned his attention to her in confusion. “I’m just saying, if you’re into Zuko then I’m happy for-”

“Is this really the right time?” Sokka asked as his face turned beet red and Suki smiled brightly at him. Sokka always had the best expressions. 

Suki didn’t have time to tease Sokka more because Chit Sang showed up and then they watched as the large man did the one thing they needed - he started a riot. Suki had to admit at least Chit Sang was pulling his weight with the group in this break out attempt. She turned to say something to Sokka but was distracted as she watched Zuko run up to them. 

The prince looked worried but seemed to lighten at the sight of Sokka. 

“Zuko! Good, we're all here.” Sokka visibly brightened at the sight of the prince and Suki wondered if Sokka knew he was doing it. If either of them realized what they were doing. She laughed to herself before she took a step back, she was about to say something to Sokka but stopped as she watched Hakoda stomp over to the two teen boys before the older man raised his fist and proceeded to punch Zuko to the ground. 

Sokka’s voice carried across the prison yard when he shouted. “Dad!”

…  
…  
…

Admittedly, Zuko had never had good luck with meeting the parents. Mai’s parents were too scared of Azula to do anything or say anything to him. 

Apparently Sokka’s dad was not. 

Zuko had honestly not expected the punch. He had been so busy trying to see what the plan was with Sokka that he had barely seen the man approach. When Zuko had noticed Hakoda in the corner of his eye, he had turned to introduce himself but then suddenly Hakoda’s fist had connected with the left side of Zuko’s face and the teen had hit the ground hard. 

So, not a good first impression then. 

“Dad! We’re in the middle of escaping.” Sokka’s voice was strained and it took Zuko a moment to realize that Sokka was leaning over him and patting his face lightly. “Zuko, please don’t be out cold. We’ll already need to carry the warden and I can’t carry you.”

“I’m fine.” Zuko groaned and pushed Sokka away from him as he touched his scarred eye, it felt a little puffy but not too bad. Zuko glanced up at the older man who was standing over him, glanced at Hakoda’s muscles and figured Sokka’s father had held back. 

“Sorry, son.” Hakoda didn’t look sorry at all as he apologized to Sokka and then walked over to Chit Sang. 

Zuko needed help getting to his feet but he felt better as soon as he was upright. Sokka was mumbling something about deep regrets and bad timing but Zuko didn’t pay him much mind because they needed to move. 

And fast. 

“What’s next?” Zuko let his hand drop from his eye as he blinked a few more times. He could still see out of both which was good. He didn’t need to have a blind spot through this, not if they expected to deal with the firebending guards. 

“Now all we need to do is grab the warden, and get to the gondolas.” Sokka gave him a smile. 

“And how do we do that?” Zuko felt someone glaring at him and turned to see how Hakoda was staring at both Sokka and himsel. Zuko took a step back from Sokka who seemed to be determined to get Zuko punched again as the water tribe teen moved with him. Zuko cursed Sokka’s lack of care about personal boundaries. 

“I’m not sure.” Sokka admitted and Zuko felt a headache coming on. After everything they had talked about last night!

“I thought you thought this through!” Zuko tried to keep his voice down. 

“I thought you told me it’s okay not to think everything through!” Sokka hissed back and Zuko saw Suki run off but didn’t pay it any attention as he moved into Sokka’s space this time. 

“Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!” Sokka actually looked sheepish here and Zuko had to fight the urge to push further into his space with Hakoda right there, staring at them. Was it too much to get Sokka to have a little more faith in himself and his plans?

Luckily, Chit sang got their attention. “Hey, uh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it.”

And as everyone ran after her, Zuko had to admit that Suki was amazing. She was fast, and clearly skilled. No wonder she had ended up in this prison instead of the main one by the capital. It was a struggle to catch up to her and even when they did she already had the warden tied and gagged. 

“I understand why you like her.” Zuko coughed out as he tried to catch his breath before suddenly Suki was in his space. 

“Stop being an idiot!” She hissed at him before she threw the warden at Chit Sang and Sokka got them to follow him as they made their way to the gondola. 

Getting the guards to back down with the warden as their prisoner actually worked more smoothly than Zuko had thought it would. Knowing the warden, he figured the man would rather die first, but it was clear he had never given an order in case of his capture...because who would be stupid enough to try and break out like this? 

Sokka. 

Sokka was either a moron or a genius and Zuko realized maybe it was a little bit of both as he watched everyone run onto the gondola. 

“Zuko, hurry up!” 

Zuko didn’t need to be told twice as he kicked the lever. He needed to break it so that they couldn’t bring the gondola back but the metal wasn’t budging. The prince took a breath, trying to stay calm as he saw more guards running to them. It only took two more tries before he was able to snap it and then Zuko ran. 

The gondola was already so far but he was not staying in this prison. 

Zuko put as much force into his jump as possible and was surprised to see Sokka’s arm reaching for him. There was a brief moment, a small moment where Zuko thought he might fall but then Sokka was pulling him inside and Zuko didn’t care about the boundaries they were supposed to be keeping as he caught his breath against the water tribe teen. His hand held onto Sokka’s waist and the water tribe teen let out a laugh as they both panted against each other. 

“Way to think ahead.” Sokka’s hand was on Zuko’s tunic and Zuko stared into Sokka’s eyes, enjoying how the water tribe teen was smiling at him. At their victory. The prince had a brief moment of peace at how close they were before he remembered who they were with. 

Suki was staring straight at them with an expression Zuko couldn’t understand but the prince turned to Hakoda as the older man pointed back towards the prison. “Hey, who’s that?”

Azula. 

Why was it always Azula?

…  
…  
...

Azula could not believe her luck. 

She had only come to occompany Mai on this trip, and to see Zuko as a prisoner to the fire nation, but to see the Kiyoshi Warrior leader, Hakoda of the Water Tribe, and Zuko’s plaything all together in one place? 

This was a fight she could get behind. 

She didn’t know where Mai was but didn’t bother waiting as Ty Lee jumped on the rope and Azula found her own way to the gondola. She was thrilled to see Zuko and his new friends were waiting for her up on the top. And wasn’t it cute? Zuzu was making friends. 

But that wasn’t what tickled her the most. 

She didn’t even try to hide her grin as she landed on the roof. “Nice to see you again, Sokka.”

And wasn’t it cute, Zuko and Sokka fighting together. She didn’t worry about Ty Lee and that other girl, not when she had such a prize in front of her. 

“What, no warm welcomes? I would have thought you missed me.” She laughed before she nearly stumbled on the edge from getting too close to Sokka’s sword. He didn’t jump to her taunts this time and Azula turned her attention to Zuko. 

His bending was...different. 

It didn’t matter, she would overpower them in time. She was going to make sure that no one got in her way, not ever again. 

That was of course when the gondola stopped and Azula suddenly found herself nearly losing her footing. She watched as Zuko didn’t take advantage of her mistake and went to go save the water tribe teen from falling off the top instead and huffed. 

He was still weak. 

She wasn’t going to stick around for the wire to get cut, instead she jumped on the next gondola. “Goodbye, Zuko.”

She couldn’t help the small disappointment that Zuko wasn’t going to go down by her hand but then again, watching him and all the other little heroes get boiled alive in the lake wasn’t a bad consolation prize. 

Too bad Mai let her down. 

And then Ty Lee. 

Azula couldn’t move as she let the guards carry her to a chair to wait out Ty Lee’s attack. She couldn’t believe it. They had betrayed her?

Betrayed Azula?!

No one betrayed her without suffering the consequences. 

No one. 

…  
…  
...

“You’re a genius!” Sokka couldn’t help but hug Zuko when they saw the giant war blimp. It only took him a moment to realize what he was doing before he let the prince go and instead grabbed Suki’s hand and took off running to the balloon. 

The guards there weren’t prepared for the attack and it took no effort at all to steal Azula’s blimp and Sokka couldn’t help but cackle once they got it up in the air. No one commented on the fact that Sokka knew how the blimp operated and no one commented when Zuko had to go to the engines to get the fire really going. 

It was a mission well done. 

“I can’t believe you told your father.” Suki sighed as she stood next to Sokka as they stared out the windows.

“I didn’t think he was going to punch him!” Sokka hissed back but at the look Suki gave him he probably should have been prepared for that. 

And maybe Sokka should have been more prepared. He had known it was a bad idea to say anything, had told himself that he was going to wait so that he could probably talk it out with his dad but then Sokka hadn’t been able to keep it in. He wanted his dad to know. 

Sokka groaned before he realized that Zuko hadn’t returned from the engine room yet and gave Suki a look. “Mind taking the wheel?”

She just smiled at him before taking control. 

Sokka paused when he realized that his dad was leaning against the wall near the door and made his way over while rubbing his neck. “We’ll be with Katara, Toph, and Aang soon, they’ll be really happy to see you.”

His dad smiled before he glanced away for a second then sighed. “You should go get Zuko.”

“Are you going to punch him again?” Sokka didn’t know what he would do if his dad punched the prince again. The water tribe teen groaned when he saw his dad’s expression. “I should have waited to tell you, I know. And actually spelled it out for you but...dad...please don’t hit him again.”

“I can’t promise anything.” Hakoda shoved off the wall and made his way over to Suki and Chit Sang, both who were pretending they hadn’t been watching the whole time. 

Sokka knew who Katara got her stubbornness from. 

It didn’t take long to find Zuko, mainly because the teen had moved from the engine room to the washroom and was now shirtless as he wet his own tunic to dab at his now bruising eye. Sokka pinched the top of his nose before he made his way over to the washroom and knocked on the wall so that Zuko would know that he was there. 

Zuko just turned to look at him, wet tunic over his left eye. 

“I’m sorry my dad punched you.” Sokka made his way over to Zuko, pausing once he got close enough to make sure Zuko could pull away if he wanted to and when the prince didn’t Sokka reached up for the wet tunic. “Can I see?”

Zuko let Sokka take the tunic and sighed. “I should be grateful that he held back. It’s not as bad as it could have been.”

Sokka still flinched when he saw how much it was already swelling but had to agree with Zuko. It could have been a lot worse. Sokka didn’t say anything, he just wet the tunic again, trying to get the water as cold as possible before he brought it to Zuko’s face. 

“You told him.” Zuko flinched when Sokka touched the bruise. 

“I told him you were Kohaku’s dad.” Sokka admitted before giving Zuko a small painful smile. “I probably shouldn’t have but I didn’t know he was-”

Zuko’s hand covered Sokka’s and the both held the wet tunic to Zuko’s face as the prince’s good eye met with Sokka’s. “I’m glad you told him.”

“Really?” Sokka didn’t know why Zuko would be glad about this. 

“I kind of thought…” Zuko looked away then, he kept his head still so it was just his good eye glancing towards the sink. The sentence dropped and it took Sokka a few beats before he realized what the prince was hinting at. 

“You thought I wouldn’t tell anyone that you were that you were Kohaku’s dad.” Sokka brought the wet tunic down and turned to wet it in the sink again, taking a second to not look at Zuko as he tried to gather his thoughts. The tunic didn’t need more water but Sokka needed a distraction. 

He couldn’t help it, his chest ached at the thought. “Why would you think that?”

“Why would you?” Zuko whispered and Sokka had to turn back to him then. Sokka pressed the tunic a little harder on Zuko’s face and the prince only reacted slightly. Sokka couldn’t understand what was going through Zuko’s head. 

He didn’t understand. 

Why was it so hard for them to get on the same page here? It’s like how it used to be, they were on the same side this time. 

They were-

“When I was nine, my village was attacked by the fire nation and my mother was murdered by one of their soldiers.” Sokka pressed the rag harder against Zuko’s face causing the teen to flinch but keeping Zuko from saying anything. “When I was twelve, my dad took all the warriors with him to join the war against the fire nation leaving only me behind because I wasn’t of age. I was the oldest kid, Katara the next, and then all the other kids were just babies because life was hard in our village. We did the best we could but life was hard.”

“Sokka…” Zuko tried but Sokka wasn’t having it. 

“Suki was my first kiss, and it was a kiss on the cheek.” Sokka touched Zuko’s stomach, suddenly distracted by the muscles there as he kept talking. “You were my first real kiss.”

“You don’t need to tell me this.” Zuko tried again and Sokka dropped the wet tunic to the ground so that he could look at both of Zuko’s eyes. The prince seemed confused and sad. Sokka wanted to do everything he could to make sure he didn’t see this sadness in his own son’s eyes. 

“The first girl I thought I might be in love with turned into the moon because Zhao had killed the moon’s spirit and it was only her life that could bring it back...” Sokka’s hand that was on Zuko’s stomach pressed against the older teen and Zuko found himself being pushed against the counter. “...I was pregnant with Kohaku then.”

“At the north pole.” Zuko whispered and Sokka nodded his head. Sokka watched as Zuko swallowed, the teen glancing down at Sokka’s hands on his skin. “When Zhao was taken by the ocean, I tried to save him. He didn’t take my hand and that’s the only reason he died.”

Sokka stared hard at Zuko then but then shook his head. “I’m glad he’s dead.”

“So am I.” Zuko admittedly lightly, his hand coming up and pressing against the side of Sokka’s neck. “Uncle tried to get me to date in the Earth Kingdom but it...did not go well.”

“If we survive this, you have to apologize to Jin and her family.” Sokka closed his eyes as he remembered how poorly Zuko had treated the healers. “They’re the only reason I lived, the only reason Kohaku lived.”

“I would buy them the whole upper ring if I thought it might help them forgive me.” Zuko huffed and Sokka found himself laughing at that. 

“Zuko, you’re broke. You turned traitor and lost all your money, remember?” 

“Oh yeah.” Zuko let his thumb press against Sokka’s pulse point and hummed as Sokka leaned into him. “Thank you for telling your dad.”

“I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t joined us.” Sokka admitted. “I would have forced Katara and Aang to be quiet and most likely taken the information to my grave. Kohaku would have been mine and mind only. It’s happened before in the water tribe, so I know no one would say anything.”

“I don’t know what I would have done.” Zuko admitted, letting his hand drop off Sokka’s neck and instead grabbing Sokka’s hands that were still pressed against his abs. “Sokka, I have so many regrets. I’ve made so many mistakes...how can I-”

Sokka pressed further up to the prince and pushed his feet up so that their lips could meet. It was short, a small brush of lips together but Sokka couldn't help but pause for a moment before he pulled away. 

Zuko was gripping his hands tightly and Sokka couldn’t help but smile up at the prince. “Was that okay?” 

“Yes.” And Sokka wanted to take pride in how rough Zuko’s voice sounded but he knew they were running short on time. He needed to go back up to the helm to make sure they were still heading in the right direction. 

Sokka took a breath. “I know we still have a lot of things we still need to work out.”

“I don’t know, I’m okay with kissing.” Zuko huffed and Sokka managed to purse his lips as he realized the prince was joking. The tension that Sokka had been afraid of returning was gone and they were just themselves again. 

Two teenagers in over their heads. 

But what else was new. 

“We need to find you a new shirt and then go upstairs. We’re the only ones who know where to go.” Sokka took a step back and Zuko seemed like he was about to follow before he let go of Sokka’s hands and grabbed his wet tunic off the ground. The prince just nodded before he wet it again and brought it up to his eye before following Sokka out of the washroom. 

Sokka tried to control the flush on his cheeks as he finally made his way to the helm. Suki winked at him and he saw his dad roll his eyes so he figured he didn’t do a good job but didn't mind because Zuko followed him and waved to the group before making his way over to Suki and Chit Sang. 

Sokka just smiled before pulling his dad up with him to the helm. 

It was time to bring his friends the gift of family and friendship. 

He hoped they weren’t really expecting meat. 

…  
…  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -canon violence  
> -underage teens with tension  
> -grown man punching teen
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated!


	14. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka are forced to face their personal history with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So this chapter kicked my butt. It was really hard to write but I was able to get through it and I hope you all enjoy it. I would also like to note that I really like Katara, I think she’s a great character and I’ll add the rest of this note to the bottom of the page. 
> 
> Content Warnings at the bottom!

Katara couldn’t believe it. 

Her dad. 

Her dad was here. 

She ran to her dad and hugged him tightly, not listening to whatever else Sokka was saying because all that mattered was that their family was together again. Her dad’s arms wrapped around her and she had a brief moment where she was able to forget how angry she was. 

She could just forget for one moment. 

But nothing ever lasted. 

“Um…” Katara pulled back as her brother smiled at her before Sokka glanced at their dad and then looked at her again. “Could I borrow your healing powers?”

She reached for Sokka immediately and he let himself be pulled. She got more worried when he didn’t even try to push off her attention. “Did you get hurt? Where?”

“Not him.” Hakoda sighed and Katara looked at her dad in confusion. Was their dad hurt? 

Hakoda looked a bit sheepish as he glanced at Sokka. Katara looked at her brother who just sighed and pulled her away from their dad and towards the blimp to find none other than Zuko who was currently nursing a black eye. Zuko glanced up at her and then looked away, clearly just as excited about this as she was. 

“Can you help him?” Sokka gave her an awkward smile while Zuko continued looking down. Katara didn’t understand why Sokka was asking her for this. 

Sokka knew how she felt about Zuko. 

He knew. 

Katara knew she was already glaring at them both, she almost wanted to reject the idea of helping out the prince but then she heard her dad behind her. 

“Katara, please.” Hakoda’s hand on her shoulder was warm and big and she turned to protest to her dad. 

“I’m not helping him. He can just let it heal on its own.”

“She’s right. I’m fine.” Zuko spoke up and Katara was almost even more angered at him for supporting her. She didn’t need his help. 

She wasn’t going to be fooled. 

Firebenders were only good at one thing and that was taking away the people she loved. 

“How are you supposed to train Aang with only one good eye?” Sokka argued right back at the prince, before shooting an exasperated look at their dad which Katara didn’t understand. He turned to her and sighed. “Katara, please?”

“Fine.” She forced the word out and pulled water from her container and made her way over to Zuko. The prince glanced up at her with a frown before closing his eyes so that she could touch his face. 

She just needed to get this over with. 

“How did he get a black eye anyway? Where did you guys go?” She turned her attention to Sokka, not wanting to talk to the firebender she was currently healing. She was surprised when her dad gave her a small smirk. 

“The black eye might be my fault.” Hakoda didn’t seem sorry at all and Katara found herself smiling back at her dad. 

She could do this. Just heal Zuko, be done, and spend some time with her dad. 

She missed him so much. 

“It is entirely your fault.” Sokka snipped, turning to his sister. “Don’t seem so excited by that. We were in the middle of ESCAPING and dad tried to take out our ONLY firebender. If he had been knocked out cold we wouldn’t have made it out of that prison.”

Katara looked at her dad who still didn’t seem all that apologetic before she turned her attention back to healing Zuko’s eye. It actually wasn’t that bad, the swelling just made it look worse and she could see that she was already halfway done with what she would be able to do. The prince still had his eyes closed and Katara couldn’t help the wave of anger that overtook before she glared at her brother. 

Sokka was defending Zuko to their father?

Sokka was yelling at their dad because of Zuko? After everything?

“I’m glad somebody punched him!” She laughed, not caring that she was now causing the others to start looking their way. Her voice started getting louder but she couldn’t stop. “Dad should have hit him harder, after everything Zuko’s done to us, to you!”

“Katara!” Sokka hissed, and she didn’t care. She didn’t care if everyone was staring at her or that Sokka was clearly getting upset. He was upset for the wrong reasons. 

Why couldn’t he see it?

How ridiculous this whole setup was?

“He raped you, Sokka! And you’re just what? Going to forget about it? He took you prisoner twice, TWICE! And you can’t say he didn’t know what he was doing the second time.” Her fury felt boiling water and she couldn’t contain it anymore as it started to spill over the sides. “You need to stop acting like he didn’t hurt you-”

“Stop.” Zuko’s voice was sharp when he spoke and Katara turned to him, ready to yell at him as she let the water drop from her hands. She didn’t care as it splashed on the ground and she clenched her fists at her side. 

“No! I won’t stop!” Katara wanted to hit the prince. Wanted to punch him just like her father had. “Why is everyone so willing to let you redeem yourself? You don’t deserve it, I don’t care if you say you’ve changed. You haven’t! Not really. A firebender can never change!”

“You have tried to kill Aang how many times? You even helped your sister!” Katara felt like her anger was burning her up inside, and she couldn’t stop. Zuko continued to stare at the ground not doing anything as she yelled at him. “And then you tried to steal my brother away! He was hurt and you took him from us!”

Her hands were shaking but she just clenched her fists harder. “It was a miracle he was even able to get away from you without hurting himself or Kohaku!”

There was a small whisper of ‘who is Kohaku?’ in the background but Katara ignored it. 

“You don’t belong here!” She couldn’t stop yelling now, didn’t know if she wanted to stop. She turned to Sokka, ready to yell at him too for letting this happen, for allowing Zuko to be allowed into their group, before she found herself stopping as Sokka was gone. 

He was gone. 

But-

“I know I don’t belong here.” Zuko got her attention again. The prince gave her a small bow. “Thank you for healing my eye.” 

Katara didn’t know what to say as the prince walked by her. Her rage still boiled but it had gone down, she turned to see that everyone was watching her even her father. She frowned at all of them and didn’t bother to say anything as she stomped away in a different direction. 

She wasn’t going to apologize. 

Nothing she said was wrong. 

She couldn’t help the small scream of frustration as she pulled water from her container once more and used it to slice up some rocks. She couldn’t go back there like this. 

Not this angry. 

She paused as she made it to the edge of the platform to look at all the clouds in the ravine. Katara had so much she still wanted to say, still wanted to scream at the prince and at her brother but...her brother had run away. 

She had hurt Sokka. 

She felt a new emotion start to bubble up in her as her eyes started to itch. She shouldn’t have said those things in front of everybody, even if she believed them, knew that they were true. Her brother hadn’t done anything wrong. 

She wasn’t mad at Sokka. 

Not really. 

She didn’t bother to stop the tears as she curled in on herself. 

“Katara…” She tried not to flinch when she heard her dad’s voice but couldn’t help it as she started to cry more. She felt him stand behind her and he pulled her to him so that she was crying against his chest as he hugged her. “It’ll be okay.”

“No it won’t!” She grabbed her dad’s tunic and sobbed harder. She knew it wouldn’t be okay. It would never be okay. 

Sokka was going to forgive Zuko and Zuko was going to take her brother away. 

She knew it, could feel the truth behind the very thought and cried harder. The Fire Nation was going to break apart her family again. She needed to say something to her dad, something to help him understand but he just hushed and held her closer, and she cried harder at that. 

Katara was so tired of being this angry. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka couldn’t stop running. 

He didn’t know where he was going, he honestly lost sight of the markers around the temples as he found himself making his way up and up and up until he was in the forest. His legs screamed at him but he didn’t care he just needed to get away from Katara’s words. 

_He raped you, Sokka!_

She had shouted that in front of everyone. In front of Suki, in front of their dad, their friends. Sokka’s stomach turned and he found himself heaving as he finally stopped, leaning against a tree to try and hold himself up. 

_He raped you, Sokka!_

Sokka took a deep breath. 

Sokka had been in control, hadn’t he? It hadn’t been like Zhao. It hadn’t been like that monster who set his clothes on fire just to watch Sokka’s skin burn. It hadn’t been...it hadn’t been anything like that. 

_And you’re just what? Going to forget about it?_

Maybe Sokka wanted to? Was that too hard to ask?

Sokka pushed off the tree to keep moving but his legs buckled and he found himself on the ground. The teen just sighed as he rolled so that he was on his back and stared at the sky. It was a bright day, the blue almost seemed neverending minus the tree branches that would block part of it as the wind blew against them. 

_He took you prisoner twice, TWICE! And you can’t say he didn’t know what he was doing the second time._

And that was the problem wasn’t it?

The thing that Sokka had been avoiding all of this time. Zuko had known what Zhao had done to Sokka, the water tribe teen had told him in that cabin in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had been the first person outside of Katara and Aang that he had told. 

And Zuko? 

Zuko had thrown it back in Sokka’s face when he had demanded to be Kohaku’s father. Sokka sat up and stared at the nature around him. Clearly this part of the world had been neglected when the Fire Nation had taken out the Airbenders. 

Zuko had known that Sokka had been raped and still had taken Sokka prisoner, had locked Sokka in a room for them to share. 

Had made sure they’d shared that bed. 

Zuko had known. 

_You need to stop acting like he didn’t hurt you._

Zuko had hurt him. 

Sokka rubbed his forehead as he leaned forward. He had wanted them to have a fresh start. Had tried to swallow the bitterness he felt towards Zuko because...Sokka groaned into his hands in frustration. 

He didn’t want to think about this. 

He had just wanted to forget and leave it behind. 

Zuko was Kohaku’s father, wasn’t that enough?

And if that wasn’t then the fact that Zuko had betrayed his family to join the Avatar...wasn’t that enough? 

_Enough for what?_ Sokka could almost hear Katara’s voice snap at him because of his thoughts but Sokka didn’t know. Sokka let his hands fall in his lap as he tried to straighten out his thoughts. He wished he had something to write with, to put it on paper, maybe if he could write down the words and see them then he would be able to fix it...but he had left everything behind at Katara’s fury. 

Sokka should have seen it coming. 

She had never hesitated when she spoke to Sokka about Zuko but they had managed to keep it private. Between them. He should have known he was pushing her when he asked her to heal Zuko but...Zuko had helped Sokka bring their dad back.

Wasn’t that enough?

_You need to stop acting like he didn’t hurt you._

Sokka grabbed a rock at the ground and through it at the nearby tree in a small spout of anger only to have it fall flatly on the ground. He took a shuddering breath as he covered his face again. 

Everything had been going just fine. 

He had...connected with Zuko on this trip. Sokka had actually felt like he was getting to know Zuko, like he had finally been able to see who Zuko really was. Could see who the firebender could be one day. 

He had even kissed Zuko. 

_You need to stop acting like he didn’t hurt you._

Sokka pushed up to his feet and growled. “Fine! He hurt me, are you okay now? Are we done?”

Nothing answered him because of course that was Sokka’s luck. He yelled at nothing, kicking another rock in the air before he slapped the side of a tree, not caring that he was scraping his hand. “I admit it! He hurt me! Can we move on now?”

There was a rustling of leaves and Sokka grabbed another rock to throw it only for it to be knocked away by Aang’s staff as the monk looked at his friend. Aang looked so worried. “Sokka, are you okay?”

Sokka wanted to laugh at that question so he did. It sounded painful and broken but Sokka didn’t stop. “Of course I’m not okay, Aang! How will I ever be okay?”

The monk seemed to not know what to say so Sokka answered for him. 

“Aang, I like him. I like Zuko.” Sokka fell back so that he was sitting on the ground as he stared at his friend. “On this journey to save the world I have been captured, raped, captured again, and-”

Sokka couldn’t say it. 

Sokka couldn’t-

“I like him.” Sokka didn’t know why those words were so easy for him to say. They should have been harder to fit in his mouth but they weren’t because they were the truth. Sokka had been attracted to Zuko, sure, but there had been something there between them, it had been thin and easy to break like a thread that was getting pulled too tight but when Zuko had joined them? 

When Sokka realized that this change could be for good?

“I took advantage of him the first time.” Sokka spit the words out. “Yes, I was his prisoner but I was so desperate not to feel Zhao’s hands on me anymore. He was there and I threw myself at him and you want to know what happened next? He let me go! Just a small threat about catching you, the avatar, and then I was free to go!”

Sokka turned so that he was fully facing Aang now, the monk had sat down but Aang stayed silent. Sokka almost wished Aang would shut him up. 

“Joke was on him cause, oh Aang, you’re going to love this.” Sokka couldn’t recognize his own voice anymore. “I was pregnant!”

The air around them felt thick and Sokka knew it was because of him. He shouldn’t be yelling at Aang like this. Aang who was sitting there worried, Aang who only wanted to help. 

Sokka felt so stupid. 

“Do you know how many times I kissed him while he was chasing us? He would show up, threaten me a little bit, maybe even exchange a few hits and then we would make out.” Sokka felt like he was going crazy but he couldn’t stop. Everything Sokka had been through was pouring out but he couldn’t stop it. “Aang, I wanted to leave him behind in the North Pole, knowing that he would probably die, and I had kissed him a few hours earlier.”

Aang didn’t say anything, just sat there. 

Sokka groaned as he remembered things. “When we ran into Azula that first time? We hadn’t slept in ages and then we had all fought together to take her down but she hurt Iroh and...and I went with him. I left you guys and went to help with Iroh.”

Aang seemed to hesitate before he spoke softly. “I remember.”

“I told him about Zhao then. I was scared that the kid I was carrying was Zhao’s and then I told Zuko about Zhao. That I had been raped and you know what we did then?” Sokka actually felt the tears start coming now. “We kissed. Even in that messed up situation, Zuko would touch me and we would kiss.”

Sokka didn’t bother looking up at Aang now. “And then I forced myself to stop thinking about him. We had other things to worry about, bigger things to worry about. I didn’t think of him again until Ba Sing Se when Iroh found me at Miss Toko’s. All of you were going to leave to meet up with gurus or parents so I didn’t say anything but I wonder what would have changed if I had. If I had went with you instead of staying because then there was Azula, and then there was the cave-”

The cave. 

_Stop acting like he didn’t hurt you._

“Zuko found out I was pregnant in the cave…” Sokka finally looked up at Aang then and the monk seemed sad. And Sokka didn’t know what to do to make Aang happy again. The kid was twelve, he shouldn’t be learning all of this but Sokka couldn’t stop. He felt like he had to explain. 

Maybe if he explained it would be okay. 

Sokka tried. “Aang, you don’t understand. He had seemed so different, and he was so desperate to be with me, I...but it didn’t matter, did it?”

“No.” Aang’s voice was so soft. 

“He chose Azula. Nothing he said then even mattered because he chose to fight you. He chose the Fire Nation and his father over everything else.” Sokka placed his hand on his side, where his scar from the crystals were. “I got hurt and sent everyone away and when Zuko found me he took me to a healer. But even that didn’t matter, not really. I was his prisoner from that moment. I could have died, my baby could have died and he was more worried about me escaping him.”

Something had changed in that fight. Like Zuko didn’t know what it was like to live without chasing something and since he had thought the Avatar was dead he had chosen Sokka as a replacement. 

He had been so obsessed. 

Sokka’s mouth felt dry but he needed to finish. “I was a prisoner on his ship. Sometimes it felt like we were just on a cruise and other times it was so clear that I was a prisoner. I was so scared Aang, he was all over the place. He would be talking one moment and then yelling the next.”

“He hit me.” Sokka remembered Zuko backhanding him. His hand went to his cheek and he knew he was fine but now it was all he could think about. “Twice. He even tried to force himself on me but he never went all the way, I could stop him.”

And that was another thing wasn’t it? If Zuko hadn’t wanted to stop, the prince would have been able to keep going. Sokka wouldn’t have been able to stop him, wouldn’t have really tried with Kohaku in the next room. Not when Kohaku couldn’t have been taken away and that hadn’t even been an empty threat in the end. 

Zuko had taken Kohaku away from him that one night. 

Sure, it had been because Zuko had been so angry that he didn’t want the baby around but Sokka had been so powerless. He hadn’t been able to keep his kid safe, Sokka wouldn’t have been able to keep Kohaku safe. 

That’s why he ran, wasn’t it?

Sokka hadn’t realized he had stopped talking until Aang was sitting next to him. He turned to his young friend and didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to say?

“Is Katara…”

“Your dad went after her.” Aang gave Sokka a small smile before he frowned a bit. “It took a while to figure out where you went but Toph could hear you running. Did you know she has all our heartbeats memorized?”

“She’s too cool.” Sokka laughed softly before he placed his head in his hands and hunched over. “Aang, what should I do?”

“What do you want to do?” The Monk seemed genuinely curious. 

“Travel back in time to before all of this happened and not get captured by Zhao.” Sokka spoke before he even really thought about it. He turned to Aang who seemed to be looking at the darkening sky with interest. Sokka sighed again before he really thought about it. “Is it okay if I don’t know what I want to do?”

Aang seemed to consider it for a moment before he turned his attention to Sokka. “Should we send Zuko away?”

“What! No, you need a firebending teacher.” Sokka couldn’t even consider the thought. They needed to stop the Fire Nation once and for all and Aang had said that he thought Zuko was the one who should be his teacher. 

Sokka didn’t want Zuko to go away. 

Sokka watched as Aang frowned further, clearly trying to think of something and the teen found himself reaching for his young friend. He grabbed Aang’s shoulder making sure the monk was staring at him. “I’m not leaving either. We’re team Avatar until the end.”

“Sokka…” Aang started but Sokka shook his head. 

“Aang, I’m sorry but I don’t think you’re the person I need to talk to right now.” Sokka got to his feet and held his hand out for the avatar. 

“I guess not.” Aang sighed as he took Sokka’s hand and Sokka didn’t even bother to fight off the hug Aang gave him as soon as they were both standing. 

Sokka hugged Aang back tightly, squeezing the monk a little too much before they both laughed. Sokka took a deep breath before he ran his hands through this hair, not caring that he was making a mess of his wolf’s tail before he turned to his shorter friend. “Do you know where Zuko went?”

Aang shrugged. “No, but I know just the earthbender to find him.”

…  
…  
…

Zuko didn’t wait to hear what the others were saying. Didn’t wait for Katara to shout at him more, to throw his past mistakes as his feet in front of everyone to see. He hadn’t even realized how far he was walking until he found himself in front of the old Air Bender statues he had stood in front of all those years ago with his uncle. 

He was such a fool. 

He had gotten his hopes up. All it had taken was one small kiss from Sokka and he had gotten his hopes up that maybe...just maybe…

It didn’t matter. 

He didn’t belong here. 

Everything Katara said was true and it was about time he realized that he couldn’t move past it. He was no better than Azula, maybe even worse. At least with her, you knew the kind of monster she was. She didn’t hide it, didn’t even try. 

And here Zuko was pretending he could be a good guy. 

That maybe he could be something better. 

“You can’t run away.” Zuko growled at those words, anger and sadness rolling together into something he couldn’t recognize. It felt like tar, something that would suffocate him if he let it. He turned around to see Suki standing behind him, her posture in a defense pose, ready to fight him. 

“I’m not running away!” Zuko yelled. She didn’t flinch but she eyed him with an unimpressed expression and Zuko felt the tar rise up. “I’m leaving. I taught the Avatar how to fire bend, he just needs to keep up the training. There is no other reason for me to stay.”

He couldn’t stay. 

He shouldn’t. 

“Sokka doesn’t want me here.” The words felt like poison. 

Zuko had to put his arm up quickly to block a jab from the Kyoshi Warrior, his eyes widened as she glared at him before she spun to kick him in the stomach and sent him a few feet back. Zuko had to pinwheel his arms to keep his balance but stopped as soon as he found his footing to look up at her. Suki was already back in a defensive pose as she eyed him. 

“I’m not fighting you.” He didn’t want to fight her. 

He was tired of hurting everyone. 

Tired of hurting Sokka. 

Sokka wouldn’t want them to fight. In their time at the prison Zuko had seen how important Suki was to the water tribe teen. Had seen how much Sokka liked her, how much Sokka respected her...she had a history with Sokka that wasn’t tarnished with bad memories. She was what Sokka deserved, not Zuko. 

No one deserved someone like Zuko. 

“You don’t have a choice.” Suki’s voice had a bite in it that Zuko didn’t recognize as she ran towards him. He had to keep his palms open and flat to try and avoid fire bending as she tried to hit him a few more times. 

“I won’t fight you.” Zuko tried again but Suki managed to hit both his arms away and slapped him across the face. 

Zuko stumbled as he held his hand up to his cheek, the skin felt warm and when he turned he could see Suki was already circling him again. He didn’t understand why she was doing this. He kept his eyes on her, and she seemed to sense that he had put his guard up because when she came for him this time, she was faster. 

Zuko blocked her first punch, taking a deep breath as he prepared for the rest before suddenly his feet were swept out beneath him and he was hitting his back hard. The prince coughed as the air was knocked out of him before he turned as Suki’s other foot came down where he had just been moments ago. 

He got to his feet just in time to block another kick, this time his arm moved almost as if on instinct but she managed to block his hit with a grin. Her smile seemed angry and bitter, and it made the tar rise higher inside of him. 

He was choking on it. 

“See, you can fight me.” Suki shoved Zuko’s arm away before she got in Zuko’s space. The prince hadn’t been expecting it and his eyes went wide as she grabbed his tunic and shoved him back, walking with him as she kept pushing until he hit the wall behind him. She was smaller than him but still she shoved him up the wall a little higher so she could glare up at him. “You’re not allowed to run away from him. You’re not allowed to run away from this.”

Zuko didn’t want to talk about this. 

He couldn’t. 

Suki must have seen something on his face because she growled at him. Baring her teeth in a way that reminded Zuko of how Sokka looked when he was fighting, before she kneed him in the stomach and shoved him into the ground. Zuko coughed as his stomach rolled from the pain, he tried to get back to his feet but she kicked him again before he even got to his knees. 

“You raped him, Zuko. You raped Sokka.” Suki put her foot on him, instead of kicking him again she pushed him over so that he was on his back and had to look up at her. “You hurt him. I don’t know everything but I’m guessing you kept hurting him and I want to know why?”

“Why?” Zuko repeated as he looked up at her in confusion. She wanted to know why? Why Zuko had chased after Sokka almost as much as he had chased after the Avatar? Why the prince had held Sokka prisoner, like a personal prize for doing what his father always wanted? 

Suki moved to kick him again and Zuko caught her foot this time, using the momentum to help him jump to his feet before he shoved her against the wall this time. She flinched at the action but didn’t do more than glare at him as she yelled. “Yes, I want to know why. Why did you do all of those things that Katara was yelling about? Why couldn’t you leave him alone? Why did you come back here, after all of that? Why?”

“Because I love him!” Zuko shouted, slamming his fist against the wall before shoving away to put more space between him and Suki. 

“You call that love?” Her tone was even more biting and the tar inside Zuko consumed him. He couldn’t move anymore, his knees buckled and he found himself sitting on the ground. His legs beneath him as he stared at his hands. 

He had hurt so many people. 

So many people. 

“It wasn’t love.” Zuko admitted. He couldn’t look at her, not now. He had already admitted this to Aang, why not Suki? She could tell Sokka and then maybe Zuko could leave. He swallowed hard as he remembered those times with Sokka, how bright the teen’s eyes had been. How scared Sokka had been. How scared Sokka had been of him. “I thought I loved him but it wasn’t love, I know that. I’ve known that for a while.”

He had been obsessed. 

In all his turmoil, his rage and self-hatred, Sokka had been the one thing that had made him feel good about himself at the time. Zuko couldn’t explain it, didn’t know the right words, but having Sokka with him had made him feel like a better person. Like everything would be okay. 

Zuko looked up at Suki who was frowning down at him, her hands on her hips. He didn’t know why she was here, why she wasn’t letting him leave. 

“You should let me go.” Zuko stared up at her, feeling a new sense of desperation. “I can’t hurt him anymore if I leave.” 

He didn’t want to hurt Sokka anymore. 

“You really think that’s true?” Suki’s question startled Zuko and he was surprised when she knelt down in front of him. Zuko tried to look down but she reached forward and pushed his hair out of his face and made him look at her. “If you don't want to hurt him, you need to stay.”

“He’ll be happier without me here.” Zuko tried again, and didn’t know why he had to convince her. He didn’t even know her. 

“No, and you’re an idiot if you think that.” Suki sighed and then she sat back so that she was no longer touching him. Zuko glared at her and she just sighed again. “You have to stay, you need to talk to him.”

“How would you know?” Zuko growled at her. “Where have you been this whole time? You think just two days back in Sokka’s life means that you know what he needs? You don’t.”

“What I do know…” And there was so much venom in Suki’s voice that Zuko wished he had just ran instead of arguing with her. “...is that he’s been telling those around him who the father of his child is, that he’s almost gone out of his way to make sure the people he loves know. If he didn’t want you here, he wouldn’t be doing that.”

Zuko heard what she was saying but it wasn’t enough. The longer he was here, the more he would hurt Sokka. Zuko was sure of it. 

He didn’t know how to stop hurting the other teen. If, after all of this, it was even possible to not just be a constant painful reminder for Sokka. Zuko had wanted to change, had wanted to help the avatar and prove that he was more than just his father’s son but now he knew it was impossible. Sure, he could help the avatar but it wouldn’t change the facts. Wouldn’t make him any less Ozai’s son. 

Would make anything he had done better. 

Nothing could change the past. 

“Wouldn’t it be better for you for me to leave?” Zuko ground out, she had to know this. Zuko being gone would mean that Sokka could move on with his life. It was clear that they both cared for each other and if Sokka wasn’t going to let him leave then at least Suki should. 

Zuko hadn’t realized she had slapped him until the pain finally registered on his cheek. 

Suki grabbed his tunic and pulled him from the ground. Her eyes icy with fury before she shoved him away from her. Zuko stumbled back but he managed to block her next hit and the one after that. The more he blocked her the more confident he became. 

He needed to leave. 

“Do you even see how he looks at you?” Suki shouted, hitting Zuko in the knee but he used the momentum to roll away from her before he was up in the air again. He didn’t know what she was talking about and his confusion must have shown on his face because she just let out a mocking laugh. “He’s in love with you.”

No. 

It wasn’t possible. 

There was no way that Sokka would ever be able to love Zuko. The best Zuko had hoped for was friendship even if Zuko wanted more. 

He wasn’t allowed to want more. 

Suki’s next kick actually surprised him. He hadn’t seen her run up to him and suddenly Suki was on top of him, his body hadn’t even finished rolling and she was sitting on top of him, her fist in the air, ready to hit him one more time. “Zuko, if you leave it’s gonna hurt him.”

“If I stay I’m going to hurt him.” Zuko didn’t know why she couldn’t understand. 

Suki seemed to pause at his words as she lowered her fist. She kept her grip on his tunic, kept her knees digging into his arms but at least her fist was down as she observed him. “Do you love him?”

Zuko’s heartbeat skyrocketed at her question. “You can’t love someone you don’t know.”

“I only knew Sokka for a few hours before I knew I could love him.” Suki’s voice was even as she stared Zuko down. “You’ve known him for much longer, you’ve even had a kid with him. Are you telling me you don’t know?”

“It’s not that simple!” Zuko tried to sit up but Suki shoved him back down, her knees now digging deeper into his arms harder as she loomed over him. Zuko just glared right back. “You know it’s not that simple!”

“Why?” Suki’s voice was loud as she was in his face. “Why can’t it be that simple?”

The tar ignited in Zuko’s veins, he moved his hands so they were on the ground and used his fire to push himself up while throwing her off. She landed on her feet with only some stumbling and Zuko couldn’t take it anymore.

He was being burned alive. 

He was suffocating. 

He was drowning. 

He was frozen to the core. 

Everything burned. 

“I’m not my father! I won’t make him miserable for the rest of his life and throw our kid in the middle of it!” Zuko extinguished the fire in his hands as he stared at Suki. Why couldn’t she understand. “Of course I love him, that’s why I have to go!”

Suki seemed ready to shout again, her posture tense before her eyes went wide and Zuko felt like he had been bolted to the floor. She gave Zuko an unreadable look before her eyes drifted to the side. “Sokka...we…”

Zuko didn’t turn his head, he couldn’t. 

He didn’t want to see what kind of expression Sokka was making. 

He wasn’t brave enough to see. 

“Suki, do you mind?” Sokka’s voice sounded tired but Zuko still didn’t move, not even when Sokka walked in front of him and he saw the water tribe teen. Sokka sent Zuko a glance before he grabbed Suki’s hand. “Aang was going to start a bonfire to celebrate everyone being back together. Do you mind helping out?”

Zuko didn’t miss how Suki sent him a warning glance before she smiled at Sokka. “Take all the time you need.”

“Thanks.” Sokka sighed, watching her run off before the water tribe turned to Zuko. 

The prince didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

What he was supposed to say. 

“Zuko…” Sokka started and Zuko looked at the ground, waiting. He heard Sokka sigh again before there were steps and suddenly Sokka’s hands were lifting up his chin so that they were facing each other. “I think it’s about time we finally talked.”

And there was nothing else for Zuko to do but nod. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka stared at Zuko’s face for a moment, letting each other just take in the sight of themselves before he stepped back. The water tribe teen had been surprised to learn that Suki had gone after Zuko, and had been more surprised to find them fighting. 

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s arm, pulling the teen over to the nearest wall where they would be out of the wind. The sun was going down now and it wouldn’t be long before it was dark and Sokka didn’t want to spend the whole conversation shivering. Zuko was pliant and didn’t do anything to run away and even sat down when Sokka pushed him down. The water tribe teen didn’t know how to start the conversation but settled for his gut as he sat across from Zuko so that they were facing each other. 

“You’re not your father.” Sokka’s voice was soft but Zuko flinched as if he had yelled the words. Sokka made a pained noise in the back of his throat, he needed Zuko to talk to him. This was the only way this could work. 

The only way they could have a chance. 

“Zuko, look at me.” Sokka was impressed when the prince did, it was clear that Zuko was trying to keep his face blank but the fire nation teen couldn’t hide the emotion in his golden eyes. Zuko looked like he was in pain, waiting for the worst. “Thank you for not leaving.”

Zuko let out an amused huff at that, even though it was clear that he didn’t think it was funny. “Suki stopped me.”

“Thank you for letting her.” Trying a different tactic, Sokka kept his hands on his own knees even though he felt the urge to touch Zuko’s leg, to try and find some connection. Sokka knew if Zuko had really wanted to go, he would have. Suki was strong and she could take down the meanest of the mean but if Zuko had burned her…

“I raped you.” Zuko’s words were harsh, almost like he was trying to get a rise out of Sokka but the water tribe teen couldn’t hide how his fingers clenched at those words. “I have hurt you, scared you, taken advantage of my power over you…”

Sokka was looking down now, not sure what Zuko was getting at. He had meant to lead the conversation more smoothly and had wanted to ease into the hard stuff but Zuko was throwing it all out there. 

“My family has done nothing but destroy everything they touch. They have fooled themselves, fooled our people, and ruined countless lives in the process.” Zuko took a deep breath and Sokka glanced up to see Zuko staring at his own hands. “My family is filled with murderers and liars, and we’ll destroy each other, we’ll burn each other to the ground and everything else, including the ones we’re supposed to protect and lo-”

Zuko didn’t finish the word and Sokka didn’t need him to. It hung in the air between before Zuko seemed to growl at himself before looking at Sokka with such desperation. “I did terrible things, Sokka. I have seen people get hurt and done nothing, have endangered the lives of those around me with no care or thought to what their lives were worth because I didn’t need to think about anyone other than myself.”

“Zuko-” Sokka didn’t know what he had been planning to say but it didn’t matter because Zuko continued talking. 

“I hurt people, Sokka.” Zuko continued to stare at Sokka, with his palms up and open on his leg. “I hurt you. I hated myself for years and I was so angry. Sokka, I was nothing but rage, hate, and desperation when I met you the first time. I saw you and your people and I didn’t care about you or your tribe, I wanted the Avatar. I would have burned down what was left of your home if Aang hadn’t shown up.”

Sokka didn’t want to think about that. 

Didn’t want to think about how powerless his tribe would have been with a scrawny untrained warrior to try and protect the elderly and children. Katara had been so unsure of her bending skills then. Sokka had been useless. 

“You didn’t kill anyone.” Sokka tried, his voice was softer than he intended but Zuko just shook his head. 

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have.” Zuko’s fists clenched. “I was so lost for so long. Even before my father burned me and cast me out, I had been lost. Even when I knew better, I still constantly chose to do the wrong thing. Even with my uncle’s guidance, I constantly threw his words back in his face and would still choose to do the wrong thing.”

“You saved me from Zhao.” Sokka tried again, his voice a little stronger. 

“I didn’t save you.” Zuko spat out, the teen clearly wanted to move away but forced himself to stay seated. “Zhao had information on the Avatar and I wanted it, so I took it. I went into his ship, not caring how he would punish his men, and took you from him. Not to save you, it was never to save you, but because I didn’t want Zhao to beat me.”

Sokka was the one who broke first, getting to his feet and taking a few steps away. He couldn’t help but think of that moment, of when the Blue Spirit had barged into Zhao’s quarters with his swords drawn. Sokka had been burned, bruised, and broken and he had still been terrified for his life in those few moments. Sokka wrapped his hands around himself as he remembered how naked he had been but then it reminded him of something Zuko had done, despite Sokka’s fears. 

“You gave me a shirt.” Sokka didn’t get closer to Zuko but he knew the teen heard him. Zuko’s eyes widened and the prince looked at Sokka as if the water tribe teen was an idiot. 

“Even that wasn’t for you.” Zuko’s voice almost sounded hysterical even though he kept the volume of his voice low. “You were naked and breathing and the only thing I had a problem with was the naked part. I didn’t make you wear a shirt for your comfort but for mine.”

Sokka didn’t know what to say. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

“I don’t care if you didn’t do it for me, you still saved me!” Sokka didn’t know where the anger was coming from but he felt it hot in his chest before he turned to Zuko. “Do you know what would have happened if you hadn’t come? Do you know what Zhao would have done?”

Zuko opened his mouth but it seemed the teen couldn’t say it so Sokka said it for him. “He would have come back at the end of the day and raped me again. He would have kept raping and he would have beat me and hurt me and then, if he ever got bored? He would have killed me. I know because he told me. He would hold me down and talk about all the things he still wanted to do to me. He would have killed me in the end.”

Sokka took a shuddering breath as he remembered his own thoughts during that night. “And if he hadn’t killed me, I would have tried to put a stop to it myself.”

The water tribe teen hadn’t even realized Zuko had moved before he was suddenly being hugged. Zuko was clutching him so tightly and Sokka knew that they still needed to talk but he felt like Zuko was grounding him in that moment. Sokka was back in the present and it was nice to be clung to. Nice to be held like he was something precious. 

He didn’t want to think about his time on Zhao’s ship. 

He didn’t want to think about Zhao ever again. 

“You saved me, your intentions may have not been there but you saved me.” Sokka pressed his face into Zuko’s shoulder and took a breath. “And don’t worry, I know the only reason a healer looked at me on your ship was because of Iroh. You don’t need to feel guilty about that.”

Zuko was tense against him, as if he just realized what he was doing but Sokka made sure to wrap his own arms around Zuko so that the prince couldn't back away. Not yet. 

“You were beaten and uncle thought it would make you more agreeable.” Zuko murmured. “I wanted to throw you in the brig but he convinced me to let you sleep in the guest quarters. I didn’t know you had been raped...not until you told me in the cabin...but I knew you had been beaten. Tortured. And still I-”

Sokka let go over Zuko then, he needed the space for this part. They both did. Sokka stayed within reach but made sure they were no longer touching when Sokka cut off Zuko. “I threw myself at you, Zuko. You can’t blame yourself for everything, that first time I had been-”

Zuko started to walk off and Sokka had a moment of fear that the prince was actually going to leave this time but when Zuko stopped and took a deep breath he was just trying to calm down. The wind was picking up and Sokka had a moment to wonder how everyone else was doing. If Suki had found them all and let them know to give them space. 

“Sokka, that was my first time.” Zuko still wasn’t looking at Sokka, was looking towards the other side of the cliffs and Sokka couldn’t help but feel like there was a wood frog in his throat. 

What?

Sokka took a step towards the prince but stopped before he could take another because Zuko was finally turning around. Zuko glanced at Sokka before looking at the ground. “I was thirteen when my father did this to me.”

Sokka’s eyes couldn’t leave Zuko’s scar. His eyes made out what he could beneath the hair and he tried to remember what it looked like before Zuko had grown it out. Sokka still couldn’t find his voice. 

“Before I was banished no one would come near me. I was never in favor with my father, or maybe they were too scared of Azula, I don’t know, but after Lu Ten died I had no one even close to my age to look up to let alone…” Zuko’s mouth continued for a second though no words came out. The prince flexed his hands and straightened his shoulders before he continued. “I hadn’t cared before, and then afterwards...who could possibly want someone who looks like this?”

Sokka made a choked noise, ready to rebuff the prince but Zuko silenced him with a look. “You were beaten, exhausted, and I could have easily pushed you off at any time but I didn’t. I didn’t because even though I knew...and Sokka, I knew...I knew that what we were doing was wrong I...had thought...it was my only chance.”

Sokka needed to sit down so he walked over to the nearest piece of rubble and sat on it. He couldn’t tell if he was cold or if the conversation was just too much for him at the moment, maybe it was a little bit of both as Sokka wrapped his arms around himself. He thought about that night, how Zuko had listened to him, how Zuko had touched him. They had both been fumbling for something. 

“Zhao was my first.” The words tasted like ash on Sokka’s lips and he didn’t look up to see if Zuko reacted. He didn’t need to see, he knew Zuko was listening to him. “I had never left the village before and there were no other kids near my age other than Katara. I told you that my first kiss had been Suki, she kissed me on the cheek while you were burning down her village.”

Sokka almost felt like there should be a joke there. 

“That had been...a week before Zhao got me? Maybe longer?” Sokka touched his cheek as if he could remember the feeling of her lips before he couldn’t only feel his own fingertips. “Zhao’s men had tried to take Katara but I got her away, and then Zhao happened. When you showed up at first I thought you wanted the same thing but when I realized that you didn’t, that you had honestly just wanted information...I threw myself at you. I was so desperate to feel someone else’s hands on me, to not feel him anymore that I didn’t care who it was, just as long as it wasn’t him.”

Sokka took a shuddering breath and glanced up, Zuko had taken a few steps closer to him but was still a few feet away as they looked at each other. “You were my first real kiss.”

“You were my first everything.” Zuko admitted, his voice rough and Sokka felt like he was breaking all over again. The water tribe teen tried to take a breath before it came out as a gasp and Sokka tried again, this time getting in the air he needed. 

“When you kissed me the next day, I was surprised.” Sokka brought his fingers to his lips now. “I mean, you threatened me at the same time so it was business as usual but I liked kissing you.”

Zuko moved a little closer, finding another piece of rock for him to sit on, they were still out of reach of each other but not too far this time. The wind was still going strong and Sokka glanced up to see that it wouldn’t be long before they lost all their light. He almost wanted to suggest they build a fire but didn’t want to get off topic. 

They had to get through this. 

“After that night I dreamed about you.” Zuko admitted quietly. “Every time I saw you after that I wanted to kiss you again, I actually thought at one point that you had put me under some spell.”

Sokka couldn’t help but laugh at that. “When you let me go that first time, and I met my friends, we went to a fortune teller who predicted that my future would be full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self-inflicted...then after we were on better terms, she told me I was pregnant.”

Sokka placed his hand on his stomach and couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he thought of his son. Aunt Wu had been a quack, as far as Sokka was still concerned but she had been right about his son. The water tribe teen sighed, he missed Kohaku so much. 

“You don’t talk about him that often.” Zuko had spoken quietly as if unsure if it was allowed to bring up their kid and Sokka both felt a flash and frustration and sadness as he turned to the prince. 

“I miss him.” Sokka admitted. 

“If I hadn’t been thrown into that cave with you in Ba Sing Se…” Zuko started before his teeth clicked together and Sokka realized that he might have to be the one to do most of the talking this time. 

“If you hadn’t been thrown in that cave, I would have never told you about him.” Sokka stared at Zuko, making sure their eyes met. “I would have never regretted that decision, if we had made it out and gotten the Earth Kingdom to help us with the invasion and had stopped your dad...you and I would have never crossed paths again. I would have gone home to raise my son in the water tribe and you would have never met him. You would have never known about him.”

“I thought I was in love with you then. I couldn’t get out of my head.” Zuko rubbed his hands together, his eyes darting from Sokka to the ground before going back to Sokka again. “If Azula hadn’t come to Ba Sing Se I would have tried to live a life of peace with my uncle.”

“Instead you chose to help Azula kill Aang.” Sokka kept his tone flat. The Zuko with him now wasn’t the Zuko from that cave but they weren’t running away from this. 

“I was so angry when you said that Zhao was the kid’s father…” Zuko started but Sokka cut him off. 

“You don’t get to blame those decisions on me, Zuko.” This time Sokka couldn’t keep the ice from his voice at the mere thought. “You promised me things that I didn’t want, you had a chance to walk away but instead you ran straight to your sister and tried to kill Aang. I saw the whole thing.”

“That’s not what I-” Zuko ran his fingers through his hair before he placed his hands on his knees and sat upright so that he was looking Sokka in the eye. “I did those things. I ran to Azula because no matter what my uncle said I knew that if I wanted to go home then I would have to be by her side. I knew what I wanted and I decided at that moment that I would make a deal with Azula to make sure I got it.”

“To go home?” Sokka could almost understand that. Zuko hadn’t seen his home in three years but it didn’t excuse his actions. Not even remotely. 

But Zuko’s next words surprised him. 

“To get you.” Zuko made such a bitter face then. “Sokka, all I wanted in that moment was you.”

Sokka didn’t understand. 

He couldn’t understand. 

“Why?” Sokka choked out, trying to swallow all the emotions this conversation was bringing up. 

Zuko took a moment, as if he was scared of his own words but Sokka kept his attention on the prince. The wind was knocking Zuko’s hair into his face and if Sokka hadn’t been so tense at that very moment he would have wanted to shove it back and stare into Zuko’s eyes. 

“I had found a temporary peace but it didn’t last. All the turmoil, anger, hatred I felt for myself, for those around me...I forgot about them when I was with you.” Zuko took another breath as if each word cost him something. “When I came across you on the road, whenever we met up, I would feel calm. Having you with me made me feel like I could be a better person, that everything would be okay. I thought that even if you didn’t see it, even if you didn’t understand, that eventually you would.”

“So you took me as your prisoner.” Sokka’s words felt flat. 

All this time, all the pain that Sokka had gone through had been because Zuko had wanted something to calm him down. Had wanted to find a way to get the peace his uncle offered him while at the same time getting to live in the home that abandoned him and he had thought Sokka would be the answer to it all. 

“I took you prisoner. I took our son prisoner.” Zuko clenched his jaw and Sokka watched as the muscles worked but the prince was able to power through and kept talking. “I was wrong.”

“Zuko-” Sokka started but stopped when he realized the prince was crying. 

Zuko even seemed shocked by the tears. HIs eyes were wide and his fingers reached up to touch his cheeks and he seemed to not believe he was crying. Seemed unsure of what to make of it before he turned to Sokka. “I...Sokka, I was…”

Zuko got down on the ground and bowed before the water tribe teen. Zuko didn’t look up at Sokka as he sat there with his hands in front of him but Sokka could still hear every word he said. “I’ve hurt you over and over again. There is nothing I can do to make it up to you but I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Sokka found himself moving to the ground trying to reach for the teen but Zuko pulled back before Sokka could touch him. 

“I made you live in fear for your life. I made you fear for the life of our son, and when you escaped I was mad at you for leaving me. I was mad at you even though you have been the one wronged and I-” Zuko’s tears wouldn't stop and Sokka didn’t know what to do. He tried to reach for the prince again but Zuko moved just out of reach again. “I thought I loved you but I didn’t know what love was. I didn’t understand and by the time I did it was too late. I know, I know you only let me join so that I could train the Avatar.”

Sokka reached out for Zuko again and when the prince tried to back up he hit a piece of rubble and Sokka managed to grab his arm. They stared at each other, Zuko’s tears seeming to shimmer as the sun set in the distance, the sky had turned red and Sokka didn’t know what to say but he knew he wanted Zuko to stop crying. 

“I slept with you on the ship.” Sokka tried but Zuko shook his head. 

“You did want you needed to to survive. I was volatile, I hit you, I couldn’t even trust myself around Kohaku and ended up sending him away from you. I separated you from your kid and you forced yourself to sleep with me to get him back.” Zuko’s words didn’t falter. 

“If I said no, you would have stopped.” Sokka had to wet his lips as he spoke but the prince just started at him. 

“No, Sokka. I don’t think I would have.” 

Sokka shivered and the teen had a moment of wondering if it was the wind or Zuko’s words but it didn’t stop him from tightening his grip on Zuko. This was it, wasn’t it? Their sordid history out in the open, both of them laid bare and Sokka didn’t know what to do next. 

Didn’t know what to say. 

Zuko seemed to sense his hesitation and the prince slowly turned his arm so that he could grip Sokka back and he pulled Sokka closer. They stared at each other, close enough to breathe each other’s air as they searched each other’s eyes for something. For anything that would make what they had okay. 

“You’ve changed.” Sokka kept his words soft but he felt the truth of them in every fiber of his being as his free hand grabbed Zuko’s tunic. “You joined us.”

‘But that doesn’t change the past.” Zuko turned his face away, taking a shuddering breath as the tears still rolled down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

Sokka didn’t know what to say. 

Zuko was right, nothing changed the past. They couldn’t time travel. They couldn’t go back and fix this thing between them. 

“You hurt me.” Sokka bit his lip as he stared at Zuko. He moved his hands so they were gripping the firebenders face and he tried to start wiping Zuko’s tears away. Even after their history, after everything that they had been through, Sokka didn’t want to see Zuko cry. He didn’t want to see the prince in pain. 

They both had enough pain between them. 

Zuko just stared at Sokka as if the prince thought this was the last time they would see each other and the very thought made Sokka feel breathless. Zuko was so ready for rejection that he wasn’t hoping for anything else. The prince had already accepted it. 

But Sokka hadn’t. 

He grabbed Zuko’s face harder, dragging them closer together so that they had to look each other in the eye. “We’ve made mistakes and we will continue to make mistakes but Zuko...I forgive you.”

Zuko started shaking his head and Sokka had to wipe more tears from the prince’s face. Sokka felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of him and suddenly felt like he could breathe again, even as the prince cried harder. 

“We’re going to hurt each other again.” Sokka whispered before he was startled when Zuko grabbed his hands, his face serious as the tears continued to fall. 

“I won’t hurt you ever again.” Zuko's voice sounded strained and Sokka tried to take pity on him but couldn’t. This wasn’t the time. 

“You can’t make promises like that, Zuko. You know you can’t.” Sokka kept his voice quiet even as Zuko nodded his head as if to say ‘yes, I can’ but Sokka just sighed and pulled the prince into a quick kiss. 

It was wet and cold from the wind and Zuko’s tears. Sokka had pulled too hard and their mouths had hit together painfully but when Sokka pulled away Zuko was looking at him in wonder. Like somehow that had been the best kiss he had ever had. “You can’t promise that but you can spend the rest of your life making it up to me.”

Zuko’s face crumbled further and he pulled Sokka to him. Sokka gripped Zuko right back, not caring that the prince was now sobbing into his shoulder as they clung to each other tightly. Sokka pressed his face into Zuko’s tunic and took a deep breath, having a moment to finally let it go. They weren’t done, it would take more than this but...but just maybe they could finally move on. 

Together.

…  
…  
…

Even after the bonfire and small celebration of the team getting back together had dwindled and everyone had gone to sleep, Toph stayed awake. She could hear Teo, Haru, and The Duke’s heartbeats steady with sleep in the corner near Appa. The three of them had tried to stay up with her but hadn’t made it an hour without the fire to light up the night for them. 

Chit Sang’s snoring gave him away, even though he was in a room a few halls down, Toph could still hear him.

Suki had gone for a walk after waiting with Toph for a while. She seemed smart and had a sense of humor that Toph could respect so the earthbender didn’t worry too much about the teen.Most likely she just needed a moment to herself after chasing after Zuko. 

Aang was awake but was in his room meditating. Toph could tell because his heart slowed to a metronome like state when he was like that. If she hadn’t been around him enough times, she would have thought he wasn’t human but it must have been something about calming himself...or maybe it was an avatar thing. 

Katara was asleep with her dad, Hakoda had carried her off to bed when she had fallen asleep against his side after eating. She had been subdued all night, a ball of anxiety the longer it took for Sokka to come back to her but Toph had promised to stay awake until he returned and Katara had fallen asleep quickly after that. 

Hakoda’s heartbeat was unfamiliar to Toph so she didn’t know if he was sleeping. Honestly, judging by the way Sokka slept some nights, it was more likely he was in a light sleep, still waiting for his son to come back. 

So Toph waited. 

She didn’t know how long it had been before she heard their movements first and honed in on their location. It was clear that they were standing close together, most likely with Zuko using fire to light their way as Sokka tried not to trip and kill himself on the nearest wall. 

Toph snorted. 

She waited until they were walking past her, knowing it was dark enough by now that they probably hadn’t seen her. She cleared her throat loudly and was rewarded with Sokka jumping and with a small shriek and Zuko’s heartbeat speeding up. 

Yeah, she still had it. 

“Do you know what time it is?” She huffed as she got to her feet and made her way over to them. 

Sokka paused, she knew he was looking at her. “No...do you?”

She smiled brightly at him before she moved towards them and gave them both firm punches in the arm. “Zuko, you should probably check on Aang. He’s meditating in his room.”

She could sense Zuko’s heartbeat speed up as if troubled by something, and there was a bit of shuffling before Toph realized they had been holding hands. She could hear the movement as they separated and she kept her attention on Sokka. Trying to sense anything from him. 

“I’ll check on Aang…” Zuko’s voice was rough but Toph heard Zuko start walking towards the young monk’s room. “Thanks, Toph. Goodnight...both of you.”

There was a beat and Zuko continued to walk off before Toph grabbed Sokka’s arm causing the teen to jump again. “Don’t get testy, I’m walking you to your room so you don’t get lost.”

“I should probably find Katara...or dad.” Sokka sighed and Toph just shook her head. 

“They’re in your room. Katara’s been sleeping there the whole time while you were gone.” Toph didn’t elaborate. Didn’t feel the need to as she managed to get Sokka to the doorway. “Are you okay?”

The teen paused for a moment and Toph found herself holding her breath. 

Sokka seemed to hesitate a moment longer before he finally responded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Toph couldn’t help the smile on her face as she turned to walk towards her room, knowing that Sokka was joining his family now. 

He hadn’t been lying. 

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:   
> -talk of past rape  
> -talk of past abuse  
> -feeling are hard for teenagers   
> -canon violence 
> 
> Katara note: So, just like Zuko in the first two season, Katara got pretty complicated in the last season and I really loved her character for that. In the episodes leading up to her eventually forgiving Zuko, she definitely said some things that were hurtful and she had a sharp tongue and I wanted to get that across here while doing my best to keep her in character for what we’ve seen of her in this story so far. I love her, this is in no way a Katara bash fic, I love all my ATLA ladies, but I figured a small character note would be appropriate. 
> 
> YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	15. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko are really bad at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings this chapter! 
> 
> Also, I really appreciate all the love that this story has been getting. I hit a bit of a slow down in writing chapters but I'm definitely picking it back up so hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next one. I'm trying to keep my Sunday, Wednesday, Friday update schedule. I also just realized how close to the end we are - which is exciting but a little bittersweet! 
> 
> Story notes are at the bottom because they were kind of spoilery. If you want to read them first you can, or you can wait till you finish the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Sokka woke the next morning, he felt warm. It took him a moment to realize that even though he had fallen asleep in his own sleeping bag, apparently Katara and his father had decided to surround him. Sokka was currently using his dad’s arm as a pillow, the old man sleeping silently behind the teen. When Sokka finally opened his eyes, he found himself staring at Katara who was cuddled into him. 

He couldn’t hide the smile that came at that. She hadn’t done this in a while and it reminded him of when they were younger and tired of being alone in their own rooms. 

Her eyes were puffy, clearly she had been crying last night but Sokka hadn’t seen her. She had been asleep by the time he made it back to the camp with Zuko. His chest felt warm as he thought of the prince before he decided to move past it and reached over to stroke Katara’s cheek as gently as possible. 

Her eyes opened instantly, being too long on the road had made them all light sleepers but Sokka didn’t mind as he smiled at her. She seemed to need a moment before she blinked at him, her eyes going wide before her face disappeared altogether as she moved to cuddle deeper into his chest. Sokka let out a laugh as he wrapped her up in a hug and sighed. 

She would always be his little sister.

“I’m sorry.” Katara mumbled against his chest and Sokka just squeezed her tighter. 

“I love you.” Sokka whispered, knowing it was the thing she needed to hear right now. No matter how mad they got at each other they would always have each other’s backs. But he also knew that she was going to hate what he said next. 

“But I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” He whispered gently, prepared for her to react but still startled by the speed in which she sat up to glare at him. “Katara…”

“No!” Katara hissed at him, clearly trying to keep her voice down. “I have nothing to say to him and I don’t understand why you-”

Her words halted as she stared down at Sokka and the teen was curious what his sister saw. Her face started to crumble and Sokka sat up quickly, ready to pull her into a hug but she pushed him back as she took a deep breath. She didn’t start crying, Katara seemed to be reining in something inside her as she looked at Sokka, really looked at him. 

“You forgave him.” Her words were flat, like something inevitable, like she was commenting on the weather. 

“Yes.” Sokka didn’t want to lie, he knew it wasn’t what she wanted to hear but it was the truth. Katara was his best friend and he didn’t want to lie to her. “We talked, I forgave him.”

Katara sat there for a moment and Sokka wanted to reach out for his little sister but knew it was better to give her space. She was angry, had been angry for a while...since Hama...maybe even longer. Sokka bit his lip as he tried to think of what he could do to make it better for both of them. 

“I should go make breakfast.” Katara didn’t look at him as she got up and Sokka reached to stop her before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his dad had woken up. When Sokka turned back to his sister she was already out of the door. 

Sokka hated this. 

He needed Katara to be on his side. She was always on his side just like he was always on hers. Sure, they disagreed all the time but that never stopped them being there for each other. 

“She’s going to need time.” Sokka sighed at his dad’s voice before finally turning around to face the man. They stared at each other for a moment and Sokka couldn’t help but smile. His dad was here. His dad was here and safe and they were together again. Hakoda smiled back before taking a breath and looking Sokka in the eye. “I’m going to need time to wrap my head around it too.”

“Dad, he’s changed.” Sokka didn’t know how to explain it to his father, didn’t know what would make Hakoda understand what Sokka knew. “Yesterday...we talked, we really talked.”

Hakoda nodded before he reached out and placed his hand on the back of Sokka’s neck. The water tribe teen smiled and leaned forward so they could touch their foreheads together. 

His dad. 

His dad was back. 

“I’m glad that the Fire Lord’s son has changed. I’m glad he’s on our side now.” Hakoda’s grip lightened so Sokka pulled back a bit to look at his dad’s expression. The older man was frowning but he didn’t seem angry, he just looked tired as he continued. “But…”

“Dad…” Sokka tried to interrupt but Hakoda wasn’t having any of that. 

“But...as your chief, I have a hard time trusting someone so soon after years of violence from his people, his father, and even him...as your father, I have an even harder time. You were his prisoner when you got pregnant, I realized that at the prison and from everyone’s reactions yesterday, I’m guessing everything Katara said was true.” Sokka looked at the ground and nodded, not wanting to see his father’s expression. 

“Katara shouldn’t have done that.” Hakoda sighed. “I talked to her and told her to talk to you but she shouldn’t have dragged all of that out in the open like that. I’m sorry.”

“Everyone mostly knew…” Sokka shrugged before he took a breath. “I’ll talk to her later.”

Sokka didn’t know when later would be but he would have to talk to Katara again eventually. 

“I am glad he’s changed but Sokka...all I see is another firebender who has hurt my family. I’m not sure what your sister sees but I imagine it’s the same.” Hakoda’s voice was firm but his hand on Sokka’s neck stayed gentle making Sokka look up at him. “He’s going to have a lot of work to do in order to make us trust him.”

“He’s…we’re…” Sokka didn’t know what to say. “I forgave him.”

“I haven’t.” 

His father’s words rang through the small room and Sokka didn’t know how to respond. Didn’t think any he could say would make it okay. 

“Don’t downplay your history son, you’ll only make it harder for the both of you.” Hakoda kept his hand on Sokka’s neck until the teen nodded and he cuffed Sokka on the side of the head playfully before pushing his son away. “I still can’t promise I won’t hit him every time I see him.”

It was clearly a play to lighten the moment and Sokka grabbed it quickly. 

“Dad.” Sokka groaned as he got up from the ground. He pulled his father up and gave his dad a real hug. They both chuckled a bit before Sokka grabbed his father’s arm and started dragging the man from the room. “Were you able to talk with everyone last night?”

“Those kids know how to entertain.” Hakoda laughed and pulled Sokka to him so that his son was under his arm. Sokka smiled brightly and then proceeded to explain what they had been up to since the failed Black Sun mission. Sokka only paused when they made it to the main area where everyone was already awake. 

Katara and Haru were cooking, with The Duke dancing around them, clearly hungry. Teo was explaining his chair to Chit Sang, who seemed out of place in the group but was clearly making the most of it. Toph, Aang, and Zuko were doing bending breathing exercises in the sun. It was clear that Toph was admonishing both of them as they tried to keep her stance. 

Sokka didn’t mean to trip when he saw Zuko but he was glad his dad caught him, even if Hakoda gave him an exasperated look when their eyes met. Sokka could only smile sheepishly.

“You take after your mother.” Hakoda mumbled and it made Sokka grin. 

“Bato always says I take after you.” Sokka poked his dad as his dad huffed at that information. The teen took a little pleasure in the slight blush on his dad’s cheeks. 

“Katara says breakfast should be ready soon.” Sokka smiled as Suki walked up to both of them. She looked lighter than he remembered her looking in the prison and Sokka couldn’t help but be glad she was here. Suki gave his dad a nod before turning to Sokka. “After breakfast, I want to go through some moves with you. See if you still remember what I taught you.”

Sokka felt his dad chuckling against him before he shoved the older man away and walked right up to Suki. “Just you wait, I’ll show you some awesome moves.”

It was weird. 

Sokka felt weird. 

Sokka couldn’t help but look around at everyone again as they went about their morning. Sokka found himself leaving Suki’s side to go sit by the fountain where he could stretch his legs a little easier. He felt different somehow. Something was different. He felt lighter, he couldn’t really describe it. But he almost felt like everyone seemed to be lighter now. 

Was it better now that everything was out in the open? 

“Um, hi.” Sokka blinked before he realized Zuko was standing in front of him with two bowls of breakfast. Zuko seemed unsure of himself, standing there with Sokka just kind of looking at him. 

Oh yeah. 

Zuko looked good. 

“Take the bowl, idiot!” Sokka jumped at Suki’s yell as he grabbed the bowl Zuko had been handing over. Sokka glared her way but she was already talking to Aang about something. Sokka glanced over to see Katara with her back to him and his father frowning as he said something to Chit Sang who seemed to be laughing. 

Sokka realized that Zuko was still standing in front of him and glanced up to see Zuko just kind of standing there. “You can sit down.”

Zuko seemed to realize what he was doing before he shuffled over to sit next to Sokka. Both of them close enough to know they were next to each other but not close enough to touch. 

This was awkward.

Sokka could feel his face heat up as he ate his food, not sure what to say. 

‘Like, hey Zuko. Thanks for crying on me yesterday, real good apology, but now that I’ve forgiven you do you want to go make out?’ Sokka choked on the food in his mouth at the thought, cursing his own mind as he had to hit his own chest. 

What was wrong with him?

Sokka paused as he felt Zuko’s hand on his back, gently patting him. He turned to the prince, knowing there were tears in his eyes from the coughing to see Zuko looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. 

What was wrong with the both of them?

Sokka’s eyes met Zuko’s and he knew he looked like an idiot but...Zuko’s eyes were still a little puffy from the day before. He looked cute. Zuko noticed Sokka’s staring and seemed to take it as a challenge as he stared right back. 

“So…” Aang was suddenly right there startling the both of them. “Zuko, did you want to practice firebending or are we done for the day?”

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Zuko turned to Aang with a nod. Clearly trying to play it cool from whatever weird moment Sokka had been trying to have a few seconds ago. Zuko got to his feet and Sokka watched as the prince and Aang started walking off. 

“Oh, I want to fight too.” Sokka sat straight as he watched Suki chase off after them. 

“Actually, that sounds like a good way to wake up.” Sokka turned to his father stretching his arms as he also made his way out there. 

“Wait, no!” Sokka jumped to his feet before he tripped over a rock that suddenly blocked his path. 

Toph smirked at him with her hands on her hands on her hips. “Cool it, sugar plum. Zuko can take care of himself.”

Sokka didn’t want to say it out loud but that was what he was worried about. 

…  
…  
…

Chit Sang had no idea why he was still hanging around, other than the fact that he honestly had nowhere else to go...but he felt a little weird being surrounded by kids. 

Sure, there was Hakoda. Chit Sang watched as the old man proceeded to block some kicks from prince Zuko. The teen was doing a good job staying out of Hakoda’s reach before he blocked a fire attack from the Avatar but he wasn’t able to block the swift kick in the knee from Suki. 

Chit Sang liked Suki, she had been not one to mess with in prison and she was definitely not one to mess with outside of prison. 

Chit Sang found himself laughing a bit, his situation seemed like a joke. A convict, Prince Zuko, and the Avatar walk into a bar. Chit Sang wasn’t sure what the punchline was but he was sure it ended in a horrible death for all three of them. 

He really did laugh when the prince dodged a water attack from the avatar and a swipe from Suki only to be brought to the ground by a punch from Hakoda. 

Man, Hakoda had some issues with the prince. 

It had definitely been an awkward introduction to the group. As if learning that your prison mates had been part of the rebellion against the firelord wasn’t absurd enough, or learning that you were breaking out of prison with the prince of the fire nation...then definitely learning that the prince and water tribe boy had a rather sordid history and it was being thrown in everyone’s faces...honestly, it reminded Chit Sang of his family. 

He missed his mom. 

Chit Sang definitely understood why Hakoda was measuring the prince up. Could understand it even better when he saw Hakoda’s son, the big thinker that got them out of the prison, run onto the field and yell something at his dad. It didn’t last because suddenly Suki was attacking Sokka and Chit Sang got to watch as the kid and the girl did a bunch of quick jabs and blocks at each other. 

Hakoda was saying something as he helped the prince to his feet. He was smiling but Chit Sang found himself smirking as he realized the prince was not. 

It wasn’t like he had anything against the prince, most of the kingdom didn’t really know what to do with their banished prince turned hero turned traitor but Chit Sang was beginning to like him. He couldn’t have been any worse than who was currently sitting on the throne. 

And it was every parents job to threaten potential suitors of their children. Hakoda was just being really obvious about it. 

The criminal sighed as he watched the prince start fighting the avatar. This time Hakoda was doing something with his son and Suki, both watching him avidly as he showed them a move. It looked a little boring from this distance but then again, Chit Sang was always a hands on learner. 

Maybe they would let him join in the fight as well. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko groaned when he made it back to his room. He stripped off his shirt and just fell against his bed knowing that he should do stretches before he fell asleep, at least kick off his boots, but at this moment he really really really didn’t want to. 

Not moving felt great. 

Training with Aang had turned into an all out war where everyone had eventually ganged up on Zuko. He didn’t mind, used it as a chance to better his own reflexes with so many different fighting styles but he had to admit that he had been laid flat more times than he wanted to admit. Suki moved fast, Aang was too unpredictable, and quite frankly, Zuko wasn’t prepared for anything Hakoda threw at him. 

Sokka’s dad was terrifying. 

Maybe not in the same way as Zuko’s dad. Zuko was scared of his father in a very different way. Zuko was scared of Hakoda because of how much the man meant to Sokka. 

Zuko pressed his face further into his pillows as he tried to suffocate himself and put an end to his misery. Hakoda hated Zuko and had made it clear that he had no intention of trusting Zuko let alone trusting his son with him. The prince had hoped by training with the older man he would have been able to show his skill or to at least show the skill that he had taught the avatar but what did Zuko get instead?

Very creative threats of where Hakoda would hide his body in the South Pole. 

“You did well today.” Zuko groaned in the pillow as he heard Suki make her way in the room. As if she hadn’t spent the entirety of the day trying to make him fall flat on his face. “Don’t be like that, I have a few bruises thanks to you.”

Zuko didn’t say anything, just turned his head so that he could glare at her as she glanced around his room. He did take some satisfaction that he could see some bruises on her arms from when they both didn’t hold back. Zuko was beginning to think that Suki didn’t hate him...she just liked hitting him. 

“I came to tell you that it looks like Haru, Teo, and The Duke found something special for dinner tonight and Aang decided that he wanted to have a big slumber party so don’t get too comfortable. We’re all sleeping outside tonight.” She went over to the corner of the room where he had set up his picture of Iroh and his meditating candles. She didn’t say anything just eyed them for a bit before she made her way back over to Zuko’s bed and sat on the mattress next to his immobile form. “Need help?”

Zuko just groaned and she laughed. 

He honestly didn’t know what to do with her. She was far too comfortable around him for too quick. Not even Mai was this casual with him and they had liked each other. 

Zuko wasn’t sure that Suki liked him. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Zuko sighed and wasn’t amused at her laugh. “You don’t need to. I’ll be fine.”

“As if.” Suki blew her hair out of her face in a way that reminded Zuko of Ty Lee. “I’m being nice to you because you need someone on your side.”

That was...new. 

“Are you on my side?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“I’m on Sokka’s side.” She shrugged before she looked at him again. “Last chance, need help with anything before I leave you here to die all alone and in pain?”

Zuko decided it was for the best that he didn’t try to understand her. 

“Boots.” Zuko mumbled, embarrassed that he was actually asking for help and even more mortified when she didn’t even hesitate and started pulling off his first boot. 

“Wow, these are about as heavy as my Kiyoshi Warrior boots.” Suki whistled when she pulled the first one all the way off. It Zuko took a second to remember what those uniforms looked like as she helped him with the other one. When both boots were off she dropped them to the floor and sat at the bed again. 

Zuko forced himself to roll over so that he could see her better. She smiled at him and he suddenly remembered her small island. “You had a group of girls, all with heavy make up and the green robes that were like armor.”

“It wasn’t just my warriors in heavy make-up and green dresses when you attacked us.” Suki hummed with amusement and Zuko honestly couldn’t believe she was joking with him about the time he almost burned her home down. It took a few seconds for her words to catch up to his brain and he blinked at her. 

He remembered one of the warriors jumping onto the sky bison at the end.

“Wait, that was Sokka-”

“Hey, what are you two doing?” Sokka popped his head around the door and gave them both a surprised look. “Why are you two together?”

“What? Are you jealous?” Suki leaned back so that she was almost touching Zuko and they both stared as Sokka’s face turned pink. Suki laughed at him. “Wait, Sokka, which one of us are you jealous of?”

“I’m not jealous, I just..” Sokka came into the room as he glared at them both, his cheeks still dusted pink as he sat on the floor near the bed. “I’m just happy to see you get along.”

Zuko felt a warm tug in his stomach when Sokka glanced at him a little sheepishly and felt the need to change the subject before he made a fool of himself in front of Suki. He could handle being a fool in front of Sokka, he always felt like a fool when Sokka was around...but he honestly didn’t think Suki needed anything else to tease him about. Zuko forced himself to sit up a bit. “Suki was reminding me what a beautiful Kiyoshi Warrior you were.”

Sokka’s blush was amazing, Zuko thought. He also enjoyed the utter look of betrayal on the water tribe teen’s face as Sokka turned to Suki. She just laughed again and Sokka sputtered. 

“I looked great in those clothes.” Sokka defended himself, getting back to his feet and getting into a pose that Zuko had seen earlier that day when Sokka and Suki had been doing moves together. 

“You did.” Zuko admitted with a small smile. 

There was a pause and Zuko glanced up to see Sokka’s face was bright red as he stared at the prince and Suki was smiling at Sokka like she just won something. She stood up and pushed Sokka on the bed so that he was sitting where she had been before she dusted off her hands. “Don’t forget to join the rest of us for dinner. Remember, camping out together.” 

Zuko’s throat felt dry when he realized she was leaving them alone. He stared at Sokka who was sitting ramrod straight on the bed and Zuko forced himself to sit up so that he was sitting closer to Sokka, his knee touching Sokka’s side. Suki winked at Zuko before she left and the teen honestly didn’t know what he was supposed to say now. 

They had talked about so much yesterday but they never talked about what was next. 

“So...” Sokka got Zuko’s attention and the water tribe teen moved so that they were facing each other. His eyes traveled down Zuko’s bare chest making them both blush a bit before he reached out so that he could grab a bit of Zuko’s pant leg. “You don’t look as beat up as I thought you would.”

Zuko huffed as he pressed against his ribs. “I feel more beat up than I look.”

Sokka’s hand twitched, getting Zuko’s attention before he looked up at the teen who still had a light blush as his cheeks as he stared at Zuko’s chest. The prince glanced down at himself, he had never been self conscious about his body. In the fire nation so many traditions involved being shirtless, not to mention the constant heat and warm weather...but the way Sokka was staring at him made him feel funny. He reached out and covered Sokka’s hand with his own. 

“Are you okay?” Zuko squeezed Sokka’s hand. “You seem…”

“If you’re about to say distracted then I’m going to be offended because anyone would be distracted by your muscles.” Sokka snipped, he smiled though before he groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand. “This is weird, right? We’re both being weird?”

Zuko shrugged which did not amuse Sokka at all. 

“I...I don’t know what we should be doing.” Sokka sighed and Zuko found himself leaning forward as he took the hand he was currently covering and rearranged it so that they were holding hands. 

“Is this okay?” Zuko felt like an idiot, just wanting to hold hands after everything they’ve been through but Sokka’s smile made it worth it. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding hands and occasionally making eye contact. Zuko felt his body ache at him about the day's activities and he found himself not being able to put off stretching any longer. He kept his grip on Sokka’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it, not sure if this was welcomed but wanting to do it anyway. “I should probably do some stretches before we go out there.” 

Sokka’s eyes looked a little glassy, he kept his fingers on Zuko’s lips even after the prince let go of his hand. “Stretching is good.”

“Hey, you’re going to miss dinner!” Toph’s booming voice had both teens on their feet in seconds before she came into view at the door. She smiled at them and motioned towards where the group was gathering. “Hurry up lovebirds, or people will start talking.”

“No talking.” Sokka pointed at her before he glanced back at Zuko. The prince was wondering what was going through the water tribe teen’s head before Sokka grabbed his hand and placed a quick kiss on Zuko's fingers. “I’ll see you out there...but you should get decent first.”

Zuko just nodded as he watched Sokka and Toph disappear through the door. Toph was clearly saying something but Zuko didn’t listen as he stared at his fingers for a moment and felt a small blush on his own cheeks. 

Today hadn’t been that bad.

…  
…  
…

Hakoda sighed as he watched his son run around the camp like a circus ringmaster. Every time the older man raised his head, Sokka seemed to be at a different part of the camp talking with a new person or going back to finish an older conversation. 

His son was trying too hard. 

It wasn’t anything new, it was something he had seen in his kids after their mother had been taken from them. They had tried so hard to fill Kaya’s role in their family that they had forgotten to be kids. Hakoda had been so angry in his grief and tired of waiting for the war to come to them that he hadn’t stayed, he had left to fight the war on someone else’s land. 

“Hey, dad?” Hakoda blinked as he turned to see Katara smiling at him. “I wanted to ask you about something.”

Hakoda nodded and his daughter smiled at him as she sat down. She pressed a hand to her necklace and he found himself feeling bittersweet about seeing his daughter wear it. 

Kaya had been the love of his life. 

“In the North Pole, I learned that this was a betrothal necklace.” She didn’t ask a question but Hakoda understood what she was getting at. 

“Ah, yes. The Northern Water Tribe has many customs that we used to, but over the years we let them slide. We kept some but things like betrothals and arranged marriages didn’t matter after a certain point. We cared more about letting couples find each other.” He smiled as he placed a hand on his daughter’s head. “You and Sokka are the first kids we’ve had in a while that will be having their coming of age ceremonies soon.”

There was a thunk and Hakoda looked over to see Zuko had dropped the cup he was holding but the prince was cleaning up his mess while Toph laughed at him so Hakoda didn’t pay him any attention. 

“If you remember, for our daughters, we have them…” He paused, trying to see if she actually remembered and Katara pouted at him. 

“The daughters…” She paused. 

“The daughters go hunting with their father’s.” Sokka smiled at his sister, Hakoda watched them both have an uneasy moment before Katara nodded at Sokka and his son took it as permission to continue. “The daughters go hunting with their fathers for a week, and return home with enough food for a celebration.”

Katara rolled his eyes at her brother but smiled a bit as she thought about it. “It’s supposed to show that we can provide for our family and our tribe.”

“And probably prove that you don’t need a man.” Suki smiled as she joined the group. Hakoda realized that everyone was listening in and chuckled before he nodded at Suki. 

“That is part of Southern Tradition. Once our daughters are of marrying age, they prove their independence. They’re even allowed to leave home if they wish to travel, but I would strongly encourage my daughter to stay home where it’s safe.” Hakoda nudged Katara with his knee and she laughed. 

“When I come of age, I’ll probably be tired of traveling.” Katara glanced over at Sokka. “I don’t remember what the sons do. 

Aang was now sitting close to Sokka and Hakoda made sure to raise an eyebrow when he saw the Avatar blushing while glancing at his daughter. He didn’t know if he should be worried that the Avatar’s crush on his daughter hadn’t faded yet but decided not to worry about it yet. 

He had enough to worry about with his son. 

“The sons are supposed to build a home with their mothers.” Sokka glanced at Katara’s necklace before touching his own bone necklace and then smiling as he glanced at his father. “When my coming of age comes, I plan to ask Bato for help.”

Hakoda felt his own cheeks warm at his son’s insinuation right there but was suddenly distracted by another thud. The older man looked up to see Zuko had once again dropped something but now the prince was staring at the group. Zuko seemed to flinch when he realized everyone was looking at him. 

“What?” Katara huffed out at the prince. 

“You’re not of age?” Zuko was staring at Sokka now and that had Hakoda blinking for an entirely different reason. He glanced at his son who seemed to be slow on the uptake. 

“Not for a few more months.” Sokka shrugged, and it was clear that his son didn’t understand why Zuko seemed so surprised. 

The prince made a choking noise before he held his arms to his sides and stomped off. The group watched him go and Sokka rubbed the back of his head. Hakoda felt a headache come on as he got to his feet and grabbed his son by the tunic to pull Sokka up to his feet. 

Hakoda didn’t know why he was doing this. 

Maybe it was because he was grateful for Zuko’s help in getting them out of the prison. Maybe it was because he knew how hopeless his own son could be sometimes. Either way, he found himself dragging his son down the hall until they found the room that Zuko was now freaking out in. Then teen had meditation candles set up and burning but was clearly not focusing on them as he was running his hands there his own hair in aggravation. 

Hakoda sighed heavily as he threw his son in the room. “Finish your talk.”

Sokka squawked at him before turning to Zuko. Zuko just stared at Hakoda, like he was being set up for a trap. 

Hakoda felt like that was a healthy fear. 

He pointed at Sokka. “Finish this conversation, and then you need to talk to Katara.” Hakoda turned his attention to Zuko, who flinched. “This is not approval. This is not a blessing.”

“I understand.” Zuko's voice was quiet and he bowed his eyes to Hakoda in a moment of respect that had the Water Tribe chief pause. Hakoda just glanced at Sokka again before sighing, he couldn’t help it, and then he turned to make his way back to the group. 

These kids were hopeless. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka watched his dad walk away before he turned his head to see Zuko sitting there with his head in his hands. The meditation candles were clearly in line with his breathing and Sokka suddenly felt like it might be a good idea to blow them out. 

“I’m just gonna…” Sokka motioned towards the candles but when he realized Zuko wasn’t looking at him he just crawled over so he could blow them out himself. “There we go.”

Zuko took a deep and shuddering breath and Sokka just stared for a few more moments. Zuko would tell him in time but then the water tribe teen wondered if maybe it was a good idea to sit on the bed. Sokka was getting tired of sitting on the stone. 

“You’re not of age.” Zuko ground out the words and Sokka found himself just settling on the stone. 

Sitting on the cold hard stone wasn’t that bad. 

“Um...no? I turn sixteen in a few months, I mean, I guess if we make it that long.” Sokka tried to joke but suddenly Zuko was pulling him over so that they were sitting across from each other. Sokka knocked over two of the candles but didn’t worry about that as Zuko interlaced their fingers with a sigh. 

“That’s not funny.” Zuko’s voice was soft but he seemed calmer now that they were holding hands. 

Sokka felt his face heat up but couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of Zuko’s hand in his. He nodded in apology. “You’re right, it’s not funny.”

They both sat in silence for a moment and Sokka started fiddling with their hands. Zuko’s hands were paler than his but also warmer, they didn’t have as many scars but there were some there. Sokka found himself comparing them as he folded his fingers around Zuko’s before he looked up to see Zuko blushing at him with a glare. “What?”

“Your dad said we should talk.” 

“So talk? My age hasn’t changed since we met, so I’m not sure what the big deal is.” Sokka made sure he was looking at Zuko when he spoke. He felt himself shrugging. “I’m guessing you’re older.”

“I’m sixteen. Seventeen soon.” Zuko squeezed Sokka’s hand. “I’m sorry but, I just realized how young you are.”

“We’re basically the same age.” Sokka didn’t understand what Zuko was getting at but the prince just glanced up at him. 

“You had a son before you had your coming of age ceremony.” Zuko’s words were gentle but it was clear he was trying to make Sokka understand something and the water tribe teen didn’t get it. Zuko sighed before he tried again. “You haven’t had a chance to celebrate becoming an adult and all these things have happened to you.”

Sokka just shrugged. “It doesn’t change what happened...and Zuko, you were even younger when you were banished from your home so I don’t know what the big deal-”

“Because you’re just a kid!” Zuko tried to let go of Sokka’s fingers but it was Sokka’s turn to squeeze the prince’s hand. The water tribe teen gave Zuko a look that silenced the prince before he could say anything else. 

“I don’t know if you noticed this Zuko but the Avatar is twelve years old. Katara is my YOUNGER sister, the only answer I can get from Toph about her age is that she’s timeless but I’m pretty sure she’s younger than Aang. We’re all kids.” Sokka let his fingers slide through Zuko’s but wrapped one finger around Zuko’s thumb so that they were still connected. “But my dad is right, we still have things we need to talk about, but before that, what is really bothering you about my age?”

Sokka watched with amusement as Zuko’s face slowly pinked as he stared at their hands. Zuko muttered something and Sokka couldn’t hear him so he rubbed the inside of Zuko’s palm to get the prince to repeat himself. 

“I wanted to ask your father permission to court you.” Zuko grumbled. “But in the Fire Nation, you’re not allowed to ask until everyone is of age.”

Sokka blinked. 

Oh. 

“That is a terrible idea.” Sokka couldn’t stop his mouth and tried to hold back a laugh at the look of despair that Zuko sent his way. “Zuko, we don’t do that in our tribe. If people want to date, they date...if you wanted to get married, maybe there would be some conversations with both sides of the family but we’re actually pretty casual about a lot of things...also, and I’m just trying to be honest here...if you ask my dad for permission he’s going to say no.”

Zuko took his hands out of Sokka’s at that and Sokka let him. 

They couldn’t be distracted, not right now. 

“In the Fire Nation...we don’t do things for coming of age but we celebrate other achievements like victory in battle or…” Zuko sighed. “...or starting a courtship with the intention of marriage.” 

Sokka suddenly wished that his dad had let them be. 

This was serious. 

Far more serious than he wanted to talk about at the moment. 

“Zuko…” Sokka grabbed onto his own pants to keep from trying to reach for Zuko again. “When the war is over, what do you plan to do?”

Zuko sat straight up at that before he lowered his eyes. “I always thought that I was meant to be the next Fire Lord, but now I don’t know. I would like my uncle to take his rightful place and lead the country to peace.”

“But you would still end up being Fire Lord when all of this is over?” Sokka really hoped Zuko saw where he was going with this. 

“Yes, I would be next in line after uncle.” Zuko opened his mouth to continue but he shut it and his eyes went wide for a moment as he stared at Sokka. Sokka could tell the moment that things started to click before the prince looked away from him again. “You are supposed to be the next chief.”

“Yes and no.” Sokka started messing with his own fingers so that he had something to fidget with. “Chief is less formal in the Southern Water Tribe, it’s passed down based on warrior status and not necessarily by family but it’s been expected of me since I was little.”

Zuko nodded. 

Sokka found himself blinking as he thought over their conversation so far and he found himself looking at Zuko. “You want to marry me?”

Zuko’s face flushed again and Sokka found his face flushing too. The prince coughed a bit before he took a deep breath and looked Sokka in the eye. “Yes.”

Sokka didn’t know what to do with that. 

Did a year in age really make that much of a difference in how they thought about things? Sokka found himself shaking his head, no it couldn’t be that, it was most likely cultural but still, they were just now getting on good terms. To be thinking of marriage? Now?

“I’m guessing you don’t want to.” Zuko sounded sad but also not surprised and it made Sokka flinch. “It’s okay, Sokka, you don’t have to decide right now.”

“It’s a big decision!” Sokka felt like he needed to explain himself. “We are in the middle of planning another attack to take out your dad, which would essentially put you on the throne, and you’re sitting here with me asking me about the future and marriage and I’m just not sure I can wrap my brain around this right now.”

“Sokka…”

“I mean!” Sokka waved his arms around. “I’ve always thought of myself in one particular way. It was always that I needed to grow up, start a family, become chief. And I’ll admit that it’s been out of order, I started a family before the grow up part but-”

Zuko’s hand was grabbing Sokka’s hand again as the prince stared at him. “Do you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Sokka let their fingers intertwine again as he stared back at the prince. 

“Are we a family?” 

And that...that broke Sokka’s heart. Every time Zuko said something it felt so much heavier than when Sokka said it. He didn’t know how to respond, he just tightened his hold on Zuko’s hand and found himself rubbing the back of his head with one hand. 

Maybe he could be clear about one thing. 

“Zuko...you know that no matter what happens…” Sokka took a breath to steel himself. “If you become Fire Lord and I become Chief and we go our separate ways, you know that you’ll always be Kohaku’s father right? I’m not going to take that from you.”

Sokka was not expecting to be suddenly pulled into Zuko’s lap for a hug. The prince held on tightly to Sokka, buying his head into Sokka’s chest while the water tribe teen tried to get more comfortable. He ended up letting his legs go on either side of Zuko’s waist so that he was sitting firmly in the prince’s lap making him slide down a bit. Zuko took a deep breath against Sokka’s shoulder and the water tribe teen found himself squeezing Zuko just as hard back. 

“I really want to date you.” Zuko glanced at Sokka as if he was embarrassed that he had just said it out loud. They were now so close that it wouldn’t take much to close the space between them as Sokka glanced at Zuko’s lips but the prince didn’t pull him into a kiss. He grabbed either side of Sokka’s face gently, like something breakable before he gave Sokka a small smile. “I’ll wait to talk about marriage until after your coming of age ceremony.”

Sokka flushed this time, as he grabbed Zuko’s wrists to keep the prince’s hands on his face. He turned his head so that he could kiss Zuko’s palm before he found himself nodding. “We can date but you're not allowed to bring up marriage until Katara’s coming of age ceremony.” 

“Are you negotiating this?” Zuko huffed and Sokka couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Yes, I’m a shrewd businessman and need to make sure I’m getting a bargain.”

Zuko rolled his eyes before he nodded and Sokka smiled even bright but the prince put his thumb on Sokka’s mouth before the teen could say anything else. “Fine, until Katara’s coming of age but I want an exception.”

“What would that be?” Sokka was genuinely curious and Zuko just kind of shrugged like he was being smooth. 

Sokka knew better. 

“I want to be able to bring marriage up again once the war is over.” Sokka felt his breath leave him at that because that was probably the most cunning thing Zuko had ever said to him aside from the favorite color bit on the war balloon. 

He couldn’t say no to that. 

“Fine.” Sokka agreed, finally letting Zuko drop his hands which only made him more aware of their position. The prince’s hands on his hips as he sat in the prince’s lap. Sokka bit his lip as he looked at Zuko and the prince cleared his throat. 

Sokka reached forward to grab the back of Zuko’s neck, to pull the prince to him. 

“You’re missing the slumber party!” Aang’s voice rang out, clear yelling at them from down the hall but it didn’t stop both of them from jumping apart. Sokka’s leg getting twisted in Zuko’s caused them both to fall over on the floor. Sokka laughed, out of breath with the prince on top of him but he made sure to smile when Zuko looked at him only to have the prince’s lips covering his own. 

It was soft, like Zuko was still unsure but Sokka chased Zuko’s lips when the prince pulled back and rolled them over so that he was on top. 

Sokka didn’t give Zuko a chance to say anything as he dived back in to deepen the kiss, enjoying how Zuko gripped his sides as he licked his way into the older teen’s mouth. There was a small sense of urgency on Sokka’s part, worried that Aang might walk in on them but he couldn’t help but press up against Zuko. He enjoyed how tightly the prince was holding him. 

“I’m sending Suki!” Aang’s voice rang out again and it made Sokka groan as he hit his head against Zuko’s shoulder. 

“We should definitely get up.” Zuko murmured as he pressed a kiss to the side of Sokka’s face and the water tribe teen grumbled as they both got off the ground this time. Sokka was dusting himself off by the time Suki rounded the corner and she winked at them. 

“Are you ready for a slumber party? Chit Sang is going to tell us prison stories.” She smiled at them both as before she reached in to grab both their arms and started dragging them with her. “At least, he said he’ll tell prison stories but I think Hakoda is trying to convince him to talk about something else.”

Sokka and Zuko glanced at each other and Sokka couldn’t help but smile as Zuko gave him a small smirk. 

Yeah...things were working out. 

…  
…  
…

Hakoda glanced over at the sleeping camp. Everyone had stayed up well until the darkest hours and he knew that he should join them in sleep soon but it was still hard for him to completely put his guard down. 

He missed his warriors. 

He hoped that Bato was keeping everyone together in the prison. It had been hard work keeping everyone’s morale up and Hakoda knew it had taken a hit when he had been moved to the Boiling Rock prison but the older man knew that if anyone could handle the rest of their men it was Bato. 

Hakoda glanced over the kids, making sure everyone was there. He couldn’t help but be amused as The Duke was using Chit Sang as a pillow, Teo and Haru were out cold, his daughter was sleeping next to the air bison, while the avatar was sleeping on top of one of Appa’s legs. Toph was lying face first on the floor and Hakoda was actually worried if she could breath. Hakoda found himself looking a little away from the group to see Zuko sleeping next to the dwindling fire. The girl Suki was sprawled out on a blanket next to him but it seemed like there was one person missing. 

The older man got to his feet and started to walk around the wall, knowing this his son wouldn’t be far from his friends. 

Sure enough, Sokka was sitting on the ledge. His son was staring at the moon when Hakoda glanced up at it to see it was a waning crescent moon, which surprised the older man because it seemed to shine just as brightly as a normal full moon. He turned his attention back to Sokka who had legs dangling over with his arms back to help the teen sit up. 

Sokka was so young. All these kids were too young. 

Hakoda shuffled his feet to make sure his son knew he was approaching, and when he saw Sokka tense lightly at the noise he couldn’t help but smirk as he sat next to his son. “Having trouble sleeping?”

Sokka just shook his head with a small smile before he glanced at the moon again. “Just catching up.”

Hakoda didn’t really understand what his kid meant but assumed it was just another thing that he missed while he had gone off to war and his kids had gone off to save the world. He was so proud of them. Insanely proud of both his children and everything that they were doing. 

They sat there in silence for a while, both just enjoying the moment before Hakoda glanced at his son to see Sokka looking at him. When they made eye contact, Sokka turned so that he was facing forward before frowning and turning back to Hakoda. The older man waited, knowing Sokka would find what he wanted to say on his time. 

“Zuko wanted to ask your permission to court me.” Sokka kept eye contact and Hakoda knew his expression wasn’t a happy one because Sokka just rolled his eyes at his dad. “Don’t worry, I told him not to ask. That we don’t do that in the Southern Water Tribe.”

Hakoda hummed before turning his attention to the canyon beneath them. “Maybe we should start.”

“You would definitely say no.” Sokka laughed, it didn’t sound like there was much humor in it so Hakoda turned to his son again. “Zuko seems really serious about me.”

The older man glanced at the moon, wondering what he was supposed to do. His son was clearly looking for advice but Hakoda didn’t think Sokka would be open to taking the prince prisoner and shipping Zuko off to an earth kingdom prison. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed before turning over to Sokka who was no longer looking at him. 

“He seems like a serious kid.” Hakoda tried to think of what to say next and found himself closing his eyes as a gentle breeze came by. It was cool, but not cold enough to remind him of their home. “Do you want to date him?”

Sokka lifted one of his legs up so that he could wrap his arms around his knee and Hakoda was surprised to see his son’s sword nearby. 

The constant warrior. 

“I do.” Sokka turned to his dad at that. “I know it’s going to take everyone a little while longer to forgive him but I know he’s changed and I...I want to see where this goes.”

Hakoda nodded, he could understand the feeling. Kaya had been the love of his life and they had fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Losing her had felt like a gaping wound that he still wasn’t sure if it could completely heal but...but Bato had openly courted him in front of the whole village before they had gone off to war. It had been embarrassing, old fashioned, and Hakoda still had moments of doubts, but when he had learned that Bato had gotten permission from Sokka and Katara first, he had decided to give the other man a chance. 

“Is Zuko willing to wait?” Hakoda tried to keep a tone out of his voice when he said the firebender’s name but by the smirk Sokka gave him Hakoda realized that he had failed. “Did you talk about the future?”

“We did, thanks for that by the way.” Sokka’s tone let on that he was not grateful at all. “We’re going to date and then we’re going to hold off on any marriage talk until Katara’s coming of age. We kind of have more important things to focus on.”

Hakoda would have preferred for them to wait until Kohaku’s coming of age. 

He also did not like the fact that he just heard the word marriage out of his son's lips but he knew that wasn’t the thing to focus on right now. 

Zuko really was a serious kid, wasn’t he? Already talking about marriage? But things had to be different in the Fire Nation, not to mention different for royalty. Hakoda tried to wrap the idea in his head of his son leaving to make a new home in the Fire Nation and really didn’t like where it sat with him. When all of this was over, he wanted his kids to be safe and at home in the Southern Water Tribe. 

But it didn’t matter, not right now. Sokka was right, there were bigger things to worry about but Hakoda knew he could give his son peace about one thing at least. 

“Whatever you decide…” Hakoda made sure he had Sokka’s attention. “I ask that you give me time, but no matter what, I’ll support you.”

Sokka smiled before hiding it in his leg but Hakoda wasn’t fooled. The older man groaned as he started to get to his feet again. Sokka seemed to be on the same page as the teen got up as well, grabbing his sword before grabbing his dad’s arm and looking down. 

“I think this thing with Zuko is making it worse for Katara...I don’t know what she needs but I’m worried about her.” Sokka kept his voice soft and Hakoda smiled before he pulled his son into a hug. 

Even with everything they had going on, Sokka looked after his sister. Hakoda didn’t know what he did to get such a good kid. 

“Let’s talk to her in the morning. Just you and me, we can have a family outing.” Hakoda smiled when Sokka nodded before they both yawned. “For now, lets’ get some sleep.”

…  
…  
...

Of course, there was never going to be a family outing because Azula woke them up the next day. 

Team Avatar never got a break. 

…  
…  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> -In ATLA it seemed like characters became of age around 16, I think this might be specific for the Northern Water Tribe but for my story I decided to make it a world-wide thing. The more I think about it the more I'm like, it would probably be different for different nations but for ease decided to make it sweet 16 like, like Yue. 
> 
> -Sokka doesn't realize how mad he is at Katara, because it's hard for him to be mad at his sister. It's obvious how close they are and how much they mean to each other but that doesn't mean that they won't have to have a talk later, he just might avoid it for a bit if he can. And don't worry, Katara will come back around as well! 
> 
> That's it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are the wind beneath my wings. Thank you!


	16. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything Sokka did to get his dad back, they have to separate again. Zuko is determined to help Katara, Sokka is not sure he likes what Zuko considers 'help'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of you! 
> 
> Seriously, as I get closer and closer to finishing this story...which might end around chapter 20? Not 100% sure, but I do think we are officially near the resolution and the longer the story goes will just be because I can't let it go, haha. But I really enjoy all the reviews and everyone's reactions to each chapter. You make this story so much fun to write. THANK YOU.
> 
> Content warnings at the bottom!

The ground shook as another bomb went off and Sokka couldn’t help but feel both panic and anger as Zuko ran off to face what had to be multiple war balloons on the other side of the wall, not to mention Azula who Sokka knew was scarier than the bombs. Aang was shouting at Zuko but Sokka had to stop the avatar from running after the prince. 

There was too much happening. 

He needed to plan.

He didn’t need to think about Zuko being an idiot, or the fact that Appa wasn’t going in the tunnel or...how after everything he did to get his father back, they were now going to separate again. All the pieces clicked together in his head and the water tribe teen hated how he couldn’t think of a better solution. Sokka swore he could hear Azula’s laughter even over the explosions and had to force himself to finally make the call. 

“We need to split up.” Sokka turned to his dad, hating every word. “Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship.”

His dad nodded but Katara’s voice split through the rumbling. Katara didn’t want them to go. She ran to their dad and Sokka almost thought she was going to leave and go with Hakoda instead. “The Fire Nation can’t separate our family again!”

Sokka had a brief moment where he almost wished she did go with their dad. 

She was hurting and he didn’t know how to help her. Maybe their dad would. 

“It’ll be okay. It’s not forever.” Hakoda gave Katara a hug before she frowned. Sokka actually felt relieved when she shook her head and ran back to Aang. He was so stupid, they needed her. Aang needed her. Sokka needed her. 

Sokka ran over to hug his dad too, trying to ignore how he should have seen this coming after stealing the airship from Azula. There was no way the princess was going to not try and track them down. He should have planned better. He should have had them move but it was too late now. His dad gave him another nod before Sokka was pulled away by Suki and then they were on their own again. 

It didn’t take long for them to get Appa in the air and it was worse than Sokka had thought. There were so many airships and he could almost see Azula smiling at them as she sent fire their way. Only one thing was clear to Sokka as they saw the fire power of the air ships, as they saw Azula try to take them down, and it was that Zuko wasn’t out there. 

Where was Zuko?

Zuko hadn’t…

Azula wouldn’t have…

Appa was moving around so much it was hard to keep an eye on what was happening. Sokka made sure to keep a steady hand on Katara to make sure his sister stayed on the saddle as she used her water bending to protect them. Toph had fallen to his side once the rocks they were using as a shield crumbled away and was now clutching to him tightly but Sokka still didn’t see Zuko. Where they hell was-

“He’s there!” Suki pointed to a blimp that was rising from the clouds and sure enough Zuko was on top. Sokka did not want to think about why Zuko was on top of that airship but he couldn’t help it. 

Zuko had fallen. 

He had fallen and if that airship hadn’t been there...

“Hold on!” Katara flattened Sokka, Toph, and Suki as they were suddenly going straight up in the air. Sokka could hear Aang yelling something at Appa, probably an apology, as they got further away from the airships. The water tribe teen managed to pull his head up to look down to see Zuko and Azula fighting. Red and blue flames passing each other as the two royal siblings faced off. 

Sokka’s heart hammered in his chest as he saw more and more blue fire. 

“Aang!” Sokka couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice as suddenly there was a large explosion where Zuko and Azula had been. Turned out Sokka didn’t have to worry about the Avatar not seeing it because suddenly Appa was flying down, quick and fast. 

Both Zuko and Azula were sliding off the edge of the air ship. 

Zuko was falling. 

He was falling. 

Sokka tripped over Suki trying to get up but it didn’t matter because Katara reached up for Zuko instead and suddenly they were all in the saddle. The prince groaned before the firebender glared back towards the battle behind them and they all noticed Azula was still falling. Sokka felt a lump in his throat as he realized something. 

She didn’t have anyone to catch her.

Not that it mattered. 

Suddenly Azula was catching herself on the cliff edge. Sokka found himself reaching for Zuko as the princess smiled at their direction. Sokka didn’t think she was actually looking at him specifically but it didn’t stop the chills going down his spine at her smile. 

She was terrifying. 

“Of course she did.” Zuko sounded so bitter at Azula’s survival that Sokka found himself turning his attention to the prince. Zuko was glaring at the direction Azula was in but they were too far gone now to be able to see her and Sokka grabbed on to Zuko’s sleeve. Not sure why but he needed to touch the prince right now. 

Needed to know that he was okay. 

That everyone was still together. 

“Are you okay?” The words stumbled out of Sokka’s mouth as the prince glanced over at him. Zuko’s eyes seemed to glow like fire for a moment, making Sokka stop talking as they stared at each other before Zuko’s eyes softened to something more recognizable and the prince reached over to grab Sokka’s hand. 

“I’m fine.”

Sokka let out a breath before suddenly their hands were separated as Katara pushed them both aside and made her way to Appa’s head. “I’m going to sit with Aang.” 

“Yeesh.” Toph joked before crawling over to the side so that she could lean against the saddle. “Let’s all give Sweetness some space.”

“Yeah…” Sokka tried to laugh but it was cut short as Zuko intertwined their fingers together. The water tribe teen found himself leaning towards Zuko so that they could have both their sides touching as he felt his face heat up. Zuko’s hand felt warm in his and Sokka couldn’t help but squeeze it a few times before looking at Zuko in the face. “I’m so pissed at you for running off like that.”

“What?” Zuko seemed genuinely surprised before Suki hit him in the back of the head. “Hey!”

“I’m going to sit up towards the front, don’t make out now just because your dad’s not around.” Suki gave Sokka a look that had the water tribe teen groaning as he and Zuko scooted over so that they were as far from everyone as they could be. Suki glanced back at them again before giving them a wink and Sokka decided that she was having too much fun trying to lighten the mood. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” Zuko was leaning into Sokka’s space and it had the water tribe teen wanting to close the gap but he held back. 

They wouldn’t make out on the back of Appa. 

At least, not with everyone still there. 

Sure, that bead of sweat rolling down Zuko’s neck looks like it’s having a good time but Sokka could control his urges. He glanced up to see Zuko giving him a knowing look with a small smirk ended up blinking a few times. “Uh, what?”

Zuko just shook his head with a sigh before he brought Sokka’s hand to his lips and kissed the water tribe teen’s hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sokka took a breath and leaned against Zuko’s side. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as Appa flew them farther and farther away. Sokka knew he didn’t have to worry about his dad but the teen was already feeling bitter about the sudden separation. 

Zuko seemed tense against him but Sokka didn’t overthink it. 

The prince had just fought with Azula. 

Anyone would be tense after that. 

…  
…  
...

Azula clicked her tongue as soon as she made it back to the airship. 

She had been lucky finding the avatar at the Air Temple but she knew her ships weren’t fast enough to follow the air bison. She had been too distracted at the sight of Zuko, too thrilled at the chance to finally get rid of him once and for all. 

Azula finally had her father’s blessing to kill the useless prince. 

He should have died a gruesome death when he had fallen off the airship but it seemed like luck was on his side this morning. He had survived and even had the guts to come at her knowing he was weaker. He would also be weaker no matter how much he trained. 

How much he changed. 

His bending was different. 

Stronger. 

Azula had noticed it at the prison but this time it was more clear. He was more confident in his ability to stop her, he hadn’t hesitated when he took her on. 

They had almost seemed...evenly matched. 

That wasn’t true of course, Azula knew it. There was no way Zuko could ever match up to her, not really. He was weak, just like their uncle, just like their mother. Azula was grateful that she hadn’t been taken in by those weaklings, she had her father to lead her way. 

She knew what true strength was.

Azula would make sure Zuko died next time she saw him. She would remove his smear from her vision of the world. 

And if she could take out the Avatar at the same time? Even better. The other kids traveling with the avatar would just be a consolation prize. The water bender would be considered dangerous but Azula knew they had ways to keep her locked up but the other two? The Kyoshi Warrior and Zuko’s little pet? Azula would find something fun to do for them. 

Next time. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka was overthinking this. 

He stared at the roses in his tent that were spread out and smelling sweet. He had already set up the candles that he had stolen from Zuko’s bag but he hadn’t lit them yet. And with the blanket spread out on the floor, it definitely looked like he was getting his hopes up. 

This was probably coming off too strong. 

When they had set up camp everyone seemed to be needing some space so they all separated their tents from each other and Sokka had come up with a plan. After the morning they had he thought it might be a good idea to have some alone time with Zuko. 

A date, if you will. 

He had found the roses when he was looking for firewood and had begged Suki to help him carry some back. She had made some sarcastic quips about Sokka threatening Zuko’s maidenhood but Sokka had shoved her out the tent as soon as he could so he could get everything ready. He was really glad to have her here but it was also jarring how well she could read him some times. 

There had been a plan. 

Dinner by the fire with everyone else, then Sokka would ask Zuko to go on a walk where they could hold hands and be silently awkward with each other before Sokka would bring Zuko to his tent and then they could finally make out for a while, maybe even with a bonus of some touching. Sokka was a healthy teenage boy who knew how pleasurable sex could be, specifically sex with Zuko, and now that they were on the same page he didn’t think it was that much to ask for something. Honestly, Sokka would be happy to have anything just as long as it wasn’t interrupted by someone coming in to check on them. 

It had been a good plan. 

But what did Sokka get instead?

Dinner by the fire with everyone else, Sokka making a toast in good spirits for having survived Azula’s attack, Zuko trying to be funny and then Katara snapping at the firebender. Sokka hadn’t been surprised with Katara and Zuko had both stomped off but it had made for a very awkward moment of silence where everyone was pointedly not looking at each other.

Now Sokka was left alone to sit in his tent and he was debating whether he should light the candles anyway. Sure, maybe he wasn’t going to get a date tonight but maybe Sokka deserved his own ambiance for once. 

“There you are.” Suki flipped open his tent with a sigh. She looked like she was about to say something before she took in the scene in front of her and grinned. “Oh, maybe I should leave you alone. Looks like you’re expecting company.”

Sokka flushed and tried his best to pout before he put down his spark rocks. “No, I think the date got cancelled so now this is just for me.”

Suki gave him a small smile before patting him on the back. “You’re allowed to treat yourself.”

“But I don’t want to treat myself!” Sokka groaned as he looked at her. She had to understand on some level right? She was a healthy teenager too! “I wanted to treat Zuko.”

“You wanted to treat yourself to Zuko.” Suki laughed as Sokka blushed but he didn’t deny it. Sokka watched as she just rolled her head with a shrug. “I can go find him if you want?”

Sokka just shook his head. If Zuko needed some alone time then Sokka would give it to him. Frankly, Sokka should probably be going to find Katara and to try to talk to her but he didn’t feel up to that conversation tonight...maybe in the morning. Suki bumped her shoulder into Sokka’s and he appreciated the gesture, honestly, he really appreciated how supportive she had been through all of this. “Thank you, you know...for this.”

Suki just smiled as she leaned against Sokka. “It’s still weird for me, to be honest, but I see how he looks at you...and how you look at him.”

Sokka blushed. 

“Yes, we stare at each other awkwardly while not doing anything else because we’re so bad at this.” Sokka groaned but smiled as Suki laughed.

“You’ll get there...hopefully.” Suki laughed again before she pushed Sokka over, she was about to say something but the tent flap was pushed aside and Zuko was walking in. The prince paused as he saw both of them, glanced around the room before looking at them again. 

“So, I’ll just leave you-” Zuko started to back away. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Suki was on her feet and pulling Zuko inside before she went to the tent flap to leave. “You two have fun, I’ll go check in on everyone else and then get some sleep...try not to stay up for too long?”

“Night!” Sokka waved her off before looking at Zuko who was still standing in the tent. Sokka felt his face flush before he scurried to the candles to light them real quick. Trying to feel cool as his voice cracked. “Have a seat, make yourself comfortable.”

Sokka felt his face heat up as he lit the last candle, he glanced at the flowers and tried not to second guess whether they were a good idea or not before he turned to Zuko only to see the firebender sitting with his legs crossed, his hands on his knees as he glared at the ground. Clearly Zuko was upset and Sokka wondered if Zuko even saw the flowers or the candles before he took a breath. 

Maybe a date had been a bad idea. 

“You okay?” Sokka moved so that he was sitting comfortably in front of Zuko, messing with the belt of his own tunic. 

“Your sister hates me and I don’t know how to make it better.” Zuko put his head in his heads before he glanced up at Sokka. Sokka took a moment to enjoy how Zuko looked in the candle light before he focused on the task at hand. 

“She doesn’t hate you...Katara doesn’t hate anyone. Well…” Sokka grimaced. Katara probably did hate Zuko but Sokka wasn’t sure how to unpack that since he hadn’t talked to his sister about it yet either. Katara was angry that Sokka had forgiven Zuko, and was angry that Zuko was now part of their team after everything he had put them through when he was a bad guy. None of this was new, Zuko had all this information and repeating it wouldn’t be helpful. “It’s complicated.”

Zuko just huffed before he sat up straight. He looked like he was struggling with his words for a few moments before he looked Sokka in the eye. “Okay...listen, I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother.”

Date night was officially cancelled. 

…  
…  
…

It was only after Sokka shoved Zuko out of his tent, after answering the prince’s questions, that Zuko remembered seeing flowers and candles. The prince paused outside of Sokka’s tent, trying to decide if he should go back in but then he could hear Sokka blowing out the candles and decided to leave it be. It was clear the conversation had upset the other teen and Zuko didn’t want to make it worse. 

Instead he went to where Katara had set her own tent up and sat outside it to wait. 

The Southern Raiders were a specialty group that were meant to keep the Southern Water Tribe subdued and to keep the southern border of the Fire Nation safe. From what Zuko could see, they had done their job a little too well. Zuko couldn’t give Katara her mom back but maybe he could give her something else. 

Closure.

Zuko could own up to his own mistakes but he couldn’t own up for something he had no control over. He could however sympathize, he knew how angry he used to be, how much he let it consume him and how it let him hurt those around him. If Zuko could offer her some sort of conclusion to her mother’s death, then maybe she would be able to find peace. 

Zuko knew he wished he could when it came to his mom. 

“You look terrible.” Katara’s first words for him in the morning hadn’t been kind but Zuko was getting used to that. 

“I waited out here all night.” Zuko got to his feet and followed Katara as she started brushing her hair. She wouldn’t even look at him but the prince was going to power through. He needed some sort of truce with Katara and this was the only thing he could think of that might help. 

Was the only thing he was willing to offer, at least, because Zuko wasn’t going to give up on Sokka. 

“What do you want?” Katara clearly wanted him gone. 

“I know who killed your mother,” Zuko paused for a moment as Katara turned to look at him with surprise. He wasn’t sure if it was a good reaction yet but he continued. “...and I'm going to help you find him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Katara’s eyes were going back and forth as she was trying to process what he just told her and Zuko couldn’t blame her. It was a lot to take in. She didn’t trust him, that much was obvious but Zuko wanted to change that. 

“I’m not asking for you to accept me but if I can do something to help make my being here easier on you then I thought this might be it.” Zuko ran his hands through his hair before he turned to Katara. “I’m serious about your brother and I don’t plan to leave.”

“So what? You’re going to tell me who killed my mom and just consider everything okay?” Katara scoffed at him. 

“No. I’m going to help you find them and then you can decide what we do from there.” Zuko found himself admitting. “I know what I would want to do to the man who took my mom from me but that’s not my destiny.”

“Your mom?” Katara seemed surprised by his words and Zuko figured she would be. No one knew what happened to Ursa aside from the fact that she had disappeared one day. 

“My dad banished her when I was a kid. I don’t even know if she’s alive or dead, but Aang is the one who has to fight the Fire Lord, not me.” Zuko shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal even if it made his skin crawl to know he was leaving this fight to someone else. “Do you want to know or not?”

Katara was staring at him with a frown and Zuko had a moment to think that she might actually reject him before she clenched her fists and glared at him. “Tell me.”

If Zuko wasn’t able to get his justice, maybe he could help Katara get hers. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

He still had the flower necklace he had been putting together in his hand as he watched his sister and Zuko walk away from Appa. He grit his teeth before throwing the necklace on the ground, ignoring Aang’s call for him before he marched after them. 

“Zuko.” Sokka grabbed the teen’s arm before glaring at Katara who had opened her mouth to say something. He was still pissed at her ‘Then you didn't love her the way I did!’ comment but Sokka knew he couldn’t unpack that right now. If he talked to Katara right now they would just hurt each other. “Katara, I’m not talking to you. I am taking Zuko.” 

He didn’t give the prince a chance to say anything as he dragged Zuko away and made it to his tent. He pulled the other teen inside, feeling another pull of anger as he saw the flowers and candles that were still there but ignored that as he turned to yell at the firebender. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m helping-” Zuko started but Sokka didn’t want to hear it. 

“You’re not helping her! What do you think is going to happen when you go on your little field trip?” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s tunic and pulled him closer. “That is my little sister. You should have talked to me before you-”

“What did you think I was going to do with the information you told me yesterday?” Zuko took a step forward so that he was even closer to Sokka and the water tribe teen almost took a step back as they glared at each other. 

“I don’t know!” Sokka let go of Zuko and threw his hands in the air. “I was a little too busy being sad that my boyfriend didn’t notice the decorations I set up for the date I was trying to plan and instead he wanted to talk about my dead mom! I honestly didn’t put much thought into whatever your plans were.”

Sokka felt his face flush as Zuko blinked at him. 

“Boyfriend?” Zuko seemed surprised. 

“That’s the part you’re stuck on?” Sokka’s voice cracked as he motioned towards the flowers he still had up before waving at the candles he had stolen from Zuko. “Did you not even realize I had stolen your meditation candles?”

Zuko didn’t even look at the decorations as he stepped into Sokka’s space again. “I’m your boyfriend?”

Sokka didn’t understand, they had talked about dating hadn’t they? Sokka nodded and opened his mouth to say something about how slow firebenders were but was silenced by a kiss as Zuko closed the space between them. The prince’s hand found the back of Sokka’s neck while his other hand found Sokka’s waist and pulled the water tribe teen in even closer. 

They separated for a moment, just long enough for Sokka to mumble ‘finally’ against Zuko’s lips before they were kissing again. Zuko’s lips were warm and soft and Sokka found himself opening his mouth as he tried to press further against Zuko only for them to start tipping backwards. “Wah!”

They landed with a thud, Zuko on the ground with Sokka over him but it didn’t stop them as Sokka continued to kiss the prince. He enjoyed how Zuko let him take the lead, how the prince’s hands ran down his body. Sokka shivered at the touches, before he heard voices outside his tent that sounded like Aang and Katara arguing. 

Crap. 

They were supposed to be arguing. 

He was still mad. 

Sokka pushed himself off Zuko, putting some space between them as he caught his breath. His lips felt numb and he couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip to test out the feeling. Zuko was still lying on the ground and flushed, and Sokka couldn’t say that he minded that much. 

“We’re not done talking about this.” Sokka wondered if he sounded serious or just breathless. 

“I’m still going to help her.” Zuko sighed as he sat up to look at Sokka. “I want to help her.”

“It’s not your job to help her, it’s mine.” Sokka tried to keep his voice even. 

“But you’re not.” Zuko’s words hit Sokka like a punch and the teen stared wide eyes at Zuko as the prince stared back at him. “You’ve been avoiding her just as much as she’s been avoiding you. If you really wanted to help her then you would have-”

Sokka could not believe this. 

“You don’t get to tell me what I should or should not be doing! The reason she’s so mad is because you’re here! Because I accepted you!” Sokka felt guilt build in his stomach at the thought that he might have been able to help Katara sooner but that wasn’t the point. He suddenly remembered Zuko’s words to Aang. “She’s mad because I forgave you but what did you say to Aang? That’s right, forgiveness is the same as doing nothing. Is that what you think I did? Is that how you really feel?”

“That’s not-”

“Zuko, do you know what you’re asking her to do? What you are setting her up for?” Sokka stared at the other teen. Sokka took a deep breath. “Zuko, this is my little sister. I can tell you right now that taking her to see the man that killed our mom is not going to help her. What do you think is going to happen when she sees him? They’ll sit down for a cup of tea?”

“No.” Zuko shook his head as he sat up fully. “But she’ll have a chance at justice, at closure.”

Sokka honestly couldn’t believe what the prince was saying. “Zuko, you’re talking about murder. Katara isn’t capable of that, she’s not like yo-”

The last word fell flat in the silence of the tent as both teens stared at each other. 

That wasn’t what he meant to say. 

Sokka hadn’t meant that. 

The water tribe teen watched as Zuko just closed his eyes for a moment before he started to get off the ground. Sokka didn’t know what to say, but then Zuko was dusting himself off. The older teen looked at Sokka before he turned to leave the tent. 

“Maybe you don’t know your sister as well as you think you do.”

…  
…  
…

“I can’t believe they took Appa anyway.” Toph slid her foot on the ground, waiting to see what twinkle toes would do next. 

Aang sighed loudly, giving away his position, and Toph smirked as she sent some rocks his way. He was able to dodge and find his footing to send a boulder her way but Toph stepped out of the way easily. She held up her hands as they circled each other. “What do you think is going to happen?”

“I don’t know.” Aang admitted and Toph almost felt sorry for him. “They’ll be back. Remember, Zuko is a good guy now.”

Aang just hummed, clearly not wanting to talk about it further. Toph could take a hint as she sent more rocks at him. There were some footsteps heading their way and Toph took a second to realize it was Suki before Aang hit her with a gust of wind and Toph had to dig her feet in the ground to stay standing. “Hey, no air attacks!”

“Sorry!” Aang laughed. “Habit.”

“Hey, do you mind if I join in?” Suki seemed a little subdued but she was trying to keep her voice upbeat. 

“Sokka okay?” Toph didn’t beat around the bush, she had thought Suki would bring Sokka over to them to train but if the teen wasn’t with them then…

“Yeah.” Suki sighed. “He’s doing some sword exercises on his own but he’s honestly so mad at Katara and Zuko right now that he just wants to be left alone.”

“He’s probably more mad at himself.” Aang moved so that he was standing next to Toph. “Of course you can join us. Are we doing two against one or battle royale?”

“Battle royale works for me.” Suki got closer to them and Toph couldn’t help but smirk. 

“I like the way you think, cupcake, battle royale it is.” Toph pulled her hands to her as the earth moved to give them a little arena. “May the best bender win.”

“Hey!” Suki’s voice made Toph laugh. 

“My bad, may the best bender or Suki win!”

…  
…  
…

Zuko made a mistake. 

The rain was coming down as he followed Katara away from Yon Rha, the older man left in the mud and crying and the prince didn’t know what to do. 

He had been wrong. 

This wasn’t what Katara had needed. 

His clothes were soaked through by the time they made it to the edge of the island. It was clear that Katara wasn’t planning on going back to camp yet as she made her way out onto the nearby dock but Zuko didn’t know what he should do. She wasn’t talking to him, she wasn’t saying anything as she stared out at the ocean and Zuko wished someone else was here. 

Wished Sokka was here. 

He made his way out onto the dock, the rain only pouring harder as he stood behind her. The silence felt deafening but the more Zuko thought about it the more he realized that there was one thing he could do. “I’m going to be right back.”

If she heard him she didn’t say anything, just stared out at the water with the rain falling down her face like tears. 

Zuko had been wrong. 

It didn’t take long to find the camp on Appa, the air bison clearly knew where they were going and was happy to see his avatar again. It had stopped raining by the time he had gotten to the camp and he didn’t know what he was going to say but it turned out he didn’t need to because everyone had been clearly waiting for them to get back. 

“Where’s Katara?” Sokka didn’t let Zuko say anything before he was yelling at Zuko and the prince flinched before he glanced at Sokka before turning his attention to Aang. 

“She needs to talk to you.” Zuko stayed on top of Appa as Aang hopped on. He paused for a bit before he turned to Sokka. “We’ll be-”

“I’m coming.” Sokka climbed up the air bison before he turned to Toph and Suki who both seemed worried. “We’re going to need to move camp tomorrow so do what you can tonight. We’ll be back with Katara soon.”

“You got it, boss.” Toph gave Sokka a mock salut and Suki just nodded at them before Zuko was able to get Appa in the air. The ride was tense, no one really talking but Zuko didn’t know what he could say. He ended up just confessing everything into the silence between him and the other two boys but while Aang would ask questions, Sokka stayed quiet. 

The silence felt like a void. 

Thankfully it didn’t take that long and he landed Appa quickly. Katara was still sitting on the dock even with the rain no longer falling and Zuko knew she had to be exhausted. 

Neither of them had much sleep. 

“I’ll go talk to her.” Aang hopped down and Zuko turned to glance at Sokka who wasn’t looking at him. 

“Me too.” Zuko got down, ignoring the look from the Aang and the glare he was sure he was receiving from Sokka now as they made their way down the dock. He glanced back to see Sokka staying by Appa, clearly giving them space and waiting for his sister to come back to him. 

Zuko turned back to Katara to see the Avatar already talking to her. 

“You did the right thing.” Aang was so calm and Zuko didn’t understand it. How could this kid be so calm all the time? “Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.”

Katara glanced back at Aang with a small smile before he finally got to her feet. She held on to Aang’s arm for support for a moment before she sighed. “But I didn’t forgive him. I’ll never forgive him.”

She didn’t sound angry anymore and Zuko felt tension leave his shoulders at that. He might have been wrong in his approach but maybe this trip did help. 

“But I am ready to forgive you.” Katara’s voice startled him and Zuko glanced up to see Katara staring at him. “Thank you and I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s not-” Zuko didn’t want her to apologize to him. 

“No, I owe you an apology. You’ve proven that you’ve changed and I still treated you badly. I was so angry at you for so many things but I think I was really more angry at myself. It’s not an excuse but I can see that now, so thank you.” Katara walked above and pulled Zuko into a hug, the older teen didn’t know what to do with his arms so he just patted her lightly before she pulled away and gave him a small smile. 

Katara turned to Aang and nodded towards Sokka. “Can you give me a sec to talk to Sokka?”

Aang just gave her a nod and she ran off down the dock towards Sokka. Zuko watched as she ran into her brother’s arms, how Sokka didn’t even hesitate to pull her into a hug as they talked to each other. 

Is that what siblings were supposed to be like?

Zuko shook his head before turning to Aang who was watching the scene as well. He teen bowed his head to the avatar. “You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn’t the answer.”

“It never is.” Aang sounded so sure that it made Zuko hesitate for a moment. 

“Then I have a question for you.” Zuko made sure he had Aang’s attention. “What are you gonna do when you face my father?”

…  
…  
...

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Katara buried her face in Sokka’s chest as he held her tightly. Her brother just sighed into the hug as if it had been all he had been waiting for this time and she felt tears start to form. She didn’t want to cry. “I hurt you.”

“Katara.” Sokka pulled her back so that they could look at each other. “I let you down.”

She grabbed his tunic and shook her head. “No! I was so mean and hurtful. I shouldn’t have done things, I shouldn’t have said those things. You loved mom, I know you did!”

“I should have talked to you more. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own stuff that even when I knew you were angry I just left you alone.” Sokka glanced up as he saw Aang and Zuko starting to move towards them on the dock. “I was a pretty crappy big brother.”

“Don’t you dare!” Katara hit him lightly on the head and it startled Sokka. “I’m sorry for being a bad sister, but stop taking responsibility for everyone’s actions. I hurt you and I’m sorry, but I’m not going to let you say that it was your fault. It was mine.”

“Maybe we’ve both been messing up.” Sokka laughed as he hugged Katara again. “Fine, I forgive you for being a complete jerk to me.”

Katara laughed at him before she shoved her brother away and started to climb into Appa. She settled in the back and smiled when Sokka sat next to her. “You were right.”

“I’m right about a lot of things.” Sokka smirked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I mean about Zuko. You were right, he’s changed.” Katara placed her head on Sokka’s shoulder. “He really helped me.”

Sokka didn’t respond and Katara glanced at her brother who was frowning as he stared up at the sky. She turned her attention to Zuko and Aang who were talking about something up near Appa’s head. Zuko must have felt her attention because the prince glanced over to her and her brother, the prince glanced away quickly though and kept talking to Aang. 

Katara turned her attention back to her brother who was still frowning. 

This was her fault. 

She grabbed Sokka’s hand and sighed as her brother turned to her. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to keep apologizing.” Sokka huffed at her before he grinned and he shuffled her hair making it messy. “It’ll work out.”

“Hey!” Katara tried to fix her hair before she glanced pointedly at Zuko and then back at her brother. Sokka saw this and flushed. “Will it work out?”

Sokka just groaned before he put his head on her shoulder. “Can we not talk about this right now?” 

“Hey Katara!” Aang was suddenly next to the siblings with a huge grin. “Zuko said he knew where we could hide out safely and apparently it’s a place with a beach!”

Katara smiled at Aang while she watched Sokka turn his attention to Zuko who was now sitting on Appa’s head. The prince was clearly taking his “driving” duties seriously and all Sokka could see was the back of the prince’s head. Katara watched for a moment longer before she turned back to Aang. 

She was surprised with the face her brother was making when he watched Zuko. She hadn’t seen it before...or maybe she just hadn’t wanted to see. 

Sokka really liked Zuko. 

She would have to try and be a better sister and support them both moving forward. It was the least she could do. 

…  
…  
...

It was almost dark by the time that they made it back to camp. Sokka went to check on Suki and Toph while everyone else went to bed and was surprised to find both girls sleeping in Suki’s tent. Toph was face down in Suki’s blankets and Suki was lying sprawled out on the ground in a very unattractive way. 

Sokka kind of loved her for it even more. 

The teen paused as he started to make his way back to his tent before he turned and headed out to the nearby field. His mind was still a mess and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep like this. 

He might as well get more sword exercises in. 

…  
…  
…

Sokka wasn’t coming back to his tent. 

Zuko stared at his meditation candles that were still in Sokka’s tent. He had hoped to get some meditation done when they got back but then he had remembered the other teen had taken his candles. The firebender had sucked it up, prepared himself for another hard conversation, only to find that Sokka hadn’t come back yet. So the prince decided to wait for Sokka, and when it seemed like it might be a while he had started to meditate in Sokka’s tent. 

Zuko had gone through his meditations, had gone through his breathing exercises, and had even just messed with the flames a bit but Sokka still wasn’t back. 

Maybe he wasn’t coming back? Maybe the teen had decided to camp out with his sister or with Suki instead? Zuko was probably sitting there like an idiot for a person who was probably avoiding him. 

Not a person...his boyfriend. 

“I suck at this.” Zuko groaned before he extinguished the candles with a swipe of his hand. He didn’t need to wallow in Sokka’s tent, he should head back to his own. He made his way out of the flap and just sighed as he started walking through the camp. 

It was quiet here, but Zuko knew they couldn’t stay forever. They needed a real hiding spot, somewhere close to town so they could get news but also a place that no one would look for them and his family's Ember Island was perfect for that. 

“Winter...Spring…” 

Zuko’s feet stopped as he heard the song. The teen had a moment of confusion, thinking maybe he was just delirious from lack of sleep but then he heard the voice more clearly this time, it seemed to be coming from the clearing on the other side of the rocks where they were camped out. 

“Summer and Fall...Four Seasons…”

Zuko stumbled over his feet as he made it over the hill. Sokka’s voice was soft, clear more for himself than actual singing but Zuko couldn’t help but be mesmerized. Sokka had his legs spread out for a firm stance as his black sword stood out from his arm. The teen continued to sing to himself as he moved the sword back towards him in a smooth action that reminded Zuko of his old teacher before the teen brought it around again. 

“Four seasons...Four Loves…”

Sokka’s whole body moved with his next step and it was so fluid that Zuko couldn’t help but think about how beautiful the other teen was. 

“Four seasons...for love.” 

Zuko didn’t stop his feet this time as he made his way over to the other teen. Sokka seemed to be startled at the sight of him, the teen actually dropping his sword as Zuko grabbed Sokka’s tunic and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Zuko!” Sokka gasped but Zuko wasn’t done. 

That was the song Zuko had sang for Sokka. It had been the song that Zuko had sung for Kohaku. It had been the song that Iroh had used to sing for Zuko. 

Sokka was singing their song. 

He kissed Sokka again, enjoying how Sokka wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a kiss to Sokka’s lips, then his cheek, then his jaw, then his lips again and Zuko couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest when Sokka started laughing at him. Sokka pulled away with a smile, before swiped Zuko’s foot out from under him and sent the prince to the ground. Zuko managed to grab Sokka’s arm and pulled the other teen with him even if it meant Sokka elbowed him in the stomach on the way down. 

“Why are you so frustrating!” Sokka growled and Zuko couldn’t help but grab the teen’s face and pull him into another kiss. Sokka groaned before he grabbed Zuko’s hands so that he could separate them a bit. “I wasn’t mad at you, I was mad at myself. I shouldn’t have said those-” 

Zuko kissed him again. “It’s fine, I was wrong.”

“Stop kissing me.” Sokka didn’t sound like he meant it so Zuko kissed him again and this time Sokka just growled and deepened the kiss. Zuko didn’t mind being pressed into the cool ground as he opened his mouth for Sokka. The younger teen ran a hand through Zuko’s hair as he sat back to stare down at the prince. “Thank you for helping Katara.”

Zuko pressed his palm against the side of Sokka’s face, letting his thumb brush over Sokka’s cheek before the water tribe teen turned his head slightly to kiss Zuko’s palm. Zuko only had one thing he wanted to say right now. 

“I love you.” 

Zuko pressed his thumb against Sokka’s mouth before the other teen could say anything. He didn’t want to pressure Sokka anymore than he already was, he was sure he was, but he wanted to put those words out there because they were true. 

He loved Sokka. 

And Sokka was letting them date.

Sokka was amazing. 

Zuko hummed as he rubbed his thumb against Sokka’s lips. “Was this our first fight as a couple?”

Sokka bit Zuko’s thumb before he let himself lay on top of the other teen. Sokka placed his cheek against Zuko’s chest and just sighed and the prince couldn’t help but run a hand through Sokka’s hair. 

“I don’t think either of us won this round.” Sokka groaned. 

Zuko shrugged, knowing that Sokka might not see it but he could feel the movement. “I’m not feeling too sad about it.” 

Zuko felt Sokka move and suddenly the other teen was over him again. Sokka blinked down at him, a small flush on his face before Zuko felt a hand on his tunic and glanced down to see Sokka fiddling the fabric. “Want to go back to my tent?”

That was unfair.

The prince stared at the teen above him for just a moment before he sat up, kissing Sokka again. He licked at Sokka’s lower lip before he got to his feet and pulled the other teen up with him. “Don’t forget your sword.”

Sokka’s eyes were a bit glazed before he blinked and went over to grab his sword real quick. Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hand and started pulling him back to the camp. Both of them trying not to smile or laugh as they did their best to make it back to Sokka’s tent as quietly as possible. Zuko considered it a success when he pulled Sokka into the tent. He let go of Sokka’s hand and lit the candles to give them some light. Zuko heard Sokka put his sword away but when the teen turned Sokka was blushing on the floor, sitting on top of the blanket that was laid out. 

Zuko felt his own face flush before he sat in front of Sokka. Both of them stared at each other before Zuko lifted his hand to gently grab Sokka’s. He brought Sokka’s hand to his lips and kissed the teens fingers before pressing his lips to Sokka’s wrist. 

They didn’t need to rush. 

They had all the time in the world. 

Sokka was his. 

Zuko let his lips pressed a trail down Sokka’s wrist as he kept eye contact with the other teen. Sokka just watched him, his mouth open for a moment before he was suddenly in Zuko’s space, both of his hands grabbing Zuko’s tunic. “Please take this off.”

They stared at each other for a moment before both of them were struggling out of their tunics, they left their pants on but Zuko didn’t mind as Sokka’s hands slid up his stomach. The water tribe teen groaned as he pressed his fingers into Zuko’s muscles, making the prince fall back on the ground. Sokka straddled Zuko’s waist as he let his fingers slowly slide up to Zuko’s chest and the firebender thought his heart was about to bust out of his chest. 

“Is this okay?” Zuko placed his hands on Sokka’s clothed thighs and let them rub up and down a few times, feeling how the teen shivered against him. 

“Yes.” Sokka leaned forward to kiss Zuko again and Zuko felt so warm as their chests rubbed together and the prince was almost embarrassed with how hard he was already. There was a small pause from Sokka as the teen obviously felt Zuko’s interest as they lay against each other before the water tribe teen adjusted his own hips so that Zuko could feel Sokka’s hard on. “I like you too.”

Sokka was joking with him. 

Sokka was smiling at him. 

Sokka was kissing him and letting them be together. 

Zuko surged up to kiss Sokka, grabbing the back of Sokka’s head as he flipped them over so that he was on top. The prince ground his hips into Sokka's, enjoying how the water tribe teen threw his head back and Zuko could kiss his neck. Sokka was pulling him closer, Sokka’s legs wrapping around his hips as they both tried to find a nice friction even with pants between them. Zuko pressed harder, making Sokka gasp again and the prince took this chance to kiss Sokka again. 

So warm. 

Sokka was so warm beneath him. 

“Gah, Zuko-” Sokka’s hand was in Zuko’s hair, pulling it tight as the teen pressed his lips to Zuko’s. The prince’s hips stuttered as Sokka squirmed underneath him and suddenly Sokka was kissing Zuko’s neck. The water tribe teen’s teeth grazed against the skin before Sokka bit down and Zuko saw white for a moment. He knew his hips were thrusting against Sokka’s as he came inside his pants only to slow as he felt Sokka let out a choked breath beneath him. 

Zuko slumped on top of Sokka, both of them gasping as their chests slid against each other. Zuko’s pants felt warm and gross and when he sat up to see the flush on Sokka’s face, he figured the other teen might have the same problem. 

“This is going to be a pain to clean.” Sokka groaned before he placed a kiss to Zuko’s jaw. “But we should do it now so they can dry out before we leave in the morning.”

The firebender hummed in agreement before he turned Sokka’s face to him so that they could kiss again. Sokka’s mouth opened instantly to Zuko’s making the groan. 

“Nope, pause.” Sokka pulled Zuko up by his hair with a flushed smile. “We’re leaving first thing. We need to clean up now.”

Zuko licked his lips, enjoying how Sokka’s eyes flickered down for a moment before they stared at each other again. “Fine, on one condition.”

“Really?” Sokka laughed as they both started separating from each other. “Deal, what’s your condition?”

“Don’t make me go back to my tent.” Zuko’s voice was softer than he meant it to be but he was surprised when Sokka grabbed his hand to help him to his feet. 

“Zuko.” Sokka intertwined their fingers with a smile that actually made Zuko feel a little shy. “How about moving forward, we just share a tent?”

Zuko liked that idea. 

Sokka was a genius. 

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings:  
> -talk of murder/revenge  
> -two people who are dating who can't help but make things harder for themselves  
> -underage kids making out  
> -underage frottage 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


	17. Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko are happy, but the world is still trying to end and that sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now in the final episodes of the show!! I'm excited to get to write these last chapters and I really hope I do them justice. Thank you all for your support in this story. 
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be pretty canon focused, with extra scenes (of course) so if scenes feel like they might be missing, it's because they're in the show. 
> 
> Content Warnings at the bottom!

There was something heavy on top of Sokka. 

He didn’t mind, all this traveling on the road had gotten him used to waking up with a body on top of him or next to him, sometimes several bodies. Aang had turned out to be quite the cuddler some nights and Sokka had been used to not having much personal space when it came to sleeping back home. If it hadn’t been Katara snuggled next to him then it was his future soldiers all trying to keep warm in their igloo fortress camp outs. 

Sokka opened his eyes slowly as he heard movement outside his tent. He couldn’t help but grin as he felt Zuko’s breath against his neck, clearly the prince didn’t mind invading Sokka’s personal space at night. 

He was so warm. 

Sokka lifted his hand to run his fingers through the prince’s hair, trying to get it out of the prince’s face so that he could see Zuko’s dopey sleeping face but soon Sokka’s hand was distracted by the expanse of skin on Zuko's back. Sokka let his fingers slide down gently as far as he could comfortably reach before he dragged them up again. 

“You sure you want to start something now?” Zuko’s voice was rough and it had Sokka blushing deeply as the prince turned his head so that his chin was on Sokka’s chest. Their legs were tangled and it meant that Sokka could feel other parts of the prince come to life as Zuko pressed up against him causing Sokka to stutter. 

“Nope, not starting anything.” Sokka lifted his hands off Zuko’s back but then Zuko was in his face, the prince kissing him deeply in a way that now had Sokka squirming against him. 

“I think they’re awake!” Toph’s voice startled Sokka as the earthbender walked into his tent. “I was sent to wake you up in case you were indecent.”

Sokka was on the other side of the room instantly, covering his chest with his arms as he flushed at Toph. “You didn’t have to walk in!”

“Does it matter?” Toph waved her hands in front of her face as if to go ‘I’m blind you moron’. She turned her attention to Zuko who was currently on his hands and knees and staring at the ground rather intently. “Breakfast is ready and everyone else is already packed up. Get decent or we’ll send Aang in here next time and you’ll have to deal with ruining the childhood of a monk.”

“Stop acting so mature!” Sokka pointed at Toph as the earthbender flipped her hair at him before leaving the tent. “I know you’re younger than Aang!”

Sokka tried to ignore her laughter before he glanced at the prince who still seemed to be concentrating on the ground. “Uh, you okay over there?”

Zuko nodded as the prince took a deep breath before he got up. “Just needed to calm down.”

Sokka flushed and they both dressed quickly. Sokka was glad to have Zuko help him finish putting the tent and everything else away, even if the prince kept smirking at the roses they were leaving behind in a way that made Sokka want to kiss him. But since they were back out in the open, Sokka figured it would be better to keep his hands off Zuko for a bit. 

Last night had been nice, though. 

“If you look anymore smug I’m going to punch you in the face.” Suki’s voice woke Sokka up and he realized he had just been staring in the distance. Zuko was too busy eating to notice what Suki had said and the others seemed to be determined to make fun of the prince as Aang kept blowing the bread just far enough away that the prince couldn’t grab it. Suki was giving Sokka a knowing look. “Looks like you made up.”

“Maybe we did.” Sokka took a bite of his food with a blush.

“Good.” Suki smiled as she got to her feet. “Now try to wake up at a normal hour so that I don’t have to send the kids to go wake you up.”

“You could just wake us up instead.” Sokka groaned as he thought about if it had been Katara to wake them up. “No need to scar them.”

Suki just smirked before she shook her head. “It’s not a wake-up call if I come get you. Fear of defiling the Avatar? That will make you get up.”

“Is someone defiling me?” Aang popped up and caused Sokka to spit his food out. 

“No.” Sokka choked. “No defiling is happening. Can we all just finish eating and go to whatever magic secret hideout Zuko has for us?”

…  
…  
...

Turned out that Zuko’s magic secret hideout was the Fire Lord’s abandoned Ember Island beach house. 

Suki didn’t think it was a bad idea, per se, but it was also hard to think that hiding from the Fire Lord could actually be this easy. She turned to the group and could see everyone else looking doubtful as Zuko led them through a trail. Sokka had been awfully quiet once they hand landed on an abandoned beach and the water tribe teen kept glancing around the place. 

“Are you okay?” Suki nudged him in the shoulder and Sokka nodded. 

“I think we’ve been here before.” Sokka was still glancing around the trees. “Does anyone else think this place seems familiar?”

Katara glanced around before shrugging. “Not really.”

“Maybe you came here after I stopped chasing you?” Zuko glanced back with a smile and Suki wanted to laugh at Sokka’s expression. A cross between ‘stop bringing that up, moron’ and ‘my boyfriend is cute’ and it made Suki roll her eyes at them. 

When they saved the world Suki was going to go on all the dates. 

“No, I’m serious.” Sokka started walking faster and even passed Zuko. “I think this is where we went after that first night when Combustion Man - yes, Zuko, I know that’s not his real name - when we ran away from Combustion Man. I walked through the forest and found this old house.”

Everyone just groaned as they tried to catch up with Sokka, clearly all used to him when he got like this. 

Suki was actually surprised when they made it out of the woods and there was a giant old house in front of them. Zuko seemed just as shocked when Sokka waved to it. “See, I told you!”

“You’ve been here before?” Zuko blinked at Sokka and the water tribe teen just nodded with a smile. “But this is where I was taking you. This is the Fire Lord’s summer home on Ember Island.”

“Eh?” The group stared at the house in shock. 

Suki had to admit, she wasn’t quite sure that he believed what Zuko was saying. Sure, the house was huge and clearly used to belong to some big wig but it had to have been abandoned a long time ago. It was so unkept, it actually looked like the nature around it was trying to swallow it whole. 

“Last time we were here I think I was around five or six.” Zuko motioned for everyone to follow him as they made it through the tall grass. “This place was abandoned then and we just never came back.”

Suki wanted to ask and it took everything in her willpower not to ask Zuko about his family. The prince had taken to being honest when someone asked him a question and it didn’t take long before everyone figured out that some things were best left in the dark. It had been particularly sobering when Toph had asked about the prince’s scar.

Zuko’s life had not been easy. 

“Wait, this is the entrance.” Sokka perked up as he ran ahead of everyone again. “There was a small plate on the porch and I took it inside before I went back to camp.” 

Sokka ran forward as if he was determined to prove that he had been here before. The teen opened the doors with ease and as Suki passed them she could tell that the locks had been broken at some point. Almost as if they had been kicked in. She turned back at Sokka’s cry of triumph and the teen held up a small plate with a little handprint on it. 

“See! Isn’t this cute?” Sokka held it up to Katara and Suki. “I want to do this for Kohaku when I see him again.”

Suki paused before she grabbed Sokka’s shoulder with a smile. She knew that Sokka purposely didn’t bring his kid up often and she could only imagine how he felt not knowing when he would see his son again. So she just smiled even brighter. “That’s a great idea!” 

Katara was smiling as well as she took the plate from Sokka. She turned to Zuko and held it up. “Do you know-”

“It’s mine.” Zuko was already rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush on his cheek. 

Everyone blinked as they stared at the tiny hand print before looking at Zuko. It was sometimes hard to think of people, let alone prince Zuko, as someone who could have been a baby at some point. Katara seemed torn between whether she should hand the plate to Zuko or hand it back to Sokka but Aang saved everyone from the weird silence. 

“Hey! This place is huge! Can I bring Appa to the courtyard?” Aang was opening all the doors could. 

“Uh, yeah.” Zuko seemed to be grateful for the distraction. “We should wait for the middle of the night to bring Appa here but he’ll definitely be fine out there. I”m not sure if the fountain will work again but he’ll have plenty of space.”

“I’ll check out the fountain.” Katara smiled as she handed Zuko the plate before she grabbed Aang’s arm and dragged the Avatar with her. “Aang, you can help. Let’s see if we can get it working so Appa has something fresh to drink.”

Aang just smiled with a blush and Suki couldn’t help but smile at how smitten the kid was. 

Suki turned to the group that was left behind before she nudged Toph. “I think Toph and I can find our way around the place. Toph, let’s go find which rooms we want to claim.”

“I can show-” Zuko started but Suki cut him off as she started dragging Toph with her. 

“No, no. How about you and Sokka find your own rooms. Or whatever it is you want to do. Find blankets!” Suki knew she sounded ridiculous but she could tell Sokka was trying not to have a moment as he stared at the plate in Zuko’s hands and Suki loved the teen, really did, but she did not need to see Zuko and Sokka making out in front of her just yet. 

Maybe later, but not right now. 

“I can walk just fine.” Toph grumbled and Suki laughed as she let the earth bender start to lead the way. 

“Sorry about that.” Suki nudged Toph, surprised when she saw the girl blush slightly at the action. Suki just paused for a moment before she blinked. 

Wait.

Really?

…  
…  
...

Zuko didn’t know why everyone had run off like that. He glanced at the plate in his hand, at the small handprint before he placed his own hand over it. 

It was insane to think he had ever been so small. 

“Do you want to-” Zuko turned to Sokka only to see the teen was giving him a weird flushed look. “Are you okay?”

Sokka just nodded before he grabbed Zuko’s arm and started to drag the prince with him down the opposite hall. Zuko had no idea where Sokka was taking him but it didn’t seem to matter because as soon as Sokka found a relatively empty room with blankets over the furniture he dragged Zuko in and shut the door behind them. Zuko was still holding the plate and didn’t know what to do with it as he held it to his chest. Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand and placed it gently on the plate like Zuko had done in the hall earlier so that his large hand covered the tiny handprint and Zuko found himself watching Sokka instead of his hand as the other teen made a strangled noise in the back of this throat. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Zuko tried again. He wasn’t going to complain, he was always happy to have Sokka touch him but it seemed like Sokka was overreacting to something. 

“I think it’s a little messed up that you brought us to your family’s vacation home that will most likely be filled with some happy memories and probably a lot more sad ones, knowing you.” Sokka spoke softly as he invaded Zuko’s space. His blue eyes were sharp as they finally met Zuko’s gold ones. “Zuko, we have a kid. We have a kid, and he’s out there somewhere. I trust the people I left him with but it still doesn’t help that I have no idea if he’s still in that village, or if they traveled somewhere to get further away. I miss him every day, sometimes even with every breath but I…” 

Zuko stared at the plate before he looked up at Sokka. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond but as Sokka’s eyes softened when looking at him he figured it was okay because Sokka would respond enough for the both of them. 

“I want to hold you. Every time you make a joke, every time you do something cute, every time I learn something about you, even if it’s tragic, I want to hold you.” Sokka took the plate and set it on top of a cloth covered table that was next to him before he pressed himself up against Zuko. “Right now I just want to hold you.” 

Zuko didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled Sokka to him and kissed the water tribe teen. It started off soft, Zuko opening his mouth up slowly for Sokka before Sokka was biting his lip. Zuko had to push off the wall as Sokka started pulling him further into the room, Zuko’s grip on the water tribe teen’s hip navigating Sokka around furniture before they both tripped over a cloth and on the floor but it didn’t stop Sokka from pulling on Zuko’s tunic. 

Zuko was able to slide out of his layers pretty easily, it was going to be a pain to put back on without having to take them apart first but that wasn’t what mattered. Right now all that mattered was that it was bright outside, the sun shining in from a hole in the ceiling as Zuko stared at Sokka, who was now shirtless as he threw his own tunic to the side. Sokka was shucking off his boots and Zuko followed suit, only hesitating a moment before he took his pants off too so that he was in his underwear. 

Sokka’s face was bright red as he fiddled with his pants but Zuko didn’t want his boyfriend to do anything he was uncomfortable with so he crawled forward and placed his hands over Sokka’s. “Only what you want to do.” 

“Yeah.” Sokka sucked in a breath and Zuko just leaned forward so that he could kiss him. Sokka’s arms wrapped around Zuko and it was easy for the prince to pull Sokka into his lap. He sat back so that Sokka could lean against him, his back hitting something that might have been a chair but Zuko didn’t care because Sokka’s tongue was pressing against his. 

Zuko spread his legs a bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his groin but then Sokka shifted so that he was sitting right on top, the water tribe squirming in a way that made Zuko shudder since he couldn't escape the friction. 

Sokka was going to kill him. 

“Why are you so hot?” Sokka’s hands moved over Zuko’s shoulders before the teen’s hands skimmed down Zuko’s chest. The prince sucked in a breath when Sokka pressed his thumbs against Zuko’s nipples and the prince bucked up against Sokka in surprise causing them both to let out a breathy laugh. Sokka ran his hands down Zuko’s arms before grabbing Zuko’s hands and placing them on his hips. 

Zuko’s hands were big and that meant when he splayed his hands out they partially grabbed Sokka’s butt but when Zuko made eye contact with the teen that was sitting on him, it was clear that Sokka didn’t mind. Instead the water tribe teen leaned over so that their noses brushed together as he kept his hands on Zuko’s before grinding down on Zuko’s lap. “You can set the pace.” 

Zuko wasn’t going to last long. 

He was almost ashamed with how close he already was but with Sokka looking blissed out on top of him he couldn’t be that mad. 

“Sokka…” Zuko tried but Sokka silenced him with a kiss. It was deep and it felt like Sokka was invading his senses as he pulled Sokka more firmly against his lap. Groaning into the kiss as he thrust against Sokka again and again. 

Sokka separated only far enough to bite softly on Zuko’s bottom lip, before kissing him again. It took Zuko a second to realize that Sokka’s hands were pushing down his own pants before Sokka sat back, still letting Zuko thrust against him as Sokka started stroking himself. 

It was too much. 

Not enough. 

Zuko moved Sokka off him for a moment so that he could pull his leaking cock out of his underwear, and relaxed his legs so that he could fit it alongside Sokka’s. Sokka was gasping into the prince’s shoulder now and Zuko made sure to grab them both, even with Sokka’s hand joined in, as he stroked them over and over again. 

“Zuko...Zuko…” Sokka was panting his name and that was all it took before Zuko was cumming. He didn’t stop stroking even as his cock felt over-stimulated, not until Sokka was biting his shoulder as the other teen came over their hands as well. 

The both sat their panting, before Zuko stared at the mess between them and groaned. “Your pants are a mess.”

Sokka didn’t seem to care as he kissed Zuko’s shoulder, before he kissed Zuko’s neck. There were teeth and lips and Zuko found himself groaning at the thought that Sokka was trying to mark him before he realized his hands were still covered and so he started to wipe them on Sokka’s already ruined pants. 

“Hey!” Sokka grumbled as he finally sat back and stared at the mess. “Man, you’re going to need to get my clothes from Appa saddle. I’m not going out there like this.”

Zuko couldn’t help it. 

He laughed. 

…  
…  
...

Sokka would admit, in hindsight, the play had been a bad idea. 

He had thought it would be fun. Even Suki had laughed when they had found the poster and brought it back to the group. Granted, the only reason he and Suki were walking around town instead of hanging out at the house was because Katara was tired of Sokka getting distracted whenever Zuko walked by shirtless but Sokka didn’t mind. 

Sokka was actually learning to appreciate firebending in all of its shirtless glory. 

Not to mention, now that Zuko and Sokka were sharing a room on the other side of the house, they were finally getting some of that tension that had been building up out of their systems. 

It was nice. 

But the play? The play had been a bad idea. 

It had started off fun, Sokka liked that he was the funny guy in the story, but it took a strange twist when Aang was played by a girl. Not to mention that the Blue Spirit and Zuko were two different characters...or the fact that apparently the whole world knew he had kissed Yue before she turned into a Moon Spirit...and after...which had made for some awkward glances from Zuko and some ribbing from Suki. 

The love story between Zuko and Katara in the play was gross and judging by the way that Zuko had left his seat by Katara as soon as it was hinted to sit with Suki and Sokka, the water tribe teen assumed the prince felt the same way. It didn’t help that in the intermission there was something clearly happening between real life Katara and Aang but when his sister gave him the ‘we’re not talking about it’ look, Sokka decided to leave it alone. 

Kohaku wasn’t in the story, which Sokka thought was weird considering how many people had to know about the baby by now but wondered if he was left out for a reason. Or maybe they didn’t know how to have a baby in the play? 

The weirdest part of the whole incident was watching the crowd cheer as Zuko and all the other ‘good guys’ met their fiery demise at the hand of the Fire Lord and Azula and how the crowd actually stood up and clapped. Sokka felt sick but as Zuko clung to his hand, he knew the prince was feeling a different emotion. 

The special effects had been neat, everything else sucked.

“When all of this is over, and I’m Fire Lord, I’m banishing them from the Fire Nation.” Zuko groaned and Sokka couldn’t help but smile as he got ready for bed. Everyone had decided to go to bed pretty quickly after the play and Sokka couldn’t blame them. 

He was probably going to have nightmares of a cheesy staged death now.

“Not even Jerk Lord yet and you’re already abusing your power.” Sokka shoved Zuko over with his foot before he laid down and curled into the prince. “It was a bad idea, sorry.”

“It was fine.” Zuko ran his hands through Sokka’s hair before he huffed. “A little weird to see my people cheer for my death but…”

Sokka pulled Zuko into a quick kiss and then pressed the prince down so that he could lay on top of Zuko. It was nice finally getting to sleep inside for a change of pace but Sokka liked being able to fall asleep while touching Zuko the most. “Don’t worry, it just shows that we might have some work to do but we’ll get them on our side.”

Sokka blinked when he felt Zuko’s hand pause in his hair. He teen turned his head to look at Zuko and saw the prince clearly trying to hold back something. 

“What?” Sokka huffed. 

“You said we.” Zuko hummed as he started stroking Sokka’s hair again. “Sorry, it just made me think…” 

It made him think that Sokka was planning their future together. Sokka groaned, mainly because the words had come so naturally, but also because he didn’t want to have this conversation yet. 

“We’re not allowed to talk about this until your coronation.” Sokka huffed. 

They had been putting a lot of deadlines on future conversations. Sokka wondered if it was okay if they pushed everything back but honestly, he could only deal with one thing at a time. 

Step one: defeat the Fire Lord. 

Step two: Figure out everything else. 

He wasn’t going to think about anything until step one was completed. Sokka heard Zuko huff at him before the prince agreed and Sokka laid his head back down on Zuko’s chest as Zuko snuffed out the candles to put them in darkness. 

Sokka suddenly remembered something. “What were you and Toph talking about when I went backstage with Suki?”

Zuko hummed a bit before he sighed. “We were talking about uncle, about the time she ran into him.”

“That seems like forever ago.” Sokka yawned, he could feel his eyes start to droop but smiled as he thought of the older man. He knew that Zuko was worried about his uncle, how his uncle felt about him and if the old man was safe. “He’s probably drinking tea and harassing some men with Pai Sho.”

“Sounds like him.” Zuko whispered against the top of Sokka’s head. The water tribe teen wasn’t sure if Zuko said anything else because he was fast asleep. 

…  
…  
…

Aang felt like he was going to be sick. 

He had honestly thought they had talked about their plans to wait until after the comet with Zuko but the prince’s reaction had made it clear that somehow, communication had been lost. There had been a brief pause when Aang had looked at Sokka and even the water tribe teen had seemed embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“I assumed he knew.” Sokka laughed awkwardly and Aang felt the pit in his stomach grow. 

Fire Lord Ozai was going to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground in three days and Aang was nowhere near ready. 

Zuko knew it. 

The Avatar knew it. 

And as everyone trained more and more Aang realized that it wasn’t going to be his bending that was the problem. 

It was him. 

He couldn’t kill the Fire Lord. 

He wouldn’t. It went against everything that he had been taught as a monk. It went against everything he believed as the Avatar. 

They would have to find another way. 

Aang wanted to run back to his friends and apologize for yelling at them but he needed the space. He needed to meditate and he hoped that he would find the answers he was looking for or maybe Sokka would find something. Honestly, even if Aang started hallucinating Appa talking again and the air bison had a different plan then the Avatar would take it. 

Anything. 

Just as long as it was another way. 

…  
…  
…

It surprised Sokka that Katara was the one that pulled him aside. “You need to calm Zuko down.” 

Sokka blinked and turned to where he could see Zuko doing more firebending. The prince hadn’t stopped since Aang had left the group for some alone time and Sokka had to admit it was a bit much. He turned to his sister to ask what she thought might help but when he saw the blush on Katara’s face he realized that Katara didn’t want him to ask her. 

“Just get him out of here before he burns the place down.” She hissed as she shoved Sokka away from her. “I’m going to get everything to leave tomorrow.”

“Don’t do everything by yourself!” Sokka called after her with a sigh. He knew his sister was worried about Aang but they had all decided to let the Avatar have his space. 

They would figure it out when the time came. 

They had to. 

“Hey, jerk.” Sokka walked over to Zuko who was currently toweling himself off. The prince was out of breath and sweaty and it did things for Sokka, but it also made him realize how hard the prince had been pushing himself. “You need to take a break.”

“I need to be ready.” Zuko groaned, he turned to throw his towel on the ground but paused when Sokka was suddenly in his space. His heart sped up for an entirely different reason as Sokka placed his hand on Zuko’s bare chest. 

“Let’s go swimming.” Sokka didn’t wait for Zuko to respond as he grabbed the teen’s arm and started dragging him towards the woods. They had found a trail that led to a secluded spot near the water. It was rocky with no sand but the water was warm and honestly, Sokka just wanted a spot with the two of them. 

He knew Suki on the beach with Toph on, the earthbender had wanted to practice fighting on the sand and Suki had been more than happy to help. The water tribe teen didn’t have to worry about them over training cause he knew Suki would keep things within reason, and he knew Katara would probably join them in a bit once she realized packing wouldn’t take them that long. 

“Sokka, shouldn’t we get towels?” Zuko seemed less than excited about swimming but Sokka didn’t mind. 

He had plans and he wasn’t going to let Zuko ruin them. 

“We’ll be fine.” Sokka let go of Zuko’s arm as they made it to the rocky edge, he knew Zuko would follow him at this point. It didn’t take long to get the smooth rocks, it was clear that in a few more years the ocean would be able to turn this outcropping into a crave but not yet. There was a small pool of water that was always glassy smooth and Sokka smiled as he saw it. He didn’t hesitate as he started stripping out of his clothes.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Zuko’s voice seemed surprised and Sokka stopped stripping for a moment. His thumbs at the edge of his underwear with a small blush. 

It was a little different, being naked outside instead of the privacy of their room but as much as Sokka had been enjoying rubbing against each other and the hand jobs...he knew they weren’t going to go further until Sokka made the move. 

So, Sokka was making his move. 

“You can stay up here if you want.” Sokka smiled as he pushed down his underwear. Hoping he looked sexy in some way and not entirely embarrassing but when he glanced up as he stepped out of his last piece of clothing he could see Zuko was already interested judging by the tent in the firebenders pants. Zuko was so easy.

It was nice to be wanted. 

“Well…” Sokka put his hands on his hips as he pointedly looked at Zuko’s boots and pants. “Are you going to stay up here?”

“Spirts.” Zuko swore as he started taking off his boots and Sokka couldn’t help but laugh before he turned to jump in the water. It was warm and salty and nothing like the water they got in the South Pole but Sokka had to admit that he loved being able to swim so easily. 

There was a splash and suddenly hands were pulling him back and Sokka let out a laugh as Zuko kissed the back of his neck. It was hard trying to swim with another person but Sokka was willing to try and make it work. 

“I know you’re just trying to distract me.” Zuko growled and that made Sokka shiver in a different way. “It’s working.”

Sokka just smiled as he turned so that they could face each other. “All my plans work.”

Zuko huffed, clearly not believing Sokka, but neither of them could say anything as they kissed. Sokka’s skin felt warm wherever Zuko touched him and it made the water feel cold. The teen couldn’t stop his shivering as their legs rubbed together, and he didn’t realize where they were moving until suddenly he was being pressed against the stone ledge. Zuko’s arms were on either side of him, and Sokka gave up on pretences of swimming as he grabbed onto the other teen, deepening their kisses as Zuko kept them above water. 

Their erections pressed together and it was clear that Zuko had a goal in mind but Sokka wasn’t letting it happen. 

Not this time. 

“Hold on.” Sokka hissed, panting against Zuko. He pulled back, suddenly feeling a little nervous but not wanting to back down. “I want to do something different.”

Zuko was trying to get closer to Sokka and made the water tribe teen laugh before he managed to actually shove Zuko back into the water so that he could climb on the rocks again. He felt a little embarrassed as he scurried to his pile of clothes and started searching for his pockets. 

“I thought we were swimming?” Zuko huffed behind Sokka and the water tribe teen could hear the prince come out of the water. Zuko’s wet feet were loud against the stone before the prince stood over Sokka and it made the water tribe teen blush even more as he finally pulled out what he had been looking for. 

Sokka bit his lip as he turned to face Zuko, holding a small bottle of oil in his hands. “I thought sex by the water might be nice?”

Zuko was in front of Sokka instantly, the prince making sure Sokka was facing him as he knelt down so that they were on the same level. “Are you sure? We really don’t have to-”

“Zuko.” Sokka just sighed as he let his own hand cover Zuko’s and tried to give the prince a look of absolute resolution. Sokka wasn’t sure what that was supposed to look like, but he hoped he could do it. “This might be a little fast but...I want to. I want to have sex with you, like this, as boyfriends.”

“Sokka…” Zuko seemed unsure of what to do next and Sokka started to worry that maybe Zuko didn’t want to. 

“I mean, you’re right. The comet is in three days...well more like two days now...and-” Sokka stopped talking as Zuko’s thumb stroked his cheek. 

“I don’t want to sleep with you because you think we’re going to die.” Zuko’s voice was soft and it made Sokka glance down but the prince’s hands on his face made Sokka look up again. Zuko stroked Sokka’s cheeks before letting his hands slide to the back of Sokka’s neck so that he could pull them together in a soft kiss. 

The sun was warm on their skin, the ocean waves seemed like white noise in the distance, and Zuko’s lips tasted like salt from the water. Sokka leaned into the kiss, letting the prince take the lead but enjoying all the closeness just the same. 

He liked Zuko. 

He could see himself loving Zuko. 

Even if he wasn’t ready to say the words out loud, the longer they were together, the more they learned about each other, the more Sokka knew that he was going to stay with Zuko until the end. They definitely had things to work out, big conversations about the future, but Sokka wasn’t going to leave the prince alone. 

Sokka was in this for the long haul. 

“I want to have sex with you because I want to.” Sokka whispered against Zuko’s lips before he pulled back just enough to make eye contact. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

Zuko’s answer was easy as he pushed Sokka over so that Sokka fell back on his clothes and then the prince was over him, kissing him harder and faster as Zuko’s hand took the bottle of oil out of Sokka’s hands. Zuko stared down at Sokka for a moment before the prince pulled Sokka forward again. “The rocks will hurt your back.”

Sokka couldn’t help but laugh as he stared at his now wet clothes before he grabbed Zuko’s discarded pants and made an extra layer. Zuko seemed to see what he was doing but before Sokka could lay back down Zuko was sitting on the clothes and pulling Sokka into his lap. Sokka blushed as Zuko lined up their erections and suddenly the prince was pulling Sokka’s hand forward. The water tribe teen watched as Zuko kissed Sokka’s palm before pouring some oil onto it and moving Sokka’s hand to their erections. They both hissed at the contact but it didn’t stop Sokka from moving his hands. He let his nose press against Zuko’s as they started sharing gasped breaths but before Sokka could kiss the prince he felt Zuko’s oil slick fingers against his back. 

They stared at each other, like a last moment to slow this down but Sokka didn’t want to stop. He gripped their cocks harder and started to make his strokes more firm. His free hand went to the back of Zuko’s neck so that he could pull the prince in for a kiss. 

Sokka wanted this. 

Zuko’s fingers moved lower so that they were at Sokka’s entrance and the prince just rubbed against the skin there. The oil felt warm everywhere that Zuko touched him and Sokka had second to wonder if it was the oil or if it was Zuko before he had to stop stroking their cocks together because Sokka needed to wrap his arms around Zuko, his face buried in the firebender’s neck as Zuko’s first finger pushed inside. 

It had been so long. 

It felt different. 

“You need to relax.” Zuko kissed the side of Sokka’s jaw as he pressed the finger in more deeply. “If it hurts, or if you want me to stop, just tell me-”

Sokka lifted his head so that he was looking Zuko in the eye as the prince pressed further into him. “Zuko, I want to do this.”

Zuko seemed to understand as he started pressing another finger into Sokka and the water tribe teen took a chance to kiss Zuko. His tongue pressed against the prince’s as Zuko opened up to him and then all Sokka could do was gasp in the prince's mouth as Zuko stretched him out. He wasn’t sure how Zuko could see what he was doing, or if the prince even needed to see but Sokka didn’t care as he kept kissing Zuko deeper and deeper. 

Sokka shivered as he pressed against Zuko, the prince was being so gentle but it felt strange. Like something was trying to fill him but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t reaching where Sokka remembered, wasn’t hitting him where he wanted it to but at the same time, Zuko’s breath against his neck, Zuko’s chest against his, the prince’s free hand splayed out on Sokka’s hip like a brand - it was perfect. 

Sokka let his thumb stroke Zuko’s scarred cheek as he sat up a bit more so that they could stare at each other. “I think I’m ready.”

Zuko’s fingers pressed deeper into Sokka and the teen keened at the intrusion as the prince whispered against his neck. “Maybe I want to take my time.” 

Zuko was going to kill him. 

Sokka pressed himself back on Zuko’s fingers as he bit the teen’s bottom lip, almost harder than he normally would but just enough to make Zuko flinch. Sokka didn’t want to break skin but he did want to make sure Zuko paid attention to who was in charge here. The prince’s eyes were glassy as Sokka pulled back. “I’m ready.”

Then Zuko was lifting him up, both of the prince’s hands grabbing the back of Sokka’s thighs as he moved Sokka forward and the water tribe teen tried to help with the balance but was too distracted with the friction of his aching cock on Zuko’s abs. Sokka tried to get a better grip as he wrapped his legs around Zuko’s waist but it didn’t matter because Zuko was pressing into him. 

Zuko was entering him. 

The prince was swearing in Sokka’s ear and the water tribe agreed with everything the prince was saying but was afraid to make a noise. Instead he threw his head back as Zuko pressed further and further into him. 

“Are you okay?” Zuko swore again as Sokka was finally settled in the prince's lap and Sokka could only respond by kissing the prince. He didn’t mean to overbalance Zuko but suddenly Zuko was on the ground, half on top of their clothes and half on the warm stone as Sokka licked his way inside the prince’s mouth. They both groaned as Zuko pressed Sokka’s hips down and that was all it took to start getting a rhythm. 

Deep. 

Full. 

Hot. 

Sokka felt like he was losing his mind. 

“You’re so amazing.” Zuko was gasping against him. The prince’s words stuttered with each thrust that Sokka tried to meet with equal fervor. “When this is over, we’re going to do this on a bed and then I’m going to take my time.”

“Shut up.” Sokka groaned, Zuko’s mouth was against his ear as the prince kept talking and it was too much. 

Way too much. 

“I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.” Zuko gasped in Sokka’s ear and there were tears in Sokka’s eyes and the water tribe teen didn’t know if it was the pleasure that had worked its way up his spine or Zuko’s words or something else entirely different but Sokka was done. 

Sokka came with a groan, he could feel the sticky heat against his and Zuko’s stomachs as Zuko continued to thrust into him and the friction was too much. 

Zuko was too much. 

“I really like you.” Sokka gasped against the side of Zuko’s mouth and he felt the prince tense against him before Zuko was coming inside of him. Sokka was feeling warm inside and outside and he knew his toes were curling as his cock tried to harden again but Sokka knew he would need more time as he let himself fall forward against Zuko. The prince’s arms wrapping around him instantly. 

They sat there for a few moments before Sokka felt a kiss to the side of his head and he turned to see the prince smiling at him. 

“We are so good at swimming.” Sokka huffed out and Zuko actually let out an amused huff and Sokka took it as a win. 

There was a small pause and then Sokka watched as Zuko’s face turned beet red. The teen blinked in surprise as Zuko suddenly glanced away from him. Sokka forced himself to sit up, ignoring the ache in his lower back as he lifted himself up so that he was staring down at the prince. “What is that face for? Are you suddenly shy?”

“I…” Zuko paused before he turned his face and mumbled. “I came inside you. I should have probably pulled out.”

Sokka felt his own face flushing even as he felt Zuko’s release drip down his thigh. 

Right. 

“I have a tea I can drink when we get back that is supposed to make sure I don’t get pregnant.” Sokka felt his own face turn even redder as he rubbed the back of his neck. He did not want to remember the time he thought he had been pregnant again and definitely did not want to talk about that with Zuko. Not now at least. “It’s back at the house but we should be fine.”

Sokka suddenly smirked as he glanced down at Zuko. He lowered himself just enough so that their noses were touching as he tried to look as sultry as possible. “I might not want to get pregnant right now, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to practice.”

Zuko pulled Sokka down for a kiss before the water tribe teen could laugh. 

Sokka didn’t mind. 

He didn’t mind one bit. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko huffed as he scrubbed their clothes in the salt water. He had been ordered to clean their clothes once they had finally separated for good, which Zuko didn’t mind. The prince was more impressed with the mess they were able to make. 

He glanced over at Sokka who was floating in the water in all his naked glory and couldn’t help but smile. 

This was probably what happiness felt like. 

…  
…  
…

Aang was missing. 

Katara didn’t know what was happening but Aang was missing. They had been looking around the island but when nothing turned up she didn’t know what to do. Sokka seemed determined to believe that things would work out, that Aang was on some sort of Avatar quest but Katara couldn’t be sure. 

She wanted to make sure he was okay. 

She also wanted to stay away from whatever strong tea Sokka was drinking. The teen had been weird about it that morning and Katara decided to just leave her brother alone. 

Katara turned to Zuko for a solution, much to everyone’s surprise. 

Even Zuko’s. 

“Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang.” Katara tried to make light of the situation. Sokka was still trying to find Momo in Appa’s mouth so she figured her brother was a lost cause. 

“Yeah, if anyones got experience hunting the Avatar...it’s you.” Toph joined Katara and the waterbender appreciated the support even when Sokka groaned as he finally left Appa alone. 

“Sure, now that his history of hunting us might be of some use - you want him to talk about it.” Sokka huffed and Katara smiled as she saw Zuko roll his eyes at her brother before turning to the group. 

“I...actually might have an idea.” The prince seemed unsure but Katara would take any lead they could get. 

Which brought them to June. 

And her mole creature. 

“I see you made up with your girlfriend.” June was dismissive of Zuko but Katara wanted to gag at her comment. It only made Katara feel a little better that Sokka seemed just as mad about the way the woman was talking.

Turned out that it didn’t really matter because Nyla, the mole, couldn't scent Aang. Katara was trying really hard not to panic as her brother and Zuko tried to talk through other scenarios with the bounty hunter but Katara couldn’t help the worry that continued to grow. 

What if something had happened to him?

What if he disappeared again?

What if-

“Hey Sweetness, calm down.” Toph grabbed Katara’s hand and it startled the waterbender before she glanced at the younger girl who sighed like Katara was just another problem on another day. “We’ll figure it out. We didn’t make it this far to give up on Aang just because he decided to miss roll call, okay?”

“You’re right!” Katara huffed, trying to hold onto her hope for Aang. 

He was going to save the world. 

She knew he was. 

Then Zuko had a smelly sandal and suddenly the team had a new mission. Katara felt like everything was moving so fast but she had to stay with her friends. They had started this together and they would see it to the end. 

“All right.” Sokka pat Zuko on the back as they sat on Appa’s head before he turned to everyone in the saddle. “Let’s go find Iroh!”

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings:  
> -underage frottage  
> -underage sex  
> -talk of murder
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed this chapter and these characters! 
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!


	18. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many reunions, so little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally in the last parts!! You'll notice that I put up how many chapters there will be in the story, we will officially gave 20!! So excited to have been able to finish this story. I really hope you like the end. 
> 
> Note: This chapter and next will be very canon compliant with the show so there will be moments that are pulled from the show and tweaked and there will be moments that you might feel like are missing, and that's because they are in the show and I honestly couldn't do them any better than they actually are. Such as, Zuko's apology to Iroh - the show did it perfectly. I can't top that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing the chapters. Seriously, you reviews have kept me inspired and I really appreciate all the love that this story has gotten. I hope it's something that people can come back to over and over again. 
> 
> Content Warnings at the bottom!

They stood outside the damaged wall and Sokka found himself staring at Zuko as the prince kept glancing at the wall. June had left them moments ago and team Avatar had decided to get some rest before they continued their search for Iroh. 

Iroh was just beyond the wall. 

Sokka turned back to Zuko before he shook his head. He knew that Zuko was feeling tense about meeting his uncle again and the water tribe teen wasn’t sure where Zuko had left his relationship with his uncle but the few bits of information Sokka had gotten was that it hadn’t been good. The teen did some stretches before he turned to his friends who seemed to be trying to decide if they should set up camp or not. 

“Let’s just sleep on Appa tonight. We’ll wake first thing in the morning and find Iroh.” Sokka smiled as Toph marched over a few feet away and made her rock tent. “Or you can sleep in the dirt.”

“It’s a way of life.” Toph groaned before she crawled into her tent and laid down. Sokka just chuckled, glad that Toph was always consistent. 

He turned to see Katara and pacing and went over to grab his sister’s arms so that she would stop. Katara opened her mouth to say something but then closed it before she grabbed Sokka’s tunic and sighed. “What if something happened to him?”

“Aang will be okay.” Sokka didn’t know why he was so confident but he was. He pulled his sister to him for a hug. “Katara, he’s a hundred and twelve years old, if he can’t take care of himself by now then I’ve been a really bad dad. Sometimes you just gotta let the baby leave the nest.” 

“You’re so stupid.” Katara huffed against him before she smiled and pulled away from him. “But you’re right, he’ll be fine. It’s Aang.”

“Exactly! It’s Aang!” Sokka shoved his sister over to Appa. “Now get some sleep. Today was a lot and tomorrow will probably be just as much if not more.”

Katara nodded before she flopped on Appa’s leg and the air bison stretched out to give her more space. Sokka couldn’t help but smirk at that before he turned his attention to Suki who waved at him before she continued her stretches. Sokka walked over and nudged her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Suki sighed. “Tired but that’s not new. I’m going to fall asleep pretty quick once I finish these stretches so instead of checking on us, you should probably see how Zuko is doing.”

Sokka stuck his tongue out at Suki for her always being so cheeky with him and she stuck her tongue out right back. The water tribe teen just shook his head as he made his way around the bison to find Zuko still staring at the wall. 

Sokka didn’t know what to say so settled for sitting next to Zuko on the rocks. He pressed his side against the other teen, smiling when Zuko took his hand. Sokka intertwined their fingers and let Zuko sit in silence for a few moments. The prince seemed to be thinking a lot of things over so Sokka just left him to it and sat there. 

It was officially less than two days for the comet and Sokka didn’t know why he wasn’t stressing as much as he should be but he wasn’t. 

Soon it would be over. 

One way or another. 

“What if he hates me?” Zuko’s words were rough and it startled Sokka. The teen turned to see the prince was looking at him. “My uncle tried to help me, tried to be there for me, and I threw it all in his face before leaving him in a prison to rot.”

“You also went to break him out when you came to your senses.” Sokka ran his free hand through Zuko’s hair. 

“Too little too late.” Zuko growled and Sokka just shook his head. 

“It wasn’t though.” Sokka leaned into Zuko’s space so that he could press his head against Zuko’s chest. “You were Aang’s firebending teacher, because of you the Avatar now knows all the elements. You’re the reason that we know what the Fire Lord is going to be doing in two days.”

Zuko pressed a kiss to the top of Sokka’s head. “I wished I could believe it was enough.”

Sokka sat up so that he could pull Zuko into a kiss. He kept it light, a gentle press of lips before Zuko started to deepen it. Sokka groaned a bit before he grabbed the prince’s shoulder and pushed Zuko away from him. “We should get some sleep.”

Zuko huffed before he nodded. “You’re right.”

Sokka couldn’t help but smile. “I’m always right.”

Zuko just rolled his eyes and shoved Sokka off the rocks. Sokka had to admit that he didn’t fall that gracefully but he pulled the prince back over to Appa and smiled as they both fell back on Appa’s tail. Zuko was on his side so he pulled Sokka to him and the water tribe didn’t mind as he used Zuko’s arms as a pillow. 

They could finally rest. 

Of course, a moment of peace was never meant to last too long with team Avatar. 

“Someone’s coming!” Toph’s voice had Sokka rolling and on his feet in an instant. Everyone paused as they were surrounded by fire and Zuko took a step forward, clearly ready to put the flames out when suddenly there were four rather familiar faces looking down at them. 

“Well, look who's here!” Bumi’s annoying laugh filled the silence and Sokka couldn’t believe his eyes, let alone his ears, as the old laugh and snorted at them. 

Sokka couldn’t believe this. 

King Bumi?

Pakku?

Jeong Jeong?

“Master Piandao!?” Sokka’s voice cracked as he ran over to his master as soon as the older men came down to them. “What...but...what are you doing here?”

“What’s going on?” Toph’s voice cut off Sokka’s freak out and the teen turned to the earthbender. “We’re surrounded by old people.”

Sokka couldn’t help but stare at the great masters as Katara started introducing everyone. Piandao raised an eyebrow at Sokka before glancing behind the water tribe teen and it made Sokka turn to see Zuko standing behind him. Zuko looked unsure, clearly not sure how he would be welcomed but Sokka wasn’t going to walk on eggshells on this or on his relationship with the prince. 

They had come so far. 

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand, startling the firebender before he dragged the prince over to Pakku just as Pakku told the group the good news about Pakku reuniting with Gran-Gran after all this time. Katara was ecstatic and Sokka couldn’t help but smile brightly. 

His Gran-Gran deserved another chance at love. 

“You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!” Katara seemed giddy and even Pakku seemed beside himself. It was weird seeing such a grumpy old man with such a soft smile. 

“I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything.” Pakku seemed so proud that Sokka couldn’t control himself as he let go of Zuko’s hand to run and hug the older man. 

“Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!” Sokka laughed and didn’t mind when the old man pushed him away. He hadn’t been that close to Pakku at the Northern Water tribe but Sokka was happy for his Gran-Gran. 

Sokka paused before he turned to Zuko and pulled the prince forward so that Zuko was standing next to him as Sokka smiled at Pakku. “Oh, you should probably meet your most likely future grandson-in-law.”

“Sokka.” Zuko and Katara both spoke at the same time, like they thought Sokka was insane but the water tribe teen just smiled at Pakku. 

The older waterbending master frowned and glanced at Sokka, as if waiting for Sokka to make a joke...which was fair, given Sokka’s history. When Sokka just continued to smile, Pakku turned to Katara with a look of disappointment. “I had thought my student would have had better taste.”

“I’m not dating Zuko!” Katara threw her hands up in the air before she pointed at Sokka and Zuko. “They’re dating. Sokka and Zuko. Not me.” 

“Uh...thanks?” Zuko seemed like he was unsure if he should take Katara’s reaction as an insult but the prince took a deep breath as he took a step in front of Pakku before bowing to the waterbending master. “It’s an honor to meet you, Master Pakku.”

Pakku didn’t seem to know how to react, so Sokka just grabbed Zuko and dragged the prince over to the next man. “This was Aang’s first firebending teacher, Jeong Jeong.”

Zuko tensed, clearly knowing who Jeong Jeong was in relation to the Fire Nation before he gave the old master a bow and Sokka nudged him to try and get him to lighten up. Sokka smiled at the older firebender. “I hope everyone from your camp is doing okay.”

Jeong Jeong was still eyeing Zuko, but more with amusement than anything else before he turned his attention to Sokka with a nod. “We’ve been doing what we can to stop the Fire Lord’s tyranny over his own nation.”

Zuko flinched at that and Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand again, this time intertwining their fingers as he pulled the prince over to his master. Piandao’s face was blank as he watched both of the teens and Sokka felt nervous as he held on to Zuko’s hand and bowed to his Master. “Master Piandao-”

“Master Piandao.” Zuko’s voice interrupted Sokkas and the teen glanced over to see Zuko bowing as well. “It’s been a long time.”

Sokka stood up and stared at Zuko, finally getting the confirmation that Zuko had trained under Piandao before he turned to his master. The teen didn’t know what to say, felt like a bad time for a ‘I KNEW IT’ moment but it turned out he didn’t need to say anything because Piandoa placed a hand on both Sokka’s and Zuko’s shoulders with a small smile. 

“It’s good to see both of my students working together.” Piandao smiled a little more brightly as he turned to Sokka. “I believe there is someone back at camp who has missed you dearly.”

Sokka blinked. 

His son. 

His son was here. 

“Kohaku?” Sokka smiled brightly at his master. Letting go over Zuko’s hand so that he could hug Piandao. “He’s here?”

“I promised to take care of him, didn’t I? Fatmir has been at his side the whole time.” Piandao’s hand landed on Sokka’s head, pushing the teen’s hair back as he smiled down and Sokka couldn’t help smile back up at him. Piandao nodded his head over to the rest of the group. “I believe we should start heading back if we want to make it back to camp before morning.”

“Please.” Sokka laughed as he finally let go of his teacher before he turned to smile at Zuko. The prince’s hands were gentle as they came up to wipe Sokka’s cheeks and Sokka suddenly felt ridiculous for crying but he couldn’t help it. “Zuko...Kohaku…”

The prince gave him a small smile and Zuko wiped Sokka’s cheeks again. “Let’s take you to your son.”

Sokka couldn’t stop the next words out of his mouth even if he wanted to. “Our son. Let’s go see our son.”

And if Zuko had to look away from Sokka after that, the water tribe teen didn’t say anything. Just smiled as the prince grabbed his hand again as they started trailing after the White Lotus masters as everyone finally had a chance to catch up.  
Kohaku. 

Sokka was going to get to see his son again. 

He couldn’t believe it. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko found himself walking next to Jeong Jeong and Master Piandao on their way back to camp. He turned back to make sure everyone was okay, only to see Sokka, Bumi, and Toph arguing about something that seemed related to Earth Kingdom politics while Suki and Katara were clearly trying to get more details from Pakku about his marriage to Sokka’s Gran-Gran. 

“When I first heard about prince Zuko betraying the Fire Nation by joining sides with the Avatar, I had thought it was a lie.” Jeong Jeong’s voice cut through Zuko’s thoughts as he turned to look at the older firebender. Jeong Jeong wasn’t looking at him, was just watching the road ahead but it made Zuko look down at the ground regardless. 

“It was not a lie.” Zuko kept his voice soft, not wanting to disturb his friends behind him. 

“I had hoped…” Piandao started, getting Zuko’s attention as the sword master stared straight ahead. “I had hoped that the rumors had been true. Seeing you here now with the friends of the Avatar brings me peace as your old master.”

Zuko’s cheeks warmed a bit at that. “You’ll always be my master, Master Piandao. The skills you taught me with the dual broadswords saved my life more times than I can count.”

“Your uncle told me some stories.” Piandao hummed and Zuko tensed at the mention of Iroh. 

Uncle Iroh was here. 

After all of this time, Zuko was finally going to see him. 

Finally get a chance to apologize for everything. 

If his uncle threw him out of the camp, Zuko would understand. He hoped he would have a chance to see Kohaku before he left. He would still head back to the Fire Nation and help defend the world but he knew that it would be better for Sokka to stay with the White Lotus. 

“Sokka seems happier than when I last saw him.” Piandao had Zuko’s attention again and the teen flushed slightly as he made eye contact with the older man. “He had told me that Kohaku’s father was complicated.”

“You know?” Zuko stumbled a bit and ignored Jeong Jeong’s huff of laughter. 

Piandao turned to Zuko with his eyebrow raised. “This might surprise you, but Sokka is strangely bad at keeping that sort of information to himself.”

“I’m not that bad.” Sokka’s arm was suddenly around Zuko and the prince flushed at how casual Sokka was being about all of this. The water tribe teen glanced back behind him before he turned to Piandao. “Have you heard anything about my father? Chief Hakoda of the Water Tribe?”

“We got an update that he was currently helping war prisoners and Fire Nation traitors escape from the prisons.” Jeong Jeong answered this one with a nod to Sokka. “There was confusion at first, after all, how did the Southern Water Tribe get a Fire Nation Airship but then we learned about an incident at Boiling Rock.”

Sokka smiled at Zuko, clearly smug that their adventure had been noticed. Zuko blushed under the scrutiny but thankfully they made it to the camp. Sokka’s bright demeanor changed as soon as they saw the tents and suddenly Sokka was holding his hand again. Zuko took a deep breath before he dragged Sokka away from the group real quick. They weren’t that far away, everyone could still see them, but it was far enough Zuko didn’t feel too self conscious about pressing his face against Sokka’s neck. 

“I love you.” Zuko whispered, knowing that Sokka could hear him. The prince took another breath before he placed a gentle kiss on Sokka’s neck. He stood up again and had a moment of peace as Sokka let the prince hold the water tribe teen’s face for a moment. Zuko knew he probably seemed silly but Sokka let the prince stare at him for a few more moments before Sokka placed his hands over Zuko’s.

“Come find me, as soon as you’re done talking with Iroh.” Sokka turned his head so that he could kiss Zuko’s palm, before turning his head to kiss the other one. As they lowered their hands Sokka gave him a small smile. “I need to properly introduce you to our kid.”

Zuko nodded, even though he wanted to kiss Sokka right there in front of everyone but he could feel all the eyes staring at them so Zuko finally stood back. He settled for kissing Sokka’s hand before they both made their way over to the group. 

“Where...where is he?” Zuko didn’t see his uncle in the cap but it was clear that everyone was still sleeping. 

“Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko.” Piandao motioned toward a tent that was across from where they were standing and Zuko nodded as he started walking towards it. 

There was a small commotion that made Zuko turn around and he was surprised to see Katara marching to him. He took a step back but couldn’t go any further as she grabbed his shoulders. “Stop looking like you’re walking to your death, you’re making Sokka nervous. If I can forgive you then your uncle will definitely forgive you.”

Zuko just nodded when Katara patted his shoulder before she ran back over to the group. Sokka glanced back at Zuko and the prince gave the water tribe teen a small wave before Sokka turned back around to follow Piandao further down the line. 

The prince turned to face Iroh’s tent one more time before taking a deep breath and pushing his way in. 

He needed to apologize.

…  
…  
…

As Sokka neared Piandao’s tent he could hear an older man talking inside. Sokka recognized Fatmir’s voice instantly and pushed past his master to run ahead. He couldn’t help it. Sokka might have heard Katara and Piandao chuckling at him but he didn’t mind. 

His son. 

His son was here. 

Sokka threw open the flaps to the tent and was greeted to the sight of Fatmir holding a sniffling baby. The older man seemed to be in conversation with the kid before Fatmir heard the noise and turned towards the entrance. “...I know you want to sleep, I want to sleep too...Oh! Is that you Master Piand-SOKKA!”

Sokka dropped his sword and his bags at the entrance and ran over. He wanted to hug the older man but more than anything else he wanted to hold his son. The paused as he got near Fatmir, and he couldn’t help the worry that maybe his son wouldn’t recognize him anymore. 

It had been so long. 

Sokka’s hands were shaking as he reached forward again and it was only then that Fatmir took pity on the teen and handed Kohaku over. The older man stayed close, making sure that Sokka had a good grip, before Fatmir pulled Sokka and Kohaku into a hug. “We’ve been worried about you.”

Sokka let himself be hugged, he knew he was already crying but he couldn’t stop because Kohaku was back in his arms. His son had gotten bigger, felt a little heavier, but he looked healthy. The baby seemed to be unsure of what to think of the pass off before his golden eyes stared up at Sokka. Kohaku’s eyes widened, as if trying to take in this new person before his son did the one thing Sokka hadn’t seen yet. 

Kohaku smiled. 

“Guh.” Kohaku made an incoherent noise and tried to wiggle a bit in Sokka’s arms and the water tribe teen didn’t bother holding back the tears now as Kohaku’s little hands grabbed onto his tunic. 

“He remembers me.” Sokka choked out as Kohaku seemed to curl into him and the teen glanced at up Fatmir, knowing that he probably made a sight with tears rolling down his cheeks. “Kohaku remembers me.”

“He would never forget his father.” Fatmir smiled and Sokka just pulled his son closer to him. The older man seemed to sense that Sokka was about to fall down because Sokka was suddenly steered over to some cushions. Fatmir’s arms stayed on Sokka until the water tribe teen was fully seated and then the older man smiled down at the pair. 

“Sokka, you are a mess.” Sokka turned his attention to Suki, who had Katara and Toph standing next to her. And she was probably right, he still couldn’t stop the tears but he smiled at her anyway. 

His son. 

He had missed Kohaku so much. 

“He must have been tired.” Katara was kneeling next to Sokka as she peered at her nephew and Sokka glanced down to see that Kohaku had definitely fallen asleep in his arms. She smiled as she played with the sleeping baby’s feet for a second before smiling at Sokka. “You cry quicker than dad does.”

“No I don’t.” Sokka sniffed, knowing that he really didn’t have an argument for that. 

So his family came from a long line for criers, it was fine. 

Crying was good for the soul. 

“Sokka, he’s beautiful.” Suki was kneeling on Sokka’s other side and the water tribe teen tried to move so that she could get a better view of him. He wasn’t going to let go of his son for some time but he was happy that Suki finally got to see him. “He looks just like you.”

That was hard to deny, Kohaku’s hair was coming in full force and with his dark locks and tan skin, it was clear which dad he was going to take after. Sokka still couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face as he glanced up at Suki. “He has Zuko’s eyes.”

She smiled back and Sokka enjoyed the moment.

“You’re friends can stay in this tent, if you would like. Or we can show them other accommodations.” Piandao came over and spoke softly and Sokka was sure they looked like a bunch of exhausted children. Sokka chuckled a little bit as he saw Toph snoring against Katara’s back. 

There were a bunch of exhausted kids. 

“We shouldn’t take your tent from you.” Sokka yawned but he glanced around and could see Suki nodding off as well. Katara had somehow fallen asleep sitting up and Sokka knew it was only a moment before she fell over. “Actually...if you don’t mind…”

“I’ll be sleeping over there.” Piandao pointed to a flap in the tent that was clearly connected to another tent. He nodded at Fatmir. “Fatmir will be with me, so if you need anything just call us.”

“Thank you, master.” Sokka nodded at the other man. Sokka glanced down at his son one more time before looking at the two older men. “I can’t thank either of you enough.”

“Hush.” Fatmir gave Sokka a smile. “It was a pleasure. You have an amazing kid.”

And Sokka was really determined not to cry anymore so he didn’t respond. Just nodded his head as he watched the older men leave before he stared down at his kid some more. Kohaku felt so right in his arms. 

Sokka knew the war wasn’t done, not yet, and he would have to leave his kid again but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy every second of this. 

Today was the last day before the comet. 

Sokka pressed his lips to Kohaku’s head and let the soft sounds of his sleeping friends surround him. The water tribe teen knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, not with Zuko still not back, but he could definitely rest. 

Sokka had a feeling that things were about to go down, and fast. 

…  
…  
…

Iroh held his nephew tight in his arms. He couldn’t lessen his grip, even if he wanted to because Zuko was back with him. 

His nephew had been lost for so long and Iroh had feared the worst. Had feared that he hadn’t done enough, that he had lost Zuko to the anger and greed that had taken Iroh’s brother from him. That had taken Azula from him. 

“I’m sorry.” Zuko was still trying to apologize and Iroh just shook his head. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Iroh finally let Zuko pull back a bit and he smiled at his nephew. “This old man is proud of you.”

Zuko just shook his head and Iroh smiled as he used his sleeve to wipe Zuko’s face. It was a gesture he hadn’t done for Zuko since the boy's mother had left the palace and it made Iroh grateful that he was still able to do this for his nephew. 

After everything that they had been through, all the hurt they had been through, the hardships in both their lives, everything was worth it to see his nephew with him now. 

Zuko seemed to finally have control of his tears as he wiped his face one more time and Iroh couldn’t help but smile. Zuko seemed lighter than the last time he had seen him. The prince seemed like he was at peace. After long last, he was finally right with himself. 

“It’s morning, we’ll be preparing the camp for invading Ba Sing Se tomorrow.” Iroh knew his own voice was a little rough from his own tears but he powered through as he smiled at his nephew. “I heard you were with the Avatar, did you-”

“Aang is missing.” Zuko cut his uncle off with a bow and Iroh shut his eyes for a moment. The older man knew that the Avatar and the Spirits operated on their own agenda but didn’t mean he wished they could work on his own timeline. 

“That is a problem.” Iroh sighed before he got to his feet. “But we will have to trust the Avatar and move on.”

“Uncle, I think-”

“Grand Lotus.” A voice outside the tent spoke up and Iroh placed his hand on his nephew’s shoulder with a smile before calling the person inside.

“Oh, Fatmir. You know you don’t need to stand on principle with me.” Iroh was surprised to see the older man come into his tent and was even more surprised to see that Fatmir wasn’t holding Kohaku. It had become commonplace in the camp rather quickly that where Fatmir went, baby Kohaku was with him and while there had been a silent understanding between Piandao and Iroh that Iroh was related to the child, Fatmir never left Kohaku’s side. 

His constant guardian. 

If Kohaku wasn’t with Fatmir then that meant only one thing and Iroh turned to glance at his nephew. “Sokka is with you?”

Zuko’s cheeks flushed slightly as he nodded and the old man had to have a moment. His mind was jumping to celebrations when it should be figuring out where Zuko’s and Sokka’s relationship actually was. 

“Actually, that is why I’m here. Our guests are awake and we’re preparing breakfast. Master Piandao thought it would be best for you to join them as we all prepare for the day.” Fatmir gave Iroh a small bow before pausing and turning to Zuko. “Prince Zuko, Sokka wanted to know if you were joining as well.”

“Yes, of course.” Zuko got to his feet and bowed to his uncle. Iroh could help but smile at his nephew’s puffy eyes but the old man held back wiping his nephew’s eyes again. 

“I’ll be out in a moment.” Iroh motioned for Zuko and Fatmir to take their leave. He still had to dress after all but the old man couldn’t help but smile. 

His nephew was back. 

…  
…  
…

Katara, Suki, and Toph were snooping. 

They wouldn't deny it as they stood around the corner of a tent. People were running around camp, getting things ready whether it was food or supplies, everyone seemed to have something to do but the girls had their own mission. 

Sokka was standing in the area where they were going to have breakfast. His eyes were a little red which Katara thought was funny, but the teen was holding a now awake Kohaku as he stood to the side to make sure he wasn’t in anyone’s way. Sokka kept glancing up from his son, as if waiting for someone to appear and that’s why the girls were watching. 

“He’s approaching.” Toph’s voice made both Katara and Suki jump. They both tried to peer around the corner and Toph whispered again. “You’ll have to tell me what you see.”

“Zuko’s here!” Suki whispered and Katara couldn’t help but smile as Zuko seemed to freeze at the sight of Kohaku. Suki seemed confused. “He’s seen his son before, right?”

“Yeah but under very different circumstances.” Katara felt that was the best way to say ‘Zuko took my brother and his son prisoner’ without actually saying it. She smiled brightly as Sokka rolled his eyes at the prince before marching over and very gently, passing his son over to Zuko for the prince to hold. 

Kohaku started crying instantly. 

“Oh, I think I know what’s happening.” Toph grimaced as the baby wailed. 

“Zuko looks so sad. Don’t cry, Kohaku!” Suki whispered as if the baby could hear her and Katara was trying really hard not to laugh as both Sokka and Zuko seemed to try and calm the child down. Zuko was clearly feeling like he had been rejected but Sokka wasn’t letting the prince hand the child back but was instead trying to hug both of them so that Kohaku would see Sokka and the prince together. 

“This might be weird to say now but...Sokka is really good with kids.” Suki hummed and Katara couldn’t help but shrug. 

“He basically raised his own toddler army. When our dad left with the warriors, Sokka and I were the only kids that could do things on our own. There were a few toddlers, some babies, and a lot of pregnant women. Sokka was the closest thing to a dad for all the kids and he took his job as pseudo-chief very seriously.” Katara turned to give Suki a smile. “He was everyone’s big brother.”

Kohaku’s crying was now down to a whimper and the baby seemed determined to hold on to Sokka while he stared at Zuko. Zuko was smiling now, and Katara found herself looking away when Sokka pulled the prince in for a kiss. 

Her brother was shameless. 

“Toph, it looks like Kohaku has accepted Zuko.” Katara smiled at her friend and the earth bender was smiling as well. 

“I’m just glad the crying is over.” Toph huffed as she pushed herself off the tent wall. “Let’s get some food.”

“They make a cute family.” Suki was smiling at Katara and when Katara glanced back at her brother she couldn’t help but agree. 

Katara stared at her brother a bit longer and had the fleeting feeling about how much she was going to miss him before she shook her head. Sokka wasn’t going anywhere yet, she didn’t need to start saying goodbyes now. She would worry about her brother after they stopped the Fire Lord. 

Kohaku was making a bubbling sound as the girls approached. Zuko seemed embarrassed as they girls poked at him with the baby but since Sokka kept his arm around Zuko’s shoulder the whole time, it seemed the prince wasn’t all that bothered. 

…  
…  
…

“Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord.” Zuko wasn’t holding Kohaku anymore as they all sat down for breakfast. Sokka was next to him holding the now sleeping baby in his lap. Every now and then Sokka would steal food off the prince’s plate, not that he was hungry but just because it was there. 

Zuko didn’t seem to mind. 

“You mean the Fire Lord.” Toph snorted at Zuko and it made Sokka smile. 

“That's what I just said!” Zuko huffed before he turned to his uncle. “We need you to come with us!”

Sokka thought it made sense. Iroh was well respected or at least feared all over. He was the great Dragon of the West and even Sokka had heard rumors about the man growing up in the Southern Water Tribe. If anyone could defeat Ozai, then it was Iroh. 

Which was a little hard for Sokka to think about as he watched the older man sip his well loved tea. 

Iroh just shook his head. “No, Zuko, it won't turn out well.”

“You can beat him!” Zuko’s faith in his uncle was amazing and endearing. Sokka and Iroh were both giving the prince fond looks as Zuko glanced at everyone else around them. “And we'll be there to help.”

“Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power.” Iroh sounded so tired as he said this and it made Sokka wonder more about the history of the Fire Nation’s royal family. It was probably not a happy story. “The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord.”

Zuko glanced at Sokka for a moment and it had the water tribe teen curious for a moment before the prince turned to his uncle. “And then ... then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?”

Sokka choked on his tea. 

Sokka glanced over at Zuko, almost unsure that he heard right before he turned to Iroh with actual curiosity. If Zuko was going to put cards on the table, Sokka wanted to know the answer to this as well. 

“No.” Iroh shook his head and Sokka felt his stomach clench. He had always known but it was different hearing it out loud as the older man continued to talk. “Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor.”

Zuko seemed so confused by Iroh’s words that it broke Sokka’s heart but it was Iroh who made sure the prince understood. “It has to be you, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko was going to be Fire Lord. 

Even if the prince didn’t think he deserved it, even if the prince was so willing to deny his right to the throne, it didn’t change the fact that it had to be him. There was a hand on Sokka’s knee as Iroh and Zuko kept talking and the teen turned to see Katara giving him a smile. 

Zuko was going to be Fire Lord and Sokka…

And Sokka was going to stay with him. 

Katara just smiled more at Sokka, as if she was trying to let him know that it would all be okay but Sokka didn’t know how. There was a small pause in the conversation and Sokka felt a hand on the back of his neck. He turned to see Zuko staring at him questioningly, clearly wanting to ask if Sokka was okay without bringing attention to the water tribe teen and Sokka couldn’t help the flush on his face. 

Oh. 

That’s why it would be okay. 

Because it was Zuko. 

“Not to bust everyone’s balls but what if Aang doesn't come back?” Toph spoke up and Sokka actually laughed as Suki spit up her tea at Toph’s language. Kohaku squirmed at the loud noise and Sokka pulled the baby up against him as they continued to talk about where they all needed to be during the comet. 

Zuko was going to go back to the Fire Nation to take on Azula, and while Sokka knew it was what needed to be done, he still felt nervous that they were going to split up. The water tribe teen was grateful and Zuko asked Katara to join him, partly because he knew his sister had been looking for a rematch with Azula -- honestly, everyone was -- but also because he knew that if Zuko got hurt then Katara would take care of him. 

They would be fine. 

“We need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet.” Sokka knew Zuko was going to hate that idea but it was true. Sokka turned to Suki and Toph, knowing that they would go on this mission with him. “Sounds like a pretty good fight, right?”

Toph smiled brightly. “And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us.”

After breakfast everyone needed to make sure they got everything ready for their missions. They would have to leave in a few hours and Sokka ended up going back to Piandao’s tent to say his goodbyes to his son. He wanted to have all the time he could with Kohaku but he knew that they were going to separate soon. 

Sokka had his own preparation he needed to do. 

The tent was empty and Sokka was grateful as he let his son down on the mat. Kohaku squirmed, clearly trying to see if he could roll over but when he realized it wasn’t happening yet he settled for playing with his own feet and chewing his fingers. 

He was perfect. 

“There you are.” Sokka glanced up to see Zuko walking into the tent. The prince smiled at him and his son as he sat down next to Sokka. “Is it okay if I join?”

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hands and kissed the teens fingers before he smiled back down at his son who was just staring at them. “Kohaku, do you have anything you want to say to your dads before we run off to battle?”

Kohaku blew a pretty impressive bubble at them but otherwise just started chewing on his hand again. 

“He has your social skills.” Zuko smirked and Sokka was too impressed with the joke to be mad so he pulled the prince to him for a kiss instead. They pulled back briefly before Zuko kissed Sokka’s cheek and just smiled at the water tribe teen. “No matter what happens, however today goes, I want to be part of both of your lives.”

Because as much as Zuko was going to ask Sokka to stay with him, to be with him, to marry him, the prince was prepared for Sokka to say no. It made Sokka feel a tight pain in his chest at the thought but he just pulled Zuko into another kiss. 

“When this is all over, and you’re the new Jerk Lord, we’ll have a lot to talk about.” Sokka kissed Zuko’s lips one more time before he turned his attention to his son who looked like he was about to start dozing off. “Do you mind going to find Fatmir? I think this little guy is going to sleep and then we need to get to work.”

“On it.” Zuko got to his feet and left the tent as Sokka lifted his kid up and went over to the cradle at the side of the room. His son squirmed again as Sokka placed a kiss on his forehead before gently putting him inside with a small smile. 

“I’ll come back, I promise.” Sokka kept his words soft, knowing that he had no idea what he was going to be facing but still wanting them to be true. He stroked his son’s head one last time. “I promise.”

…  
…  
…

Iroh had just finished his last meeting, the last orders for the Order of the White Lotus had been given and it was now for everyone to get to their positions. He started making his way over to his tent when he spotted Sokka waiting for him. 

“Sokka, what can I do for you?” Iroh smiled and he realized the kid was holding something. 

“Um…” Sokka looked at the scroll in his hand before he took a deep breath. “Do you remember the healers in Ba Sing Se? Jin and her family?” 

Iroh nodded as he led the kid inside hsi tent. “Yes, they were kind people. Jin was the one who gave me a remedy for Zuko’s fever at that time.”

“Yeah…” Sokka handed the scroll to Iroh. “When you take the city, could you give this to them? I know they were worried about me, and about Kohaku, and it might also be hard for them to trust you so...I wrote something for them.” 

Iroh blinked as he held the scroll in his hand before a small smile came to his lips. Sokka, even in the midst of preparing for battle, in saying goodbye to his son and making sure his friends were okay, was thinking ahead of how an old Fire Nation General might be received in Ba Sing Se. 

Sokka was a good match for his nephew. 

“I will make sure to deliver it.” Iroh gave Sokka a small bow which seemed to startle the teen so he bowed back before he turned to leave. 

So many things were going to be decided today but Iroh couldn’t help but be excited for what the future would bring. 

…  
…  
...

The sun was already nearing mid-day and Zuko found himself looking for Katara. They needed to leave soon and he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. 

“So you’re courting my grandson?” Zuko froze as Pakku’s voice and turned to see the older man staring at him with a glace. Katara was next to the older man and she just smiled at Zuko. 

“I am.” Zuko gave the older man a bow, not sure what the Water Tribe’s customs would be before he glanced up at both Pakku and Katara. “Any guidance on your tribe’s customs would be greatly appreciated. I want to make sure to respect Sokka’s home as much as he’s respected mine.”

“Respect your home? Zuko, he calls what you do jerk bending and don’t get me started on what he thought about your nation’s architecture.” Katara laughed but it was kind and Zuko couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

Sokka really had no class. 

“All the same…” Zuko smiled back at Katara before he turned to the older man. “I love him very much.”

Pakku just glared down at Zuko some more before he huffed and turned to walk away. Katara was still smiling as both she and Zuko watched the older man walk away and Katara just nudged Zuko with her shoulder. “He’s like that with everyone, I think he likes you.”

“I hope so.” Zuko honestly didn’t know what he was going to do if Sokka’s family rejected him. He just turned to Katara and tried to focus on the now. “Do you have everything you need?”

“Yep!” She started to stretch her arms as they made their way towards the center of camp where Appa would be. “Do you have everything you need?”

Zuko just nodded as they made their way over. He wished he had more time, he wished he had thought of finding his uncle sooner so that he could have had more time with Sokka and Kohaku together but since he couldn’t get that, he would have to settle himself and be ready for the next course of action. 

He was going to fight Azula for the throne. 

Zuko watched as the old masters talked with the rest of the kids and their group and at the sight of Sokka laughing the prince couldn’t help but grab the teen and pull him away. 

Sokka was going to where his dad was. 

Zuko wasn’t going to be there to protect him. 

“You can’t pull me into dark corners just because you feel like it.” Sokka was smiling as he pulled Zuko against him which just made the prince swear to find more dark corners in the future. Sokka stroked his hand down Zuko’s scarred cheek as he stared at the prince. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to where my dad is.” Zuko couldn’t stop the fear that built up in his chest at the thought. What if Ozai somehow got his hands on Sokka? The Fire Lord would certainly kill the teen on the spot. “He won’t show mercy.”

Zuko didn’t want to live in a world without Sokka. 

He didn’t think he could. 

Sokka just gave him a soft smile before he pulled them together for a kiss. It wasn’t rushed or wanton like their usual kisses but it felt like something more. Zuko sucked in a breath as they separated before Sokka kissed him again. 

“Didn’t you hear your uncle this morning? This is destiny. I’m going to stop those airships and Aang is going to stop your father.” Sokka’s voice was so sure. The water tribe teen had so much faith in the avatar and it made Zuko’s chest clench. 

“I hope one day you have as much faith in me as you do Aang” Zuko knew he was jealous but he figured letting it show was worth it when Sokka gave him a small smile. 

He loved Sokka so much. 

“Zuko, I have even more faith in you.” Sokka leaned forward so that their noses brushed together. “I wouldn’t let anyone take off with my little sister, so that means you better bring her back home.”

Zuko closed the distance with another kiss, so grateful that Sokka trusted him. He would make sure Katara made it back to her brother now matter what. The prince smiled a bit as he whispered against Sokka’s lips. “What about me?”

Sokka huffed a bit as he pressed their foreheads together before rolling his eyes. “I guess you should come back, too.”

Zuko didn’t bother hiding his laugh as he pulled Sokka into another kiss. 

It would be okay. 

They would be okay. 

“Hey you two!” Suki’s voice made them both chuckle as they turned to see her rolling her eyes at them. “We need to go, everyone is ready.” 

Zuko placed one last kiss on Sokka’s forehead before they finally separated. 

“See you soon.”

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -Still underage  
> -Feelings  
> -So many feelings  
> -Lots of tears
> 
> Reviews, as always, give me life. They are great appreciated. Thank you!


	19. Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sozin's Comet has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for this chapter: I will never be able to write how beautiful the action scenes were in the last episode, and honestly, I didn't just want to repeat things over and over again. So this chapter might feel a little choppy but my main goal was to add more POVs and to add more context in certain scenes to help tie it in with my story. Also, added some fun stuff, hope you enjoy!
> 
> No content warnings this time!

It was beautiful. 

Suki didn’t have much time to watch the comet before Toph threw them in the air so that they could get on one of the airships. The original plan had been to sabotage them on the ground but they had arrived too late and the Fire Lord was already taking off. 

They needed to stop them. 

Sokka and Suki only managed to land a few seconds before Toph, both turning to grab the earth bender before she hit the metal and Suki took a moment to appreciate how brave Toph was. There was no way the girl would have been able to see anything after she had thrown them in the air and instead was just trusting Sokka completely. 

They were going to do this. 

They were going to take out the air fleet. 

“The control room is this way.” Sokka grabbed Toph’s hand before he glanced at Suki. “We’re going to need to move fast and knock them out quick.”

“Don’t worry, I already have a plan.” Toph smirked and Suki couldn’t help but feel a spark of confidence as they started moving forward. 

They could do this. 

They were actually going to make it happen. 

…  
…  
…

Azula knew she was losing it. 

Today was her coronation and instead she kept seeing shadows in the corner. Kept seeing the people who let her down in her life, the people that should have cared about her. 

It didn’t matter anymore. 

Firelord Azula. 

She was going to be Firelord and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. 

Azula had done everything that had been asked of her. Every demand her father had she had met and surpassed. Even when she saw her brother, weak and struggling, Azula had never faltered in her skills. She had seen her true strength and she had only pushed herself harder. 

Her father wanted an heir worthy to take his place and Azula went beyond that. She was his perfect soldier. 

She was perfect. 

Her firebending was stronger than anyone else in the Nation’s. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that eventually she would even surpass her father and then she could finally make everyone who had wronged her pay. 

Mai. 

Mai’s love for Zuko was stronger than Mai’s fear of Azula? The princess scoffed as she started to put on her armor. Mai was going to rot in prison for the rest of her life for a weak boy who would never love her back. Mai had been weak and now Azula could see that weakness. She had wasted so many years trying to build a friendship with Mai and it had been a waste of time. 

A blemish on Azula’s record. 

The princess sent her side table flying as rage overtook her. No, she was perfect. She had to be perfect. If there was a blemish then it wasn’t because of Azula, it was because Mai was a failure. 

Just like Ty Lee was a failure. 

Both those girls would finally understand the fear they should have given Azula, the respect they owed Azula. The princess laughed as she thought about bringing them back to court before she shook her head. Only the strong would stand before her once she became Firelord. 

Azula wouldn’t settle for less. 

The princess could feel the comet as it got closer and closer. She could feel her power grow and knew that her coronation was soon. 

Firelord Azula. 

It really did have a nice ring to it. 

…  
…  
…

They had made it so far but they were already too late. 

Sokka stared at the Firelord’s airship that was ahead of them and knew only one thing. “We’re not going to catch up to him in time.” 

Sokka heard Suki whisper beside him. “No.”

The fire that Ozai unleashed was insane. Sokka couldn’t believe it was coming from one man as he watched the ground get consumed by flames. This was the power of the Fire Nation with the help of the comet. 

There was no way that Sokka could stop him. 

There were explosions on the side of Ozai’s ship and Sokka couldn’t believe it. He felt his heart pounding in his years as he saw Aang standing there in the distance. 

Aang. 

Aang was here. 

Sokka had to force himself to shove down his fear and doubt and instead he thought about the Avatar. How after all of this Aang was still taking on the Firelord because Aang wanted a future of peace for the world. 

Aang was going to stop Ozai and that meant Sokka had a different job to do. 

“Shouldn’t we be helping him?” Suki was staring out the window in awe. 

“The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom.” Sokka stared at the fleet behind him as he tried to figure what the next step was. 

“And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang?” Sokka really didn’t appreciate Toph’s sarcasm all the time. (This was a lie, he really appreciated it all the time.) The earthbender sighed. “I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal.” 

The more Sokka thought about it, the more he realized there was only one thing that they could do. He turned to his friends with a grin, already knowing that they would probably regret this. “Airship slice!” 

…  
…  
…

Aang didn’t want to fight the Firelord but he would if he had to. He wasn’t sure if he could win, wasn’t sure if he would be able to bring harmony to the world but he would try. 

For his friends. 

For Katara. 

For the world. 

…  
…  
…

“It's gonna be a rough ride! We need to get to the top of this thing, fast.” Sokka grabbed Toph’s hand as they ran to the exit. Suki followed him closely, knowing that this was going to be bumpy but she was going to do whatever she could to make sure they made it out together. 

“Then what?” Suki couldn’t help but yell at Sokka as they ran. The water tribe teen had the nerve to smile at her as they made it to the ladder. 

“Watch each other’s backs, and if we make it that far, I’ll let you know.” Sokka looked so brave in that moment that Suki didn’t bother to hold back as she pulled the teen into a quick kiss. Nothing more than a peck on the lips but she couldn’t help it. 

“Make it out of here and then you can tell Zuko I did that.” She smiled brightly as Sokka squawked at her. “I’m sure it’ll help you give Kohaku some siblings.” 

Suki started her way up the ladder after Toph, everyone moving as fast as possible as Sokka yelled up to her. “We actually don’t need help in that department, thank you!”

Then they were running. 

Running and running as their airship collided with the airships. The ground beneath them shook and Suki stumbled as the airship started breaking. Suki watched as Sokka and Toph were suddenly on the other side and couldn’t believe that they had been separated so soon. 

“Suki!” Sokka sounded so worried but Suki didn’t want him worrying about her. He needed to take care of himself and Toph. 

“I’m okay! Just finish the mission!” She yelled back and hoped he heard before she took off down the side of the airship. She needed to get off this one and she found herself jumping to the closest one. 

She could do her part as well. 

She might not be the strongest, she might not be a bender but Suki was a Kiyoshi Warrior and that meant that she would do whatever she could to finish this mission. 

No matter what. 

…  
…  
…

They made it in time. 

Zuko was surprised to see how empty the courtyard was for Azula’s coronation. Didn’t understand why Azula wouldn’t want an audience but as he got closer to his sister he realized that something wasn’t right. Even the Fire Sages seemed unbalanced just by being near her. 

“You’re not going to become Firelord today, Azula.” Zuko made his way in front of Azula, knowing that Katara was close behind him. “I am.”

The words rang out in the courtyard and Zuko saw the Fire Sages step back. The prince couldn’t believe it had actually come down to this but he also knew that it had been inevitable. 

He was always going to have to fight Azula. 

“You’re hilarious.” Azula laughed. Zuko couldn’t help but notice what a mess she was. Her hair was in her face, instead of the royal robes she was only in her armor with a cloak on top. Everything about her was screaming that something was off. 

There was something wrong with her. 

“And you’re going down.” Katara stood beside Zuko and the prince took a breath to ground himself. He didn’t have time to try and figure out what was wrong with Azula, he needed to put a stop to this. 

The Fire Sages seemed unsure of what to do. Zuko could see more of the Fire Sages start to move around the courtyard and it became more and more clear that the only people in the palace were the Sages. 

Where was everyone else? 

Zuko tensed as Azula got to her feet. She seemed to stumble even as she stood straight and the prince felt a chill down his neck as she stared at him. 

“You want to be Firelord?” Azula actually seemed disappointed in him. Zuko wasn’t sure what was happening to her but he knew he needed to be ready for anything. Especially as a smile crept to her lips. “Fine. Let’s settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!”

And she was right. 

This is how it was always going to go down between them. 

“You’re on.” Zuko stood straighter, not wavering as he stared his sister down. He could feel Katara’s gaze on the side of his head and knew he needed to explain. 

“She’s playing you.” Katara hissed and Zuko nodded. 

Zuko glanced as the Fire Sages all went back into the buildings. He knew they were staying and watching, there had to be witnesses to the event and the Fire Sages were the closest thing to an authority in the FIre Nation right now with his dad burning the Earth Kingdom. 

Zuko was going to take Azula down, and the Fire Sages would have to bear witness. 

No one would be able to deny Zuko’s right to the throne. 

It didn’t take long for the Zuko to stand in the courtyard. He knew Katara was near and Zuko appreciated that she wasn’t hiding like the Fire Sages were. Katara could take care of herself but if Zuko was able to take Katara down without even putting Sokka’s sister at risk then it would be worth it. 

“Don’t tell me all this bravado is so that you can put that peasant of yours on the throne next to you.” Azula hissed as she made her way to the courtyard. She was smiling at Zuko but it seemed crooked, not right. “Want to make sure that child of yours is next in line?”

Zuko didn’t know what she was doing. 

Azula had to know that bringing up the existence of Kohaku in front of the Fire Sages was a bad idea. Right now Azula and Zuko were all that was next in line to be Firelord but to acknowledge another possible heir...it would only make her seem weaker in their eyes. 

Unless she had other plans. 

“Don’t make that face, Zuzu. People are going to think you don’t like me.” Azula sighed as she seemed to slump in on herself. She was messing with the tie to her robe as she glared at him. “Don’t worry, even after I kill you I’ll make sure to take real good care of my nephew. I’ll have to throw Sokka in prison, obviously, but I’ll make sure that kid knows what it means to be a member of this family.”

Zuko wasn’t going to take the bait. 

He knew Katara was behind him, could almost feel her rage but Zuko wasn’t going to let Azula rile him up. Not now. 

Not with so much on the line. 

“I’m sorry it has to end this way, brother.” Azula’s tone was sarcastic and biting and it just made Zuko more aware of how gone she really was. 

“No, you’re not.” And then Zuko prepared himself. 

…  
…  
…

The fire was beautiful. 

Katara stared wide eyed as the flames seemed to take up the entire arena. She had never seen anything like this, the true power of Sozin’s comet coming through as Azula and Zuko went all out. 

No matter how large Azula’s blue flames were, Zuko’s red would cancel them out. Katara found herself wondering if Zuko had always been this strong. The stride in his steps, the confidence in his movements, Katara had never seen him like this. 

She suddenly understood why Sokka was never going to leave the prince. 

To see Zuko overcome so much change, to see the prince finally become who he was meant to be. It was breathtaking. 

And the fire kept burning. 

The air was only growing hotter but Katara used her bending to keep herself cool and Azula started to get more and more frustrated. There was definitely something off with the princess but Katara didn’t know what it was, honestly, there had always seemed like something was off with the princess but only now it seemed like Azula wasn’t able to mask it anymore. 

She was desperate. 

Each strike seemed to drain her but she somehow became angrier and angrier and Zuko was meeting her flame for flame. Katara glanced at the sidelines to see the Fire Mages staring in awe, no one would dare interrupt the match but Katara kept an eye on them anyway. 

Zuko was going to be Firelord. 

“No lightning today? What’s the matter?” Zuko assumed a new stance that Katara had seen him teach Aang and she felt chills go up her spine as the pressure seemed to change in the courtyard. “Afraid I’ll redirect it?”

Azula took the bait. 

“Oh.” Azula seemed to be screaming with her entire body as she yelled at her brother. Katara didn’t know what to expect but she prepared herself. “I’ll show you lightning!”

And then Azula was doing the motions as the air was suddenly filled with static. Katara found herself holding her breath as she watched Azula conjure up lightning, Zuko seemed ready to catch it but Katara couldn’t take her eyes off the princess.

This was it. 

It was over. 

“No!” Zuko’s voice startled Katara and the waterbender watched in horror as the prince threw himself in the way of the lightning that had been heading straight for her. Zuko was suddenly engulfed in electricity and Katara watched as he collapsed to the ground, lightning shooting up to the sky as he continued to twitch from the attack. 

“Zuko!” Katara ran for the prince but was stopped when lightning stopped her from getting closer. Azula laughed maniacally and Katara suddenly realized that she wasn’t going to be able to get to Zuko without going through the princess first. 

She hadn’t been able to keep him safe. 

…  
…  
…

Toph gripped Sokka’s hand tightly as they fell down the airship. She couldn’t see anything even as she heard Sokka’s sword scrape the metal. There was a clang and then suddenly they stopped falling but that didn’t mean Toph hadn’t heard the snap of a bone as Sokka had hit some metal. 

“My leg!” Sokka’s voice cracked but the teen just gripped Toph’s hand harder. “Hang on, Toph!”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Toph yelled back. She was in the dark, she couldn’t see anything but could only feel the wind as she dangled from Sokka’s grip. She could feel herself slipping and knew there was nothing she could do like this. 

As strong as she was, as much as Sokka would sing her praises, at the end of the day she was still a blind a little girl. 

There was a commotion and Toph could feel Sokka moving and she could hear men falling but she didn’t know what was happening. There was a woosh and she could hear Sokka again. “Bye, space sword.”

He had thrown his sword to protect them. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

There were more boots and Toph wished she was touching metal or earth or anything that she could bend to protect herself and Sokka. Her hand slipped more and she heard Sokka move, grunting in pain as he tried to hold on to her. 

“I don’t think boomerang’s coming back, Toph.” Sokka’s voice was desperate, and Toph couldn’t stop the tears in her eyes at his words. “It looks like this is the end.”

Then suddenly the wind seemed to change and they were falling again. Toph was shocked when she landed on another airship, even as Sokka cried out in pain as he landed on his leg. She couldn’t believe it. 

“How did that happen? Did boomerang come back?” 

Sokka let out a pained breath but Toph could tell he was smiling. “No, Suki did.”

And Toph swore right then and there that she was going to ask the Kiyoshi warrior out on a date if they survived this. But first, she needed to help Sokka up. 

…  
…  
…

She had broken the rules of Agni Kai but she didn’t care. 

No one was going to stop her. 

No one. 

Azula laughed as the water tribe girl tried to run for Zuko again. She had heard the girl had healing powers and Azula was going to do everything she could to keep the girl away from her brother. She watched as her brother struggled on the ground and couldn’t help but smile as she sent another attached to the water tribe peasant. 

Zuko was going to die in the dirt where he belonged, Azula would make sure of it. 

“I’d really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu, if you don’t mind.” Azula shot more fire at the girl, enjoying how the waterbender seemed to dodge just in time. The princess laughed and could help but turn her attention to her brother with a cackle. “Zuzu, you don’t look so good!”

It was a game now. 

The peasant was a waterbender but they were in the Fire Nation, on the day of Sozin’s comet, nothing the girl could throw at Azula would stop her. Nothing. 

“You don’t have to run around so much, you know.” Azula laughed, glancing around the courtyard to see where the girl had gone. “We’re basically family now, isn’t that right? Your brother must be worried sick.” 

Azula saw a hint of blue and shot fire and lightning at it with a grin. 

The girl wasn’t dead, not yet. 

“There you are, you filthy peasant!” Azula smiled as she got ready to end this only to be frozen. 

No. 

No! 

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go! Azula tried to struggle against the chains once the girl dropped the water but she couldn’t get out. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!

Today was supposed to be her day. 

NO! 

…  
…  
…

Zuko could suddenly breath. 

He found himself blinking awake as his body screamed at him only to find Katara looking down at him in worry. He could feel the energy still coursing through him but the pain was ebbing. 

He was alive. 

“Thank you, Katara.” He barely had enough breath to get that out but he knew he needed to say it. He was supposed to protect her and in the end, she had protected him. 

Katara just shook her head at him. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

It took some work but Zuko was able to force himself to his feet. He stared at his sister as she sobbed against the ground, chained up and breathing fire like a wild dragon on its way to it’s death and he wondered if that is what it felt like for her. 

Zuko wasn’t going to kill her. 

He couldn’t. 

But he wondered if keeping her alive after her loss against a water tribe peasant was more of a punishment for his sister. He had to close his eyes briefly as he saw what he could have been in her pained gasps before there was movement to the side. 

“Prince Zuko.” It was the head Fire Sage, the old man holding the Firelord crown as he stared at the trio that was in front of him. “Princess Azula broke the law when she attacked an outsider after invoking Agni Kai, as such, you are announced the victor.”

“No!” Azula sobbed again, and Zuko had to turn away from her. Even in all his anger towards her he didn’t want to see his sister broken like this. 

Zuko instead turned to the Fire Sages with a nod. 

They seemed unsure of themselves before they glanced at the top of the staircase where Zuko would need to be crowned. “If you follow us then we can continue the-”

“No.” Zuko knew he sounded harsher than he meant to so he took a shaky breath as he put an arm on Katara to steady himself. “No, I would like my people to be here. We will delay the coronation until the avatar returns.”

“The Avatar?!” One sage spoke in confused outrage but Zuko gave him a look and the sage quieted. 

“Prepare the palace for visitors.” Zuko hunched as his body started to scream at him. 

“And if you could show me where I could treat the prince.” Katara was pulling Zuko’s arm more firmly around her before Zuko watched her glance at the Fire Sages. “I need to heal his wounds.”

“The Firelord’s chambers-” Zuko glared and the Fire Sage changed his words quickly. “-are clearly not ready, but we can make due with one of the rooms nearby.”

The old man made a hand motion and the Fire Sages dispersed quickly. Zuko paused as he stared at his sister who was now hiccuping her sobs as she laid on the ground in defeat. He knew he couldn’t trust anyone to move her not yet, but he didn’t want to leave her like this. 

“Can I be of some help?” Zuko tensed before hissing in pain as he turned to the new voice. 

“Dad!” Katara almost let go of Zuko before she realized she was the only thing keeping the prince on his feet before she smiled at him. “What are you doing here?”

Hakoda smiled at his daughter before he motioned to the men behind him. “I got word that some help might be needed at the palace but it looks like we missed all the fun.”

Zuko would have been more grateful but he was honestly about to pass out so he just nodded to his sister as his vision started going grey. “If you have a way to contain her then...then that would...be-”

“Zuko?” Katara’s voice was the last thing the prince heard as the pain finally overtook him. 

…  
…  
…

Aang stared at Ozai as the man drooled on the ground. The act of taking the Firelord’s bending - Aang was never going to call him the Phoenix King - had clearly taken a lot out of the older man but for some reason the Avatar felt fine. 

Balanced. 

He had achieved balance and he hadn’t had to kill the Firelord to do it. 

“Aang, I’m sorry.” Aang turned his attention to Sokka who was currently sitting next to the Avatar. Suki was driving the airship to get them back to the Fire Nation capital while Sokka rested his leg. Aang didn’t understand what the teen was apologizing for and Sokka seemed to realize it as he laughed at Aang’s expression. “I’m sorry for pressuring you to kill the Firelord. We put so much pressure on you to do things our way.”

Aang just shook his head. “I wouldn’t have been able to do anything if it wasn’t for you or Katara. I would have kept running away.”

Sokka’s arm pulled Aang to him and the avatar sighed as he let his head rest on Sokka’s shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you.” Sokka sighed and Aang let his eyes shut for a moment before he heard Sokka let out a snore. 

Sleep sounded like a good idea. 

…  
…  
…

Hakoda couldn’t help but laugh as he stared at the three kids currently taking up the infirmary. 

He had carried the prince to the nearest room, much to the shock of the Fire Sages but it seemed that no one was going to challenge his daughter’s authority once the prince had been passed out and they had found a room with a small bed to put the prince in so that Katara could get to work. 

Zuko had only woken up briefly when Aang and Sokka had been carried into the room and now Hakoda got to stare at the three boys with pride. 

“Dad, you’re in the way.” Katara huffed at him and the man just shrugged as he made sure to step away so that his daughter could check on the avatar again. “Sokka should be waking up soon, I can’t do much more for his leg.”

Hakoda nodded before looking at the other two patients. “How are Zuko and the avatar doing?”

“Zuko should wake up on his own. He’ll be in pain for a while but he should heal just fine.” Katara turned her attention to Aang who was still sleeping. “Aang wasn’t hurt at all, as far as I can tell. I think this is just exhaustion from using the avatar state.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Hakoda smiled at his daughter as she smiled back at him. 

“You can go make sure that everyone is okay as they return.” She motioned to the makeshift bed on the floor where Suki and Toph were both currently snoring. “I imagine most people are going to be exhausted but the Fire Sages said they put out a notice about Zuko’s coronation, so I imagine we’ll be getting more people than just our friends.”

Hakoda nodded with a frown. “I have Bato working with the prisoners that we helped find their ways home if they want to go, and I got word by messenger hawk that Iroh will be here by the afternoon. I’ll go check and see how everyone else is doing and will come back to update you.”

“Me?” Katara seemed confused and Hakoda had to pull his daughter into a hug at that. 

“Katara, your team saved the world and you’re the only one that Iroh will allow near his nephew. Until they wake up, we’ll be giving you updates so you can inform Zuko when he wakes up.” Hokada glanced at the sleeping prince and felt a moment of sadness. “I’m sure he already knows this but he has a lot of work ahead of him.”

Katara nodded and Hakoda hugged her one more time before he made his way out of the room only to be surprised to see Bato waiting for him. “How are the men?”

“Chit Sang is surprisingly useful.” Bato smiled before the other man grabbed Hakoda by the arm to pull the chief to him. Hakoda didn’t put up much of a fight as Bato pulled him into a quick kiss and the chief smiled at his partner. Bato raised his hand to pull on Hakoda’s two braids and gave the chief a small smile. “Are you willing to add another braid for me?”

Hakoda felt himself flush at that before he ran his own hand through Bato’s hair and stared at the man in front of him. “Only if you put a braid in for me.”

Bato’s smile made Hakoda feel lighter and just for a moment, Hakoda wondered if it was okay to fall in love again. 

He was sure Kaya would approve. 

…  
…  
…

“Shhh.” Sokka was trying not to laugh as Zuko groaned against him. It sounded like a bad groan and Sokka had to glance down to see the prince clutching his side. “Dude, I know you want to have some fun but you look like you’re about to kill over.”

“I’m fine.” Zuko was gritting his teeth and it only made Sokka smile more. 

Everyone had finally rested and the palace was in full swing for Zuko’s coronation, which was great, but Zuko was still recovering from being struck by lightning. He had been allowed to move to his own rooms once Sokka and Aang were walking around but Sokka knew the prince was getting tired of being in pain. 

He had come to visit to update Zuko on the final plans for the coronation tomorrow, plans he had gotten from Iroh with a very suggestive wink, and Sokka had excitedly hopped his way over to the prince’s rooms only to be attacked by a firebender who was clearly still in a large amount of pain. 

“Zuko, c’mon. Lay down next to me.” Sokka helped the prince lay on his back on the bed and Sokka settled next to him grabbing the prince’s hand. “I know you want to have ‘yay we lived’ sex but can it wait until you can actually follow through?”

“That part of me works just fine.” Zuko huffed and Sokka couldn’t believe the prince was actually pouting. The water tribe teen just intertwined their fingers and sighed. 

“Let’s just talk about other things.” Sokka brought Zuko’s hand to his lips and kissed the fingers before turning over so that they could stare at each other. Zuko was already sweating from the strain of trying to jump Sokka and the water tribe teen was honestly impressed that the prince could move around so much but Zuko seriously needed to take it easy. “We have a whole backlog of conversations that we’ve been putting off. Let’s start with one of those.”

Zuko seemed to think it over for a moment before the prince just sighed and finally relaxed in the bed. “Fine.”

“After your coronation, what are your plans?” Sokka stared at the ceiling for a bit before glancing over at Zuko who seemed less tense. 

“There will be three weeks of meeting with generals, advisors, and the other noble families.” Zuko flinched as he reached up to rub his face with his free hand before he glanced at Sokka. “After that, I plan to visit Ba Sing Se and start talks with the King there.”

“You mean, you plan to go to Ba Sing Se to help Iroh start his tea shop again and pass off the duties to other people that you trust.” Sokka teased but Zuko just shook his head with a smile. 

“No, I’ll be handling everything for the foreseeable future but I do plan to help Iroh with his shop and make sure he’s set up for retirement.” Zuko smiled at Sokka and it made the water tribe teen want to kiss him but he didn’t want to start something they couldn’t finish. 

“I’ll stay with you till then, and then I’ll head back to the Southern Water Tribe after Ba Sing Se.” Sokka nodded even as he felt the prince tense beside him. Sokka let out a small huff. “I have to go back for my coming of age ceremony.”

“I know.” Zuko replied quickly, clearly realizing that his mood was easy to read. 

“You saw those braids in my dad’s and Bato’s hair right?” Sokka laughed. “I imagine they’ll have a ceremony when we get back and then I really do plan to make Bato help me build my own igloo. It’ll be nice for everyone to meet Kohaku as well.”

“Kohaku should get here tomorrow, right?” Zuko’s voice was soft but Sokka heard him all the same. 

“Yeah, Fatmir was picking up more people for your coronation but he should be here in the morning with Piandao.” Sokka turned on his side, only flinching a little bit when his leg twinged but he made sure not to jostle it again as he stared at the prince. “I figured after my coming of age you’ll need to come to the Southern Water Tribe to meet Gran-Gran and the rest of the tribe so that we can officially do our courting braids.”

Zuko blinked at Sokka as if he had misheard the teen and it made Sokka smile a little wider. 

“The braids are a little old school but seeing Bato and dad do them made me want to braid something in your hair.” Sokka let his hand stroke Zuko’s hair as he smiled down at the prince. “Engagements usually don’t last long but I figured we would need to talk to your court about what’s acceptable before we get married. If possible, I would like to wait until after-”

Sokka was suddenly pressed against the bed as the prince kissed him and the water tribe teen wrapped his arms around the prince as he opened up easily. They separated and Sokka had to laugh because the prince looked pale from the movement and he had to help Zuko lay back down. “Stop trying to kill yourself.”

“You’ll marry me?” The prince was breathless and Sokka honestly didn’t know if it was because of the kiss or the pain. 

“Only after we talk with your advisors, and preferably after Katara’s coming of age ceremony. I want to make sure to be there for her after she goes on that hunting trip.” Sokka ran his thumb against the prince’s lips in an imitation of a kiss before he pressed a kiss to Zuko’s forehead. “And I figure marriage is the easiest way to get me on your council without much backlash. There is no way I’m letting you run this place all by yourself, you’ll be assassinated in a week.”

Zuko just huffed but didn’t deny any of Sokka’s words so the water tribe teen just smiled before he started to sit up in the bed. The crutch was nearby so it only took a hop or two to grab it. Sokka turned back to Zuko who looked like he was about to sleep and Sokka couldn’t help but compare the prince to Kohaku at that moment. 

“I’m going to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. Get some sleep.” Sokka kept his voice light even as Zuko frowned. 

“Don’t need anymore sleep.” Zuko mumbled but Sokka knew the prince was already asleep by the time he made it to the door. 

And he had wanted to have sex? Sokka shook his head as he shut the door behind him and smiled at the guards outside. “He’s asleep so let him rest. I’m sure he’ll yell something when he’s ready to escape.”

The guards didn’t say anything but Sokka didn’t mind. 

They would get used to him. 

They had to. 

…  
…  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate everyone who has stuck by this fic and has enjoyed it along the way. All your reviews have kept me inspired and made this really easy to finish. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 
> 
> One more chapter left! 
> 
> Reviews always appreciated.


	20. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! 
> 
> Seriously, for everyone who has made it to the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this story. I'm some of you may have notices that I turned this into a series and plan to update little one-shots or what-if stories as they come to me. Posted one today as a celebration for finally finishing this story. For those of you who read the original that was abandoned a decade ago on ff.net, I appreciate you. Sorry. Hope this makes up for it. 
> 
> Story Note: I am not familiar with the comics or anything beyond the first season of Legend of Korra, so this officially strays from canon. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!
> 
> Content warnings at the bottom!

The first assassination attempt against Zuko had been the week after his coronation. There had been an enemy who mixed in the crowd around the palace. He had been a guard that had been loyal to Azula, even after she had banished everyone from the palace in her madness and when night came he had made a move to frame it on an earthbender by collapsing the Firelord’s chambers into rubble. 

It would have worked, if the Kiyoshi Warriors hadn’t been hired by Zuko to be his personal bodyguards. 

“Ty Lee, do you have him?” Suki glared at the man who had tried to firebend his way out of the palace once his scheme had been figured out but it was clear he wasn’t going to be able to move. 

“Yes!” Ty Lee laughed as she flipped the man over so that he was on his stomach and the other warriors jumped in to tie him up. “We’ll take him to the dungeon!”

Suki sighed. “Ty Lee…”

“Oh right! Firelord Zuko didn’t want it called that anymore, we’ll take the prisoner to the conversation room.” Ty Lee winked as she and the other girls laughed. The prisoner couldn’t talk with his gag and that was probably for the best. Suki already had a headache coming on from the shouting that she could hear on the other side of the door. 

Still, it was her job to check on the Firelord. 

“You are acting insane.” Sokka’s voice sounded tired and aggravated and Suki decided to take a deep breath as she opened the door. 

“Kohaku was in the room. What if-” Zuko paused as he saw Suki and settled for scowling at Sokka. 

“Is everything all right?” Suki made sure to give both boys a look as she leaned back against the door. “The culprit is being taken to the conversation room…”

“See, wasn’t my name for it better?” Sokka smiled but it fell quickly as Zuko glared at the teen. It Suki a second to realize that the firelord was the one holding a sleeping Kohaku as Sokka started pacing. She decided to make this fast. 

“We’ll hand him to the imperial guards and you can have a report in the morning. Are you all okay?”

“I would be fine if Jerklord over here wasn’t trying to-” Sokka waved a hand at Zuko, clearly deciding that they should continue the argument with Suki there. She wished this was the first time but honestly, they had seemed to be pulling each other’s hair all week. 

“Why shouldn’t I send you away? If you’re not going to think about your own safety then think about Kohaku’s-” Zuko growled and Kohaku started to stir in the firelord’s arms. 

“I can take care of myself and I can take care of my son!” Sokka marched over to Zuko and it seemed like he was going to take the kid away from the firelord but teen stopped just short. “You can’t want me here and then send me away, we’ve talked about this.”

“I just need more time to make this place safer.” Zuko’s voice dropped as he resettled Kohaku against his chest. The firelord turned to Suki, as if realizing she was just there with a sigh. “We’re fine, you can go back.”

Suki eyed both of them before she smiled. “Maybe I should take Kohaku?”

“Maybe-”

“No!” Sokka groaned. “We talked about this too. Everytime we fight we end up having sex and while the sex has been particularly good with a bed and everything, it just means that we don’t ever actually resolve anything. We need to actually talk.”

Sokka and Zuko’s faces flushed immediately after that, as if Sokka’s words finally caught up to the water tribe teen and Suki just groaned. 

What a show off. 

“I’m taking the baby.” Suki gently pulled Kohaku out of the firelord's arms before she glared at Sokka. “You can argue or have amazing sex, whatever you want to do. I’m taking Kohaku back to my room and we’re going to get a good night’s sleep.” 

Both teens remained silent as she made it to the door and Suki felt a small mean streak rise up in her as she turned back to Zuko. “Did Sokka ever tell you about the kiss on the airship?” 

She only heard sputtering as she made it out the door and back to her rooms. They weren’t that far but they were far enough that she no longer heard them yelling at each other. Kohaku started drooling on her uniform and Suki couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

How did those two idiots have such a cute kid?

…  
…  
…

The next morning, Sokka sat smugly at the breakfast with a love bite on his next that was so big his necklace couldn’t cover it. “I’m staying for the next two weeks, like planned.”

Suki just rolled her eyes at him as she handed him his son back. 

…  
…  
…

“Why am I here?” Mai sighed as she glanced at her green wardrobe. 

“Because you wanted to be closer to your girlfriend but you also wanted a job.” Zuko put down a cup of tea in front of her with a smirk. “You’re only in Ba Sing Se long enough to get approval from the Earth King and then you’ll be stationed in Omashu to help assist King Bumi in bettering relationships with the Fire Nation.”

“But why do I have to be an ambassador?” Mai sneered at her clothes. “And why do I have to wear green?”

“Because you look great in it!” Ty Lee cartwheeled through Iroh’s tea shop and Mai couldn’t help but give a small smile as Ty Lee sat next to her with a wink. It was still weird seeing Ty Lee in the Kyoshi uniform but Mai was beginning to warm up to it. 

Mai had to admit that it wasn’t the worst thing to happen to her, being stuck in the Earth Kingdom. It beat being stuck in the Fire Nation with her parents who were constantly sucking up to Zuko whenever they had a chance because they were afraid of their standing with him. She would have told them that he didn’t think anything of them at all and could live their lives just as they normally did but Mai figured that making sure they were on their best behavior was probably going to be better for them in the long run. 

Zuko brought Ty Lee out some tea as well and Mai was happy to see the firelord and her girlfriend could be friendly. She had always thought Ty Lee rubbed Zuko the wrong way but seeing them together now, maybe she just hadn’t seen the potential for their friendship at the time. 

There was a loud laugh in the distance and Mai glanced over to see Iroh and Sokka playing Pai Sho. The Avatar was sitting with them, clearly trying to better understand the game, but it actually looked like Sokka had done something that had surprised the old war General. 

She turned her attention back to the firelord who was currently taking tea orders from an elderly couple that just walked in and Mai couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

Everything was just so peaceful. 

“I’m bored.” She sighed. 

“Well…” Ty Lee leaned up against Mai’s side as if she was about to share a secret. “Either, we can make fun of Zuko by making him serve us some more, which I know you enjoy.”

“I do like him serving me.” Mai admitted with a huff. 

“Or…” And Ty Lee smiled big at this. “We can go back to the hotel and take advantage of some alone time before you’re back on the clock.”

Mai just grabbed Ty Lee’s hand as they got to their feet. Ty Lee always had the best of ideas. 

…  
…  
…

“Stay a little longer.” Zuko groaned as he pressed further into Sokka. They were both panting, Sokka’s legs wrapped Zuko’s waist as the Firelord continued to push further in the water tribe teen. “I take it back, don’t go home.”

“Spirits.” Sokka swore as he threw his head back and Zuko couldn’t help but agree. Sokka opened his eyes to give Zuko a blissed out look before the teen tried to concentrate. “I have to go home, you know this...why...now?”

Zuko knew he was in as far as he could go but he wished he could be deeper. Wished he could somehow always be instead of Sokka, as ridiculous as it sounded. 

“Come here.” Sokka grabbed the back of the firelord’s neck and pulled Zuko to him. They didn’t kiss, just breathed each other’s air for a moment before Sokka smiled brightly at him and kissed the tip of Zuko’s nose. “You’ll be there in a month to meet the tribe formally, remember?”

Zuko groaned as he started thrusting into the teen beneath him and had some satisfaction as the noises Sokka started to make. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s neck but it wasn’t enough. The firelord sat back so that he could grab Sokka's legs and pulled the teen up so that Sokka had to hold onto him for support but the firelord kept their rhythm going. 

“Wait-no-” Sokka’s leg tightened around Zuko. “Too deep.”

“I want you to feel me every day that you’re gone.” Zuko breathed in Sokka’s ear and the firelord knew that he wasn’t bending right now but his body felt like it was burning. “I can’t wait to see the home you build.”

“Zuko, wait-” Sokka’s nails were in Zuko’s back but the firelord wasn’t going to stop. 

“I can’t wait to put braids in your hair.” 

Sokka swore and suddenly Zuko was falling back on the mattress. The water tribe teen pushed himself up with his hands on Zuko’s chest but his hips never stopped moving as they continued to move together. Zuko could feel himself nearing and grabbed Sokka’s hips to pull him down hard making them both gasp as Sokka kept fucking himself on Zuko’s cock. 

“You’re close, right?” Sokka was nearly breathless as the teen grabbed his own cock and started stroking it. “Inside, come inside me.”

Zuko could never deny that request and found himself cumming as Sokka clenched against him. Zuko tenses, his feet trying to find a grip on the sheets so that he could keep thrusting but it wasn’t enough. Sokka’s own cum splattered against his chest and both teens groaned as they tried to focus on each other. 

“You’re a mess.” Sokka looked proud at that fact as he stared down at Zuko and the firelord couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Maybe this should be my royal portrait?” Zuko ran his hand against his chest and smeared Sokka’s cum on him and hissed when he felt Sokka clench against him again. “Wait, let me pull out.”

“No.” Sokka’s voice was breathy as he stared down at the firelord. The water tribe teen smirked as he started small movements with his hips that had Zuko’s cock getting interested again and the firelord groaned. 

Sokka had to go back home to the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko knew this but the firelord wished they could stay together longer but Sokka needed to do his coming of age ceremony and Zuko needed to go back to the Fire Nation. It was only supposed to be a month of separation but Zuko felt like he didn’t want to think about all the moments he would miss. 

He was excited for Sokka. Happy that his boyfriend was finally going to be able to introduce Kohaku to the tribe but Zuko couldn’t fight the doubts in the back of his head. 

What if Sokka realized what he was giving up and decided to stay?

What if Sokka realized Zuko was too much work?

What if-

“Hey, it’s okay.” Sokka’s hand was against Zuko’s face and it made the firelord realize that tears had formed in his eyes. Sokka’s hips had stopped moving as the water tribe teen was kissing the side of Zuko’s face. “Sorry, too intense right? We can rest, we totally should rest.”

Zuko let out a shuddering breath as he pulled Sokka into a kiss. The water tribe teen tried to pull back but Zuko kept them together until Sokka opened up for him. Until he could feel Sokka’s teen on his lip before Zuko pressed his tongue against his. 

“I love you.” Zuko hoped the words said everything that he could say right now. 

“Zuko…” Sokka pressed another kiss to Zuko’s lips before he started kissing the teen’s face all over. It was silly and desperate and it made Zuko laugh as the kisses kept coming. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” The firelord tried to push Sokka off him but Sokka kept trying to kiss him. “I’m fine!”

“Stop acting like I’m about to die on you...especially when you’re dick is inside me. The sex is good but not that good, you won’t kill me.” Sokka seemed confused but his words made Zuko laugh more. 

He really did love this idiot. 

Sokka hissed as he pulled Zuko out of him before he collapsed next to the laughing firelord. Zuko just took a deep breath and pulled Sokka in for another kiss. 

“You’ve completely ruined the mood.” Sokka huffed but clearly he didn’t mean it because he kept kissing any part of Zuko he could touch. “When I’m sexually frustrated after a month without you, your body better be ready.”

“Make sure the home you build with Bato is hard to melt, I would hate to melt all your hard work if I accidentally firebend.” Zuko tried to catch his breath as he smiled at Sokka. “Make sure it has enough rooms.”

“Anything else you want, my lord?” Sokka mocked but Zuko didn’t mind. “Want me to build a whole ice palace? Maybe some rooms for all your clothes.”

“It would be appreciated.” Zuko nodded seriously before grinning again as Sokka poked him in the side. “Sorry, just, got in my head.”

Sokka nodded as he placed another kiss against Zuko’s shoulder before the water tribe teen shrugged. “I can probably delay Aang another week if you want me to stay longer. I know he wants to see Katara since she went back home before we did but-”

Zuko rolled over so that he was on top of Sokka, letting his hands run through Sokka’s hair before he kissed Sokka’s forehead. “No, I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Sokka ran his hands down Zuko’s arms and bit his lip as he eyed the firelord. Sokka was a tough personality most of the time but Zuko was grateful that he got to see these softer moments. That he could see how much Sokka actually cared for him. 

“I think if I keep you from home for much longer that your dad might actually try to invade the Fire Nation.” Zuko brushed his thumb against Sokka’s lips with a smile. “And as much as I love you, I might actually be more afraid of him right now.”

Sokka just laughed. “Smart.”

…  
…  
…

It took Zuko three months to settle a dispute in the FIre Nation before he could finally make his trip down to the Southern Water Tribe. He had to get Iroh to stand in for him, which his uncle was happy to do, but it still made the firelord feel like he hadn’t been working hard enough. 

Sokka had taken to sending Hawky to Zuko every week that the firelord was late with a rather graphic letter about how frustrated he was. 

Zuko kept the letters.

…  
…  
...

Zuko was so cold. 

He stared at the now sinking ship and couldn’t believe he had managed to fail so spectacularly at ice dodging. It also didn’t help that Sokka was currently laughing so hard he was crying as they all watched the ship sink further and further to its icy death. 

“I can’t believe it actually sank.” Katara, the only person who wasn’t wet because she had just been a spectator just stared in awe. “What are we going to tell dad?”

“Tell him I sank with it.” Zuko shuddered and Sokka just laughed harder. The Firelord managed to kick the water tribe teen away from him before he started to focus on his fire breath. “I’ll sneak back to the Fire Nation and never return.”

“At least you made it most of the way.” Aang, the optimist, piped up even though the avatar was currently firebending to try and heat up. 

“Stop pouting.” Sokka, the traitor, sat next to Zuko as he wiped a tear from his face. Zuko honestly wanted to punch the teen but he had come all this way to try and win favor from Sokka’s family so the Firelord thought it wouldn’t be worth it. Instead he settled for pulling Sokka into a quick kiss as he let steam leave his mouth. Sokka shivered against him and Zuko pulled away before the water tribe teen could cling to him. 

It was nice to know that Sokka was freezing too. 

Katara just sighed as he looked at the still soaking wet boys and rolled her eyes before he motioned towards Appa. “I can give you a lift back or do you want to do the walk of shame?”

“I hate all of you.” Zuko got to his feet and trudged through the snow. “I’m just glad that no one else was here to see this.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it. You’ll be back here in three months, right? We can try again.” Sokka smiled at the Firelord and Zuko knew he was making a ‘why do I have to do this’ face because Sokka took pity on him. “Or you don’t, you honestly have enough on your plate. You don’t need to-”

“I said I would do your customs and I plan to.” Zuko made sure to pat Appa a few times before he climbed up the air bison. “Next time I might bring my own ship though.”

Zuko liked the idea as soon as he said it. The fire nation ships were metal and they would have broken through the ice no problem. 

Katara and Aang just laughed before they started talking animatedly while Katara got Appa in the air. The Firelord found himself sitting back against Sokka who just hugged him back and Zuko figured even if it was humiliating he would still do it again and again in order so see Sokka happy like this. 

It had been four months since Zuko’s coronation and while the Firelord was constantly busy, time felt like it had been dragging since Sokka had left his side after Ba Sing Se. There had been a lot of work to get done in the Fire Nation, and a lot of work was still being done, but Zuko had managed to to finally get down to the Southern Water Tribe to see Sokka and Kohaku again and they had only managed to have one day together before Zuko had been dragged in front of Hakoda for a discussion about Water Tribe traditions. 

It was clear that Hakoda was just going over them so that Zuko would have a better understanding of what would be expected of Kohaku when the baby was finally old enough but Zuko had taken it as a challenge. 

And now he was freezing on top of Appa as they made their way back to the tribe. 

“When we get back, you’re going to warm me up.” Zuko glared at Sokka and the water tribe teen blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Kohaku is with dad, so we’ll have the igloo to ourselves.” Sokka made sure to scoot a little closer to Zuko as he blushed some more and honestly, Zuko was struggling with his willpower to not just jump the teen on top of Appa. “We’ll probably have a few hours…”

When Zuko had first docked, he had been surprised to have Sokka literally dragging him away before the firelord had been able to greet anybody but it seemed the tribe had been expecting it so they had let the teens be. Sokka had dragged the firelord through the village until they made it to a nice small house and Zuko finally realized what Sokka had been excited about. 

It had been a nice home and Zuko had been embarrassed when Sokka had lifted him up and carried him through the door like a bride. The sex afterwards had been worth the wait. 

“Whatever you are planning, stop it!” Katara shouted back at them with an evil grin and Zuko wanted to curse her as he heard her next words. “Remember, the Firelord is supposed to be meeting with the chief and the council soon. It’s the whole reason Firelord Zuko is actually here.”

“I’m actually here to try and take your brother back with me.” Zuko made sure to throw back with no shame even as Sokka spluttered next to him. The firelord just smiled as he glanced at Sokka’s hair. The sides were shaved again and he was growing a long wolf tail but what really stood out was the braid that went down the side of his face that ended with a red bead. 

Zuko didn’t listen to whatever Katara said next as he finally pulled Sokka into another kiss. 

He could be late to his next meeting. 

It would be fine. 

…  
…  
…

The first assassination attempt against Sokka had happened shortly after the teen had returned to the Fire Nation. He had brought Piandao and Fatmir to the palace with him and had left Kohaku with Fatmir to do some more training before there had been a glint of light. 

Sokka had thought it had been something Fatmir had thrown at him to test his concentration, something the older man liked to do every now and then, so he had swung his new sword toward it only to hit an arrow off tract. 

An arrow. 

“Sokka, get down.” Piandao was shoving Sokka to the side as suddenly more arrows came into the courtyard but both of them managed to find a safe place behind some marble steps. There was shouting in the distance and Sokka knew that the guards had seen the attack and were going to be here soon but he still wasn’t sure what had happened. 

Him?

Someone had wanted to kill him?

“Are you okay?” Piandao’s hand on Sokka’s shoulder brought him to reality and the teen suddenly found himself blinking wildly.

“Kohaku, where’s Kohaku? Is he safe?” Sokka ran out from behind the marble as fire nation guards filled the courtyard. They were all shouting but Sokka just motioned to Piandao, knowing the older man could give them the information they needed while he went to check on his son. 

“Sokka!” Sokka paused as Fatmir called him and he ran into the small conference room that Fatmir had been letting Kohaku crawl around in. “Are you okay, I heard-”

“I’m fine.” Sokka scooped his kid up, Kohaku laughing delightfully at the attention, and Sokka finally felt like he could breathe again. “I’m fine.” 

Sokka had known things wouldn’t be easy. He had talked to Iroh about life in the Fire Nation, had even talked to Mai and Ty Lee, and they had all warned him. Even if the majority of the Fire Nation was thrilled about Zuko being the new firelord, even if the Fire Nation was happy the war was over...there would always be people who wanted something. People who were used to the old way of doing things and would rather send an assassin instead of set up a meeting. 

Kohaku squealed joyfully in Sokka’s arms and the teen let out a deep breath. 

“Sokka!” Zuko was suddenly in the room and before the water tribe teen could say anything, he was being wrapped in the firelord’s arms. Zuko’s robes were almost like a blanket around Sokka and Kohaku. “Are you okay?”

Sokka nodded as he let Zuko hold him. 

It was fine. 

They were all fine. 

The work that they were doing was worth it. After everything the world had suffered, Sokka wasn’t going to sit back and let a small group of people try to scare him away. 

“You need to go back to whatever meeting you ran out of.” Sokka placed a small kiss on Zuko’s jaw as he finally pulled away. 

“They can wait.” Zuko started but Sokka just gave him another kiss to silence him. 

“I’m pretty sure you were meeting about prison reform, so no, they can’t.” Sokka sighed before he smiled at Kohaku and gently put his son on the ground. Kohaku made noises at them before he crawled back over to Fatmir who was doing his best to give them privacy. Sokka turned back to Zuko and smoothed out the firelord’s robes. “I’m going to talk with Piandao and the guard, we’ll figure out who it is.”

Zuko looked like he had something we wanted to say but the firelord finally just shook his head and pulled Sokka into another kiss. “Be careful.”

“I’m always careful!” Sokka whined, even if everyone in that room knew it was a blatant lie. 

…  
…  
…

Kohaku’s first word was ‘dada’ which would have been great except he had been ‘talking’ to Toph at the time. The earthbender smiled proudly at her new title. 

Sokka and Zuko did not pout in a corner, no matter what she would later tell people. 

Toph and Suki never happened. Not because Toph didn’t try but because Suki had said that Toph was too young. Which was fair, the earthbender was now only thirteen but still, she was allowed to be a little sad about it. 

The earthbender decided to focus her attention elsewhere and continued to travel to new places with Haru and Teo of all people. She liked their company, enjoyed Teo’s sense of humor and Haru was great to practice earth bending with even if he never was able to beat her. 

And if Toph made sure to avoid her parent’s home for a little longer, then she was fine with it. 

…  
…  
...

The celebration of the first year of Zuko’s reign as the firelord had been spectacular. Sokka had never seen so many fireworks in his life and he had been delighted that Kohaku had stayed awake long enough to enjoy them. 

The one-year old was now sleeping with Fatmir in one of the guest rooms in the Palace. Sokka loved the fact that his son had adopted Fatmir as his best friend and now, if the older man was around, Kohaku wanted to stay by his side. It was cute and while it took Zuko a while to catch on, it also meant that they had a few more nights to themselves. 

Sokka caught sight of himself in the mirror, the red tunic startling him for a bit before he rolled his eyes. He had meant to wear his water tribe clothing but had ended up getting convinced by Suki to try on some new clothes to impress Zuko with. Sokka really couldn’t complain, he had to admit that he looked good in red but he still preferred his blue garb over anything else. 

The festivities were going to last through the night and Sokka had only come back to the palace to make sure Kohaku went to sleep but now that he was here could probably change into something lighter. The air was hot outside and if he was planning to go out there to find his exhausted boyfriend then the least Sokka could do was change into something more comfortable first. 

The teen turned, unwinding his belt as he let the red cloth slide down his back. It had gotten caught in his elbows as Sokka tried to undo another strap when suddenly there was a warm hand against his back. 

“That better be the Firelord touching me or someone is about to lose their hand.” Sokka smirked as he felt Zuko’s hand trace down his spine. 

“Are you telling me that other people have tried to touch you like this?” Zuko’s voice was raspy in a way that it got when he had been talking too much and it made Sokka shiver and the water tribe teen turned around so that they could bring the Firelord into a kiss. Zuko bit at Sokka’s lip and it made the teen laugh as he pulled away to see Zuko’s glare. 

“I’m not cheating on you!” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s belt to pull the teen to him. “I honestly don’t have the time.”

“Is that the only reason?” Zuko hummed as he started helping Sokka out of the tunic and Sokka started untying the Firelord’s robes as he smiled at Zuko. 

“I just haven’t found anyone yet, so you’ll do for now.” Sokka let out a put upon sigh and and enjoyed how he was suddenly lifted over Zuko’s shoulder as the Firelord carried him to their bed. “Zuko, watch it! I’m delicate.”

“Yeah, like a komodo rhino.” The Firelord tossed Sokka on the bed and Sokka continued working on undoing Zuko’s robes as the teen crawled over him. “The advisors want us to set a date, preferably for a summer wedding next year.”

Sokka hummed as he finally undid all of Zuko’s ties and started to push the fabric off the Firelord. Zuko worked with him, letting the heavy fabric fall off the bed until they were just in their pants and Sokka’s hands traced down Sokka’s chest until they stopped at the scar in the middle of Zuko’s abdomen. The scar he had gotten saving Sokka’s sister. 

The water tribe teen pushed himself forward so that he could kiss the scar and he enjoyed how Zuko’s hands played his hair before he let his mouth start to travel lower as he glanced up at the Firelord who was staring at him with a glassy look on his face. Sokka made a wet popping sound against Zuko’s abs before he pulled away with a grin. “What if we get married tomorrow?”

“Oh, so now you’re willing to give up your trips to the other nations and finally settle into your seat on my council?” Zuko knew the answer to that so Sokka didn’t bother with a response as he started to undo Zuko’s pants. 

Sokka had taken to traveling to all the places they had been on the Avatar’s journey to thank the people who helped them along the way. Sometimes other members of team Aang would join but usually it was just Sokka, Kohaku, and Aang. The avatar had been feeling antsy and Sokka figured it was good practice before Aang actually had to start doing yearly tours as the Avatar. 

Aang also had gotten really good at changing diapers. 

Zuko’s hand lifted Sokka’s jaw so that they were staring at each other again and Zuko pressed his thumb against Sokka’s lips making the water tribe teen open his mouth so he could suck on it. Sokka let his teeth scrape the skin before he licked it. Sokka let his hands feel up Zuko’s thighs and enjoyed how the Firelord started to tremble as Sokka started pushing Zuko’s limits. 

Sokka sat back and let the wet thumb pop out of his mouth before he kissed Zuko’s hand, Sokka’s own hands grabbing Zuko’s butt as he smirked at the Firelord. “I’m fine with a summer wedding but we’re doing it at night, under a full moon.”

Zuko shoved Sokka down into the bed and smiled before Zuko was kissing him. 

Things had actually been pretty easy for them this trip. Sokka had only been able to make it to the Fire Nation capital a week before the festival since he had been working out new trade negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe with Pakku and Chief Arnook which had caused more headaches than Sokka had originally thought there would be. But, there was a lot of pride between both Water Tribes and the Southern Tribe had felt abandoned by the Northern Tribe for a long time. 

Pakku had brought a lot of good will with him but marrying Gran-Gran only got him so much trust. 

“Are you distracted?” Zuko bit Sokka’s thigh and it made the water tribe teen realize that the Firelord had already taken both their pants. Zuko eyed him but it was clear the older teen was more fond of Sokka than annoyed. 

Things really were great between them. 

It was kind of weird. 

“Sorry, I was just wondering if my dad and chief Arnook were getting along.” Sokka groaned as Zuko bit his thigh again, this time a little closer to the knee. “I know, I know, I promised not the be distracted but-”

“You dad and chief Arnook were fine when I left them.” Zuko kissed Sokka’s knee, clearly not going to let the business talk stop him from continuing. “I made sure Iroh knew I was leaving so he could intermediate if needed but honestly, Bato was a little drunk so I think your dad has his hands full.”

Sokka laughed at that, Bato was not very shy when he was sober and that meant he definitely wasn’t shy when he was drunk. “If Chief Arnook realizes that all he has to do to get on my dad’s good side is soften Bato up, all my hard work is going to be for nothing.”

Zuko just hummed and Sokka heard the cork pop on the bottle of oil and couldn’t help but laugh. So Zuko was definitely not going to let business talk stop him and the firelord was just going to have his way with Sokka anyway?

So romantic. 

“Maybe I should stay here a little longer.” Sokka hissed as Zuko started out with two fingers but he made sure to keep himself relaxed. “I could probably keep my dad and chief Arnook here and finish the negotiations in an unbiased nation. Might make it easier for them to relax too.”

“That sounds like a good plan. You should definitely stay longer.” Zuko was kissing his way down Sokka’s thighs and it had the teen squirming as the firelord continued to stretch him open. “Maybe I can even convince you to stay in bed tomorrow?”

Sokka was about to say something about that but then Zuko was sucking him down as the firelord pushed another finger in and instead the teen keened. His hands wrapped around Zuko’s hair and he tried to hold on as the sucked him in deeper. 

Zuko had gotten so good at this. 

Too good. 

“You’re not cheating on me right?” Sokka choked out as he felt Zuko’s tongue. “Like, not planning to steal Kohaku and run away with Chit Sang are you?”

Chit Sang had just finished training and was now on rotation as a guard for the firelord. Sokka would have found it hilarious except he had seen the man in action after the latest assassination attempt and had since kept a healthy distance. 

Zuko’s mouth popped off Sokka’s hard cock. “Chit Sang? Are you drunk right now?”

“No! Now hurry.” Sokka whined but thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long because Zuko was pressing into him. It was so good. So good.

They were so good together. 

“Will it be weird getting married under a full moon.” Zuko started a small rocking motion that wasn’t nearly enough and Sokka groaned as he tried to pay attention to what the firelord was saying. Zuko huffed. “Isn’t it weird bringing your ex to our wedding?”

Oh, Zuko thought he was being funny. 

Sokka would have responded but the firelord had picked up the pace as instead Sokka decided to hang on as he planned his revenge. It would be swift but until then, Sokka wanted Zuko to keep doing what he was doing. 

So good. 

…  
…  
…

Later that night, while Sokka was blissed out in their bed, Zuko went to apologize to the moon. It wasn’t that the firelord was worried but more that his uncle had always taught him to have a healthy respect of the spirit world. 

Sokka still laughed at him when he got back to the bed. 

…  
…  
...

Toph finally got her Zuko fieldtrip. 

It was long overdue but the firelord had shown up one day in his air balloon with a joke about needing some muscle to take care of some things and Toph was on board. It had been a trip to Kiyoshi village but Toph had been excited for a change of pace. 

“Have you had a chance to talk with your family?” Zuko kept his voice soft while they were up in the air and Toph didn’t mind. She could still hear him. 

“I’ve been able to talk with my mom. We’ve written a few letters and I think she understands that I need space right now.” Toph sighed, keeping her feet against the metal as she leaned back and folded her arms. “My dad is different. Still wants me to come home and be his helpless little girl again.” 

Zuko hummed and Toph appreciated the support. She let a moment pass before she took a breath. “How’s your family?”

“Kohaku is great, I think he’s been picking up more words but I’m afraid of what Sokka’s been teaching him. Sokka is back at the Southern Water Tribe, but I plan to pick them up after this trip if you don’t mind an extra stop. And of course, Iroh’s tea shop is booming.” Zuko seemed happy as he spoke but Toph realized he missed the point of her question. 

Well, she was never one to beat around the bush. 

“I meant your father and your sister.” Toph made sure her voice was clear but she also understood if the firelord didn’t want to talk about it. 

Zuko was silent for a few moments before he groaned. “Sorry, I think Sokka is the only one who asks about them now so I just usually avoid the subject.”

“No worries. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Toph let herself slide to the floor to get more comfortable on the metal. 

“No, it’s just…” Zuko paused for a moment before he sighed. “Azula is still hospitalized and I’m not sure we’ll ever let her out. I try to visit her once a month but…”

“Yeah, I imagine that is a hard reunion.” Toph huffed. 

“You have no idea.” Zuko let out a bitter laugh before the firelord continued. “My dad told me where to find my mom.”

Toph paused, unsure if she had heard him right. She must have had an expression on her face because suddenly the firelord was talking again. 

“I have a friend looking into the information he gave me.” Which Toph took to translate as he had asked his uncle about it. “I don’t trust him, my father, but if he’s telling the truth then I’ll have to look for her. I have to know.”

Toph couldn’t imagine what her life would have been like if her mother had suddenly disappeared one day. She got to her feet and made her way over the firelord before sitting next to him with a huff. 

“Just keep in mind, that when you’re ready to look for her, team Aang will be here for you.” She placed her hand on his arm before she gave him a good punch that caused him to curse at her. “Now are we done talking about emotional stuff?”

They both laughed and settled on talking about how hopeless Aang was when it came to Katara. 

All in all, it ended up being a good field trip. 

…  
…  
…

Zuko smiled as he made it off the air balloon before he paused at the sight of the teen in front of him. It had been a few months since he had seen Sokka, not by choice on either of their parts but because work was getting in the way but something was different. 

Something Zuko wasn’t sure he liked. 

“Are you taller than me?” Zuko marched over so that he was standing toe to toe with Sokka and the water tribe teen just smiled brightly. 

“Hit a growth spurt!” Sokka smiled before he pulled Zuko into a kiss. “I think it’ll be okay for you to look up to me every now and then.”

“You-” Zuko didn’t have words for how he felt right now so he settled for throwing Sokka over his shoulder and marching towards their home in the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko could hear Toph laughing with Katara in the background so he figured it was fine to leave her. 

He had some catching up to do with his now taller boyfriend. 

…  
…  
…

The wedding had been extravagant. A unification of Nations. 

Sokka’s dad had made it through the first half of the ceremony but when Sokka had glanced over to Hakoda towards the end, he had seen his father crying into Bato’s shoulder. They really were a family of criers. 

Kohaku had looked adorable, and had even waddled down the aisle with Sokka before Sokka had to pass him off to Katara to walk up the steps where Zuko was already waiting for him. 

The moon had shown brightly over the whole ceremony and Sokka couldn’t believe it was finally happening. After everything that they had been through. 

Married. 

He was marrying Zuko. 

“I’m too tired for sex.” Sokka groaned as he tried to strip out of his formal robes. The party was still going on outside but Sokka had officially been done. “I hope you don’t mind if we don’t consummate our union tonight.”

“Considering that we’ve been practicing our wedding for the past week, I think I’m good.” Zuko wasn’t much better as the firelord groaned. He actually managed to strip out of even more layers before he collapsed on the bed next to Sokka. Sokka managed to turn over so that he could stare at his husband, both of them now wearing two sets of braids in their hair and it made Sokka smile. 

“I think I’m really in love with you.” Sokka mumbled as he leaned towards the firelord. 

Zuko tensed and Sokka pressed himself closer to the firelord as he felt Zuko’s hand in his hair. The gold band on Zuko’s hand felt cool on Sokka’s scalp but Sokka couldn’t help but smirk when he thought about how it matched the one on his hand. 

Married. 

“Do you mean it?” Zuko’s voice was soft and Sokka blinked his eyes open to see the firelord starting at him. 

After all this time. Everything that they had been through, the pain, the loss, the laughter, all the miles they traveled together and Zuko still seemed surprised to wake up next to Sokka every day. The water tribe teen didn’t know how to fix it, to make Zuko realize that Sokka was just as lucky as he was. That Sokka was in this till the end, but he could do one thing. 

“Zuko, I love you.” Sokka brushed his nose against Zuko’s cheek and let his head rest on Zuko’s shoulder. “I will love you for the rest of my life.”

And if Zuko said anything after that, Sokka was already too asleep to hear it. But if Sokka noticed that the Firelord stared at him a little longer in the mornings, Sokka wasn’t going to complain. 

They had finally made it. 

…  
…  
...

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings:  
> -underage sex  
> -teens being horny  
> -feelings  
> -fights  
> -family 
> 
> Seriously, thank you for all the love. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews!


End file.
